Struggles of a Rainbow
by Dalek Saxon
Summary: Title Subject to Change. Story Subject for Deletion and being destroyed for being absolutely terrible. A simple story about Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and their developing relationship. Flutterdash. I'm sorry for my terrible story, OOC characters, the forced shipping, stupid premise, bad spelling/grammar, and my overall existence. Rated T for Terrible! CHAPTER 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

So how do most if not all fanfictions start out? DISCLAIMERS OF COURSE! I do not own my little pony. In fact I own so little I live in a garbage can on the side of the street and broke into someone's house to write this. …well maybe it's not THAT bad…yet…but still…don't sue me…I have no money…or else Petey the 'Don't sue people panda' will be a Sad Panda…and I will be too

Another disclaimer…this story…is…going to SUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK…This isn't my first time writing, but it might as well be…I couldn't write myself out a kindergarten spelling bee! I have the writing talents of a cockroach after a lobotomy…so I'm going to say it now…RUN…GO AWAY…LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN AND DON'T READ THIS FILTH! I MEAN IT! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU WHEN I SAID THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER AND YOU REGRET READING IT!

But if you're in the mood for some pain and torture look no further than Chapter 1 of this remarkably terrible story!

**Chapter 1: Books are Dangerous Things./WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAPPY STORY?**

"U-Um…R-Rainbow Dash?" I heard a voice call me, awaking me from my gentle slumber. Great who's waking me up and why? It should be a rule that any pony that sees the Great Rainbow Dash sleeping shall not disturb her unless it's an absolute emergency.

"R-Rainbow Dash" I heard the voice call again, though this time I was more awake to know who it was. It was the sweet and gentle voice from my friend Fluttershy that was waking me up. I know if I just keep my mouth shut and pretend to keep on sleeping she'll eventually leave me alone but I don't think I could do that to her. Unfortunately I'll have to answer her; I just hope she has a good reason to be waking me up. She knows how much I like to nap.

"Yeah hold on." I finally answered in a sleepy tone before yawning. My face felt really funny as if something was on my face. I took a deep breath before gently opening my eyes to-

"Ahhh!" I shouted out loud as I was greeted with an image of a giant skull in my face. I instantly shot up into a sitting position.

When I did I found myself looking at the clear sky. My face also suddenly didn't feel funny anymore. I looked around to find myself on a cloud and Fluttershy flying slightly above me to my left. Oh that's right…I was lying on a cloud reading a Daring Do book. I must have dozed off before Fluttershy woke me up and...Ah damn it! My book!

"Oh dear…" I heard Fluttershy say in a worried tone as she was looking down below her. Oh dear is right! I leaned over and looked down as well to find my book…crashing through the roof of Applejack's barn. It caused a considerate sized hole in the roof and made a crashing sound so loud it was heard from where we and Fluttershy were in the sky. Geez the pen is mightier than the sword and a book is more powerful than a bomb. I wonder what kind of damage I could do with an eraser.

"That's not good…" I said sarcastically as I frowned slightly. I could just imagine all the different ways Applejack was going to use to tan my flank after she found that book.

"I-I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…it….it's all my fault." Fluttershy apologized desperately in a whisper which made me look up from the hole in the barn to the yellow mare looking like she was going to cry.

"No it isn't." Technically it is, "If I wasn't snoozing right here on this cloud and if this cloud was anywhere else it would've fallen on the ground harmlessly, the fact that this happened is purely coincidence, don't beat yourself up over it." I comforted in a reassuring tone as I held my hoof out to her hoping she would stop crying. Now that I thought about technically it really wasn't her fault. What are the chances that this cloud would just float over Applejack's while I was asleep? It seems highly unlikely the more I really think about it.

"W-Well, if I didn't wake you at all this wouldn't have happened…I-I'm sorry…" She apologized again as she hid her face slightly behind her pink mane. I rolled my eyes at this. I know that when she gets like this it's hard to convince her that it isn't her fault. It's best if we just moved on.

"Just forget about it." I replied waving my hoof at her, trying to shrug off the property damage I caused. "Why did you wake me up anyways?" I then questioned before she could have a chance to retort with another tearful apology.

"Oh yeah….w-well I was wanting to ask you something…" She responded looking back at me looking slightly happier but still very nervous. Ok so she woke me up to ask me something…I hope it's important like the Wonderbolts have come to town and not something stupid like watching some butterflies with her or something. She didn't respond immediately and instead just looked at me. I, in return, just looked at her back expecting a response.

"Well…what is it?" I asked a bit annoyed after a few seconds of staring at each other.

"Oh yes, sorry." She apologized again as she lowered her head slightly and smiled a bit awkwardly. A light tint of red appearing on the sides of her face obviously embarrassed for stalling.

"W-Well, I-I…I was wondering what you-"

"RAINBOW DASH!" An angry pony abruptly shouted from below, cutting the yellow mare off and scaring her to the point where her wings locked up in fear. I reached out and caught her in my hooves before she started her free fall down to earth. I don't think Applejack would appreciate a Pegasus sized hole in her roof to go with that book sized hole

"I think Applejack found the book." I remarked dryly stating the obvious, Fluttershy simply nodding in agreement as she looked up at me a slight shade of pink on her face from embarrassment of me catching her. I was tempted to look down below but I didn't want to see the sight of an angry orange pony coming out with some kind of weapon looking to hunt me down.

"Um, I say we continue this conversation somewhere else…somewhere less hostile!" I then suggested as I opened my wings and flew off off of the cloud. Fluttershy simply nodded again and hide behind her mane slightly not looking like she was going to start flying on her own anytime soon.

I guess this meant I was going to have to hold her as I flew. Oh well, it's not the first time Fluttershy's done this and it certainly won't be the last. I rolled my eyes with a slightly annoyed sigh as I darted towards the town. It felt great to move my wings again and great to get some exercise, and I was surely going to get some exercise now for I was going to be flying as fast as I could while also holding on to Fluttershy. A Sonic Rainboom was out of the question though; I don't think she could take the sudden rush of awesome speed.

My thoughts turned to places we could use to hide. I frantically checked the skies but there was rarely a cloud in sight. Damn it, why couldn't they have scheduled clear skies for tomorrow or never for that matter? Since there's only a few clouds in sight Applejack could easily find us and we can't stay in the air by ourselves either. I suppose we could hide in Cloudsdale, though Fluttershy isn't exactly comfortable there and probably wouldn't like it. The same goes for Everfree forest so that's out of the question as well. There's no way we could go to my place. Fluttershy's, or anypony else's place because I'm sure she'll check them all.

I flew us to the center of Ponyville in what felt like a few seconds after we darted away and immediately upon entering Ponyville I started to look around for possible buildings to hide in. I put Fluttershy down when we reached the ground and then continued to look around in my desperate search to find a suitable hiding spot. I then heard a slight giggle from beside me. I turned to see Fluttershy with her mane and tail slightly messed up from the high speeds I was flying at. It made me snicker a little bit before I realized I was supposed to be looking for hiding spots so I turned back around desperately looked for places to hide.

"That has to be the fastest I've ever flown, "Fluttershy remarked in her usual tone, which made me turn around to look at her proudly.

"Well of course, you just hitched a ride with the fastest pony in all of Equestria! What did you expect?" I boasted as I puffed out my chest slightly and looked at my hoofs while Fluttershy started to fix her mane. Fluttershy was never a fast pony, so I'm sure what she experienced she will never forget. I should probably remind her that I can even go faster than that…and that I'm always fast and not just for when I'm running away from somepony…though I'm sure she already knows that….oh well I'll just remind her again!

"I can now fully see why your mane always looks like that." The yellow Pegasus then said before I could open my mouth, finishing her work on her mane to make it look normal again and…wait what the hell is she talking about? 'Why your mane always looks like that.' Is she saying my hair is ugly or something!?

"What's that supposed to mean huh?" I asked going on the offensive a bit as I narrowed my eyes at her and leaned in closer to her, causing her to squeak a and cower a bit.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I meant that no matter how fast you go your hair always looks the same, it…it's made for you…it-it's aerodynamic so you don't lose an ounce of speed and it still looks good afterwards w-while everypony else might have some problems….l-l-like me for-for in-instance" Fluttershy explained as she lowered herself to the ground, voice getting softer as she went on before almost going inaudible. I leaned back and looked up slightly, thinking about what she said. Yeah…Yeah she's right! No matter how fast I go I always look the same while others have problems! She's right!

"Heh…yeah that's right." I began smugly as I raised my hoof to look at it, "Every part of my body is made for speed and winning! So of course my hair would reflect this as well!" I finished as I put my hoof down and moved my head to show off my awesome rainbow colored mane, smiling with my teeth showing to give off the best appearance I could. All I heard in response was a sigh…most likely out of relief that I wasn't busting her chops anymore.

"So…where exactly are we going to talk at?" Fluttershy nervous asked as I opened my eyes to see her regain her composure…or…at least…her normal shy composure instead of her 'I'm so terrified I'm about to cry' composure.

What she said made me remember that I was supposed to be figuring out where exactly we were going to hide at. Maybe we should hide somewhere in the hospital? No, we don't have a purpose unless I decide to fake an injury or something. The theater, no it's closed today. Applejack's barn? The scene of the crime? It would be crazy, but Applejack would never suspect me hiding at the place where she lives especially after the mess I caused. Though we might be found and caught by her family as I'm sure she's told what happened.

I'm on the right track though, where else would Applejack never suspect me of hiding? The Spa, no I think I'd rather be caught by Applejack then hide there. The theater, wait no I've already thought of that and turned it down. Damn it, think Dash! Your flank is on the line here! My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of my stomach grumbling rather loudly, great now I'm hungry. My eyes suddenly went wide at this realization.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as I turned around to look at her, who eeped in fear from my sudden outburst, "Are you hungry?" I then asked still shouting at her which I should probably stop because I don't want that much attention drawn to us. Especially if it's the attention of an orange pony with a hat and a couple of apples for a cutie mark.

"Y-Yes…it's going to be dinner soon and I was hoping to talk to you before-"

"Great!" I shouted in glee cutting her off, "What's the most expensive and luxurious restaurant you can think of?" I then asked still practically shouting at the top of my lungs. Geez I need to stop it! I might as well be shouting 'Here I am Applejack…the target of your vengeance is right here!'

"W-Well…I-I think there's a really expensive and fancy one just down the other street…will that suit your needs?" She replied nervously as she put a hoof to the side of her face trying to think.

"You think? What do you mean you think?" I then questioned further asking for clarification and confirmation on this mysterious restaurant she 'thinks' is just down the other street.

"W-Well…I-I've never been there so I can't say I exactly know where it's at, I just know it's down that street." She explained bringing a little clarity to the situation. That's good enough, as long it's on that street I'm sure we won't miss a big uptight restaurant with fancy decorations.

"Great, what are we waiting for then?" I sarcastically asked as I went behind her and started to push her to the street she mentioned... As we went down the street I frantically searched for the fancy restaurant in question. Then I spotted it towards the end of the road, a very expensive and lavish looking building called the York and Albany. Geez there's really a place like this in Ponyville? Why didn't I notice it before…well I don't notice a lot of things going at speeds I usually go at but you'd think I'd notice something like this!

Oh forget it, hide now question later. I pushed Fluttershy as fast as I could into the building. She looked very nervous and probably wouldn't enter the place on her own without some help. When we entered I stopped pushing her and walked up to the podium where a waiter would be at…if there was one…apparently he must've been doing something to leave us hanging at the entrance. You know leaving somepony like me just standing here isn't really a good thing. If I were a food critic or something I'd knock a few stars off your rating just for this!

I sighed as I took this boring moment look around the restaurant. As expected it was very lavish and expensive looking. Fine fabrics draped on the walls, music playing in the background, tables covered in nice looking tablecloths with a centerpiece in the center. A pretty nifty looking place that would probably make somepony like Rarity feel right at home. All it did was make me feel ill and wonder how much it costs to eat her, maybe I should've checked how many bits I had before running in here headstrong like this. Before I had a chance to though a huge brown stallion in a waiter's outfit finally appeared and showed up at the small podium.

"…hey…how are you?" I greeted as I waved my hoof at him with an awkward smile now feeling a bit out of place, and if I felt out of place I can only imagine how Fluttershy must feel.

He didn't respond immediately, he just stood there with a straight face and then slowly blinked at us. It was actually kind of eerie as his face wasn't exactly the friendliest of faces and he just stood there staring at us for what seemed like minutes. I was getting ready to say something else before he coughed slightly, probably clearing his throat to say something. However instead he got out some small glasses and placed them in front of his eyes as she looked at something on the podium.

"Do you have a reservation?" He said calmly as he most likely read off a list. Oh damn it! This place required a reservation!? I should've known that a stuck up place like this would require some of those. I don't want to leave…that would risk going out and getting caught by Applejack…I only have one shot….

"Yeah…ummmm we'reeeee" I started as I flew up slightly and I leaned forward closer to the podium to get a view of the reservations list. I was confident he wasn't going to see me since he was wearing glasses and was looking at the list. "….Ditsy Doo and Time Turner…" I said to him as I looked at the first names on the list…wait Ditsy Doo and Time Turner…why the hell would they have a reservation together?

"Really?" He questioned as he started to look back up from the list to look at us, me being as fast as I am quickly returned to my original position without him noticing. Though the suspicious look he was giving us clearly meant that he doubted our identities.

"Yeahhhhhhh…totally!" I lied giving a big smile hoping it would convince him. He slowly blinked his eyes and then slowly turned to Fluttershy. Ok Fluttershy it's up to you to seal this deal and-

"Um…no….we're actually not…" Fluttershy admitted softly after being looked at for two milliseconds, way to blow our cover Fluttershy! "We-We actually don't have reservations…." She then went on as she looked at the ground slightly. Oh even better! Fluttershy your personality sometimes can be-

"Ok no reservation…that's fine it's just a dinner for two then…" –really freaking awesome! Seriously my jaw dropped after he said that. Then he looked down at the list and marked something with a pen. So I guess that means we're in! Way to go Fluttershy! Though why would he ask us for a reservation in the first place if we don't need one to eat here and if that's the case why did Time Turner and Ditsy make one and ahhhh my head hurts…just forget about it and move on.

"Right this way please…" The waiter then said as he turned around. I looked at Fluttershy who was not looking the least bit comfortable and smiled at her, moving my head towards him urging her to follow him. She smiled back slightly and nodded.

I looked back forward and then we both started to walk towards the waiter. After he noticed us walking towards him he started walking as well in front of us, leading us towards our table. When we entered the main room I looked up to see a huge chandelier hanging down from the ceiling. Wow that looks expensive, I wonder how much it would cost if I broke it. …yeah let's avoid that, I think I've already caused enough damage today.

I looked around and noticed that there was barely anypony here which made me question why there was a need for a reservations list in the first place. I was also thankful that since there wasn't that many ponies that word wouldn't get out that I was in a place like this. If people found out I was at some fancy schmancy restaurant with Fluttershy I would probably be seen as a softie. Maybe coming in here wasn't the greatest idea either. Oh well I'm here already and like I said there aren't that many ponies here so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

We were eventually led to a table near a window, which is both good and bad for me. Bad in the sense that ponies outside could see us and that includes a certain jack of apples. But good in the sense that I could keep a look outside and if I did see her I could duck. In any case, I took my seat at one end of the table while Fluttershy took her spot at the other side.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" The waiter asked as soon as we were both situated. I bet I know what Fluttershy is going to get…most likely water.

"Oh…ummm…water please." She responded as she looked up a bit nervous. I called it! I totally called it! I should win a prize for getting it right!

"Very good…" He remarked as he held up a notepad and wrote on it writing her order down, "And you?" He then questioned as he looked at me. I have really no idea what they have here but I'm going out on a limb here and just going to ask for something.

"You wouldn't happen to have any cider would you?" I enquired with a cheeky grin. If they had cider, especially at this time of year, that would be amazing. However, my hopes were quickly destroyed as he just stood there looking at me…then slowly blinking after a minute. You know…it's a yes or no question…you don't have to give me the creepy stare!

"…water please…" I then said giving up and just taking what Fluttershy ordered. He wrote on his notepad again before putting the pen and the notepad away and getting out two menus.

"Very well I shall return shortly with your drinks, in the meantime please look over the menus." He informed as he placed the menus in front of us and then turning around to head off. I sighed to myself as I really wish we had a less creepy waiter. I looked across the table to see Fluttershy already looking through the menu. I decided to do the same and picked mine up to look through.

"Oh my, there really is a wide and varied selection of choices here, I almost don't know what to pick." The yellow mare across from me remarked in awe. Yeah I'm with you in that I don't know what to pick either…for opposite reasons though! What the hell am I looking at? Is this even edible food?

"What is all this? I can't even pronounce half the stuff on this freaking menu!" I admitted in frustration as I desperately looked at one choice to try and read it, "Like what the hell is an es-car-goat?" I asked almost shouting as I read off one of the items on the menu. I looked up to see an almost crying Fluttershy.

"Y…You don't want that right…it…it's made out of snails….snails are nice creatures and…some of them are my friends…do…do you really want to eat them?!" Fluttershy tearfully asked me as I started to feel bad. Geez, it's not like placed my order saying 'And make sure you slow cook them so they can really suffer!'

"I don't even know what most of this stuff is! So of course I wouldn't! I would never do something like that to you!" I replied holding my hoof out to her hoping it would make her calm down. Thankfully it seemed to do just that as the water works stopped and a light smile appeared on her face.

"Oh thank goodness...I knew you wouldn't be like that Rainbow!" She said gratefully as she put a hoof to her chest and took a big breath of relief. …be like what exactly? And if you knew I wasn't that why did you doubt me in the first place?

"Glad I …didn't disappoint you…I guess…" I confusingly agreed as we both looked back at our menus, only for me to be completely bewildered again. I seriously can't tell what's what in this damn menu.

"Umm…Fluttershy," I called, which made her look up at me again, "I don't exactly know what any of this stuff is, and I don't want to upset you by ordering something that would upset you…so you can order for me." I advised as I tossed the menu on the table and gave up trying to figure out the menu.

"Ummm….w-well ok…but if I get something you don't like I would feel terrible…" She warned as she moved the menu in front of her face to hide it. I don't really care what I get to be honest…so it doesn't matter to me.

"That's ok…I'm not really worried about food at the moment so just order for me." I responded as I looked at the window to keep a vigilant eye out for anything colored orange, with a funny hat, or looking like they want to kill somepony.

Before Fluttershy could respond the waiter returned with the waters with him…geez it took him that long to get two glasses of water? Celestia only knows how long it will take for our food to get here! He placed our waters on the table in front of him and then got out his notepad and pen again.

"So what will you two have?" He asked as he looked at me with that stare again. Oh come on! I'm not even ordering for myself and he looks at me!

"Oh…ummm…we're both going to have the hay and flower platters…ummm…please and…thank you…" Fluttershy ordered as she closed the menu up and-oh wait a minute here! That sounds normal! Where the hell did she find that at!? I reached out and grabbed the menu, opening up to locate this mystery choice that Fluttershy magically found.

I couldn't look for long though as the menu was lifted out of my hands by the waiter, "Hey!" I called out as he took Fluttershy's as well. That was rude! I was reading that and he just took it out of my hands!

"Two hay and flower platters…it will be out momentarily." He simply responded as he turned around and left. I watched him leave with my eye twitching angrily. I had half a mind to fly up to him so we could talk hoof to face! I decided against it though….I just have to calm down…it's ok…calm down Rainbow...I took a drink of my water to help cool my nerves…it actually helped a lot. That Stallion should really count his blessings.

"Um…Rainbow?" I heard Fluttershy call which made me look at her. She was once again giving her usual shy looking expressions, looking down and hiding behind her mane slightly. I rolled my eyes at the sight of this.

"What's up?" I responded a little cheerfully, knowing at least she would get my mind off my next prank victim the next time me and Pinkie Pie get together.

"I just wanted to…you know…thank you for taking me here…nopony has done that for me before." The anxious yellow pony thanked in a whisper as she looked away with a slight smile on her face. Then she took a sip of her water as if that was so stressful she needed a drink.

Ok now I think she's being over-dramatic. She's been to fancy places like this before, like spas and hell even Canterlot. What makes this place so special? And I seriously doubt this is the first time she's been in a restaurant like this with somepony…I mean I know she's shy because after all she's Fluttershy…but surely she's been to a fancy restaurant with a friend…if this is really the first time then that's just sad. I'm not going to take the chances that it is true and come off as a mean jerk. I'll just shrug it off as like the usual cool amazing pony that I am. Besides if she's never been here then there's no way in hell Applejack's ever been here and would never think about looking here.

"Oh just forget about it, besides this wasn't even in mind…it just sort of happened you know?" I said waving my hoof at her, reminding her that we're not really here by choice but because this is the best place to hide and that she shouldn't be the grateful.

"It was still a nice gesture to bring me along instead of leaving me behind. I'm grateful to you Rainbow." She went on in her usual modesty, a bit louder than last. Plus she actually looked up at me while she was smiling. It was good that was she was getting a little comfortable and bit more confident right now…but it's a bit late don't you think?

"Well you did say you wanted to talk to me, so I couldn't just leave you behind, especially if Applejack as mad as she was." I pointed out as I raised my hoof-hey wait a second….that's right! She was supposed to talk to me about something, that's the whole reason she woke me up and caused this problem!

"Speaking of which what exactly is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I then asked seriously as I looked at her sternly. I wanted to know what was so important that she had to wake me up from one of my peaceful naps.

"W-Well…I...I…it…it doesn't really matter now." She replied looking terrified as she sunk in her seat, trying to hide as much as her face behind her mane as she could. Oh you got to be kidding me. …Really….Really…you've got to be kidding me…

"Come on Fluttershy…this is the whole reason we're here in the first place and I'm your friend you've known since you were a filly…you might as well tell me what it is you were going to say." I said in an encouraging tone, half supporting half annoyed as I smiled at her and restrained from saying anything mean. She revealed her face and her smile before nodding to me.

"A-Alright, well you see Rainbow…I was wanting to ask you what you thought about dat-"

"Ladies…here are your food, thank you for waiting." A voice said cutting off Fluttershy off from continuing and scaring her as well as she gasped in fear and moved away.

I wasn't scared though…no not one bit! I just had a shocked expression on my face …because…ummmm…the food is here sooner than expected! Yeah that's it! …Actually wait a second it is here sooner than expected! It took a while to get our drinks but the food was ready and delivered in like two minutes? I need to speak to the owner to tell them they're running this place backwards!

"Geez, that was certainly fast!" I pointed out after collecting myself from being…surprised at how punctual the food was.

"We take pride in getting our food out at a break neck speed…it's about speed and proficiency here." He explained as he put the plates in front of us. But apparently getting liquids to us at a decent time is another thing. Food, no problem. Drinks, uh, we'll get back to you on that. What a great restaurant. If I had a golden star on me I'd give it to them…but that would be the only star I gave this place.

"T-Thank you…" Fluttershy quietly thanked as gratitude for the food…and for scaring her half to death. No, don't thank this hack, he doesn't deserve it!

"You're welcome; if you two need anything else please just let me know." The waiter responded before turning around and leaving. Oh believe me we won't! I'm looking forward to seeing you later when Pinkie Pie and I prank you!

"Well that was infuriatingly short." I commented darkly as I watched him walk away, imaging him fall into random hole suddenly appearing below his feet.

"Anyways," I then said shaking my head and looking back at Fluttershy who was looking at her food. As advertised, it was a mix between hay and a whole bunch of different assorted flowers put into one dish. It looked ok, but my appetite has been ruined since I was abruptly woken up a short while ago.

"What was it you were going to say before we were interrupted?" I asked getting her attention, wanting to know what the hell she was going to ask me before eat.

"Oh…ummm right." She started looking down a bit as if summoning her courage again to tell me…geez is it really that bad that you have to get nervous about it all the time…just get it out in the open and get it over with. "I…I wanted to ask you what you thought about dati-"

"No consarn it! I don't have no reservation and I don't plan on eating here neither! I just want to have a look around that's all." A shout from the entrance roared, cutting Fluttershy from continuing on again. Although this shout was from the last person I wanted to hear. I looked at the podium near an entrance to spot an infuriated and enraged orange pony.

"Oh crap!" I shouted in a whisper as Fluttershy looked back to see the pony who started to walk into the place without the waiter officially letting her. He's not even bothering to stop her or anything! He just let her in! Buddy, if I didn't hate you before I REALLY hate you now!

"I'm not here Fluttershy! You never saw me!" I said to her as I moved under the table cloth and hid under the table. I pressed my face against the floor and spotted the orange hooves coming directly to our table. Oh crap! I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed!

"Fluttershy!" The pissed pony called out as she reached our table. Her hooves right next to the cloth and actually poking through a bit. Oh Celestia…I swear…if you let me out of this situation I will only boast about my awesomeness only when I feel like instead of every chance I get!

"O-Oh, hello Applejack…" Fluttershy greeted in a nervous whisper, Fluttershy don't let me down! My flank rests in your delicate hooves! Please don't easily toss it over to Applejack!

"Have ya seen that feather brained Rainbow Dash anywhere round here?" Applejack questioned angrily, great it's an interrogation, Fluttershy isn't going to last a millisecond I'm doomed! Grandma Dash…this is your darling Grandfilly Rainbow here…I'mma coming to see you earlier than-

"No. No I haven't." OH YEAH! Sorry Grams! You're going to have to wait a little bit longer! Fluttershy thank Celestia you didn't sell me out!

"Ya sure ya didn see that clumsy show off anywhere? I saw a pretty familiar rainbow goin in this here general direction. Then I thought of all the places she thought I wouldn check out and this was the first place that came to mind." Applejack explained in a calmer tone hoping to get any kind of information out of her. Hey! …people like it when I show off! And I'm not clumsy! Though I have to curse myself that she would predict my movements…touché Applejack…you really are a worthy opponent.

"Why, what happened?" My sweet sweet defender asked, genuinely sounding confused to the whole situation. Fluttershy keep this up and I'll nominate you in the next "Dash Awards!" You'll win first place in the "Pony who seriously saved my flank" category!"

"That butter hooves dropped this here book on and it plowed through my roof!" The evil challenger explained as I heard her bang her hooves against the table, causing it to shake. She's clearly testing my defender more. Come on Fluttershy; just hang in there for me a little bit longer!

"I'm so sorry Applejack, if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her." She responded sounding sincerely sorry. Yes! Way to go Fluttershy! And now this is the part where the enraged earth pony gives up and-

"Say….what in Equestria are ya doin' here anyways Fluttershy?" Damn it! She found a new angle to approach as she sounded really confused as to why Fluttershy is here. I mean I would too if I found her in some place like this all by herself

"Oh…well…it's obvious…I'm here enjoying a meal." The defender replied sounding a bit more nervous. Oh no her defenses are starting to crumble! I don't think she can take another blow like-

"Oh, then tell me why there is another plate for another pony huh?" She said going further on the offensive and sounding rather aggressive in her question. Abandon ship! Awesome and Radical ponies named Rainbow Dash first! I started to inch myself to the edge of the table nearest to the window, ready to bust out at moment's notice when it all went south.

"W-Well…I…I'm" She started desperately trying to think of a reason, ok here it goes, I'm in my starting position ready to dash out that window even if it's not open! "…on…on a date with somepony" She then said in an almost inaudible whisper as she –WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

I was so shocked by what she said that I lost my starting position under the table and flopped on the floor face first. I feared a little bit that maybe Applejack might have heard that small thump of me touching the floor, but I'm more shocked by what she said to notice anything right now and I'm sure Applejack's the same way. S-Seriously! What the hell did Fluttershy just say…out loud for that matter!? Ok maybe it wasn't that loud but I still heard it and Applejack still heard it!

"Y…Ya…Ya what?" Applejack simply tried to say quite possibly more dumbfounded than me. I'm sure you could touch her with a feather and she'd fall over right now.

"I…I was asked out on a date by somepony and…they…they brought me here…and right now they're currently in the bathroom." Fluttershy explained as she continued the lie…I think…I don't know…is she lying…half lying…telling the truth! I don't know what to think anymore!

"Ya…ya being serious?" That's the million bit question right now isn't it!?

"Y-Yes…and…I'm so nervous…what if they don't like me…or…what …what if I make a fool out of myself as usual…" Fluttershy confirmed as I started to hear her cry. S…She's really being serious right now is she? Or…is she just a pro actor? I'm…I...

"Hey…no…I'm sure they'll like ya…don't ya worry bout it!" Applejack responded now sounding sweet and gentle, obviously trying to comfort her. "Just be yourself and ya can have anypony ya could possibly imagine…I'm sure of it!" She finished as now I'm sure she completely forgot why she came in here…I completely forgot why I'm hiding under this table right now! Though I don't really want to come up to face Fluttershy at the moment!

"Y-You really mean it?" She asked sounding much better and confident, making it all the more difficult to tell if she was acting or being genuine.

"Yeah…and…I' m sorry for…ya know…bargin in on your date and all…" Applejack apologized as I'm convinced she was going to leave soon. Though I don't think I want her to leave now!

"N-No it's ok Applejack..." Fluttershy shrugged off. Yes…really…why don't you stay…there's a nice dinner plate right here and I'm sure the person who was originally sitting there won't be back for a while!

"I'll…just be going now" No don't! "…ya just focus on your date now ya hear? Forget bout me yellin up a storm and silly ol' Rainbow Dash ok?" She advised as I saw her hooves walk away from the table. No wait! Silly ol' Rainbow Dash doesn't want to the focus of this date!

"T-Thanks Applejack!" Fluttershy thanked in a sincere sounding voice as I started to tremble all over. I felt my face heat up and my heart speed up as if I was flying at top speed. The thought of getting up to face Fluttershy right now is terrifying me!

"Good luck now ya hear!" Applejack said wishing her best to Fluttershy before I saw her leave the room and eventually the restaurant. And once again the waiter looked like he couldn't care when Applejack passed her.

The waiter and Applejack though where officially the least of my problems now. I had to deal with Fluttershy now and what she said quite possibly being too. I swallowed the lump in my throat and started taking heavy breaths. What do I say to her? "Why didn't you tell me this was a date, I could've made it better?" "Gee Fluttershy I never expected you to be this upfront?" "Fluttershy you should know that when it comes to dates I should be the one to make the first move?" No! Those are all terrible!

I swallowed another lump in my throat as I knew I had to come out now. Oh god my heart is racing! Grams I think I spoke too soon! I think I really am coming to see you much earlier than I would've hoped for! I slowly slunk out from under the table and took my seat once more. I took a deep breath and looked at Fluttershy. Who was completely red to the point where I thought it was another pony sitting across from me. Maybe that would be a good thing because I don't know what to do! I've never been in this situation! I'd rather do the most dangerous stunt I can think of than be here! I should've left with Applejack!

"Um…Fluttershy…" I started desperately trying to find anything to say, "I…ummmm….you…what you-"

"Oh Rainbow I'm so sorry!" She apologized loudly as she put her head on the table and wept openly. H-Huh? "I sorry I said that! I just had to say something and that was it! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I know how angry you are right now!" Fluttershy explained between tears as she continued crying very loudly. Angry? I'm more relieved than angry!

"Heh…I knew it was just a lie to get her to go away…don't worry it's ok…I knew it all along." I lied smugly as I felt myself return to my usual awesome self. Grams…cancel the visit again…I think I'm going to be ok.

"R-Really?" The yellow mare then asked surprised as she looked up with tears in her eyes although thankfully no longer flowing down the sides of her face. The blushes on the sides of her face now significantly lower to the point where I could actually say she was yellow instead of red.

"Oh yeah…that was some great piece of acting by the way…but I know you would never say something like that and mean it." I smugly answered, never going to admit in my entire life that a yellow Pegasus' silly lie about dating me brought me to the brink of death.

"oh thank goodness" The yellow Pegasus said relieved as she put a hoof to her chest, "Though…it wasn't all a lie…" she then said as she put her hoof down and looked at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"W-W-What do you mean?" I asked in a stutter as my fears began to come back to me as I didn't like the looks of where this might be heading.

"W-Well…I-I wanted to talk to you about dating and romance…that's the reason I woke you up earlier." She explained looking to the side a little bit. S-So she…she woke me up to talk about me possibly dating her…w-what…so what she was talking about before really was true?

"Y-Y-You mean you actually really do want to date me?" I then responded almost in terror as my heart began to go full throttle again and actually broke out in a sweat. Grandma you need to cancel that previous cancellation! I really am coming to see you now!

"N-No! Don't be silly! Of course I don't!" She denied almost in a shout as her face started to turn red again, though probably not as red as mine. W-Wait…she doesn't want to date me?

"Y…you don't?" I asked half scared and half…I…I don't know…

"No! I was talking about me dating other ponies." She explained as she calmed down, the blush on her face receding though I can't really say the same for me yet.

"O-Oh…" I simply said before taking a deep breath. Once again I began to feel normal again…except there was a small twinge in my heart….what's that about? I hope it's not like heart damage or anything. Well…maybe its relief that I know fully understand this situation…that's it right?

"Rarity lately has been pressuring me to go on dates and be in relationships with a few ponies she knows…she's been constantly urging me to let her set everything up…but...I don't know." She explained as her voice got quieter before looking down at the plate of uneaten most likely now cold food.

"Well…why did you come to me? Romance and dating isn't exactly in my spectrum of coolness." I asked curiously as I don't know why she would come to me of all ponies. Twilight, Applejack or hell even Pinkie pie would be at this topic at me.

She smiled sweetly and tilted her head slightly, "Because you and I have known each other the longest…I consider you my number one best friend and I trust you completely …of course I would want your opinion in this matter and no pony else's…you mean that much to me." She explained softly without a hint of shyness or uncertainty in her voice…a slight gentle twinkle in her eyes as she explained which made my heart beat rise again.

"T-Thank you…Fluttershy…" I mumbled, though in such an inaudible tone I'm sure she didn't hear me. To think I mean that much to her…I…ughh it's making me feel awkward again…though not life threatening thankfully.

"I wanted to talk to you before dinner since Rarity said she wanted to set up a dinner date with me with one of her friends…but…things kind of turned out this way so I obviously can't." She then went on thankfully not hearing my embarrassing words of gratitude.

"S-Sorry about that…" I apologized as I rubbed the back of my head feeling a little that I might have screwed up a possible date with Fluttershy…I…uhh…I mean a date that Fluttershy might have had with somepony else.

"No it's ok, Rarity could always just set up another one and to be honest…I had fun...despite everything I still enjoy being here with you right now…" She shrugged off as she smiled and blinked at me…which made the feelings even worse and I felt my face heat up again. Despite all the weird, awkward crap that's gone on today she still liked it? Anypony else would've left or lost their minds.

"I…ummm…" I started wanting to say something nice and genuine, but then realized that I would only make the situation that much more awkward, "W-Well you know…it-it is very hard not to have an enjoyable time with someone as awesome as me…so-so it makes sense you would be enjoying yourself right now!" I smugly said half-heartedly as I tried to but couldn't even make an awkward grin. I thought that was awful but Fluttershy didn't seem to mind as she giggled and nodded in agreement with me.

"So what do you think?" The timid yellow mare then asked seemingly out of the blue without any context.

"What do I think about what?" I asked wanting some clarification on what she was talking about.

"About me dating other ponies of course!" Fluttershy said sounding a little loud and a bit which is so unlike her, "oh…sorry…I didn't mean to say it like that!" She then quickly apologized lowering her head in shame which is very like her. Once again she was bringing this awkward question up.

"Oh…well….ummm" I started trying to think of something, "I…well…I completely support you no matter what…so if you want to start dating that's perfectly fine…I'll always be here to help you and if you get your heart broken just know I'm always ready to kick some flank!" I then said trying to sound inspiration and supportive but sounding like a nagging parent.

"No no!" She denied shaking her head, "I'm asking you if I should date…if you think I can handle it!" She clarified even more now leaning towards me over the table and the plate of uneaten food.

"Bu…But that isn't up to me…that's something for you to decide..." I responded feeling really out of place now and wishing I could switch places with someone more useful when it comes to this topic like Twilight or even Rarity…

"Rainbow…you know how I am and how nervous I can be…I wouldn't do this without a push…and you always push me in the right direction…you always make decisions that help me and benefit me and now I'm asking you once again to help me in what I need to do…only you can do this for me Rainbow…" Fluttershy explained almost in a pleading tone as her eyes looked at me ready to cry again.

…damn Fluttershy…I'm awesome…but I'm not awesome when it comes to this! This really isn't me! I can't make a decision for you on something like this! I really can't make decisions for you period! But if you need me right now I guess I could think it over. Fluttershy dating…she's very sensitive so it's easy to hurt her…and hard for her to start relationships…and for some reason whenever I picture her with someone strange pony that twinge in my heart acts up…I guess it is permanent heart damage. Maybe it's fear of what might happen to her if her relationship screws up and she gets hurt…but…it's also good for her…I mean she needs to get in a relationships for her to be happy and…I want her to be happy…but…I…I…

"I don't know…" I thought out load, looking down slightly feeling as though I failed her in how I couldn't find a definite answer. I mean how could I answer something like this?

"Huh?" The yellow mare simply said in confusion to my response.

"I can't give you answer…I…I just don't know what to say to you...I can't find an answer…I'm sorry." I apologized, admitting my failure and feeling even worse for admitting it. This really isn't my area of expertise. This really should be something she needs to decide on her own and not me!

"We…Well…that's ok. You don't need to have an answer now. You can just give me an answer later." Fluttershy then advised basically making a compromise for me. One I was actually willing to accept.

"O-Ok…I'll think this over and get back to you on this." I agreed still feeling a little bad that I couldn't tell her an answer and feeling a little pressure from how much trust and faith she's put in me. Hopefully I won't have to do anything and she comes to a decision on her own.

"Great…now let's eat. I'm sure we're starving." She then said as she looked down at the food with a smile, looking like her usual self. Instantly making me feel relieved and relaxed myself.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "It's probably frozen solid though." I joked as I took a bite from the food and I was right…it was completely cold. Although I didn't care because I was finally at my peace of mind and knew I wouldn't be visiting Grandma any time soon. I looked up with a slight smile on my face.

Yes Grams I know what you're going to say, "If you're going to come over, come over. If you're not coming over, don't come over. Don't flip between the two because if I leave the welcome mat out too long it will fall through the clouds!" Well Grams don't worry, you can take that welcome mat back in…because I'm staying right here and I won't be seeing you for a while.

We ate our food, mostly in silence though. Neither one of us wanted or felt like saying anything to each other. Though how could we after an awkward situation like that. The food was ok; I imagine it would taste better if it wasn't as cold as ice. Though even it was warm I don't think it would taste that much better. It certainly didn't taste high class or quality to fit the luxurious look of this place. When we were done we wasted no time in getting up and heading to the podium to pay then leave.

"Oh you two are finally done…I was almost ready to ask you to leave for taking too long…especially after all the commotion you two were causing." The waiter dryly said after he saw us standing in front of the podium. Oh bite me! Let's see you go through the crap I did today!

"Yeah…sorry about all that." Fluttershy apologized nervously. Don't apologize to him! Spit in his face! That's what I plan on doing!

"In any case, let me total up your bill." He then said as he got out his notepad and started to do calculations in his head. You didn't do this beforehand!? What were you doing this entire time! Starring at a wall or something!?

"I'll pay for this Rainbow." Fluttershy offered as she went to get out her money to pay the bill.

"Oh no, I'm paying…I owe you a lot for many things…so this is on me and don't give me any buts." I said sternly as she stopped to look at me surprised before smiling slightly and nodding in agreement.

"Go outside and wait for me, and warn me if you know who is out there." I then said as I gestured my head towards the door behind us. Again she nodded in agreement then turned around and left the building. Leaving me alone with future prank victim number one through one thousand!

"And here is your total." He said as he bent over showing me the notepad with the bill total on it.

"Are you freaking kidding me!?" I shouted immediately upon seeing it almost thinking it was a cruel joke devised by him to mess with me.

"No…" He simply said dryly as he slowly blinked again still staring at me.

"That's everything I have on me right now! This place can't be that expensive!" I shouted angrily, getting ready to threaten him and challenge him to competition to not pay for this absurdly priced meal.

"If you have the money you better just pay it right now…" He said almost in sadistic tone as his face remained unchanged. Damn it! I 'm sure he wouldn't accept to a challenge and this would only lead me nowhere!

"Fine!" I shouted at the top of my lungs before getting all my bits out and throwing them at him, unfortunately not getting any enjoyment from pelting his face with my money. "Just take it all! I don't care!" I then shouted before turning around and leaving never planning on coming back.

"Thank you, please come again." He thanked with a slight chuckle as I reached the door. Oh no no no! He did not just laugh at me!

"That's it!" I shouted as I quickly turned around, "You want a piece of me! Fine! But you're not just getting that! Oh no no! You're getting the whole Rainbow Dash you flankhole! Come on let's go!" I shouted as I gritted my teeth ready to introduce this waiter to a world of pain only someone like me can deliver. As I opened my wings ready to charge at the future carpet stain I heard the doors behind me open.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" I heard Fluttershy from behind me call in an soft voice which made me turn back around to face her.

"Yeah what is it!?" I asked angrily yelling at the top of my lungs as my right eye twitched. Geez can't you see I'm about to upgrade from property damage to violent assault!?

"Oh…ummm...s-sorry…I was just going to let you know that the coast is clear for you to come out…" She informed a bit scared as she started to slink back behind the door, "Y-You know…whenever you feel like it." She finished before leaving and shutting the door.

I realized what I just did and sighed to myself, "Damn it…" I swore to myself as I turned back to get one last look at his smug face mocking me. Oh if Fluttershy wasn't here you wouldn't be there right now making that face! Out of everypony in Equestria! You must have the best damn luck!

I looked back to the door and opened it. Leaving the place but reminding myself to find that waiter later and turn his world into a living hell he'll never wake up from. That's later though, right now I looked around to find Fluttershy. Thankfully it was much later in the day close to night so the streets were mostly empty. I found Fluttershy near the corner of the street and then rushed over to her.

"Fluttershy!" I called as I went up to her, making her turn around to face me.

"Oh…are you …you know…done doing what you needed to do?" She asked politely as she looked to the ground slightly, probably wondering I delivered some righteous justice to that waiter's face. Oh I freaking wish! But I'm not concerned! I know what he looks like, he's marked for death, and I'll get him later!

"Fluttershy…I'm sorry I snapped at you…things were just kind of…you know tense and I unrightfully took it out on you…" I apologized lowering my head a bit feeling guilty for what I did…but not feeling guilty for almost ramming someponie's face into the wall.

"Oh don't worry it's ok…I know you didn't mean anything by it, I was just worried you would still be angry afterwards." She said with a smile shrugging it off in her usual manner that made my spirits rise and made me smile. Maybe even more than the inevitable beat down I was about to give that waiter. Oh no, I'm still going to do it, Fluttershy made me feel better but I'm not kidding when I say his own mother won't be able to tell the difference between his face and his flank when I'm throw with him!

"And despite all that, I still enjoyed myself…because I was with you." The yellow mare then said gently as she titled her now slightly blushing face which made me smile back at her…also feeling my face blush a bit as well. …ok that was enough to spare that poor waiter the beat down of the century. Seriously, Fluttershy how do you do it? Maybe it's like I said earlier…that waiter has the best freaking luck in the universe or something.

"Well what are going to do now?" I then asked wonder what should do next…we still need to be avoiding Applejack…I want to avoid her for a least a good day or two…that will give her some time to cool off so we can talk without her trying to ring my neck in.

"Maybe we should go back to my place." She offered extending her hoof out…to... I guess the general direction of her cottage. "Applejack's already talked to me so there's no reason for her to go by my place to look for you." She explained sounding really happy for some reason. Well wouldn't you be happy if you had an opportunity to take me home?

"That's a great idea Fluttershy! To you place it is!" I agreed with a cocky grin, everything was now set in stone of how I was going to avoid Applejack.

"You know we could've just went there in the first place…if Applejack came over to look for you I could've just told her you weren't there and she would leave…we really didn't have to go through this…" Fluttershy then said a bit nervously, as if a bit scared to bring this point up. But…she did have a point…Fluttershy managed to throw Applejack off my scent and she wouldn't done so as well within the comforts of her own home.

"Yeah you're right…and you wouldn't have had to say those embarrassing things and I wouldn't have had to put up with a damn waiter!" I agreed now feeling stupid as I put a hoof to my face. Geez! What was thinking! I really need to sit down more often and think about what I'm going to do instead of what just sounds good!

"It's ok…let's go then…I'm sure Angel Bunny is worried about me" Fluttershy said a bit concerned for the safety of her pet. Oh crap my pet! Tank!

"Wait…that reminds me…I have Tank to deal with…he's still at my place and I haven't fed him yet." I said thinking about what he's doing right now. He's a tough old tortoise…I'm sure he would be fine even with my few day absence but I'd feel better if I at least fed him.

"Well why don't you go get him and bring him over…it shouldn't take you that long should it?" Fluttershy suggested with a smile as she titled her head. …yeah I could…its possible! I could zip in as fast as I could, grab Tank, and then zip out! It would take me a few seconds! I'm sure Applejack is still scouring the streets looking for me so it shouldn't be that much of a problem.

"That's a great idea Fluttershy…you go home…I'll go to my place, grab tank, then come right over to your place…ok?" I agreed before explaining the battle plan I shall now designate as "Operation: Get Tank, Get the Hell out, and hide at Fluttershy's for a while!"

"Ok…I'll be waiting…bye Rainbow." The yellow Pegasus agreed with a nod as she turned around and took to the skies to return home.

I was about to do the same but I remembered the rainbow trail I always left behind and how Applejack used that to track me and almost find me. So as much as I wanted to stretch my wings and go full throttle through the air. I couldn't. I stomped on the ground a bit as I reluctantly took off from the ground but didn't go higher than a few feet. I sneakily and cautiously waded through the city making sure to check every corner and street for Applejack before moving on.

I eventually made it out of Ponyville without running into her. My hopes were high as I still remained cautious and weary weaving through bushes, haystacks, and trees. Eventually I saw my house of clouds in the sky outside of a bush I was hiding in. It was so close. I decided it would be best to risk and it fly at full blast to my house in a mad dash. I jumped out of the bush and extended my wings ready to go Full power, though not that full. I took a deep breath as I-

"Well well well…I'd figured ya show up sooner or later!" Ah Crap! I turned around to see a very angry and vengeful Applejack walking up to me. Damn it! She was staking out my house! Really! After all this! I still get caught! What is the deal here!?

"Oh...umm…A-Applejack…what brings you out this fine night?" I sheepishly asked as I backed up towards my house, still ready to do a mad dash to it and fly like hell!

"Oh…nothing much" She then said a bit calmly and with a smile, before turning around and getting a book out from her bag, the book that fell through her roof, "Mind telling me what this is?" she then asked a bit light heartedly as she held the book in her mouth.

"Uh…Uh…a book?" I replied with an awkward smile, now backing up even faster.

"Hmm…I see…and would ya mind telling me where it is exactly this book came from?" She then asked nodding slightly giving off more and more creepy vibes by the second.

"Umm…t-the library?" I sheepishly replied again as I looked back to see my house so close that I could quite literally-AHHHH! Something bounced off my head and stung like hell! I turned around to see the book fall right in front of me; I looked down at it for a split second. I looked back up just in time to see Applejack tackling me to the ground.

"I know it's a book and I know it's from Twilight's Library! Mind tellin me how exactly it went through my roof though?" She shouted as she was on top of my back and-AHHH! Was forcibly twisting my-AHHH DAMN IT! Wing!

"Ahh! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'll never read on a cloud and accidently drop a book again!" I apologized desperately as I hoped she wasn't going to teAAAHHHH off my wing!

"Three floors! Your damn book that fell went through three of my floors and popped poor Grannie Smith on the head!" She explained as I felt her grip tighten on my poor wing. Grab my legs, ears or something! Leave my poor wings alone! I need them to…wait…

"Really? Three floors?" I asked in disbelief…what kind of velocity was that book going at and why didn't it shred into pieces upon going through multiple floors of AHHHH! WING WING!

"YES REALLY! So what do ya have to say for yourself huh?" Applejack angrily asked as she grabbed my other wing and started to twist it too! Geez I don't need a matching pair of messed upAHHH!

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! I really am! I'll make it up to you!" I pleaded as I felt tears form in my eyes from how much pain my wings were in now. After I said that she thankfully loosened her grip on them.

"Oh…what are you going to do…are you going to help pay for the repairs?" She asked curiously, wondering how exactly I was going to make up for my mistake.

"Of course I will…I know I have some…money…I…could…DAMN IT!" I started before realizing I just spent every bit I had on that stupid meal! Remember when I said I spared that waiter a beat down of the century…I TAKE IT BACK! HE'S SO DEAD NOW!

"Wait, Wait Wait!" I then said as I felt her grip tighten again, "I'll…I'll…I'll do all the repairs!" I then offered trying to think of something else to repay my debt…it thankfully seemed to work as her grip loosened again.

"I swear just give me the supplies and I'll do all the repairs myself on all the floors! I promise I will!" I pleaded desperately as I hoped that would be enough to convince her and let my poor wings go.

"Oh there was no doubt in my mind you wouldn't…so first thing tomorrow morning, I want you right and ready to work…you got that!" She said, laying out the rules of my punishment which I was perfectly willing to accept if she just let go of my wings…however there was one thing I couldn't do.

"I can't do that!" I said out loud without thinking of how I should've phrased it….immediately regretting it asAHHHH!

"Why exactly not now?" She said in angrier tone as she twisted my wing someAHHHH more.

"I have weather duty tomorrow morning! So I can't be there 'first thing' unless you want Ditsy delivering your rain to you!" I explained hoping it would be enough to convince her that I couldn't meet her demands. Thankfully it did as she loosened her grip gain…much more than ever before which raised my spirits. Thank Celestia Ditsy is incompetent and Applejack would rather have a blind earth pony deliver her clouds than her!

"Alright fine…as soon as ya get off from your cloud duties…I want you at my barn…ya go that!" She then said agreeing to my demand and making a counter-demand…which I was perfectly willing to agree to.

"Yes yes! I will I promise!" I agreed nodding over and over again and to my frantic delight she thankfully let go of my wing and got off of me.

"Good…I'll be looken forward to it Rainbow Dash…" The sadistic orange pony then said in a smug victorious tone. I slowly got up and looked around, I couldn't see her anywhere…its like she just vanished….good….

I looked back at my precious wings and found them ruffled and damaged. Not to mention that they were in pain, especially after I flapped the ma few times. I bit my lip at the miserable feeling but thankfully it wasn't anything serious and nor would it inhibit my flying. I sighed as I looked at the ground at the book that started this whole mess. It looked tattered and ruined…though since it fell through a house I'd be astonished if it looked like came right off a shelf.

I picked up the book with my mouth and turned around to look at my house. So close…yet so far away. If only I was a bit faster or maybe came a different time…I wouldn't have had to gone through that. Oh well…at least it's done and over with. I sighed against as I flapped my wings and flew up to my house. Grunting and swearing internally at the pain. Hopefully it will feel much better tomorrow morning.

When I entered my house I found Tank in the center of the living room. He slowly turned around and looked at me. He slowly blinked a few times and tilted his head in concern. He knew something was wrong, but it was nothing I was ready to explain in detail to him.

"Hey buddy…I kind of had a rough day…but I'm home now and it's all over." I said to him hoping it would make him feel better. "How about I get you some food?" I then offered with a smile which made tank wag his tail very slowly.

I tossed the book aside and went to get the food Fluttershy supplied me with. I gave it to him and smiled as he happily…yet slowly ate it. I sighed to myself as my task for the day was done now. That meant I didn't have to go to Fluttershy's anymore. I was in no condition to fly all the way over there to tell her I didn't need to stay there tonight. I felt horribly leaving her like that, but I would have to explain it to her tomorrow at some point. For now though…I needed some rest.

I picked up the book from where I tossed and headed to my room. I jumped into my bed relieved my day was finally over. I looked at the book and noticed that I had to return to Twilight tomorrow. Oh well at least that's a quick thing to do in comparison to home repair. That mean though I had to finish it tonight if I wanted to know what happened.

I lay back in my bed and opened the book. My mind instantly went back to Fluttershy though. Not just from not showing up despite saying I would, but what she said at the restaurant. All the things she said kept buzzing in my head. I really wanted to think them over but I couldn't at the moment. I had a book to finish. I would think about that stuff later and help her afterwards.

I returned to the page I left off on from before I dozed off. Then I started to question why I dozed off to begin with. Normally a Daring Do book wouldn't do that to me, but apparently Daring Do and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull did though. I guess this means this is the worst book of the Daring Do series…but oh well I was just going to have have to push through to finish it. I sighed as returned to the spot I left off. I noticed I didn't have much left to go which is good because that meant I could possibly get done with it and get some decent sleep before-

Aliens!? What the hell? This is so stupid! No wonder I fell asleep!

**Author Notes/Whining**

…Wow…that…was…absolute…GARBAGE! First off its long as sin…normally my chapters are only around 4,000 but this is triple that. So it's almost a marathon read which is what I want to avoid. It unfortunately had to be long since there was soooo much ground to cover in this chapter. Most likely in the second chapter there will be a lot of ground to cover but it won't be as long as this thankfully…and hopefully by Chapter 3 or 4 it will stabilize to my usual 4,000 word count

Wait Chapter 3 and 4? What the hell am I talking about!? This won't even get past chapter 1! This was absolutely terrible! My first person Rainbow is HORRID with it not even closely sounding like her since she's using words unbefitting of her and always seems aggressive or arrogant. Fluttershy is confusing and horribly written with the "I'm always shy and can barely talk" cliché. I can't write for Applejack to save my life nor can I competently write in her mannerisms. The waiter is…I don't even want to think about it.

First off let me say that I haven't watched all of MLP…just up to season 2…so you can probably say this takes place somewhere within Season 2 or after it, or sometime before Season 3. …I would say you're crazy…this takes place NOWHERE AT NO POINT OF RELEVENCE! It doesn't matter….because it's crap so it doesn't matter when or where it's set. So if you ask me what the hell is going on and why is the continuity messed up I'm going to say "Because I suck and don't care."

That should be the theme for this story/chapter "Because I suck and don't care." "Why are the characters so horribly written, OOC, and don't make any sense?" Because I don't care and I suck, "Why is the grammar and spelling so bad that a preschooler could do better?" Because I don't care and suck. "Why do the use normal swear words along other stuff like flanks?" Because I don't care and suck. "Don't you know they're Derpy and Doctor Whooves and not Ditsy and Time Turner!?" Because I suck and don't care. "That didn't even make sense!" Because I suck and don't care. "AGGHHH! Why do you suck so much?" Because I do…end of story. I should just make this a oneshot instead of multi chaptered…one shot one kill…

I'm sure I spelled places and characters wrong, I'm sure I got the dialect wrong at some point and used "body" or "one" instead of pony because this is my first time writing a MLP fic and don't got the lingo down…but that's the least of this train wreck's problems! Also count out how many Flutterdash/Romance Clichés are just in this one chapter…go ahead try…be amazed….then imagine them only getting worse…if that's possible…

It's only a matter of time before I delete this and crawl back into the hole from whence I came…the only Unicorn I should ever talk about is the Gundam Unicorn…when it's not in Unicorn mode ironically. So until I do that or whenever I am the horrible and beyond pathetic Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

P.S. As another personal disclaimer…I have nothing against Kingdom of the Crystal Skull…I honestly don't…it's not a good movie…I just don't hate it like everyone else does…and only slightly poked fun of it here…so any fans of that movie don't worry…I don't mean any ill will by writing that. Everything else though…go ahead and hate at full power…I deserve it!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh god…another chapter…another beating to your common sense more like it. Everyone just walk away now…thing to see her. Just a pathetic excuse of a person writing a pathetic excuse of a fanfiction to a genre he should have no business writing for…well scratch that last one…I should have no business writing for anything period and just should just go back into my hole where I belong…ughh….

So Until I do crawl back into my hole to the delight of a grateful fanfiction audience…Horrendous Failure 2…or Chapter 2...hate away people...hate away!

**Chapter 2: Most unrelaxing Spa visit ever!/Most horrific coma inducing story ever!**

I was sitting alone in the spa's lobby on a waiting couch. Once again Rarity was late and I found myself reading a nearby magazine over sowing. I was having a hard time staying awake. Not because I was waiting so long for Rarity. I really don't mind with waiting for Rarity or anything. It's just I was up late last night waiting for Rainbow Dash. She said she would come over to try and hide from Applejack, but she never showed.

I was starting to get worried the later it got. Then I remembered that she was Rainbow Dash, she could handle almost any situation…given enough time. I decided to head to bed, but even then I had a hard time sleeping, worrying over what might have happened to her. Thankfully though, the next morning when I saw her doing her daily weather duties my fears were put to rest.

As a consequence though, I was extremely tired this morning and I probably look like a wreck. Even this article on a new specialized technique for sowing wasn't helping me stay awake. I was starting to get worried that I might accidently fall asleep and that Rarity would walk in to find me sleeping. Oh I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea, that I'm a bad friend anything. I don't think I could handle that!

Those thoughts were quickly erased when I heard the sound of a door flying open and bells dinging. I looked up to find an exhausted and panting Rarity at the front door wearing one of her normal designer hats. She looked like she just sprint a marathon to get here. Oh she didn't have to do that! She should know that I have no problem waiting on her!

"I-I'm so…so sorry Fluttershy…I…I hate…you know…be…being late." The white mare apologized in between gasps for oxygen. I sure hope she doesn't pass out, I'd feel terrible knowing that it was my fault she rushed to get here.

"Oh no, It's fine! You can get here whenever you like, you don't have to push yourself to get here on my account!" I returned in my usual tone as I tried to convince her to stop worrying about being on time. After I said that I closed the magazine, put it back on the pile of magazines besides me, and then finally got off of the couch.

"Oh don't be silly!" She immediately responded, shrugging it off as she took off her hat with her unicorn magic and put it on a nearby rack, "You know me darling, I'm a very punctual pony that always likes to meet deadlines!" Rarity then said with a smile as it appears she finally caught her breath, but was still looking much worn out.

"But you don't have to do it for something like this, and besides you look exhausted now." I countered as I walked up to her concerned for her health. After I said that she chuckled slightly before once again smiling at me.

"Don't worry about it, besides if I look exhausted then it's a good thing I came here. This is a relaxation spa after all!" She reminded me as she walked past me and up to the counter. "The usual please!" She then said sternly as she closed her eyes and raised her hoof. She was practically ordering them to do her bidding. The mare behind the counter looked very much content with doing so though as she smiled, nodded, and then zipped away through the nearby employee door.

"And speaking of looking exhausted." Rarity then said as she turned around to look at me with a concerned look. "You look absolutely dreadful! Did you not get your recommended ten to twelve hours of beauty sleep last night?" She asked a bit dramatically as she moved closer to me to get a better look at my tired face. I've told her time and time again that the recommended hours of sleep is eight but she has her heart set on at least ten. I don't think I could sleep that long even if I tried.

"Well I didn't exactly have a good night…" I said softly as I looked away feeling a little ashamed now that I know I look terrible on the outside

"Say no more, we can talk about this more as we relax and unwind. But first we have to make sure we both look like we just arrived to a fashion show!" My fashionable friend stated happily as she turned back around and pointed her hoof at the door to the spa changing room with a bright smile on her face.

I nodded to her and I followed her into the changing room. The room was filled with complementary robes and towels though Rarity and I had our personal robes we always used. Rarity put on her personalized white robe with a fancy R on it and I just put on my simple and plain robe. Rarity then proceeded to grab her own personal towel with a fancy R on that as well while I just grabbed a complementary towel. After we grabbed our towels and were ready we proceeded to the first spot, the sauna.

When we reached the sauna we put our towels on top of our heads and wrapped it around to cover our manes up. I always thought we should bring another towel to cover our tails up but Rarity said that would be silly. When we entered the sauna was already going and we took our spots at the end. The steam immediately felt good against my skin, relaxing me and waking me up at the same time. Another pony came in and went over to the rocks so she could pour water on it to make more steam.

After she poured some more and made more steam I heard Rarity make a deep sigh of comfort and relief. I looked over to see her closing her eyes and leaning against the wall, trying to absorb every bit of bliss this room could offer. I smiled as I could never enter that stage of harmony she easily reached. I was glad I had a friend like her and that we could do this each week. Then I remembered how yesterday she passionately tried to set up a dinner date with someone she knew and I would get back to her on that later that day with my answer. However I was sidetracked by Rainbow Dash and I never got a chance to answer her. I felt a little bad that I didn't get a chance to respond to her.

"Rarity…I-I'm sorry." I apologized as I looked down and rubbed my left sleeve with my right hoof. Hoping she would forgive me for my mistake.

"Oh Fluttershy what are you apologizing for now?" I heard Rarity respond sounding confused and bewildered, I looked back up at her to find her face matching her tone. Did she already forget about it or is she just being nice and pretending not to know what I'm talking about?

"You wanted to set me up for a dinner date with somepony last night…and I said I would get back to you and…I didn't…I'm sorry." I explained as my voice got softer by the word, feeling guiltier with each passing syllable and finishing it off with another apology.

"Oh think nothing of it Fluttershy! It's not like it was a done deal and you stood somepony up! I could set it up at any time I wished! So don't fret about it and relax." She cheerfully said with a smile as she waved her hoof at me dismissively. Well, that is true she just asked me if she would like me to set up a date she didn't say that a date was already set up. I sighed a bit in relief at what she said, the sauna heat also helping me as well.

"That's the spirit! We're at a spa and the main point is to relax!" She then advised as she took in a deep breath, "Though we have to move onto the second phase now." Rarity then said as she stood up and walked to the entrance. I merely nodded and followed her out of the sauna.

"Still, I feel bad about not talking to you later when I said I would." I said as I followed her into the second room where they apply the facial creams and do massages.

"Oh like I said think nothing of it, you just needed some time to think after all." Rarity responded as two ponies went to cover her face in cream, one pony only putting small blotches on my cheeks.

"Well I said I need to talk to somepony first." I reminded her as two ponies walked over to her and put cucumber slices over her eyes. They walked over to me to do the same and I shook my head no as usual.

"Oh yes that's right, well who did you talk to Twilight Sparkle?" The white mare asked as she was led to a spot to down on, I just walked over to the spot next to her and laid down myself. After Rarity got comfortable they quickly put some pillows under her.

"No, it was Rainbow Dash." I corrected sincerely as the pony who gave Rarity her pillows tried to do the same for me but once again I shook my head. She nodded and went over to get a file, and then she returned to Rarity to work on her unicorn horn.

"Rainbow Dash? Why in Equestria would you talk to her about romance? The only thing she could help with would be how to a date wrong!" Rarity remarked in disbelief as she kept her head still so the pony working on her horn would have little problems. She didn't have to say it like that…that was kind of mean.

"Well, she's my longest friend so of course she would the first pony I go to. So we talked it over dinner and-"

"Wait wait wait…" Rarity said cutting me off almost in shock as she took off the cucumber slices and looked at me like I just tore up her newly made dress. The pony next to her walking off thinking her work was done.

"Dinner? You two talked about it over dinner?" She questioned with curious look in her eyes. What's so strange about talking about something over dinner?

"Y-Yeah…is that bad?" I replied a little softly as I confusingly looked at her. She simply chuckled and got up, tossing the cucumber slices into a nearby waste disposal bin.

"Not at all Fluttershy," The still chuckling mare said as she started walking to the door, I got up and started following her. What it is that she finds funny? "What do you say Fluttershy? Should we take a mud bath or a hot bath today?" Rarity then asked as we left the room, turning her head to look at me. I thought about it for a second before making my decision.

"Hot bath…if you don't mind….it's just…you know…winter is coming and it's starting to get colder." I answered and then explained hoping she wouldn't mind my suggestion.

"Brilliant idea Fluttershy, it is going to get quite chilly and so we're going to need all the hot baths we can get!" She agreed with a smile as she looked back ahead and started heading towards the bath room. "Two hot baths please! Ready by the time we get to the room!" Rarity yelled as she held her hoof up to get somepony's attention.

"Why of course, which fragrance would you like for your bath?" A nearby spa pony asked as she walked up to her. Knowing Rarity she'll only take the best and most expensive.

"The best fragrance you have! Cost is not an option, especially when you're trying to be at your best!" Rarity replied still shouting as she moved her hoof around dramatically. I giggled to myself slightly happy that I got it right, that she would want the most lavish fragrance they could offer.

"And for you?" She then asked as he turned and looked at me. This caught me off guard as I wasn't expecting her to ask me and made a little eep in shock.

"O-Oh…none…I can just take a normal hot bath." I eventually responded as I smiled a little nervously from the little eep I made earlier. She just nodded to me though and then zipped off most likely to get the baths ready.

Rarity started chuckling again as she started heading towards the baths. "What's so funny?" I asked curiously as I was wondering if she was laughing at my response or about the thing earlier.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just…thinking about some things…but such things are impossible if you and Rainbow Dash just talked over a homemade sandwich." The dress designer stated as explained the source of her laughter. Why is it so funny though? That's what I want to know…and we didn't talk over a homemade sandwich.

"Ummm…Rarity…we didn't eat anything homemade…we went out to eat." I corrected as we entered the room with the baths. The pony just getting done pouring a bunch of fragrance smells into Rarity's bath. She then walked over to Rarity and wiped her face clean with a cloth so none of the facial cream would get into the tub.

"Oh I see…so which corner fast food trash bin did Rainbow unfortunately take you to?" She asked a little teasingly as she took off her robe and handed it to the spa pony. She then walked over to the tub and gently placed her hoof in to get a feel for the water and prepare herself to get in. It…it wasn't that either…but…saying I've been to an expensive place like the York and Albany is a little embarrassing…but I guess I have no choice if I need to tell Rarity the truth.

"W-Well…it…it was actually the…York and Albany." I informed almost in a whisper as I looked down. That was so quiet I almost thought she didn't hear me. Then I heard a splash and I looked up to see Rarity missing and a bunch of ripples in her tub. Then she burst out from under the water with the biggest look of shock on her face I've ever seen.

"You went where!?" She asked in a scream as she moved to the edge of the tub closest to me. It was a little scary which made me back up a little bit in fear. Di-Did I do something wrong?

"Y-York and Albany." I said again to confirm my earlier statement as I heard her scream yet again.

"York and Albany is one of the finest restaurants in all of Ponyville, no, in all of Equestria! Only the best of the best can go there and people who do go there will have their lives changed!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, almost falling backwards into the water upon learning the place we ate at. R-Really? I mean it looked special but it was kind of empty and the food wasn't that great…does it really deserve all the praise you're giving it?

"O-Ok then…can you please calm down now?" I asked politely as I held my hoof out to her, hoping she'd relax finally and not scream anymore. She didn't respond immediately and after a few minutes I opened my eyes again to see Rarity still in the same place but with a hoof to her chin thinking.

"Alright…just one more question." She agreed upon the condition of one more question as she pointed her hoof at me. I looked over and saw the Spa pony still standing there little a little uncomfortable to the whole situation. I didn't want her to stand here listening to us the whole time and be miserable. So I took of my robe and handed it to her. She quickly nodded and left as fast as she could.

"Y-Yeah?" I then said as soon as I heard the door close behind me. After I replied Rarity smiled …well…oddly. She seemed very interested to what happened last night for some reason.

"Did she or did she not pay for the meal?" She asked seriously as she stared right into my eyes like if this was a life or death situation. D-Does it really matter who pays for it? I mean as long as it's paid for it shouldn't matter right?

"Sh-She paid for it, I wanted to pay for my meal but she insisted that she paid for it." I responded honestly expecting another outburst or scream of some kind. But instead…all I heard was a long gasping sound as she put her hooves to her mouth. I-Is it really that surprising? Yeah I know it's not really like her to do something like that but she has her moments.

"What happened afterwards Fluttershy! You have to tell me!" She insisted screaming at the top of her lungs as she almost jumped out of the tub at me. Do-Do you really have to scream? Is it really that vital for you to know?

"W-Well…she got mad at a waiter and almost got into a fight…" I mentioned as I remember last night when I opened the door to find Dash ready to beat up that waiter. She sighed and put her face down on the edge of the tub as if I failed her in some way.

"No after the restaurant, what did you do after you both left?" She asked as she lifted her head up with an annoyed expression on her face. Oh she wants to know about that...again I can't really see why it matters to her so much that she knows.

"Well…" I started as stepped into the tub, sighing a little bit in relief at the warm water and its soothing feel against my coat. "After we left we decided to go back to my place to spend the night." I explained feeling more relaxed than ever. When I turned to look at the fashion princess she had a horrified look on her face with both hooves covering her mouth. D-Did I just insult her or something?

"I can't believe you two went so far in one night! D-Did Rainbow devastate you? Absolutely plough you into the bed? No wonder you looked so miserable and tired when I got here!" Rarity remarked as she lowered her hooves into the water. D-Devastate me? Plough me into the bed? I know Rainbow can be kind of aggressive and violent…but…she would never attack me…ever…

"Poor Dearie…I should've known she would be rough...I can only imagine what she did to you last night…oh yeah…I can just see it now…mmmm…" She went on in a scared voice before it changed into…into…low pleased sounding tone…I…I don't get it.

"Oh the passion that took place last night….ohhhh…I don't know if I'm getting hot from the water or the stimulation I'm getting from thinking about you two…" She went on as she smiled weirdly and started to fan herself with one of her hooves. R-Rarity…you're really scaring me now…

"W-What are you talking about? For one thing…Rainbow never even showed up last night…" I pointed out as I found myself going to the edge of the tub furthest away from Rarity and her…I…I don't even want to know what….

"Aw really? Oh shoot…and I was really getting excited too…" She said disappointedly as her faced changed from overzealous to unamused in an instant. To me that makes me feel better and I let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened? I thought you said you two spent the night?" Rarity asked now sounding a little angry as she leaned in closer to the edge of the tub. I was still against the other side so I was still far away from her. What is it about this topic that is making Rarity this…obsessive?

"Well…I said we decided to spend the night together…though Rainbow said she had to go home to get Tank and…then…she never showed up." I explained as I put a hoof to the side of my face to help think it over…which it really didn't…I don't know why everypony does that when trying to remember...it never really does help...

"What kind of mare spends a nice dinner with a pony, agrees to spend the night, then goes back home to get her pet, and then not show up!? Honestly the nerve of that pony, element of loyalty flank!" She yelled now furious as she lifted her right hoof and hit the tub with it. W…Why is she angry now? I'm not angry! So why is she!? D-Did I upset her by telling her this?

"Pardon my language dearie…" She then apologized feeling bad for her outburst and unladylike conduct…at least she apologized for it…I thought what she said was pretty mean…

"Well…she was probably caught by Applejack." I suggested as I raised my hoof, hoping that would calm her nerve somewhat. Instead she just looked at me confused.

"Caught by whom now?" She asked as she looked at me with one of her cheeks raised to emphasis her confusion. Oh that's right…I never explained the whole point behind it all…that's right…so silly of me…no wonder she got so uptight and…excited…because it seemed like Rainbow Dash wasn't herself and it was making her happy to know this…for some reason. Yeah…that's it.

"Oh Applejack, you see Rainbow Dash kind of…put a hole in her barn…so she decided to hide in that restaurant since she thought that would be the last place Applejack would look. Then she wanted to spend the night to continuing hiding…though I guess she got caught….which is why she probably didn't show up…she didn't need to hide anymore." I happily explained with a smile while also going into my theory on why she never showed up. This only further disappointed her as she sighed and leaned against the edge of the tub, sinking slightly.

"Oh phooey…you just smashed my hopes Fluttershy…I guess there really wasn't anything there…" She said a bit sadly her ears dropped down and as she sunk further into the tub. I smashed her hopes…I should probably apologize to her then…wait what does she mean 'wasn't anything there?' Like…nothing in the restaurant or something…I don't know…but it's not really true either I think.

"Well, not exactly…despite all the uncomfortable things that happened such as me lying to Applejack saying I was on a date and what happened afterwards I really did enjoy myself." I happily said with a smile telling her that it wasn't all bad. After I said this I saw her ears instantly perk up as she stopped sinking and got back up with an excited grin on her face. Oh dear did I say something wrong again?

"You said you were dating Rainbow Dash to Applejack!?" She screamed as she rushed up to the edge of the tub again leaning over it to try to get as close to me as possible. I leaned back against the furthest edge again to get away. Oh dear she's screaming again…why is she so…sporadic today?

"Well…Applejack eventually found us…Rainbow Dash hid under the table and I lied to her saying I was on a date with somepony…she believed me and left." I explained…feeling bad again as I remembered I lied to Applejack…the element of honest ironically enough.

"Well…how did Rainbow take it?" The hysterical white mare then asked as she smiled more which was really starting to make me uncomfortable for some reason…maybe it's the fact that I'm explaining my lies and blunders to her.

"Well…she didn't take it well…she sort of freaked out about it…I apologized and she calmed down…only to freak out again when I tried to ask her what she thought about me dating other ponies." I answered a bit nervously and quietly as I didn't want her to freak out so more…I was feeling really uncomfortable in a place where comfort is top priority! I couldn't even look at her anymore, instead I was looking at myself in the reflection of the water…I looked terrified and nervous…though I think I always look like that…now I'm starting to feel bad about that…this just really isn't my day!

"Ohhhh…well what was her answer to your question?" She asked curiously as she changed from hysterical to inquisitive in like the blink of an eye. I looked back up to see her rubbing her chin with her left hoof. Wait…she wants to know if Dash gave me the ok to let her set up dates for me with other ponies! Of course! That's why she's so passionate about this whole topic! Why didn't I see it earlier! I feel really foolish now…and a little terrible because the answer I give her isn't going to be the one she wants to hear.

"She didn't give me one…she looked really nervous and uncomfortable…she couldn't come to a thorough conclusion and just told me 'She'll think about it and get to me later.'" I answered as I looked up recalling the events of last night and her…well not answer but reason for a prolonged answer. I looked back down to see her once again looking excited…wow…I guess she did like that answer.

"Go to her." She simply said in a loud tone sounding more like a command than anything else. She wants me to leave and go to Rainbow…as in right now?

"W-Why?" I simply asked a little disturbed as I titled my head a bit at her. She didn't immediately respond, instead she looked to the side for a bit, quite possibly to think of an answer or how to phrase it.

"W-Well you didn't get a proper answer from her! She can't just leave you out to dry like this…you must get an answer from her!" Rarity then answered in a stern voice as she looked at me and pointed at me with her right hoof. Wow she's really determined to get me out there isn't she? I don't know if I should be grateful or scared…but in any case I don't think I could just walk up to Rainbow and demand and answer from her.

"Well, I don't think she would be comfortable with me doing that…I mean I did say I would give her some time after all…" I replied looking to the side and putting a hoof to the bottom of my muzzle, thinking about what would happen if I do go up and ask her for an immediate reply…the results are…not encouraging…and I don't think I could do that to Dash…especially after last night with me saying to give her time.

"Well some time has passed hasn't it? So go see her and demand an answer! I mean how long did you stay up last night waiting for her anyways?" She asked now sounding aggressive and annoyed as she looked at me rather…unpleasantly. Oh no…I'm making her mad…again…I'm really being a bad friend today!

"Well…pretty late actually…I only got a few hours of sleep last night…" I answered honestly and softly as I looked down, feeling horrible for upsetting Rarity…again.

"Oh dear, no wonder you looked so tired this morning…and you think that doesn't give you enough incentive to get an answer from her…nopony could make me stay up that long and then not see me the next morning! So go to her now and tell her this…then she'll give you an answer!" She explained as she sounded much more cheery as she was now smiling. Oh that's good…she's not upset anymore…I think. Well at least she now knows that I'm tired from lack of sleep instead of Rainbow 'ploughing me' or something…I mean really why would Dash ever do that to me?

"I don't think that's a good idea…I said I would give her some time and I don't want to pressure her…that will only lead to more awkward situations." I advised as I looked at her again hoping to convince her that it wasn't a good idea to just walk up to her out of the blue and ask her like that.

"Oh that's fine, just wait then!" Rarity responded with a smile as she waved her hoof at me. Really? You were just having a meltdown trying to get me to go and now you don't care? Rarity…I'm sorry but…what's wrong with you!

"Just be close to her as much as possible…I mean if you weren't she'd probably forget about the whole ordeal…and that way she would come to answer much sooner with you near her…" She then explained as she closed her eyes and raised her right hoof as if lecturing to me. Oh now I get it…but I don't think Rainbow would forget something like that…I mean it's really important to me so I know she couldn't forget…then again I can't really see her telling me what it is because of how uncomfortable she was with it to being with…ohhhh…

"I don't know…" I responded confused as I shook my head and looked back down at the now cool water. "Plus I don't think Rainbow would like it if I hung around with her a lot…I think she would be annoyed…" I added as I looked back up at her, knowing full well that I can get on…Dash's nerves sometimes…especially with my shyness and nervousness in public.

"Oh I don't think you should worry about that…you'll be fine...besides it's not like you have much to do anyways with winter coming up." My azure eyed friend said with a smile, stilling trying to urge at me. Well…she does have a point…most of my animal friends have already started to go into hibernation. I still have to help some of them…like angel bunny for instance…but that's not for another couple of days and I basically have all the free time I could want…though I didn't really want it since I love spending time with my animal friends…

"Well…" I simply replied still not quite sure as I moved my hoofs in the water to make a small whirlpool.

"Oh Fluttershy…just go…you'll be with Rainbow Dash after all…what's the worst that could happen!" She said excited and loudly as she held both her hooves in the air. Well…that's' true too…if I am with Rainbow nothing bad could possibly happen…I mean if she was annoyed with me she would leave me…but then forgive me later…I hope…no…she would!

"Alright…I'll do it." I then agreed with a small nod and a smile which caused her to scream loudly and fall back into the tub. G-Geez…again with the overexcitement…would she get this excited if she was trying to get Applejack or Twilight on dates with someponies?

"Good for you Fluttershy! Go find her…I'm sure if Applejack caught her after Dash broke her roof I'm pretty sure she would force her to fix it…so go to Applejack's…I'm sure that's where she is!" Rarity said still screaming as I went to the edge of the tub to get out. She's right, knowing Applejack she would do that…so going there is almost a sure fire way to finding her.

"You can do it Fluttershy! I believe in you…and in Rainbow!" She said encouragingly as I got out of the tub and tried off. I simply looked back at her and nodded, though I don't know why she believes in Dash…unless she believes she'll give me a quick response. Wow she really does have faith in her…probably more than me…now I feel a little bad for doubting her when she didn't.

I walked over to the door to leave, when I got there I turned around and I waved goodbye with her with a smile on my face. "Go find and get your Rainbow girl! I'm rooting for you!" She then yelled as she waved back to me. I looked confused at her for a second before turning back around and leaving.

'Go and get your Rainbow?' What's that supposed to mean? Rainbow is most definitely not mine nor will she ever…I don't think it's nice to assume I own her. Well…I don't think Rarity meant it like that…maybe she meant it as 'Go and get your friend'…yeah…that makes sense I guess. It's worded weirdly but since its Rarity I guess I can see it. I grabbed my robe which was right outside the door and went back to the changing room. I hung it up and then left to the front counter. I paid my simple bill, thanked them for everything and then left the spa to go find Rainbow. I hope Applejack isn't mistreating Rainbow…and the other way around…and I hope Rainbow won't mind my company. What am I saying…of course she won't!

I really just hope she's still not uncomfortable with the subject of me dating.

**Author's Notes/Complaining**

Ah-ha! Terrible Chapter 2 of the worst story you'll ever read is now complete! Though I doubt you would notice since you most likely stopped at sentence 1 of the first chapter and moved onto better stories…hopefully. This pathetic excuse for a chapter should've been out Monday…but due to it being absolute filth beyond all belief…I rewrote it…not once…not twice…but three times! And even then it's still filth of the lowest quality and I would post the scrapped versions but something tells me you'll be seeing variations of them later on in the story…AKA I just cut and saved the deleted material on a blank document and will use them later when I feel appropriate and because I'm lazy and the less I write the better.

But man…the completed version is still the lowest of the low on fanfiction…I take pride in the fact that I'm the worst write on fanfiction…I mean if you can't be the best you might as well be the worst right? I suck at writing Rarity…in case you haven't noticed…I can't write First Person Fluttershy AT ALL…the motivations and character emotions make a crazy rollercoaster look tame…and above it…it's just …terrible…and hurray for me…this is my first story where I switch perspectives and point of views between two characters…don't I feel proud of myself…actually I don't…I prefer having the POV stick to one character but god knows I can't stick to my set of simple low quality rules and break them reaching an all-time record in Failure…go me…or as Fluttershy would say…yay….

Quick let's scratch off some more Flutterdash/Romance clichés. Ahem…Rarity being the supportive friend and ship mate trying to hook her best friend up with another friend she thinks has a crush on. …Check… The lead character in the story has no idea their feelings towards their friend if they have any at all…double check since it's on both sides of the equation. The lead character is completely oblivious to sexual innuendo even though it's blatantly obvious…check…which really makes no sense considering Fluttershy takes care of animals and most likely knows what goes down to make more animals…either that or she's oblivious to how Rarity is seeing her and doesn't picture herself in that situation…or I'm writing her horribly and make her seem stupid…that's probably it right there…

You think I would get better in writing things…you'd be wrong…I get worse all the time as evidence by this and the ten thousand grammatical errors I know this damn thing has…asking me to not suck is like asking Kira Yamato not to beam spam in the Strike Freedom Gundam…it's just not happening…nor will Chapter 3 most likely…I should probably take this thing out back and shoot it in the back of the head before it gets out of hand…well…we'll see…and hopefully I do make the right decision and end it before it claims the brain cells of more poor readers…

Fun fact before I go and cry in a corner where I belong…well not so much fun…more like stupid…and not worth your time…but…I originally wanted to put this on FiMfiction…but since I suck and most likely won't finish this story…I don't want to have a bare account on that site so I was like "ehhh…just stick it on Fanfiction and not care…call it an exclusive…" yeah...an exclusive…an exclusive punishment for you poor people…don't you all feel lucky?


	3. Chapter 3

It's time for the third chapter of the worst story in the history of literature….nay (Put intended) the worst piece of filth humanity has ever produced…and I made it…don't' I feel like the worst person to ever exist…go me…before I throw myself literally under a bus let me say this chapter is SO DAMN LONGGGGGG AHHHHH! PREPARE FOR A MARATHON READ OF TORTURE!

That torture being Chapter 3…good luck making past the first sentence as usual!

**Chapter 3: Rainbow Dash the Best Carpenter and Host Ever!/Dalek Saxon the Worst Writer and Author Ever!**

"Ah Celestia Damn it!" I swore angrily as I rubbed my right hoof, dropping the hammer I used to accidently hit my poor hoof.

"Quit ya whining!" I heard Applejack yell from below. I turned around to see her comfortably sitting down on a lawn chair sipping some freaking lemonade giving me a smug grin. Oh yeah you just sit there and be comfy all while I'm up here working my flank off! I think the next thing that falls from the sky through your roof might be a little bit bigger than a book!

"You know this is Pegasi slave labor! I've been at this for hours with no breaks! I should be filing worker's rights lawsuits!" I screamed back angrily as I moved down the side of the barn and leaned over the edge so she could better see the anger and fury on my face.

"Yeah and while ya doing that I'll just be filling out some property damage suits…" The stupid hat wearing pony responded as she leaned back in the chair. Unfortunately though she had a point and I groaned as I turned back around and moved my way back up to the hole in the roof.

I hate this, I'd rather be perfecting my tricks and stunts…or napping, but instead I'm doing this…and I still have to return that stupid Daring Do book to Twlight….my poor wings are going to be so rusty the next time I try to practice…I have to promise myself that tomorrow I'll train and practice twice as hard to make up for lost time…I can't lose my edge over something like this after all! But first I have to finish fixing this stupid roof which is taking way too long!

"I still don't get why I spent little time on the floors but all this time on the freaking roof!" I asked annoyed as I moved some materials to cover the hole up some more. I mean really…it took me thirty minutes tops to get the two floors below all fixed…in record breaking Rainbow Dash time I might add…but the roof…oh no it has to be done exactly to Applejack's specifications…that picky little-

"The roof's the most important part! If it's not done right then we're going to have leaks whenever ya Pegasi ponies decide to make it lightly drizzle…and not to mention with winter comin up it's going to be mighty cold and if it's not properly insulated we're goin to be feeling it!" She explained loudly as I moved to pick up the hammer to start nailing the materials in.

"What you can't handle a little water? Or a little cold? To be beaten by such small things, I thought you were tougher than that AJ." I teased with a smile as I hammered against the materials. It made the tedium of this work slightly more tolerable since I got a dig in at Applejack…I mean seriously I hate this and I'm sick of this barnyard smell…I swear the cloud life is the life for me!

"Ya know I'd take offense to that if you weren't trying to hammer things in with the hammer upside down." She dully said back to me without the slightest hint of amusement in her voice. I stopped what I was doing and looked at the hammer…and indeed I was trying to hammer things with the wooden end…

"It's better this way! It's twenty percent cooler!" I proudly declared as I smiled and held up the hammer as if it were a trophy. I'm not going to admit to her that I was doing it wrong…hell no…I'd think I'd sooner admit that I suck at cooking…which I don't by the way, my cooking is awesome!

"Ya twenty percent cool and eighty percent wrong…" The earth pony replied in a snarky tone which made me look back to see her snickering. I groaned at her before I turned back around and finished hammering.

"Eighty percent wrong my hoof!" I proudly declared as I stood up and turned around to smile victoriously while looking at the hammer, "I managed to get it done didn't it? That proves that I can use it anyway I-AHHH!" I went on before screaming as I felt something rather large and painful hit my head and bounce off of it. I rubbed the spot where it hit for a few seconds before I heard something clonk beside me on the roof. I looked over to find the same material I used before…the same material I needed to continue to patch up the hole.

"There's some more stuff for ya to use!" She yelled from below in an obnoxious tone. She threw it at me! What the hell's her problem?

"You know my wings are still a little sore from when you locked them in your death grip last night! I don't need a concussion to go with it! You could've just told me to come get some more stuff from down there and I could've…you know….flown down there to get it…you didn't need to throw it at me!" I yelled angrily at her as I turned around and slid down the roof to the edge to get closer to her.

"It's faster and easier for me to just throw it at ya…not to mention fun!" Applejack responded in a teasing tone as she smiled evilly. Oh she's going to get it now...you don't throw something at me and get away with it!

"You know maybe it's not a good idea to throw stuff at someone who's a black belt in Karate!" I advised now grinning back at her hoping she felt threatened enough to back down. Well on second thought I would feel horrible later if I really hurt one of my friends…this way I can give her a chance to escape.

"Oh that's a bunch of bunk RD and you know it…just cause ya put on a silly outfit and belt doesn make ya the Karate Filly!" Applejack said dryly as she looked at me unamused. Damn it she didn't take it…and unfortunately she's right in that I'm no karate expert…I know a few moves of course but nothing that awesome…yet…and I'm certainly not telling her that…

"I'd be more threatened if it was Rarity saying that…that girl can hit…I mean whoo wee….she really packs a punch!" Applejack then said in almost a happy tone as she smiled slightly and looked up as if recalling a memory…ok that's kind of creepy and especially how you're saying it…and it also really ticks me off that Rarity is better than me at something physical. I won't be shown up by her!

"You know I am holding a hammer! It's a dangerous weapon mind you!" I threatened with an angry look on my face as I held the hammer up and swung it around a bit. I'm not really for this sort of thing but if it shuts her up I'm all for it!

"Oh please…ya still holding it wrong and once again I think I'd be more threatened if somepony else was saying that!" Applejack responded cheerfully, almost laughing even as she shook her head. …damn it…Ok I'm just going to give her one last chance!

"Don't make me come down there!" I shouted angrily as I tossed the hammer aside and stood up making an intimidating pose. I was hoping that at least this would deter her but nope…of course…Applejack couldn't be swayed by anything especially threats.

"I actually encourage it!" She shouted back as she got up from her chair and also made an aggressive stance, "That saves me the trouble of coming up there to you!" She finished as she smiled sort of basically challenging me and asking me to do my worst. Oh ok, now it's on! I tried to give you three chances to back down but you took them in stride! I can't back down now and at the end we'll see who the better fighter is…which is of course me!

"Just remember!" I shouted as I unfurled my wings, "I gave you chances to back down, remember that!" I angrily yelled as I flapped my wings once and immediately got into the air. Applejack tensed up her whole body, expecting me to charge right at her, and she was right, I was going to ram into her and take her out in one swoop of my mighty-

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

"AH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. A random soft voice from out of nowhere! It scare….startle…broke my concentration and I stopped flapping my wings…making contact with the roof directly below me making a loud thud! I shook my head and regained my composure to look up at Fluttershy flapping her wings above me.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted upon realizing who it was that…you know…broke my concentration! She recoiled a bit from me shouting her name and looked immediately guilty for what she did. Geez…I'm getting a flashback to yesterday…instead of my book falling on the roof I did…Oh crap! Don't tell me I made another hole! I looked below me and sighed in relief as the roof was undamaged…mostly…although I'm not telling AJ about the minor damage up here because she'll just make me fix it!

"O-Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to bother you…if-if you're busy I could just come back later." Fluttershy apologized as she turned around to leave. Yep…just like Fluttershy…does nothing wrong, apologizes anyway, and then tries to leave…I opened my mouth to say something before I heard the sound of a laughing pony below me. I looked down off the roof to see Applejack holding her gut and rolling on the floor laughing.

"Oh…Oh the Great Rainbow Dash…defeated merely by Fluttershy calling her name…that…that's just great…and here ya…ya thought ya were…such a tough pony!" Applejack said in between laughs as her hat fell off of her from her being on the ground. Damn it, now she's really laughing at me. Why'd Fluttershy come here anyways? Oh whatever, I need to put this laughing pony in her place before she says anything else to make me look bad!

"You're going to wish you spent that time running instead of laughing because I'm going to knock you into next week!" I threatened angrily as I stood up from my spot and once again gained air, ready to end our long rivalry with this one decisive battle. The orange pony's laughter quickly died down as she slowly stood back up to face me, although nowhere near as intense as last time. Maybe I should thank Fluttershy for getting Applejack's guard down with her brief interruption.

"Oh dear," …speaking of Fluttershy… "You two aren't going to fight are you?" Fluttershy asked in concern as she flew up in front of me and blocking my path to Applejack looking down at her. Why did you get in front of me to look at her? Wouldn't it make more sense to look at me first since I'm the closest?

"No, were going to talk about the joys and wonders of apple bucking Fluttershy!" Applejack responded sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, Fluttershy made a sigh of relief after she said that…really…you believed her? I know you're just being hopeful and optimistic but you should really be able to tell when Applejack is being blatantly sarcastic!

"Of course we were bout to fight!" Applejack then shouted angrily telling the truth finally. Yeah, Element of Delayed Honesty…way to go Applejack…

"B-But you two can't…you're both friends! Friends shouldn't fight each other!" The yellow Pegasus declared in a worried tone as she turned around to look at me briefly before turning back around to face Applejack.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean we won't have fights every now and again…besides after I'm done roughing her up, she'll give up and we'll be good friends again…stuff like that is just normal for us." I explained holding my hoof up remind her that we're both competitive and athletic and that this sort of stuff happens numerous times. We're still friends afterwards though, and it's not like this happens twenty four seven…just when she gives me lip or when I can't back down.

"Except you got it backwards RD, it's me who will be roughing you up…do I need to remind you what happened last night?" The orange pony teased with a grin as I remembered when she locked my wings in her death grip last night. Oh she really does want me to beat some sense into doesn't she?

"You just got the jump on me! That won't happen again! I'll pay you back for that and then some right now!" I angrily said as I gritted my teeth and moved away from Fluttershy to once again have a clear path from my hoof to her face!

"Bring it on RD!" She urged on with a cocky smile, thinking she's going to win this fight; well she definitely has another thing coming!

"No don't!" Fluttershy shouted, or at least loud enough that would qualify as her shouting, as she got between us again, "Please don't fight…just…don't!" She pleaded as she got closer to me, to the point where our noses were almost touching. Her teal eyes staring directly into mine almost looking like they were about to shed tears. G-Geez Fluttershy, do you really have to be this close!? We've just entered awkward territory shortly about to enter creepy territory!

"O-Ok ok we won't fight" I replied a bit nervously as I moved away from her to regain my personal space, trying to suppress the light tint of redness on my face. I sighed to myself as I landed myself back on the roof.

Damn it…just like that…I was about to get into a heated fight and now I'm calm and submissive…just like that. Ah, if only Fluttershy wasn't here things might have gone their natural course. If only she didn't stare at me like that…it reminded me of when she convinced me to let Tank enter the pet competition…something about it just changed my mind…it did it back then and it did now. Note to self, form some kind of countermeasures against Fluttershy and her staring…it has some kind of weird grip on me.

"Oh thank goodness.' The yellow mare replied in relief with a sigh. I looked down and rubbed my hoof against the roof in annoyance, my ears going down in defeat and disgust. When I heard Applejack chuckling I immediately looked back up though, my ears going up as well.

"What's so funny!? You know this would've have happened if you didn't throw that piece of roof at me!" I reminded her angrily as I pointed to her and then to the material lying against the roof.

"Is that true Applejack?" Fluttershy asked with a slight gasp. Oh really? You're shocked that she did that? Really?

Applejack stopped laughing and then started to look a little guilty, "Well…yeah, but she did put a hole in my roof." Applejack said in defense as she looked up at Fluttershy. Yeah and you about put a hole in my head!

"That's no excuse to throw something at her, Rainbow Dash didn't mean to damage your roof and besides…" Fluttershy explained before looking a little nervous and looking away from her. She looked at me briefly as she rubbed the side of her left foreleg with her right as she looked back at Applejack. …oh crap she's going to tell her about her waking me up, if she does that Applejack might put two and two together and realize that she was hiding with me at the restaurant…or come to an even worse conclusion! I won't let that happen. I flapped my wings and took off from the roof.

"Besides…it really wasn't Rainbow's fault…it was-" She said before I put a hoof to her shoulder and cut her off, she looked at me and I shook my head at her no with a smile on my face. I hope she gets the idea that I don't want her to tell her that and that I'm fine with taking the blame myself. She did thankfully as she nodded to me and look back that the now confused Applejack.

"It was an accident…and accidents do happen." She finished not telling her the truth and just calling in an accident. I sighed in relief slightly as I turned back around and landed on the roof and folded my wings up. Fluttershy followed me and landed right next to me doing the same for her wings as well…for some reason…why is she sticking around?

"Yeah…you're right Fluttershy." Applejack agreed as she picked up her hat and started to dust it off, geez Fluttershy; I think you missed your hidden calling as a negotiator or a diplomat…

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…it's just…ya know with winter right around the corner it's been a little hectic round here with all the harvesting, storing up for winter and what not…so I've been a tad bit on edge lately…" She then when onto apologize in a sincere tone as she put her hat back on and smiled at me. Well at least she apologized…and I can understand, with winter coming us weather Pegasi have been on call a lot too for adjusting the weather…

"Don't worry; it's ok…besides if a book landed through my roof I'd be the same way as you." I shrugged off in my usual awesome manner as I waved a hoof at her. Although…if a book did land through my roof…it would take me a few minutes…patching up clouds is a simple thing compared to this…maybe I should try to convince her to get cloud roofing…easier, lighter, and efficienter….errr more efficient…nah she'd never go for that and a cloud salesman I am not.

"I'm so happy you two made up!" Fluttershy said happily I heard her clapping her hooves. I automatically changed my focus from the now sitting back down Applejack to the happily smiling Fluttershy standing right next to me on the roof.

"What are you doing here exactly?" I asked a little suspicious as I narrowed my eyes at the canary coated mare. She can't just be here to see Applejack for no reason and I find it highly unlikely that she's just stopping by.

"Oh…why I'm here to help!" She answered in a loud tone before leaning in closer to me, "Plus it is kind of my fault you dropped your book…so let me help…please…if you don't mind." She then said in a whispered as she smiled at me, pleading to me slightly. I wanted to tell her I could handle it on my own and that she could leave but once again after I looked into those eyes of hers I had no choice but to oblige.

"Oh alright…" I agreed somewhat reluctantly as I looked away and closed my eyes. Geez twice in the same day, at the same location…maybe I have to start treating Fluttershy like a cockatrice and not look into her eyes. …well no I can't do that…she'd probably cry if I did that…I mean I think anyone would cry if an awesome pony like me didn't look at them in the eye.

"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash…I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you…" She thanked rather excitedly as she clapped her hooves again, I just smiled slightly as I picked up the hammer, "I mean…if that's ok with you Applejack?" She then asked a bit nervously as she turned to face Applejack…what she needs permission to help a friend repair a roof? Oh Fluttershy there's a few things in this world you don't need permission for…asking to help repair a friend's roof isn't one of them…I think….

"Yeah sure, the more hooves the better…plus ya can make sure RD doesn't hold the hammer wrong again!" Applejack agreed in a teasing tone almost chuckling at what she said. Oh is she trying to pick a fight with me again?

"Hey!" I shouted as I pointed the hammer at her, "My way is the right way! Maybe the way you've been doing it all this time was the wrong way…it's certainly the most uncool way!" I then went on with a grin as waved the hammer around.

"Whatever works for ya RD, just fix the dang roof already." She replied a little dryly as she rolled her eyes, giving in to what I was saying. Ah ha! She admits it! I would gloat to her right now…but I really want to leave. So instead I just gave triumphant "Heh" and turned around to head the hole in the roof.

Fluttershy grabbed the material that was thrown at me and then placed it over the hole. I had to move it slightly to get it in the proper place but once I did I hammered away. …The right way, not the way Applejack does it…and sure enough it was working, I was getting the nails and material into place. After I finally got it done I took in a deep breath, when I did I didn't catch the usual smelly barn odors, instead I smelt something…much more sweet. I lifted my nose and took in a few more whiffs; I moved in the direction of its source and ended up getting close to Fluttershy. She recoiled a bit, nervous and confused at what I was doing. After a more sniffs I confirmed that it was Fluttershy that smelt really good.

"You smell great; you take a bath or something before you get here?" I asked curiously as I looked at her, which caused her to recoil a bit more as a light tint or rose appeared on her cheeks.

"W-Well…I did go to the spa before I got here…" She replied a bit softly as she struggled to look at me in the eye. Ok now she's having difficulty looking at me, kind of like me a little before…wait…HA! How does it feel Fluttershy to have your gaze returned? Feels awkward and weird doesn't it? HA HA! …wait I don't think that's something I should be happy about…oh forget it…wait now that I think about...that's a little odd…coming from the spa to here…I'm a little more confused but at least it explains why she smells really nice.

"Oh that explains it; you must've used some super expensive shampoo or something to make yourself smell that good." I replied as I looked down to double check that the material was firmly in place. Which it was…I don't know why I did it…an awesome job like mine doesn't need to be double checked!

"A-Actually…I…I didn't use any kind of fragrances or anything…I just…had a hot bath…" She sheepishly corrected in almost a whisper. Oh she didn't really have anything done…then why did she bother going…well she did it for Rarity but still…

"Oh I guess you must naturally smell that good…I guess I didn't notice until now because you're the only thing that smells decent in this awful smelling place!" I said rather loudly to get Applejack's attention and to stir her up.

"What was that!?" It worked… "This is a farm lassie! What did ya expect it to smell like, a garden?" She angrily shouted at me as she got up from where she was sitting again, obviously taking offense to what I said…good.

"I expected it to smell like apples…it's an apple farm after all…but instead…" I started in a teasing tone before stopping to close my eyes and take a few quick whiffs…again I was mostly smelling Fluttershy but I'm just going to pretend I didn't and instead smelled something vile, "Instead I smell that! I don't even want to think about what can smell that bad and OWW!" I then continued in a teasing tone before being abruptly cut off by a solid object hitting my face and bouncing off. I opened my eyes again to see another piece of material land right beside me.

"You threw something at me again!" I shouted angrily as I looked down at her to see her cheekily grinning face.

"Well ya deserved it for what ya said bout my farm! Now there's another piece get back to work!" She responded as she pointed her hoof at me. Oh I really want to start a fight with you again but Fluttershy wouldn't allow it…so instead I'll have her scold you again so you'll feel guilty!

"Fluttershy did you see that!? She's being mean and throwing things at me again!" I pointed out as I looked at Fluttershy with a sad expression on my face…I feel like a filly complaining to their mother about a bully at school…which is ironic considering Fluttershy would usually come to me about bullies back when we were both in Flight camp.

"Oh…I…I...umm…y-yeah…sh…she did…" The yellow Pegasus replied nervously and in multiple stutters as she picked up the material and looked at it in her hooves. Oh…thanks Fluttershy…thanks for coming to my rescue…although I can't say I'm surprised, getting revenge on a friend for another friend isn't exactly you…ahh forget it!

"Ugh, fine just put the material down." I instructed in an annoyed tone as I readied my hammer. I waited for a few seconds for the material to appear where I was looking at but instead it never came. I looked up a blushing and nervous Fluttershy holding the material in front of her face.

"D-Do…Do you really think I …I smell good?" Fluttershy asked, again so quietly I almost didn't hear her. Ugh…that's a really awkward and weird question to ask…but I can't say I blame her since I started it and she only wants to make sure…she is Fluttershy after all…

"Yeah rosses and dandelions…you smell awesome…" I answered almost sarcastically as I rolled my eyes…she actually smells better than that but I'm still rather miffed at her for not scolding Applejack so this is the most I can do, "Can you please put the material down now?" I then asked as I held up the hammer to show her and remind her we still have work to do.

Instead a deep blush started to form on her face and she quickly moved the material in front of her face to try and hide it. Oh come on, it's not that embarrassing…well maybe it is but still you asked for it and I gave my answer…and why are you hiding your face when I know your blushing? You think I'm going to forget that you're blushing or not notice you anymore. Again I just rolled my eyes at what Fluttershy was doing.

"Th-Thank you…R…Rainbow." She thanked in a squeak as she still held the material up when she should be placing it down for me to hammer in. I wanted to groan in annoyance but I couldn't. Despite how annoying this was she couldn't help it…confidence is not really her strong suit and if she receives a compliment like this she's bound to freeze up at some point. If only she was like me where she accepted compliments every day and basked in them…but then again we all can't be me and be one hundred percent awesome.

"Yeah yeah, are you going to put the thing down now?" I asked as I once again looked down and readied my hammer. And again after a few seconds I looked back up to see her the way I left her, sitting there with it in front of her face, "Fluttershy!" I yelled loudly to snap her out of it…which thankfully worked as she eeped and almost dropped it.

"S-Sorry!" She quickly apologized as she thankfully put it down over the now diminishing hole. I readjusted it accordingly and went back to hammering. This one was being a little more difficult than the rest…and it's not because I'm holding the hammer the right way…it's just being a pain for some reason. It was taking so long that Fluttershy was starting to yawn.

"Ya ok Fluttershy?" Applejack asked in concern as he noticed her yawning. Oh you notice her yawning but you don't notice or say anything when she's being embarrassed… how very selective of you Applejack!

"Yeah…I'm just tired…" She responded looking down and smiling at her. I wasn't going to engage in this idle chit chat, I just focused on hammering and getting this done so I could get the hell out of here!

"Oh I get it…that must mean ya had an amazing date last night right?" Applejack then asked in a rather weird tone….what is she-oh crap!

She still thinks that Fluttershy was on a date last night instead of helping me hide. I don't want her to know that because she will either A be angry that she lied to her and helped hide me or B come to a conclusion so wrong I don't even want to think about it! I shot a look up at Fluttershy and hoped she would get that I didn't want her to tell the truth. She caught my glimpse and slightly nodded to me…I don't know if she thinks she should tell the truth or keep the lie up…I hope it's the "Don't spill the beans to Applejack" decision!

"Well…it was a pretty good date…" Fluttershy responded with a nervous smile which made me tense up. No! Don't tell her that! Tell her it was awful or something and that you didn't like it! Don't tell her that! That's really weird and awkward! Especially since it was me there and not some random pony! Well it would still be strange if it was a random because…because…ahh just drop it! Just don't say anything else!

"Oh I get it…no wonder you look tired…up all night doing…ya know what…" Applejack then said insinuating that…that Fluttershy…oh Celestia that's awful! Don't think about your friends sleeping with other ponies Applejack! That's just weird…especially when it comes to Fluttershy! Come on do you really think Fluttershy would do that sort of thing on a first date…or at all! I mean come on!

"Well…I don't really know what you mean…" Fluttershy responded in all of her innocence as she put a hoof to her chin to think it over. Of course…she wouldn't understand sexual innuendo…how could she? She's Fluttershy for Celestia's sake!

"But we didn't do anything at all because they didn't come home with me after the dinner." She then said telling her what happened afterwards…not saying it was me but putting me on edge for multiple reasons…most notably that Applejack could put the pieces together and figure out it was me…then I'm ruined…rumors and gossip will spread and both my and Fluttershy's reputation is trashed for good…

"What? Somepony took ya out to a fancy meal and didn bother to take ya home?" Applejack replied sounding upset and offended. …oh great…instead of putting the pieces together she's just making me feel bad…reminding me of how I was supposed to go to her house and I didn't…and…that's why she's tired…great…now that's just what I needed, guilt! Thanks Applejack for unknowingly make me feel like a jerk and ashamed to call myself the Element of Loyalty…no really thanks…

"W-Well…no…they said they would meet up with me after they did something…and…they never showed up." Fluttershy explained honestly sounding a little sad and regretful for sharing this information…she must know it's going to make me feel bad…and…she's right…I feel absolutely terrible now and I'm finding difficult to hammer in the nails to fix this roof because of how I feel. I want to desperately apologize to her but couldn't in risk of Applejack over hearing us.

"That's just plum unacceptable! If ya see this pony again ya should buck him to next harvest season!" Applejack declared loudly and clearly angry. Yeah you're not helping Applejack! And do you really think Fluttershy would do that to anypony?

I just finished hammering in the last few nails and I couldn't take it anymore…I had to apologize to her somehow… "W-Well…I'm sure whoever they are…they're very sorry and regret not coming to see Fluttershy when they said they would…" I finally said speaking up and making a disguised apology as I looked up from the finished material. She looked back and smiled at me, making a slight nod accepting my apology and-

"OW!" I screamed out load as I felt yet another piece of material bounce off of my head, "QUIT THROWING STUFF AT ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I rubbed the back of my head and turned around to see Applejack with a pissed off look on her face

"Quit defending that low life, I figured out of everypony you would be the most upset and infuriated, but instead you're defending him!" Applejack replied fuming as she thought I was defending some random pony instead of myself. Of course I can't say it was me…but I can't seem like I don't care about Fluttershy to Apple…wait why does she think I'd be the most upset over something like this? Oh whatever, she's angry and logic goes out the window when you're angry.

"I'm not defending…this pony…I'm just trying to make Fluttershy feel better…and did you really have to throw that at me?" I responded trying to remain calm because I know if I blow up I'm going to say something that will put both me and Fluttershy in an awkward situation.

"Y-Yeah Applejack…" Fluttershy agreed, which made me turn to see her picking up the material from where it landed, "It…It didn't call for you to do this…" She finished sounding like she was scolding her…oh now you defend me!? Where were you when I needed you the last time huh? HUH? Ahhh forget it!

"Aw shucks…you're right again Fluttershy…" I heard Applejack admit in defeat, I turned my head aback around to see her rubbing her hoof in the dirt guiltily, "I just lost my temper again RD…I'm sorry…I promise I won't do it again…I mean I can't…that's the last piece of material…" She then went on to apologize as she looked up and smiled at…wait did she say the last piece? I'm almost done! Oh Thank Celestia!

"Sweet this is the last piece! Quick Fluttershy put it over the hole so we can be done!" I said excitedly as I ignored Applejack's apology and practically ordered Fluttershy to put the piece in place. She just blinked at me a few times before nodding and putting the piece down. I readjusted it so it fully covered the hole and started to nail it down. I need to get this done before I feel more guilty...the sooner I get done the sooner I get out of here!

"It just burns me in every way imaginable that some pony would take Fluttershy to that fancy Restaurant and then just stand her up later! Who in Equestria would do something like that?" Applejack then went on ranting about this strange horrible pony…me…apparently I would do something like that! I'm hammering as fast as I can! So can you please shut up for a few minutes so I can get this done?

"Oh…it…it's really not a big deal Applejack…" Fluttershy replied a little nervously as she tried to calm her down. Yeah you heard the mare! It's not a big deal so just drop it already! Damn it! Why can't I nail these stupid things faster than I am! I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria and I can't nail some simple nails into this roof in record time! Come on Rainbow Dash get in the game!

"No Fluttershy it is a big deal…a HUGE deal!" Shut up shut up shut up shut up! "That's like one of the worst things you can do to a pony!" No it isn't shut up! "Just tell me this pony's name so I can find em and give em a stern talking to if ya know what I mean!" Applejack threatened demanding the name of the pony she thinks left Fluttershy hanging. I stopped hammering, just a few nails short and looked up at Fluttershy to see her reaction….it wasn't good…she looked nervous and fearful…not knowing what to do…crap…I have to do something to change the subject and now!

"Hey Fluttershy!" I called in a shout to get her and Applejack's attention. "After we're done with this you want to come over to my place…to…you know…hang out?" I asked a bit nervously as I've never really invited other ponies to my home before…not even Fluttershy…but it was the only thing I could think of…at least this way I could make it up to Fluttershy for not showing up when I said I would.

"Why….I…umm…" The timid Pegasus stuttered in shock as she didn't know what to think of my offer…which isn't really that surprising…I mean if the great Rainbow Dash invited you to come to her home what would you do? …that's what I thought!

"Well whoo wee…I never thought I'd see the day when Dash would invite somepony to her home!" The farm pony commented excitedly, just as surprised if not more surprised than Fluttershy…just able to put her shock into words unlike Fluttershy.

"Well…it's not like I can invite everypony to my house…it's a cloud house after all and only Pegasi can walk on clouds so of course only Pegasi can enter my house…if everypony could do it I'd invite ponies to come over every day!" I reminded Applejack with almost a smug tone as I was proud to tell people of the Pegasi pony's special abilities that other ponies don't have…even though…technically…a lot of places in my house has solid flooring for Tank…and…Twilight could always use that spell so any pony can walk on clouds for a short time…whatever I still wanted to remind her about it!

"Yeah Yeah Rainbow I know that…I'm not dumb" Could've fooled me! "It's just you never invite ponies to your place even if they were Pegasus ponies…so it's still a big shocker." She replied still stating how rare it is for me to invite ponies over. Yeah it also doesn't help that I'm always out and about and rarely home…this might actually be the first time I actually have a guest now that I think about it…this could actually be interesting!

"Well…it's a special occasion…I feel bad for Fluttershy…I mean the nerve of that pony…I mean come on…" I said trying to sound like I'm on Applejack's side and trying to support Fluttershy because of her problem instead of trying to amend the problem that I caused myself.

"So what do you say? You up to spend some time at the most awesome house with the most awesome pony?" I asked in an overconfident tone as I looked at Fluttershy and made a cocky smile.

"Well...I-I don't know…" Fluttershy replied in an unsure tone as she looked down at the material she was still holding, drooping her ears down as well. Oh come on you can't possibly say no to an offer like that? You can't! I just know you're being shy and will eventually break down and agree…

"Better take her offer while ya can sugar cube...something like that won't exactly happen again so it's best to take it now!" AJ encouraged in a supportive tone, urging her to agree. See, even Applejack knows this is an awesome offer you can't refuse!

"Well…ok, if Rainbow Dash says it's fine then I will." The yellow mare agreed finally with a smile and a nod, her ears going back up as well. See, I told you that you would eventually break down and agree! Rainbow Dash one Fluttershy zero…Applejack negative thirty just because I say so!

"Great, we're going to have an awesome time at my place!" I said excitedly as I was mostly finished with the hammering and had one nail left to go. I opened my wings in anticipation of the impending completion.

"Yay…" I heard her cheer in a quiet whisper. I sighed and focused on getting the last nail into this stupid roof so I could be done with it.

"Oh, sorry…did I cheer too loudly again?" She apologized as she worried that her meek voice caused harm. I didn't even bother to answer that question; instead I finished hammering the last nail and finally got done fixing this stupid roof!

"Ah ha! Finally done!" I proudly declared as I tossed the hammer aside and flew into the air to a do some celebratory laps around the barn. I'm finally free of this nightmare! I swear I never want to see a solid roof for as long as I live!

"Great! Lemme see it!" Applejack asked as she waved her hoof over to her for me to pick her up and raise her so she could see the roof. I stopped my circle right above her and looked over to the roof one last time to make sure I was really done. Thankfully the hole was completely covered up; it was like it was never ever happened. …Unfortunately though there was some minor damage from where I feel earlier…

"Yeahhhh…sure…" I agreed reluctantly and a little nervously as I looked at Fluttershy and gestured my head to where the light damage was. She thankfully got the hint as she nodded lightly and slid down the roof to where it was and laid down over it to hide it. I smiled and nodded back as I flew down to where Applejack was.

"Look at your beautiful new roof!" I said proudly as I grabbed her and started to lift her in the air…which was slightly more difficult than I thought it was going to be. Either she gained weight…possible…or my wings were getting weaker from my lack of exercise…a full twenty four hours will no flying practice will do that to you…anyways I still managed to lift her up above her roof with no real problems so she could see her roof.

"Well…I have to admit…even though ya were using the hammer wrong…ya still did a pretty good job…" She complimented as she looked over the roof…not noticing the spot directly underneath Fluttershy thankfully. Whew, which means I can now get the hell out of here!

"Of course!" I declared as I lowered us down to the ground, "Your roof's now twenty percent cooler! And was there any doubt? I mean come on? Look who you're talking to! I can do anything and be awesome at it!" I gloated with a grin as I set her on the ground and continued to hover above her. Raising my hoof after I landed and looking at it just to make myself look that much cooler.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say RD…" She said in annoyance as she rolled her eyes at me, meanwhile Fluttershy got off the roof and flew down slowly towards me, "Better thank Fluttershy for helping ya though…you might still be working if it weren't for her…" Applejack then said with a smile as she reminded me of the yellow mare's assistance.

"Yeah I know…but I'm already thanking her by having her over at my house so that should be good enough right?" I pointed out as I looked at Fluttershy as she hovered in place next to me.

"Oh yes…it's more than enough…" She agreed with a smile and a nod which made me smile back because that meant AJ would get off my case for the first time today.

"Alrighty then…ya two get on out of here…and make sure this pony don damage anymore roofs!" She said teasingly as she looked at Fluttershy and pointed at me. Fluttershy merely nodding at what she said. Hey! I'm not a little filly for Fluttershy to look over and besides, if she didn't wake me up there wouldn't be any hole in your roof! Not my fault!

"Whatever let's just get out of here Fluttershy!" I said with a sneer as I turned around and immediately took of not waiting for an answer like usual…although I think I heard Applejack say something like 'Wait!' before I flew off…yeah right…I just got free from her grips and I'm not sticking around any longer than I have to…I still have to return that book to Twilight before I…Oh crap!

I immediately stopped midflight before I got any further away from the barn, "The Book! I forgot that OWWW!" I began before shouting in pain as I felt something bounce off my head yet again! I turned around to see Fluttershy flying forward with her hooves extended; she caught the object that hit me…which turned out to be book I forgot. Fluttershy then moved out of the way as smirking orange pony walked up on the trail leading from her barn.

"Ya forget something!?" She smugly said as she trotted up to us and stopped when she got underneath us.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP THROWING STUFF AT ME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as this was now the fourth time she threw something at me! I'm pretty sure I'm going to have brain damage later because of this!

"Don't worry I won't…we're even now…" She responded as she waved her hoof at me dismissively. Are you freaking kidding me?

"Even! Last time I checked I only broke one roof! That doesn't give you the right to break my skull with four objects!" I yelled at her, calling her out on her bad math and getting ready to charge at her to get some vengeance. Unfortunately though Fluttershy saw this and once again flew right in-between us so I couldn't do anything! Damn you Fluttershy and your nonviolent nature!

"Yeah but you also broke two floors and popped poor Grannie Smith on the head…so that's four…so like I said…we're even now…" Applejack corrected with a smile as she raised her hoof…damn it she's right…I guess that does make us even. I sighed as I calmed down upon realizing this. Fluttershy saw this and moved away knowing I wasn't going to do anything.

"Whatever…no more throwing things at me…you throw something at me one more time I throw you through a wall!" I warned as I folded my forelegs and looked away, admitting defeat…unfortunately…next time AJ…next time…

"That's a deal partner…" She responded with a nod. I didn't say anything and instead turned around and bolted away at top speed.

I didn't want to stick around; I didn't want to risk her throwing something at me again. I know she's honest…I mean that's her element after all…but I'm not taking any chances you know. Plus as I looked at the setting sun I wanted to get that book over to…Twilight's...as…soon…as…DAMN IT! I stopped in midflight again…thankfully not being hit this time. I turned around and saw Fluttershy flying as fast as she could to catch up to me…a speed which I would consider to be 'cruising speed'…but for her it's her top speed.

"S-Sorry…I…I can't keep up with you…" She said apologetically as she tried to catch her breath, the book in her hooves thankfully. Wow, she wasn't flying at her top speed for that long and she's already out of breath…this girl's really out of shape when it comes to flying…

"Nah…it's ok…I know you're not much a flyer" I said reassuringly and with a smile. Yeah even though you're a Pegasus and should at least be a decent flying for Celestia's sake! No I shouldn't say that about Fluttershy…if she was a strong flier then I don't think she would find her calling of being an animal caretaker…and she's awesome at that…I'd never have Tank without her…so I take that statement back.

"So I'll just slow down for you so you can keep up…" I then reluctantly said with a sigh as flying slow at the moment…wasn't really the thing I wanted to do…flying slow isn't really something I want to do ever.

"N-No that's ok…just go on ahead and I'll eventually catch up…it's not like I can lose track of you…you leave a rainbow trail where ever you fly." She refused with a slight stutter as she shook her head.

I briefly turned around to look at my tail and I wanted to laugh slightly…because of the rainbow I leave behind Applejack was able to know the direction of where I went and now because of it Fluttershy will know where I'm going…the trail doesn't last long at all but these two ponies are still able to track me because of it…I don't know whether to be proud for this achievement or concerned that if I'm trying to lose somepony they'll always be able to know where I'm going…ahh I'd never try to lose somepony…I'd just deal with them face to face than run away so whatever.

"No it's ok…I can take it slow today…let's just drop that book off and then go back to my place." I responded with another sigh as I turned around and stated to…very…very slowly…fly towards the library. I'm making a mental note right now to train twice…no…thrice as hard tomorrow to make up for all the lost time…unfortunately though that means no naps tomorrow…ughhh…damn it!

Fluttershy didn't say anything and just followed right alongside me at her normal speed…which for me was almost like walking. Seriously the pace I'm going at I might as well be flying backwards! I sighed once again as I turned my head to see Celestia's sun completely gone and Luna's moon out in full force. I think if Fluttershy wasn't with me I'd have flown to the library and back three times by now…I mean all I want to do is just break out into a dash but I can't with Fluttershy next to me…and I can't just abandon her like last night…I don't think I could ever live it down.

"Fl-Fluttershy…" I called a bit nervously as we started to fly above Ponyville, "I-I'm sorry about last night…I was going to come over but…Applejack kind of caught me and I thought I didn't need to come over after that…but I should've told you and...I didn't…I'm sorry…" I apologized as I lowered my head and my ears feeling ashamed…I know I apologized earlier, but that wasn't a real apology since I had to disguise it…now I really did apologize to her.

"Oh Dash its ok, no harm done..." She replied sweetly, shrugging off the apology in her typical manner. I think I could destroy her house, scare all her animals, and call her hideous and she'd still forgive me…I don't think that Pegasus can ever hold a grudge…

"There was harm done…you said you stayed up late last night waiting for me…and now you're tired because of it." I reminded her as we approached the library…decreasing our altitude so we could land right in front of it.

"It's nothing a good night's rest won't fix…so don't worry about me." She continued in a sweet dismissive tone as I landed right in front of the front door…Fluttershy still slightly airborne due to the fact that she was holding on to the book with her front hooves and therefore unable to land.

"Yeah I but I still feel horrible…" I continued as I held my hoof out to... "Hey why's the door locked?" I declared after I tried opening the door and it wouldn't budge.

"Maybe you should knock…she might be busy or…sleeping…oh dear I hope we don't disturb her." Fluttershy suggested before worrying about disturbing her. Fluttershy…Twilight doesn't care if we wake her up or bother her…besides I'm sure she wants this book back anyways so we really do have to disturb her. I raised my hoof and knocked on the door…though after a minute or two there was no sign of any kind of movement in there.

"Where the hell is she or Spike for that matter?" I asked a bit annoyed as I wasn't expecting this to happen…she's usually always home unlike me whose rarely home…and if she's not home then Spike is usually home watching after the place…they don't normally go out…not this late anyway…

"Maybe she went out?" The yellow mare suggested as she hovered next to me, still holding onto the book.

"Went where? It's freaking night out! Where the hell could are they going at a time like this?" I pointed out as I looked through the windows to see that there were no lights on inside…great they're not home…fine…whatever…

"Oh forget it…If she's not home she's not home…" I angrily declared as I turned around and grabbed the book out from Fluttershy's hooves with my mouth. Then I turned around and placed it at the doorstep so she could pick it up whenever she got home. I looked at the book briefly…it looked horrible…it went through a roof and then bounced off my head…so it looked perfect I'd be surprised…but that's not the point right now…

"Alright let's get out of here…" I then said as I turned around and flapped my wings to get some air underneath me. Fluttershy merely nodded and we both took off…at Fluttershy's place…towards my awesomely humble abode in the clouds.

Of course since we were going at Fluttershy's speed it did take longer than usual….a lot longer. But we eventually arrived at my floating cloud home. When I landed in front of my front door I turned around to make sure Fluttershy was safely on the clouds and not…going through the clouds. Which she wasn't, she was safely on the clouds and it was silly for me to worry since she's a fellow Pegasus and can't fall through the clouds…but I can't really help it. It's only natural for me to make sure my friends aren't falling through the clouds…especially since it's my home and I'm not used to having visitors…but whatever, she's fine and I turned around to put my hoof on my door.

"Welcome to my awesome cool tower of radicalness known as my home!" I proudly declared with a huge grin on my face as I opened the door, "Go on in and bask in its glory…go ahead, you deserve it!" I then said as moved out of the way and gestured my hoof for her to enter. She smiled and nodded before entering and I in return walked in after hand and shut the door behind me.

"Oh wow, it's really nice in here." She complimented in as she looked around my house in awe…I mean who wouldn't right? It's an awesome cloud house with solid flooring, cloud made furniture, a kitchen, living room, my bedroom…it's got it all! What more could a pony ask for?

"It's also much cleaner than I expected…" She then said as she walked over to the fluffy couch in the center of the living room. …Did she expect my house to be filthy or something?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked in a slightly aggravated tone as I took offense to what she said.

"Oh no no no, I didn't mean it like that!" She replied slightly nervous as she turned around with regret in her teal eyes. Oh really? What the hell did you mean then huh?

"It's just…it's just way too clean…it's almost as if I walked into a new house…I expected there to be stuff lying around or signs of somepony living here…but honestly if I didn't know any better I would never guess that a pony and a tortoise lived here…" She explained as she once again looked around my house.

I…honestly didn't expect her to say that. I wanted to say something back but I too looked around my house and noticed how…empty it was. I mean there's a couch a chair or two and a stand with a light…and…that's it. It really does seem lifeless doesn't it? I'm never really home that often though if at all...and if I am most of the time I'm in my room. My room is filled with stuff…all my personal stuff, even Tank sleeps there…maybe I should show her my room…although…it's completely messy…stuff is just lying around without a care since I always toss it aside when I get home. I don't know if I should show her my room because of that…I don't know if I should make her think that I live in a completely empty house or if I live in my completely messy room.

"Well…wh-what can I say…I'm not home that often to mess it up I guess?" I sheepishly replied as I rubbed the back of my head a bit nervous.

I feel a little sad now…my house interior doesn't reflect my awesomeness to guests coming in…but…I never have guests so maybe this isn't a problem…I mean Fluttershy is the first pony to enter my house…she's the first outside creature to enter my house outside of Gilda and of course Tank. I'm going to make a mental note to redecorate my house sometime later to fix this…I mean if I join the Wonderbolts and have them over I want to impress them and not have a dull house like this.

I'll have Fluttershy help me since she's really the only pony that can unless I get Twilight to do that spell again…but now I'm really getting ahead of myself…I have to focus on right now and right now I have to host Fluttershy and make her happy…that should be easy right? Yeah so I should…ummm…ahhhh…crap…what does everypony else offer me when I go into their house…uhhh…hmm...A…A Drink! Yes that's it!

"C-Can you want something to drink Fluttershy?" I offered a bit uncertain as this whole experience was new to me…again I have to fix this later for the Wonderbolts so this really is good practice…maybe I should have Fluttershy over more often so I can practice at being an awesome host.

"Why yes, water would be lovely Rainbow…" She replied as she sat down on my couch and looked at me with a smile. Great! Water….simple and easy…no problem!

"Be right back then." I replied with my confidence back as I turned and entered the kitchen.

I looked around and thankfully noticed that it's not as empty and lifeless as my living room…it has a few dirty dishes in the solid sink and a few items of old food on the counter…which I need to clean later but again that's later...although honestly…my kitchen still needs to be about twenty percent cooler. Though it still needs to be about twenty percent cooler...but again I'll fix that later.

I walked over and grabbed a glass out from one of the kitchen's cabinets and went to go fill it with water from the sink. I didn't have a faucet; instead I had a small raincloud which poured fresh rain water. It's delicious, nothing else like it…in fact I'm going to have a glass myself! I turned around and grabbed another glass for myself. Since I was now holding a glass with each of my hooves I was now slightly hovering with my wings so I wouldn't fall on my face. I returned to the sink and I lightly tapped the cloud to make the water come out and I moved each glass under it to fill it with water. Once they were filled I turned around to leave, the small cloud was stop automatically and whatever water it dripped that went down the drain would just be purified and returned back to the cloud…got to love Pegasi ingenuity.

When I entered the living room again I found Fluttershy on the cloud couch… bouncing up and down slightly with a big smile on her face like she's riding it. Ok that's both stupid and…well…ummm…maybe…sort of…kind of…a little bit…only slightly…ummm…c-cute…I just blushed at the fact that I just thought of that. Not because of I'm thinking that one of my friends is…you know that…well maybe somewhat…but I'm more blushing because I just thought of the word cute…something that's not in my nature…but still I had to admit…Fluttershy happily bouncing on my couch is kind of cute….it's almost hard to believe that girl is over two years older than me.

"Having fun there?" I asked in a tease and with a smile as I flew up to her. Causing her to gasp and stop immediately.

"Oh I'm sorry…I just…ummm" She tried to reply as her eyes went wide and she looked away, an obvious tint of red appearing on her cheeks…yeah I'd be embarrassed too if somepony caught me doing that on their couch….

"Which one of us is the older one again?" I questioned in a tease as I flew up to her and slightly above the couch with a smirk on my face. For somepony whose older than me and supposedly more mature than me…that was really something a foal would do!

"S-Sorry…It's…It's just…it's been a long time…since…you know... I've been on cloud made furniture and…I forgot how much fun they can be…" She then explained still embarrassed as she continued looking away. I laughed slightly as I landed on the couch next to her. I can see that…she's rarely goes to Cloudsdale…if at all…and she never really lays down on clouds…so this is probably the first time in who knows how long she's sat on a genuine cloud made couch.

"Yeah I know….even I sometimes forget how awesome these things are!" I agreed as I as I started to bounce on the couch as well, "If you want I could get you some furniture like this…to you know…remind you of your hometown…or better yet I could get you a cloud house like me and could be neighbors or something!" I suggested as I started to get excited that I would have a neighbor for the first time…I knew she wouldn't do it but the thought it still awesome to have.

"Oh that's a really nice offer Rainbow…but…I'm fine thank you…I think I still prefer solid cushion and fluff thank you…and you know I could never leave my animal friends to live back in the clouds." She replied with a smile as she looked back me, the blush gone from her face, denying my request like I knew she would.

"Yeah, I know…I was just...you know…kidding." I replied a bit softly as I looked down at the glasses of water in my hand. What's wrong with me? I knew she would say that and expected her to…but…why am I so disappointed in hearing her say that? Why do I feel sad? Do I really want a neighbor that badly? Maybe I should move my cloud house closer to Ponyville…that could work.

I shook my head and raised a glass of water up to her, "Here's your water Fluttershy…" I said with a smile trying to get my thoughts clear and free from any hint of disappointment.

"Oh why thank you!" She thanked pleasantly as she took the glass and started to sip on the water. I looked down and did the same…though it wasn't a sip but a gulp…and you know what? …it was delicious as always.

"Mmm…It's really good…" She complimented as she made a sound of pleasure…which reminded me of earlier when Applejack said about Fluttershy putting it out on a first da-AHH! Why am I thinking about that!? Of all the things to think of that thought pops into my head! Damn you AJ! Ok ok, don't think about it…just continue the conversation.

"Y-Yeah, Fresh Rain water…what did you expect?" I asked in return as I fought the sensation on my cheeks telling me I was about to blush…AJ we are not even anymore! I'm going to get back at you for this…somehow!

Fluttershy didn't respond, she was too busy taking another sip from her water. I did the same, again taking a big gulp rather than a small sip. My water was now half gone, I looked over and noticed she barely had any of hers…what a slow drinker. I opened my mouth to say something but realized I didn't know what to talk about…what is there to talk about? Oh come on Dash! You're a terrible host if you can't make idle conversation with one of your friends! Don't make it about you though…as hard as it is…ummm…

"So, how are your animals?" I asked in a curious tone which caused her to look back up at me in surprise, obviously not expecting me to ask that question.

"It…It's getting close to winter so…so most of them are hibernating now. The few that are left are preparing to hibernate; I don't really help them hibernate, just when they need it. But I do need to help Angel with his hibernation soon…" She answered a bit nervously at first but then getting more confident as she went along.

"Yeah that's right…" I replied as I forgot that Fluttershy must've been busy with all those animals, I myself have to deal with animals soon, "I almost forgot that in a few days I have to take the birds down south for the winter…" I then finished as I remembered the duty that Pegasi have to do when the seasons change.

"I hope you'll be ok and have a safe trip Rainbow…" Fluttershy said in a worried tone, oh there she goes again…being scared for me when it's really no big deal.

"I'll be fine…I've done this for what…three years now? I'm used to it…besides I'll get to swing by Rio de Jamareo like I usually do and have some of my usual fun…" I said nonchalantly shrugging her concern off as I also remembered of the fun times I usually have there after I'm done escorting the birds.

"I know, but I still worry…you know me…" The yellow Pegasus replied a bit ashamed as she looked down and took another sip from her water. Yeah I do…if I were to walk over and slightly stub my hoof on a door or something she'd worry and act like my whole leg was amputated…that's just how she is…

"Hey Fluttershy…" I called her, which made her look back up at me with her teal eyes quivering slightly, "You always stay behind and take care of the animals and you never once helped to migrate the birds…I thought that would be something you'd be fully up for? I mean I know you have to wake up the animals but you never thought about helping the weather team get the birds afterwards, why?" I asked curiously as I titled my head a bit, recalling all the Winter Wrap ups we've had and she always being on the animal team…which makes sense knowing her but thanks to Twilight and her schedule the animals are mostly woken up before I send some fliers to retrieve the birds…and Fluttershy never volunteers for it when you think she would.

"Oh…well making sure all the animals are awake and taken care of is a big responsibility that I don't have time to help you get the birds…" She answered honestly as she took another sip of the water, yeah I guess I should've expected that…all those animals must probably need her for something when they wake up…

"And besides…" She then said as she finished sipping her water, looking at me with a smile, "I know you're always in charge of the weather and the birds…and I know you could never fail the birds, your job, or me…so that's why I'm not concerned about offering you my help…" She then explained sincerely as she titled her head to the left, her pink mane on the right side of her face flowing to the left briefly going over her eyes that were staring directly into mine. I…I didn't know what to say to that….

I looked away and down at my glass of water, "T-Thank you…Fluttershy," I thanked sounding nervous as I now felt my cheeks warming…telling me that I was most likely blushing.

Why though? I should be used to this! In fact that compliment was perfect for stroking my ego! Talking about how I never fail anypony and how everypony should have their absolute faith in me, but…for some reason I couldn't boast about it. Is it the way she said it? The way she put it? Maybe it's because it's just us alone and there's no other ponies around for me to hear my gloating…maybe that's it…y-yeah that's it!

I didn't say anything else and after a minute I heard Fluttershy yawn slightly, "Speaking of hibernation…how is Tank doing with his hibernation?" Fluttershy then asked after yawning, getting my attention as I looked back up at her, the blush most likely still on my face. …Wait…Tank has to hibernate?

"Tortoises have to hibernate?" I asked in confusion as I wasn't expecting this at all. Fluttershy blinked a few times as if wondering if I was serious or not…yeah Fluttershy….I'm no animal expert like you…cut me some slack.

"Why of course…most turtles and tortoises have to hibernate during the winter!" Fluttershy responded a bit loudly as if surprised that I didn't know…great now I'm starting to feel bad because of my lack of knowledge and insight when it comes to my pet.

"S-Sorry…I didn't know…" I apologized as I looked down at my cup again, feeling like I let down Tank and failed him. I then felt a hoof on my shoulder and looked up to see Fluttershy smiling at me in a comforting way.

"It's ok…I didn't tell you everything when I gave you Tank and I shouldn't have expected you know everything about tortoises." She said in an understanding tone as she slightly nodded. Yeah that's what I just thought a few seconds ago!

"Yeah, well I'm still not the number one pet owner if I don't know something as important as that!" I replied with a chuckle trying to make light of this situation somehow…which it worked as she giggled slightly and moved her hoof off my shoulder.

"I think you're a great pet owner…and I think Tank would agree…" She said supportively as she took another sip and finished off her drink…wait she finished it? She actually drank her whole cup without me realizing it! Geez sudden quick drinker!

"Don't worry I'll help you with Tank and what he needs to hibernate…" She offered as she bent over and put the cup on the floor in front of the couch…which I didn't mind…I'd clean it up later.

"Great…Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked with a smile as I raised my glass and took one last big gulp, finishing it off, "I'll go get him right now so he can tell you exactly what he needs!" I then offered in a somewhat excited tone as I put down the cup and got off the couch. I can't talk to animals…that's for certain…but Fluttershy can on a certain level so Tank should be able to tell her what he needs to hibernate.

She took a deep breath which turned into a yawn as she nodded at me with a smile. She's tired…well since she was up late last night it doesn't surprise me. After we're done with Tank I'll escort her home…I don't want her falling asleep on the walk home…or worse flying home…that would be disastrous! I quickly rushed up stairs and into my room…which was fully cluttered, random stuff everywhere…the way I left it this morning.

"Tank?" I called out as I started to look around for him. I don't know why I called…it's not like he can call out to me or rush up to me….though his coughing does have a habit of getting my attention.

I looked around, moving stuff around and over to locate his shell…maybe he was sleeping or something…no I haven't fed him yet so he wouldn't be asleep yet. Minutes passed and still no luck…I was actually starting to get worried. More minutes passed and I was now frantically searching everywhere to locate my best bud…where did you go?

"Tank, where are you!?" I shouted as I was now terrified as what could've possibly happened to him. My fears were subdued though when I heard the familiar sounds of a propeller. I looked up to see Tank flying through the window with his special personal copter he had to get around and keep up with me.

"Tank!" I yelled happily as I flew in the air and grabbed him, bringing him into a hug, "I was worried about you!" I then said as I rubbed my nose against his, Tank rubbing back like he usually did.

Where the heck was…oh wait a second… I looked over a chart on the wall that I setup that Tank had to follow for his daily flying practice…and right now was one of those times…now I feel really stupid for not looking at it sooner…and even more stupid for getting all mushy and sentimental. I cleared my throat as I landed on the ground, putting him on the ground in front of me.

"I see you kept up to your daily flight schedule…good work…I would expect nothing less from you!" I commended as I tried to sound as serious as I possibly could. He didn't say anything or do anything and instead slowly blinked at me. …yeah I wouldn't believe that either if I was you…

"F-Fluttershy needs to talk to you…it's about your hibernation." I then said keeping up my professional appearance as I bent down and picked him up. "So come on." I then said as I left my room and rushed back downstairs.

"Alright Fluttershy I…" I started as I reentered the living room…only to stop when I saw Fluttershy lying down on my couch…fast asleep. Crap I took too long and she passed out on my couch…well she was tired and I don't really blame her…that couch is comfy…I should probably wake her up…but…that would be rude…especially since I'm the reason why she's so tired to begin with.

I sighed to myself as I looked at Tank, "Do you think we have a spare blanket or something?" I asked tank as I knew that Fluttershy would probably not like a cloud for a blanket…they're great pillows and cushions but not that awesome in the covering and warmth department.

Tank slowly nodded as his propeller started spinning and he took off into the air out from my grip. I followed him as he went upstairs and back into my room. He better not suggest I give her my blanket…that's not happening! He then went over the closet and opened the door…for a lot more crap to fall out. Crap that seemed like I had years ago and just stuffed in for the sake of convenience. He dove into the pile and then resurfaced later with what looked like a cloth in his mouth

"Oh, what's this?" I asked curiously as I didn't think I had another blanket. I grabbed the cloth that he was holding and pulled it out from the pile. I looked over it and my mouth gapped open at what I saw…it was a big banner with Fluttershy on it, she was holding a carrot drink in her hoof.

"I completely forgot about this!" I said to myself as I realized where on Equestria I could've gotten something like this. It was back when Fluttershy somehow got famous and I had to pull this around in the sky to advertise for a drink…I held onto for…admittedly arrogant reasons and forgot about it when she fell from fame….although I guess I'm glad I held onto it now because this could be used to cover up Fluttershy.

I flew downstairs with the cloth banner in hoof and flew over to Fluttershy still soundly sleeping on the couch. I gently put it over her, doing my best not to wake her up. I heard a sigh of content escape her mouth as it was clear she unconsciously happy for the new warmth that was around her. I sighed too that I didn't wake her up. I saw tank fly down from up upstairs and up next to me.

"Well it's just you and me now…go into the kitchen…I'll get you something to eat." I said to him with a smile on my face. He nodded and flew past me into the kitchen.

I turned around to follow him but stopped to look down at Fluttershy once last time, being covered up the huge banner that was bigger than the entire couch and sagged onto the floor. It's certainly overkill when it comes to be used to cover somepony up but it gets the job down at least. I don't think Fluttershy would mind how big her blanket was either...I mean...She looked so peaceful…so relaxed…which I'm happy for because she deserves it after me abandoning her last night. But one thing was bothering me…her pink mane was covering a good chunk of her face…getting hair in your face is never a good thing. I bent over and gently brushed it aside. After doing she moved her slightly to get more comfortable and sighed once again. I smiled back before realizing what I did and then putting a hoof to my face.

"Why the hell did I do that?" I asked myself in disgust at why I would possibly want to touch my sleeping friend's face to move her hair away from her face…I mean seriously...who the hell would do that? It's so not me...am I going crazy or something? ….maybe I am suffering from brain damage after all those hits from Applejack…that's another thing I'll have to pay her back for.

I shook my head before I went into the kitchen, when I did I saw Tank buzzing around in the air, either because he lost control or because he was excited for food…I like to think it's the excitement one because I'm not wearing my helmet right now! I took my chances and got some food out for him from one of the cabinets. I went over and put it in his bowl; he flew over and landed right in front of it, immediately chowing down.

"There you go, eat up buddy." I encouraged with a smile as I watched him eat for a second. I heard my own stomach growl in response and remembered that I haven't eaten anything since before I started working on fixing Applejack's barn.

I went over to the ice cloud and reached down below it to the cool breeze cloud….I store my food in there; nothing regulates temperature better than clouds! I reached in and pulled out some stuff to make myself a quick sandwich. Nothing fancy, just something simple and quick…it's not like I have to be fancy since I'm not cooking for anypony…I mean Fluttershy's asleep and I don't want to wake her up….maybe I'll cook for her some other time to show off my cooking skills.

Hey that's a great idea! I'll invite Fluttershy over tomorrow so we can talk about Tank and his hibernation plans, get more practice as me being a great host, and so I can show of my cooking! It's perfect! I laughed to myself victoriously as I made my sandwich and put the leftovers away back in the cool cloud. I returned back to my sandwich and moved to the small table in the kitchen.

As I started to eat my sandwich the happy and confident feelings inside me soon dissipated. Something felt…wrong…I felt miserable. I don't know why though, I looked around the empty kitchen and at Tank, who was still eating. Nothing was different…this is how I usual spent dinner at home…except now Fluttershy was asleep on my couch. I guess I feel a little…lonely…I guess I wanted to spend this time with her since she's in my house for like the first time ever.

Something like this might not happen again…she might refuse me tomorrow and I won't get a chance to do this sort of thing again. I now sort of regret not waking her up…it would be nice for me to spend a meal at home with one of my friends. I sighed to myself as I continued eating my sandwich. I hope that's the reason and not something else…there's been a lot of strange weird things going on lately…the dinner last night, the roof…a few minutes ago…things are seeming to get weirder by the second…I bit my lip slightly in fear that…that…

There might be something wrong with me…

**LONG TERRIBLE CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE AND LONG! Author Notes/Bickering.**

Wow this is the longest Chapter I've ever written…and because of that it's the worst…a lot of things were cut which makes the pace seem…off. There was a scene where Rainbow was fixing all the floors and apologizing to Grannie…cut…there was a scene with Twilight at the library…cut…there was a scene where Rainbow and Fluttershy did eat dinner together…cut…there was a scene in this chapter that was actually GOOD…that was of course cut…I mean seriously…I should've split this up into three chapters to fix this but no I didn't…god this sucks! And just because I'm going to do these things later quite possibly doesn't make up for that fact!

Let's get onto the parts where my stupidity shines…AKA the roof scene in which I call the stuff Rainbow uses to fix the roof "Material" because I no idea how a roof works, how to fix it, or what is needed to fix it…so I just called it "Material" and made Rainbow use a hammer (Which I'm pretty sure can't fix a roof) for the sake of laughs. I also called the food that Rainbow makes just…food…because I don't know anything about the cuisine for the most part in the show…and of course I know nothing about Hibernation and about turtles (TOIROISE! …whatever)…so feel free to correct me and call me stupid…

Now let's get on to the controversial parts…namely where I say Fluttershy is two years older than Rainbow. …well…look at Fluttershy as a filly and look at Rainbow as a filly…they look completely different…Fluttershy looks older than Rainbow…she looks bigger, longer, and has bigger wings…so she's at least a year or so older than her…and I just made it two because I said so…so in context that makes Pinkie Pie a year older than Rainbow…yep Rainbow Dash is younger than her in this story…feel free to whine and complain about how I messed up their ages…but keep in mind I won't care since I stated before that this takes place in its own weird universe or non-common sense…that's how I get away with crap like this!

Another liberty I took was Rainbow's house…namely it's interior…which I think we see a grand total of twice in the TV show (at least where I'm at which is somewhere around Season 3) and both times it looks different…hell her house changes designs like every season I think…so I took the liberty of…vaguely describing what it looks like…I don't go too in detail…I mean I rarely do…but I might be stepping on people's toes in what they think it looks like…who knows…maybe Rainbow gives a full house tour in Season 4 and I didn't see it yet…whatever…feel free to rage at me for messing up Rainbow's house.

Also I hint a place called "Rio de Jamareo" which is just Rio de Janeiro with MARE in it…oh isn't I clever? I did this because the birds have to fly south and if you look at a map of Equestria…the placement of everything from Manehatten to Fillydelphia to Los Pegasus…it's almost exactly like the United States (Which makes me Happy because Ponyville seems to be set around where I live which is Misery…I mean Missouri…quite possibly St. Louis or Kansas City…Possibly Springfield now that I think about it)…so I just created a fake Brazil to compliment it…not going to name the country because I'm lazy and I just named the city…and I did it for no real reason…it's not like Rainbow Dash will be going there in a few chapters…quite possibly with Fluttershy (Spoilers)…just because I name drop it here and hint at it doesn't mean anything…it's totally not going to happen…no I'm serious that would be in like Chapter 10 or so and I won't even make it past Chapter 5! I'm already at my breaking point and want to quit!

There's a very big problem that's starting to rear its head here that you might notice but I talk about it next Chapter…if I get that far…instead let me just say again that…I cannot portray these characters for the absolute life of me! I can't get Applejack's speech down at all! (Not to mention I'm still not used to the pony lingo as I'm sure there's a someone in this chapter instead of a somepony…not to mention all the spelling and grammar issues riddling this trash!) Fluttershy is caught between possibly love stricken and blatantly oblivious…not to mention I made her seem really weak and feeble…more than what she is in the show in my opinion…and Rainbow Dash…ugh destroyed her…destroyed her from start to finish…I'm sending apology letters to the staff now over how badly I butchered her…

This is 100% garbage…it is…it really is…and I'm ending this here before this too turns ABSURDLY LONG! So I should probably pull a Heero Yui in the Wing Gundam (That's the third time in a row I've name dropped a Gundam...huh...) and self destruct...that way I don't destroy and ruin the characters that much more...well we can only hope...so until next time...if there is a next time…I am the worst writer on all of Fanfiction…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohhh hate this story…hate this story…1, 2, 3, 4…Together we can hate this story…1, 2, 3, 4. Bad Dialogue is all around…Truly this was written by a clown! Never before has a story deserve not to be told! Grab Your keyboard here we go! Hate this story! Hate this story! 1, 2, 3, 4! TOGETHER WE CAN HATE THIS STORY! 1, 2, 3, 4!

Another horrendously long chapter…I'm not even going to bother warning you this time…this is your fault if you decide to push through and read this absolute travesty known as Chapter 4!

**Chapter 4: Maybe We Should Hire You!/We should Definitely Fire You Dalek Saxon...FROM LIFE!**

"Damn it I'm going to be late!" I heard somepony shout angrily, the loud outburst waking me up from my gentle sleep. W-What's going on? Who's shouting in my house and…why does my bed feel so weird?

I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. The sight of cloud walls and a cloud made couch beneath me. W-What's going on…where am I am what am I doing on a couch? I slowly arose on the couch and continued to look around, still feeling tired and not yet fully awake. My brief glance around the desolate living room was interrupted by the sight of a cyan mare with a rainbow colored mane and tale rushing down the stairs.

"R-Rainbow Dash?" I said groggily, calling out to my friend making her notice me after she finished the descending down the stairs. I noticed she had saddle bags on, one on each side…she's obviously about to leave to go somewhere…

"Oh Fluttershy, you're awake!" Rainbow Dash said happily in response as she turned to face me with a smile on her face.

"Wh-What's going on? Where am I?" I asked rubbing my right hoof against my head still trying to focus on waking up. I hope I didn't do anything bad to make me end up in this position.

"Don't you remember? I invited you over last night and you came over?" She answered sounding a bit concerned that I might be sick or something. Oh dear…what did I do last night…let's see…helped Rainbow Dash…she invited me over….we talked and…I…Oh Dear!

"Oh Rainbow Dash! I'm so sorry I fell asleep on your ouch!" I apologized sincerely, immediately tossing the blanket off and getting up off the couch. I hope Rainbow Dash could forgive me for making such a foolish mistake!

"Nah forget about it, it's ok…it wasn't a big deal…besides it was my fault you were tired in the first place so don't blame yourself for conking out on my couch…I mean it is an awesome couch after all!" She responded with her usual mannerisms, shrugging off my apology and my mistake. Oh thank goodness she forgives me!

"O-Ok…" I simply said as I sighed to myself in relief. I'm thankful Rainbow isn't mad at me, she's got mad at me before and it feels awful…so I'm very thankful she's not mad at me.

"You can leave whenever you feel like, I don't really care when you because right now I got to dash!" She then frantically said as she turned around to leave out the front door. She's really in a rush this morning; normally she likes to sleep in.

"W-Wait!" I called out, making her stop and turn around to look at me again, "A-Aren't you going to eat breakfast first?" I asked, worrying that she might be leaving without eating anything. It's very hard to do your job on an empty stomach…well it's very hard to do anything on an empty stomach…I should know, when the animals don't eat they are very difficult to work with and talk to.

"You've slept longer than you think, its way past breakfast Fluttershy!" Rainbow answered as informed me of how long I slept. Oh Dear…I didn't mean to sleep on her couch and I certainly didn't mean to sleep on it past breakfast…I can only imagine what she was thinking when she passed me on the couch this morning…If only she woke me up then this would've have happened!

"I-I'm sorry, you should've waked me up…we-we could've had breakfast together or…something…if-if you wanted to that is…" I apologized before suggesting something else, before getting nervous and my voice softening up. M-Maybe she let me sleep because she didn't want to deal with me…oh maybe I shouldn't have come over last night at all…

"I didn't even eat breakfast myself; I've been scrambling to get my stuff together so I could head out for weather duties!" She replied sounding a little grumpy as she pointed to the saddlebags on her sides.

"Y-You can't go out without eating breakfast…you won't be at a hundred percent!" I informed in a concerned tone as I held my hoof out to her, this caused her to laugh somewhat as if what I said was a joke to her.

"I'm always at a hundred percent! Besides it's not like I haven't done it before or will never do it again…just relax this is routine for me!" The cyan Pegasus said in a boastful tone as she unfurled her wings and jumped into the air to make a very dramatic pose. I know she thinks she can do it her way but she must understand that it's better to eat a meal to start each day!

"B-But lunch still probably isn't for a while…and you'll be so hungry until then!" I said now worried as I urged her to eat something, though I honestly don't think she'll listen…she never really listens to me when she's like this…

"Geez relax mom!" She shouted back at me as rolled her eyes, afterwards landing the ground and putting her wings to her sides…did…did I upset her with my constant instance…Oh I should really keep my mouth shut…and…m-mom? I-I'm not that much older than you…D-Do I look that old? Oh dear…

"I-I'm sorry…I was…just worried that you be unhappy being hungry…I…I didn't mean to bother you." I apologized softly as I looked down at the floor…what right do I have telling what she needs when I'm in her home…not to mention I slept over without permission…I really should've have said anything and just left.

"Geez If you're that concerned about me eating why don't you make me a to-go lunch or something?" I then heard her say in a sarcastic tone. I looked up to see her turn her back around to leave. S-She wouldn't mind me making her a quick lunch…I mean I know she was being sarcastic…but…I could do it…I mean I used to do it when we were younger…though she didn't really know about it…

"I…If you want I could…" I then suggested feebly, but thankfully I was loud enough to stop her from heading out and turn back around once more to look at me.

"Huh?" She simply said in confusion as she titled her head and looked at me with a bewildered expression on her face.

"I…I'll make you a quick lunch for you to have later…" I replied a bit louder as I turned and started to head to the kitchen to whip something up for her.

"W-What? No! You don't have to do that for me Fluttershy! I was kidding!" Rainbow Dash regretfully said as she followed me into the kitchen, obviously not really wanting me to do this for her. However I felt I needed to now…she would get to eat something, I would feel useful, and I wouldn't feel bad for accidently sleeping on her couch all night. We both win!

"Oh it's no problem Dash…it's like my way of making it up to you for passing out on your couch." I responded pleasantly as I moved around the kitchen to gather food up to make her a quick meal.

The kitchen was much different from my kitchen and any kind of earth pony kitchen in Ponyville. Mostly because this was a Pegasi styled kitchen and so of course it would be different…I could only imagine Applejack or Rarity being completely confused upon entering this type of kitchen…not me however…I was born and raised in Cloudsdale and even though I haven't lived there in a long time I still recognize the structure, setup up, and characteristics of the kitchen. Therefore I knew exactly what I was doing and wouldn't make a fool out of myself…I hope.

"No it's ok Fluttershy…you don't have to do this! I don't even think I have time to wait for you to make me something!" She insisted as she followed me around the kitchen as I got stuff out and placed it on the countertops.

"Oh don't worry Dash…this won't take long." I said as I reached into to cool cloud used to store food and keep it cool. I reached around and felt for the right ingredients I needed and pulled them out. I also found an apple and pulled it out as well.

"Here," I said as I tossed the apple at her, which she easily got in her hooves, "Something for you to quickly snack on so you won't be as hungry." I said with a smile as I brought the rest of the ingredients to the countertop.

"But…I…" She started in defiance before sighing and taking a bite out of the apple, "Thanks…" She thanked unenthusiastically as she continued to eat the apple. I know this must be inconvenient for her, but I'm just happy she's eating something. I smiled as I continued to prepare her lunch for later. I started to get flashbacks of when I was younger and I would always over pack my lunch so I could share with her back in our flight camp days.

"And there we go." I then said shortly after as I finished making her a sandwich with a side of hay fries. I put the food into a small paper bag and turned around to give it to her, "Here you go, something to eat whenever you have lunch." I said happily as I held it out to her.

"What…you couldn't put my name on it? What if I lose it and a bigger pony finds it on the playground or something?" She sarcastically said as she finished the apple. She then reached her hoof out and took the bag from my hooves…oh dear…I upset her didn't I?

"I'm sorry…if I knew it would've bothered you that much I would've written your name on it." I apologized, feeling bad for not doing such a simple thing for her.

"No no it's fine really…it's just…" She started as she lifted the ends of one her saddlebags up with one of her wings, putting the bag of food in it and then closing it back up. "It's just…awkward you know?" She then said as she looked back at me with an uncertain look on her face…wh-what? Awkward?

"W-What do you mean it's awkward?" I asked confused as I titled my head at her. D-Did I make the food wrong or something?

"No it's just…nopony has ever made me a meal before…" She answered as she pointed to the saddlebag with her wing. W-What? Th-That's not true whatsoever!

"Y-Yes they have…we all have picnics together all the time and…Pinkie always makes you lots of treats…so of course people make you meals Dash." I pointed out as I held a hoof to my chin trying to recall other times food has been made for her…not to mention all those times I did it when we younger…though she always assumed it was my mom doing it and not me…maybe I should tell her about it…

"I didn't mean it like that…" She retorted in a slightly higher tone as if she was stating the obvious, "What I mean is…nopony has ever made me a lunch before and put it in a little bag…especially not in my own home…in my own kitchen for that matter! It…it feels odd!" She then went on to explain in more detail as she looked at the saddlebag at her side…sounding a bit nervous now as her ears drooped down a bit.

"H-how is it odd?" I asked as I took a step towards her, trying to figure out why she felt this way. "I-It's my fault isn't it…I'm sorry…" I then apologized as I looked down at the floor, realizing it must be me who caused Rainbow to feel this way.

"No it's not that…just…just make yourself something as well!" She responded rather loudly which made me look up looking serious as her ears were standing on edge again….she was also pointing her hoof…I looked at where she was pointing and it turns out she was directing me to the stuff I left on the countertop. She…She wants me to make myself some lunch as well?

"Oh no I couldn't…that's your food…I don't mind making it for you since it's your food but…it's not mine…I couldn't make myself something using your stuff…" I denied as I looked back at her and shook my head at her. She put her hoof down and stared at me seriously with her cerise eyes. I hope she isn't angry at me again…

"Just…do it Fluttershy…it will make me feel better…" The athletic mare said after sighing and looking back at me with a much gentler look. A-At least she isn't angry…and I guess I should do it so she doesn't get angry at me for rejecting her request.

"O-Ok…if you insist." I softly agree somewhat reluctant as I turned back around and headed back to the countertops. I started making a second sandwich when I heard Rainbow sigh out of relief.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" Rainbow thanked in a grateful tone as I continued making the sandwich…though I was still unclear of what do after I made the sandwich.

"N-No problem Dash…though…what do I do after I'm done making this? Do I…eat it here? Do I take it home?" I asked confused as I finished the sandwich and quickly got to work on the sides which would take a few seconds.

"Oh just put it in another bag and give it to me." The mare with the prismatic mane answered as I finished up making the meal. She wants me to give it to her? Ok I guess…

I nodded to her and put the food in a bag just like before. I then grabbed it and held it out to Rainbow who immediately took it. She lifted up the top of the saddlebag with her wing again and the bag inside just like before, closing it after placing putting inside. I stared dumbfounded at her as she looked at me with a smile.

"There, now we both have our lunches for later now…" She said cheerfully as she patted the saddlebag with her wing as if trying to keep them safe.

"You…You want to eat lunch with me later?" I asked with a stutter as I did my best not to look at the cyan mare. I started to feel my cheeks heat up slighting in embarrassment.

"Well…yeah…you made the food so it would only make sense that we eat it together." Dash responded with a brow raised as if disturbed that I would suggest such a thing. "What, you don't want to?" She then asked as she started to wonder if I didn't want to eat with her. Of course I do! When would I ever not want to have a quiet lunch with one of my friends?

"No…I want to…" I replied smiling back at her, the blush on my face thankfully fading away.

"Good I'll come find you after I get off of-" She started as she raised her off before stopping abruptly. All of a sudden her eyes widened and a sweat started to break out on her face, "Oh Crap! Now I'm really late!" She shouted after realizing she spent all that time talking to me and waiting for her food…I looked down at the ground, feeling terrible for keeping her from her job and most likely causing her problems.

"I-I'm sorry for distracting you and making you late…" I apologized in almost a whisper as I felt my ears droop down to further show my regret.

"Oh forget about it Fluttershy, you made me an awesome lunch and that's well worth me being late…" Rainbow said in calm down as she shrugged off my apology. I looked up to see her turning around and rushing to leave.

"I still feel bad about taking up your time…I wish there was something I could do to help you but…I know I wouldn't be any help." I said in a remorseful tone, then sighing to myself in disgust. Before Rainbow Dash left the room she stopped at the doorway and turned around to look at me with a look of revulsion on her face…as if she couldn't believe I said that and was now angry with me…Oh dear…Fluttershy you must learn to keep your mouth shut!

"What do you mean you 'wouldn't be any help?'" She angrily asked as she started to trot over to where I was. I think her of all ponies should know how useful I am when it comes to helping in the air.

"Rainbow you know I wouldn't be any good helping you with the weather…I'm not much of a Pegasus pony…I'm more like an earth pony that was accidently born with wings…" I explained as I unrivaled my right wing slight and looked at it. It really isn't much of a wing is it? It's just enough to barely get me to fly around and that's it.

"That's a load of crap Fluttershy! Who was it that helped me pull a cart and carry it over a train? Who was it that helped everypony make that Tornado on Tornado Day? Who was it that managed to catch me of all ponies while being weighed down by a huge balloon carrying two other ponies? Huh?" She yelled almost furious as she trotted up and grabbed my wing with her hoof, pulling it fully out to its maximum length, though not forcefully or painfully but gently. Then she unrivaled her wing and extended it out to match mine, the tips lightly touching each other.

"Look, same length, same structure, same feather arrangement…" She stated sternly as she observed both our wings. I looked as well and…they did look similar…very similar…but…they were still worlds apart.

"But…But your wings are still bigger…filled with much more muscle and power…compared to mine which can only lift a couple a bunnies…" I pointed out as I looked over the details or her perfectly toned wings…they were really a sight to behold compared to mine which were thin and weak.

"Yeah…but that's because I work out a lot…I worked night and day to get these babies the way they are…you think all Pegasus wings look like mine…if they did I'd have nothing to brag about!" She responded as she let go of my wing and then gently rubbed her out stretched wings in pride. As she looked at them I could swear I could see the faintest tint of red on her cheeks…is she blushing over this? No she can't be…I'm just imaging things….she's just appreciating her wings…and for good reason. She really did have some amazing wings; she has every right to be proud of them…

"That maybe so, but most Pegasus wings still look better than mine and-

"But nothing!" She shouted, cutting me off as she got behind me and started to push me with her head, "So come on let's go prove you wrong!" She then said as she as I did my best not to move and hold my ground…but she's much stronger than me and I couldn't put up my resistance as my hoofs started to slide on the floor.

"Y-You don't mean-"

"Yes I do mean! Let's go do some weather controlling together!" The cyan athlete said confidently, answering my question before I could even fully ask it. O-Oh dear…she can't be serious! I'm just going to slow her down and make her job that much harder!

"B-But…you should know I'm not going to be any help…I'm just going to mess up and give you more work to do…" I pointed out as I still did my best to stand my ground, but to no avail unfortunately.

"Fluttershy…" Rainbow called, though not in a loud or annoyed tone but a much more forgiving tone. She stopped pushing me and went up right beside me, putting her foreleg around my shoulder in a supporting way. "Look…things are really hectic because of the seasons about to change…and right now we need every pair of wings we can get….now matter whose they are…so I need you to help me Fluttershy…" She urged as she looked at me with those cerise eyes of hers, I looked away and down at the floor. I know I'm only going to mess up or make things worse…but…I can't let down Rainbow Dash…

"A-Alright…I'll do it…" I reluctantly agreed, making a small nod before looking back up at her with an uncertain smile. She smiled back at me happily and pulled foreleg away, taking a few steps away from me.

"Great, now let's go…I'm…we're already late and the later we are the worse off we're going to be." She then said in a strong tone as she walked out the kitchen, almost saying it was just her about to be late instead of us now…I sighed as I got a bad feeling about this whole thing and followed her out of the kitchen.

Rainbow immediately headed towards the entrance to leave and I continued to follow her. Though I turned my head to look at the couch I slept on overnight and stopped in my place. My jaw dropped as I looked at the thing I used as a blanket last night…it was a large banner with my face on it…I was holding a drink with a picture of a carrot on it. I…I remember that…that was an advertisement I did back when I was famous but…wh-what is it doing here?

"R-Rainbow Dash..." I called as I continued to look at the large banner; she stopped before reaching the door and turned around to look at me. She opened her mouth to say something but said nothing as she noticed what I was looking at.

"W-Why is that here?" I asked softly as I continued to stare at the thing with my smiling face on it. I thought after my modeling career all the advertisements I did were tossed aside, recycled, or lost…so…w-why is that here…and why does Rainbow Dash have it?

"Because…I needed to get something to cover you up last night and that's the only thing I had?" She answered nervously as she explained why it's on the couch and not telling why it's in her house to begin with…though I forgot that I just fell asleep on her couch without a blanket or something…so her finding something to keep me warm through the night was nice…

"T-Thank you for that…" I thanked as sincerely as I could…genuinely grateful for what she did but still flabbergasted at the banner before me, "But…why do you even have that at all?" I then asked, being a little more specific than last time, turning around to see her rubbing the back of her head…looking very uncomfortable.

"L-Look…we don't have time for this…we really have to get going." Dash responded as she turned and pointed to the door, finding a reason why she can't answer my question.

"B-But…" I struggled to say, wanting to know more about why she has that but not wanting to waste any more time than I already have.

"Look I promise I'll explain it later, but right now we really have to go!" The prismatic Pegasus said as she walked up and opened the door. W-Well…if she'll tell me later…then I guess it's alright…I have no choice but to drop this subject for the time being.

"A-Alright then…" I agreed, nodding to her as I walked up and walked out the door, leaving Rainbow's house.

I looked around and noticed how gloomy the skies were, it was nothing like it was yesterday…I guess the overnight Pegasus team had their work cut out for them. I turned around and saw Rainbow leaving and shutting the door behind her. She immediately unfurled her wings and took into the air without saying another word or even giving me a moment's notice to prepare myself.

I unfolded my wings as well and took off into the sky after her. As what happened yesterday, I found myself struggling to keep up with her, she was going way too fast for me…or…maybe she's flying at a normal pace and I can't even match that. I sighed to myself in regret before Rainbow looked back at me and noticed my vain attempts to keep up with her. She slowed down enough to where we were both flying side by side…great now I'm keeping her up again with my slow speed…if it wasn't for me she would be there already and wouldn't be late…

"I-I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash…" I apologized again, as I looked at her regretfully…I knew something like this would happen…and we haven't even started anything yet…

"Would you stop apologizing already…" She said rather annoyed as she reached into her left saddlebag, pulling out a pair of flight goggles, "Here take these…" She then said in a demanding tone as she held out the pair of goggles to me. Is she offering me her own pair of goggles to me? Oh no, she shouldn't do that for me!

"I can't take those Rainbow Dash…they're yours!" I denied as I shook my head at her, my hair flailing in the wind while doing so. She didn't listen to me though as she flew closer to me and put the goggles in my hoof.

"You can just give them back to me later, look you need those more than me...Pegasi who are new to this need goggles…I obviously don't need them since I've been doing it for years and have been consistently awesome at it…" Rainbow insisted with a grin as she pointed to the goggles, then gave me my space back as she backed off a little bit. I looked at the goggles for a few seconds before nodding and putting them on it…taking a few seconds to adjust them so I could see properly out of them.

"Th-Thank you Dash…" I thanked as I looked back at her with a smile on my face, now feeling even more indebted to her. I slept on her couch, I stole some of her food, and now I'm using her goggles. How do you repay somepony for letting you do all of that?

"Don't mention it," She replied as she waved her hoof at me, shrugging off my gratitude, "Now listen when we meet up with the rest of the team, don't say anything or do anything…just wait for me to pass out the assignments..." She instructed sternly before flying a bit ahead of me to lead me to wherever it was we were going. I nodded in response, even though she couldn't see me, and continued following me.

We then gained altitude and rose above the cloud layer. I didn't dare look down, I knew if I did I would be scared, have my wings lock up, and then plummet back down only for Rainbow to save me…again. Instead I just continued to look forward and pay attention to Rainbow. Eventually as we continued flying I saw a purple Pegasus mare lying on her stomach on a cloud. I guess she must be the apart of Dash's team…she must also be waiting for us…oh dear I hope she didn't wait too long for us…

As we got closer to her I noticed that she had a two tone yellow hair and slightly cerise eyes similar to Dash's but nowhere near as strong…I don't think I should've said that about my friend's eyes…anyways…she also had a sun hidden behind a cloud as a cutie mark…I think I should know here…uhh…umm….she's…she's Cloud Kicker! That's right…I saw her on Tornado Day and just last week. When we got in close proximity Dash stopped right in front of her, I quickly stopped alongside her.

The mare said nothing for a few seconds…then she smiled and unfolded her wings, getting airborne shortly after, "You're late again Rainbow Dash!" Cloud kicker said in a teasing tone as she pointed at poor Dash…it…it wasn't her fault it was mine!

"Oh bite me, like you're ever here on time as well…I bet you got here a minute before we did so I don't want to hear it!" Rainbow snapped in an annoyed tone as she pointed back at her. R-Rainbow I don't think that was called for…besides you can't be sure she's late since we ourselves have just arrived…

"Oh I was here early…and you know…a couple of Wonderbolts came by and asked me where you were and I said you were late…then they said they didn't want some lazy unpunctual pony like you and just left like that…" The purple Pegasus retorted with a chuckle as she folded her forelegs and shook her head as if scolding Dash. Oh no! Now I really feel horrible! Rainbow's idols were her and she-

"Funny…it's especially funny after the last thirty times you've said that!" Rainbow yelled back as she rolled her eyes and crossed her forelegs as well. O-Oh she was lying…that's not very nice…I raised my hoof to try and opened my mouth to tell her about how I thought that wasn't nice…but then I remembered I wasn't supposed to say anything and just closed my mouth and lowered my hoof.

Cloud Kicker noticed me when I raised my hoof and diverted her attention to me, "Who's the new kid?" She asked in a dry tone as she pointed at me with one of her rear legs…still keeping her forelegs crossed. Oh dear…she doesn't know me…but I guess when you keep to yourself this is bound to happen…I should probably introduce myself shouldn't I?

"Oh come on Cloud Kicker, this is Fluttershy…one of my good friends…the girl who single hoovedly got the Tornado to get all that water to Cloudsdale…oh could you forget her!?" Dash shouted at her as she pointed both her hooves at me before I could have a chance to introduce myself. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly as I looked away in embarrassment…Rainbow Dash I wasn't that good…I just gave what I could and helped out…it was really all the other pony's efforts that got the water to Cloudsdale and not just me.

"Oh yeah! The Pegasus with what…two point three wing power?" The Pegasus said as she remembered who I was, reminding me of my feeble wing power. My blush instantly dissipated and now I was sad…I wanted to look down but I knew if I did I would be scared and fall down…once again just making Dash's day more difficult…so instead I just sighed and continued to look to the side...doing what I can barely do and that's barely keep myself airborne.

"Want to say that again Cloud Kicker? I don't think my hoof heard you correctly!" Rainbow Dash said rather violently, I turned to look at her to find her with a raised hoof shaking it rather menacingly at Cloud Kicker…oh dear…she really shouldn't have to resort to violence over something like this…

"If it wasn't for her Cloudsdale would have no water…they'd move on to another town and we'd be the laughing stocks of Equestria…so I'd watch my tongue if I were you…especially when around me…" She defended in a low tone as she moved closer to Cloud Kicker in a threatening way, who in returned uncrossed her forelegs and backed up slightly…oh dear I hope she doesn't hurt her…she doesn't have to be defending me over something like this…I don't mind…really…

"Oh and it's not two point three….it's at least a solid five…and if I remember correctly…that was better than you when you first started doing this job." She finished as she raised her hoof and poked her on the chest…making the purple mare sweat slightly as it looked like she had nothing to say in rebuttal to that.

"Ok ok I'm sorry alright…geez…" She apologized as she backed away from Rainbow Dash, most likely out of fear. Rainbow Dash turned around and flew back to her position next to me, a victorious grin on her face.

I smiled at her as I once again felt my cheeks warm up…thank you Dash…Thank you for sticking up for me again…I feel like I'm back at Flight Camp an you're once again protecting me from bullies…even though she really shouldn't since I'm a full grown mare now…now I feel a little upset that I still need my younger friend to fight my battles for me…when will I ever learn to stick up for myself?

"What is she even doing here anyways…she's usually a wannabe ground pony…when did she decide to try and do weather duties?" She then asked curiously and rather skeptically as she pointed at me with one of her hooves.

"Because I invited her since we've been so busy lately…" Dash answered in an annoyed tone as she reached in her saddlebag and pulled out a clip board, "And call her a wannabe ground pony again…I dare you…" She then threatened as she squinted her eyes at her, causing her to back up slightly again in fear. Then a smile mischievous smile appeared on her face as she moved forward again.

"But you never invite other Pegasi to help you…you always boast about how you could do all the jobs on by yourself…so why would you start now…is there possibly a deeper meaning….hmmm?" She then asked in a low teasing tone as she raised an eyebrow. Well…I think she did it just so she can raise my confidence a bit…I really don't think she did it because I would be that much help.

"Yeah that 'deeper meaning' is shut up or else I'll hit you with this clipboard!" The annoyed cyan Pegasus replied as she raised the clipboard with one hoof and hit it against her other foreleg making a smack sound. Cloud Kicker understood the demonstration shown to her and didn't say anything back. W-Would it really be so hard to tell her the truth? I don't think you needed to threaten her with violence!

"Let's see…" Dash then said to herself as she held the clipboard with both hooves and then got out the pencil attached to the clipboard with her mouth, "I'm here…check" She then said with her teeth clenched onto the pencil as she moved and wrote something on the list…most likely checking her name off on the attendance list.

"Where's Thunderlane?" Rainbow then asked as she looked up at Cloud Kicker. I looked around and there was no pony else around…I started to get a little worried that it was just the three of us and that's it.

"Oh he got his assignment sheet yesterday so he's all set." Cloud Kicker informed as she pointed a hoof behind her. I didn't see anything behind her but I guess he's somewhere back there doing…whatever it is he needed to do. I sighed in relief that there's at least one more pony out doing something

"That's good…what about Cloudchaser and Flitter?" She then asked as she looked around, again I looked around and didn't see anypony else around.

"Oh they took both took the day off…they said they were sick with the feather flu…" Cloud Kicker once again informed, though this time with a mischievous grin on her face. Oh dear that must mean they're skipping their duty…and I know that's just going to upset Dash.

"Those slackers…what do they think they're doing, are they goofing at Cloudsdale again?" The Cerise eyed Pegasus asked angrily, taking the pencil out of her mouth before doing so…if she didn't I bet she would've broke it.

"No they're probably taking a trip to the ground doing what I think you two will be doing after all this." The purple Pegasus teasingly suggested as she turned around and put her hooves to her mouth, most likely laughing in them. S-So they're eating lunch together then? Does that really warrant a tease…and do you really think you should be teasing her when she's in this mood?

"Oh you're really funny today…I think I'm going send you on an express trip to the ground to join them!" She infuriatingly responded as she raised her clipboard up and started to approach her menacingly. Cloud Kicker noticed this and turned around to face her, then backing up away from her. I feared for her safety so I flew in front of her and raised my hooves up to stop her. She looked at me briefly before groaning and backing down thankfully. I sighed in relief as I got out of the way and returned to my original spot.

"So…w-what are my assignments then?" Cloud Kicker asked rather nervously as she smiled uncomfortably and but her forelegs behind her back. I think she finally got the hint that Dash shouldn't be trifled with today…

"It's right here…" She responded as she reached into her saddle bag and pulled out a list. She held it out to Cloud Kicker, but before she take the list Rainbow pulled it away.

"And I'm also adding a lot of high priorities to your list as well…just because I think you're so damn funny!" Rainbow said with a smirk as she got out the pencil and wrote some things on her list. Cloud Kicker rolled her eyes, obviously not amused by it.

"Alright, that should do it…" The Pegasus leader said after completing the list, once again holding it out to Cloud Kicker…only for her to take it away again, "Wait!" She said frantically as she checked over the list again…oh dear she's going to add something else isn't she?

"On second thought," She then said before taking the pencil and writing something else on the list, "You take Applejack's farm as well…she might still be a little miffed at me and I don't want to get shot down over enemy territory and be a Blue Pegasus Down!" She informed with a grin and a chuckle...I don't think Applejack's still mad at your Dash…and…what are you talking about?

"A Blue Pegasus what?" Cloud Kicker repeated in a confused tone as she looked at Dash in bemusement…yeah I'd like to know that as well...

"It's a reference…" Dash simply stated as she looked at Cloud Kicker…only to still receive that bewildered look. "Don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about?" She then asked in a disappointed tone as Cloud Kicker still kept that same look…umm…Dash…I don't know what you're talking about either…

"…Cloud Kicker you are officially twenty percent LESS cooler!" She grumbled as she gave a blank expression and finally gave the list to Cloud Kicker. I…I guess I'm twenty percent less cooler now…maybe I should ask her what my percentage rate is.

"Oh come on Rainbow!" Cloud Kicker shouted in disbelief after she was finished looking over the list, "This is going to take me hours!" She yelled, obviously not thrilled about her assignment list….yeah Applejack's farm is a very big space…I can only imagine how much rain is needed for her entire farm.

"Good…maybe that will give you less time to work on your comedy act!" The vengeful mare replied with a smirk as Cloud Kicker groaned, "Now get out of here!" She then instructed as she pointed behind her.

"Ugh, Fine!" She reluctantly agreed with a cold stare in her eyes before putting the list in her mouth and turning around to leave. Rainbow chuckled to herself as she watched her fly off, acting like she just won a battle against her. Oh poor Cloud Kicker...I hope Dash instructs me to help her…I feel bad knowing she has all that work.

"Let's see…we're still missing one more…" Dash then said as she looked at her clip board again to see the list, "It's…ah crap…" She groaned as she put a hoof to her face…was that needed? Who's the pony that's missing?

"Hiya Rainbow Dash!" An energetic voice said, calling for Rainbow. We both turned to see the pony that called and were greeted by a gray pony with bubbles for a cutey mark. She also had a yellow mane and yellow eyes…though…her eyes crossed and not straight.

"Hello Ditsy Doo…" Rainbow Dash greeted not sounding the least bit enthused. Ditsy waved frantically at her with a smile at her face, Rainbow merely rolled her eyes at that nice gesture. Oh that's not nice Dash…you should at least give her a proper greeting.

"Good morning Ditsy Doo!" I cheerfully greeted as I waved at her. She looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me before screaming out loud.

"Ahhh! W-Who's that!?" She yelled as she shook slightly and pointed at me with one of her hooves. S-She doesn't know who I am? B-But I see her all the time and I'm sure she sees me…

"That's Fluttershy you featherbrain…" Dash stated monotonously as she stared blankly at Ditsy. Ditsy looked at her for a second and back at me.

"Nah uh! Fluttershy doesn't ever have goggles on!" She denied as she shook her head. S-She can't recognize me because of my goggles? I guess it's because of her cross eyes; I should really take them off so she can recognize me. However, before I could lift my hooves to take them off though Dash quickly flew up right next to me and took my goggles off for me. Ditsy looked at me and rubbed her chin before smiling brightly.

"Oh wow, hi Fluttershy when did you get here?" Ditsy said cheerfully after realizing it was me, "Rainbow Dash what happened to that goggled Pegasus?" She then asked Dash as she looked around to find a nonexistent Pegasus...

"Ugh…look Ditsy…" Dash said in disgust before I could say anything to say to her, "I got a very important mission for you…" She then said in a stern tone as she put a hoof around her and looked at her seriously, immediately getting her full attention.

"Important? Well you can count on me Rainbow Dash!" She responded sounding eager and determined not to let her down. I smiled because despite Ditsy being…well Ditsy…she still has a strong heart and is willing to help out anypony who needs her.

"I know I can Ditsy…" The cyan leader agreed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes again, "I need you to fly patrol and look out for any Cloud Bandits…" She instructed as she pointed in a random direction. Cloud Bandits? But there's no such thing!

"Cloud Bandits!?" Ditsy Doo shouted with a gasp as if taking this to be one hundred percent legitimate.

"Y-Yeah…they've been a huge problem lately…so I want you to fly around and stop any bandits from stealing our clouds!" Dash instructed with a supportive smile as she removed her hoof from her shoulder and gave her a slight nudge. Oh I get it; Dash is sending her on a fake errand so she doesn't cause any problems…now I feel a little bad for Ditsy

"I got it Rainbow Dash!" She responded as she turned around to face Rainbow and gave her a loyal salute with a determined look on her face. I especially feel bad when Ditsy is taking this completely serious…like there really is Cloud Bandits out there.

"You know I've told you a thousand times you can just call me Rainbow or Dash…you don't have to call me by my full name all the time." Dash dully reminded as she held a hoof out to her, though I don't think Ditsy heard her since she turned around and started to fly off to start her patrol.

"Don' worry, I'll keep our clouds safe Rainbow Dash!" She yelled back excitedly as she flew off. Dash groaned once more and put her hoof to her face again. She really thinks she's helping out Rainbow Dash…I can only imagine the hurt she might feel if she finds out it was nothing but a lie.

"You know…that was kind of mean Rainbow…" I pointed out as I turned to Rainbow Dash and looked at her in concern for Ditsy. She put her hoof down and looked at me confused for a second before finally smiling at me.

"Oh don't worry about her…she'll be fine…she won't cause any problems and afterwards I'll treat her to some muffins…" Rainbow responded in a gentle tone as she held her hoof up that held the clipboard. O-Ok…if she says so…I know Ditsy would be happy to have some muffins.

"But now I'm really glad you're here..." She happily said as opened her saddle bag to get another list out. She got out the pencil from the clip board with her mouth, flipped to the last page and scribbled on it. When she was done she put the pencil back on the clipboard and put the clip board in her pouch she was only holding the list and my goggles in her hooves.

"Since we have two Pegasi playing hooky and one playing Cloud Bandit Patroller we're really short hooved right now." She then said going from a happy tone to a slightly annoyed tone as she flew up to me.

"So I'm really going to need your help now." She finished with a sigh as she held out the list for me to take. Oh this is it…a list of stuff for me to do…I'm starting to feel the pressure already.

"O-Oh I don't know Rainbow…what if I mess up…what if I get the mix up the assignments…what if I can't do it?" I replied in a worried tone as I frantically looked around, finding more reasons why I shouldn't be doing this line of work.

"Fluttershy relax…" She said in a calming voice as she flew right next to me and held the list right in front of me. I looked at it to see a list of names and pictures of various places like gardens and small areas of crops.

"This is the low priority list…it's stuff we don't sweat over because it's that important like farms and forests…and there's no way you can mess this up…you just check the list, grab a rain cloud, take it to its assigned destination, look at the picture if you need any help, and then make the cloud rain over the desired location…done…that's it…it's easy!" She explained with a smile as she pointed to a big batch of rain filled clouds in the distance, then to a selection on the list, and then to the picture corresponding to that selection. She was instructing me on what to do in the simplest way she could…and to be honest…it doesn't sound that difficult…but I still have my doubts.

"Well I guess I could do it…" I said softly as I took the list from her and looked at all the sections and pictures, turning the pages to see that were a lot of selections, my doubt increasing the more I read, "But…I still don't-"

"No Buts Fluttershy…" Rainbow loudly said cutting me off as she turned me to face her, "You can do it…don't think about if you can't or if something goes wrong…just do what comes natural…you're a Pegasus and it won't take long before you'll find a groove trust me…" She then said supportively as she smiled at me, gently placing the goggles she previously took off back into my free hoof…I looked at them and then looked away slightly before looking back at her with a small smile slowly forming on my face.

"O-Ok…I got this…" I sheepishly said as I started to feel the sides of my face heat up slightly again, feeling a little embarrassed that Rainbow has this much faith in me.

"That's what I like to hear!" Rainbow responded excitedly as she started to fly backwards still giving me a supportive smile, "I'll see you for lunch…I'll be busy moving clouds to help start cloudy overcast for winter!" She informed, reminding me of the lunches I made that are still residing in her saddlebags.

"Ok…I'll see you later…and…good luck." I replied trying to be supportive as well…even though Rainbow is the last Pegasus in Equestria that needs support over something like this.

"You don't need any luck when you're already the best…it's all in skill!" Rainbow confidently shouted as she turned around and took off at her normal speed, leaving behind her signature Rainbow trail as she left.

I smiled as I watched her fly off in her normal graceful manner. Yeah, she doesn't need any luck…I'm the one who's going to…no…I can't think like that! I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head and looked at the list at the first pony on the list. It was…Rarity? I looked at the picture and saw that it was her garden behind her boutique. I sighed in relief as the first thing on the list was someplace I knew and wouldn't mix up. I put the goggles on once again and then flew off to go get a raincloud.

As I flew I once again did my best not to look down and thankfully managed to keep my altitude all the way to the batch of rainclouds. Other Pegasus ponies were coming in and taking clouds, taking them all over Ponyville and I took a deep breath to help prepare myself for what I was going to do. I've moved clouds before, I move them quite often actually…like when I'm finding places for my bird friends to sit on or if I'm moving a cloud out of the way so my little rabbits can have some sunlight…but I've never moved clouds over long distances…and I've never moved rainclouds before.

I flew up to a raincloud and put the list in my mouth so I would have both my hooves free to move it. I put them on the dark cloud, my hooves instantly getting wet from the lightly dripping piece of atmosphere. I then summoned all my might to start pushing it…it was just like moving normal clouds though these were heavier from all the rain. I started to push the cloud down closer the ground…my gaze fixated on the cloud right in front of me. When I got low enough that I could clearly see the ground in my peripheral vision I stopped and finally looked down. I was thankfully nowhere near as high as I was before and wasn't scared at all.

I made a big sigh of relief as the hardest part was over. All I had to do now was take this cloud over to Rarity's. I looked around to get my bearings and once I knew where I was I moved around the cloud so I could properly push it in the right direction. After a few minutes I reached Rarity's and went behind her boutique to the garden. I stopped before I got above the garden though and got the list out from my mouth just to make sure I wasn't mixing something up by some chance. Thankfully though the picture matched the garden perfectly and I signed another breath of relief.

I quickly positioned the cloud above Rarity's garden and then turned around to buck it as Dash instructed. I took a deep breath and bucked with all my might. After I hit the cloud I turned around and looked underneath it. To my dismay though, there was no rain coming down. Oh dear, my kick was too weak…I probably should've mentioned to Dash that my legs were just as strong with my wings. I turned around and delivered another quick buck, but again with the same results. I started to panic slightly as I tried a different approach. I got onto of the cloud and start hitting it with my hoof, even jumping on it a few times. However as I looked underneath it though the results were still the same…no rain whatsoever.

I'm just so weak! What do I do now? I failed! I couldn't even make one small cloud make a light drizzle! I jumped off the cloud and flew above it starting to think of what else I could possibly do. I looked up at the sky and saw some Pegasi flying around, delivering clouds and organizing the cloud layer…maybe I could ask them for a quick hoof. I flew up into the air a bit higher, but stopped after a few seconds. Oh I can't bother them because I can't get a small cloud to rain…they'll laugh at me…oh goodness…what do I do…Dash believed in me and I couldn't even-

"Fluttershy!" I head someone me in a loud yell which cut me off from my thoughts and actually scared me.

"Ahhh!" I screamed in terror as my wings locked up from the sudden rush of fear, the list I held in my teeth flying out of my mouth and towards the ground.

I followed shortly after and quickly dropped towards the ground, I closed my eyes and braced for the harsh impact. However, to my surprised I landed on something light and Fluffy…and wet. I opened my eyes and found myself back on top of the raincloud. I sighed in relief as apparently I didn't move away from it and it thankfully broke my fall. I inched myself to the edge of the cloud and looked down to see who called. There I saw a shocked whited unicorn with a purple mane in a fancy robe.

"Oh Rarity it's just you…" I said in overjoyed relief as I got off the cloud and flew down right in front of her.

"Fluttershy what are you doing? Did you start participating in weather services without telling mwah?" The white unicorn asked both curiously and in concern as she titled her head. Obviously she's surprised by what I'm doing…I would be too if I were her.

"Oh…well…Dash talked me into doing it…" I answered a bit softly trying to give the simplest answer I could. A smile slowly yet surely appeared and soon engulfed her entire face and had the expression of pure and utter delight. I-Is Dash making me do this really making you this happy?

"Really?" She simply asked in excitement as she leaned in closer to me. I simply nodded at her and she made a fairly loud squeal of joy, "Oh please go on and give me the juicy details!" She then said as she tried to calm herself down a bit…w-why is she getting so excited over this? Is it really that important? Well I guess I better explain things to her since she really wants to know.

"Well…I slept over at Rainbow's house…then when I woke up I made her and me some lunch for later…and then she brought me along to help her with weather duties." I explained a little more in depth but not going into too much detail. She squealed again as she started clapping her hooves against the ground in excitement.

"It's perfect! It's just absolutely perfect!" She exclaimed happily as she started do shift slightly in place, as if dancing slightly out of joy. R-Really? That to you is perfect? I thought you were had higher standards for what you considered perfect…I mean you usually do when it comes to clothes…but I guess for this you have lower expectations…

"Well I wouldn't say that…I mean I can't even…" I started as I turned to point out how I was miserably performing my simple task of delivering rain to her garden. However I stopped from continuing when I saw that the raincloud was in fact pouring out its collected water over the garden. But how did it…wait…it must've happened when I fell on it! Of course! If I just fall on it that should be a sufficient enough force to get the clouds to start raining!

"Rarity…" I called excitedly as I turned my head back around to look at her, "Thank you…" I thanked graciously with a smile on my face, happy to know how I can do my task and make Rainbow happy.

"Why it was nothing I dear…call it my intuition…I knew that eventually something might happen if you tagged with Rainbow Dash long enough…" Rarity boosted as she waved her hoof dismissively at me…shrugging off my gratitude…but I don't get it…what does she mean 'eventually something might happen?'

"Rarity…what are you talking about?" I asked in confusion as I titled my head at her. She blinked a few times before staring at me blankly as if I just told her she was wearing an out of fashion dress.

"Didn't…something happen last night between you two? I mean you said you spent the night with her right?" She replied probably more confused than me as she looked at me in baffled, unable to comprehend what it was I just said.

"N-No…I just accidently passed out on her couch…" I answered, explaining what happened last night, blushing a bit since I just had to tell my friend about my blunder last night, "What was supposed to happen?" I then asked wondering what she assumed happened…hopefully it would explain why she was so happy and excited.

"Oh…I…ummm…" She started as she looked around with a hoof to her chin, why is she struggling to find an answer? Could it be she's upset or something…wait…she wanted me to be with Rainbow Dash so I could an answer to that question…I completely forgot about it! No wonder she's upset!

"I-I'm sorry Rarity…" I apologized sincerely as I looked down slightly…I feel horrible…I can't believe I forgot…but yesterday was so hectic that…oh that's no excuse Fluttershy and you know it!

"Huh? For what?" She replied going from a frantic tone to a puzzled tone. …did she forget about it?

"You know…the question about if I should start dating…I didn't have a chance to ask her." I explained a little suspicious because if she forgot about it….then what she so hyped up earlier before?

"Oh yes that question…." The white unicorn replied with a smile finally remembering what I was talking about…then she stopped and looked down slightly, "Maybe you should just forget about it…" Rarity then said in a defeated tone as she gave off a reluctant sigh…she…she's giving up on it? B-But she was so passionate about it yesterday to the point where it was scary…how could she just abandon it after one night?

"W-Why…just yesterday at the spa you very intent on getting me to get that answer from Rainbow…" I asked curiously and out of concern as I walked closer to her with my hoof on her shoulder in a supportive way.

"It's nothing…I thought things would escalate quickly but…maybe I was seeing stuff that wasn't there…" The fashion mare answered in almost a depressed tone as she shook her head. Oh dear…it's because I failed and couldn't ask Rainbow that yesterday isn't it? Oh Rarity I'm so sorry…I swear I'll ask her. I turned around and noticed the raincloud had turned into just a normal cloud, all the excess rainwater gone from it…that probably means I should get a move on...

"I'm sorry Rarity…I promise I'll get that answer later….but…right now I have to get back to work…" I promised in a soft tone as I started to flap my wings and get myself airborne. I had to get on with the list…I didn't want to disappoint Dash…but I also didn't want to disappoint Rarity ago…so I'll ask her afterwards. Though to continue my tasks I had to find the list I dropped earlier. I looked around and thankfully found it lying on the ground nearby.

"Alright if you want to go ahead then…" Rarity weakly encouraged as I flew over and grabbed the list with my hoof. She really is bummed out…to think that yesterday when we were in the hot baths together she was so energetic…hey wait a second…I almost forgot…I could've sworn when I took my bath I didn't ask for any special fragrances or anything…but…R-Rainbow said I smelled good….but…I knew that couldn't be true so they must've added something without my knowledge…

"Ummm…Rarity…quick question…" I called as I flew back up to her, still staying airborne as I still needed to fly off soon…I just wanted to ask her a quick question to clear up the events that took place yesterday.

"Sure dearie what is it…" She dully said in return as she looked up at me rather blankly…still obviously depressed.

"Wh…When we had our baths yesterday…I asked for no fragrances right?" I asked a little nervously as the thought of Dash liking how I naturally smelled is…a bit much…so obviously I smelled like the luxurious spa.

"Yes dearie you did…why do you ask?" She confirmed, before asking me why…her mood still in dumps as she her tone was monotonous.

"Oh…w-well…umm…yesterday…Rainbow said…I smelled really nice…" I informed a little softly, my cheeks starting to feel a little hot from the embarrassment of sharing that detail.

"…She did!?" Rarity asked with a gasp, her mood going immediately from upset to shock. I know the feeling…I was shocked too when she said that.

"Y-Yeah…and she thought I smelled nice because of the spa…but when I said I didn't use anything she said I must naturally….smell that good…b-but…that's not true so obviously there was so mix up at the spa and ended up carrying some sort of smell out of there…because there's no way that could be true." I explained now getting more nervous as I looked away for a few seconds…when I looked back at her she had another huge grin similar to the one before.

"Fluttershy my dear, the way you were when you entered was the way you left…there was nothing different about you I swear…what Dash was smelling was your natural scent!" She responded sounding like her normal self as she informed me that I didn't smell like any kind of spa scent.

"O-Oh…then…she must really do like how I smell…" I said with a smile as I was grateful that I didn't smell bad and that she liked how I smelt, "I…I'm glad…" I then said in a whisper as I held the list in front of my face to hide the fact that my entire face was most likely a bright shade of crimson.

"I am too…now go get her and get that answer Fluttershy!" She then shouted with a sudden burst of passion seeming to come out of nowhere. S-She wants me to go get it now? W-Why the sudden change of heart…just a minute ago she seemed like all was lost now she's at full tilt again!

"W-What? B-But before you were talking about-"

"I know what I was saying before…I was…just testing you…and you passed…now go out there and get that athletic mare!" She shouted in a booming commanding voice as she pointed to the sky.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I obeyed nervously with a salute before I flew off as fast as I could to go get the next cloud. I-I didn't want to say against her…not when she's like that…I'll just ask her for that answer later…I mean I was anyways but now I most certainly have to!

As I flew up and reached the rainclouds, I checked the list to see my next destination. Once I did I put it in my mouth again and started to push the cloud. When I reached the destination, I once again double checked, and when I could see I was in the right spot I flew high into the air above the cloud and fell on it like before. I repeated the process several times…each time I was finding new ways to land on the cloud.

One time I fell on my side, the other time I went headfirst and…the last time I…sort of fell on my back with all of my hooves in the air. I…I was having a lot of fun…falling into cloud and how soft they are was very enjoyable…not to mention Iwi's making it on people's gardens and crops to help them grow…it was fun and rewarding. I was also proud at myself for being able to do it…and most of all I was happy because Rainbow was right…and I know that when I tell her this she'll be proud of me…and that feeling of fulfillment is unrivaled compared to the other feelings.

Before I noticed it, I was close to the end of the list…I wasn't at this for long either. Either I was going faster than I expected or I was having so much fun falling into clouds I didn't notice how efficient I was being. I smiled to myself again as I reached the batch of rain clouds again. I looked at the last page at the last couple of selections…the next one…to my surprise…was my house and my garden.

It surprised me because my garden was on the low priority list. However Dash was always the one to deliver the rain cloud to me. Why would she go out of her way to make a delivery for a low priority selection? In fact I noticed the scribble in the details…the part Rainbow did earlier…when I looked hard enough I could barely make out the words 'Reserved' and 'Rainbow.' I was able to make the connection that Rainbow Dash went out of her way to do it making it a reservation…why would she do that for me? I blushed at the thought of my friend going out of her way to do something like that for me…however I shook my head, this was no time to be thinking about that…I still had to make this delivery.

I took a deep breath and put the list back in my mouth. I then pushed the cloud all the way back to my cottage near Everfree Forest. I put it over my garden, not needing to double check since it's my garden and I know what it looks like. I then went as high as I could without breaking my sight on the cloud and folded my wings up dropping down. As I fell I did a few spins and twirls in the air before landing into the cloud with a poof sound making it rain on my garden. I giggled to myself as I got off of it.

"I'm having way too much fun with this…" I said to myself after I was done giggling. I looked back at my cottage and felt now would be the best time to feed the very few animals that are still residing in my home. I took a deep breath and flew to my front door. When I opened it a flash of white went across my living room and hit me directly in my face.

"_Momma! I'm so glad you're back! I was so worried!_" I heard a little bunny cry…a cry belonging to none other than my little Angel…oh I bet he was so worried that I didn't come home last night.

"I'm sorry Angel…but it's ok…I'm alright!" I said soothingly as I gently removed him from my face and gently rubbed the side of his face, causing his little paw to thump energetically against the ground. He's so cute when he's like this…and I really wish I could do this longer but…I really have to feed all my friends and then get back to work. So I stopped a little abruptly and made my way into the kitchen, putting the list down on the table before getting to work on Angel's meal.

"_Where were you? What happened? Why are you wearing goggles? Where's my food?_" Angel then squeaked a series of questions as he followed me into the kitchen…I giggled as I knew he wasn't this helpless and probably already ate…he was just being dramatic to get my attention.

"Well don't worry…I'm here now and let's get you fed…" I said with a smile as I finished making Angel's usual bowl of food. I turned around and gave it to him and he instantly shoved the bowl in his mouth, chowing down on it.

I giggled as I started to make food for the rest of the animals. I made a plate for the bats up top…but…they were sleeping so I just left it out for them whenever they would wake up. I made a made a few bowls and scattered them around my main room just in case any animals would walk in hungry. Then finally I made a bowl for the groundhog that was nesting outside my backdoor. When I opened the door I immediately got his attention.

"_Yo Fluttershy…sup? Got me some grub for me to chow down on?_" He asked in his usual demeanor which always made me giggle.

"You know it!" I replied happily with a smile as I held out the food and put it before him.

"_Awwww yeahhh…you the mare Fluttershy!_" He squeaked loudly as he thanked in his usual unusual way…which again made me giggle.

"Word…" I said seriously after my giggle as I held out my hoof to him…to which he hit it with his clenched pawn, both of us making a booming sound with our mouths after the connection and pulling our arms away, the groundhog opening his fist up while doing so.

I giggled again as I turned and left him to his meal. As soon as I was sure there were no other animals that needed my immediate attention I decided to get back to work and finish up the raincloud deliveries. I grabbed the list back off the table and immediately went to leave out of the front door.

"_Momma where are you going now?_" Angel asked in concern as he noticed I was leaving…oh dear I didn't explain things to him properly…but I don't think I have the time to…

"Oh I'm sorry…I still have some things to do…so I have to go!" I replied in a frantic voice as I opened the door to leave, turning around to see Angel giving a sad expression.

"_But what about my hibernation? I'm going to suffer if you don't help me!_" The small white bunny squeaked in a sad tone trying to make me feel bad...which it was working but...I have to finish this for Dash…

"Oh Angel we both know you're perfectly capable of getting prepared yourself…and if you really need help I'll be glad to help you…but…sorry not now…later…" I pointed out as I left the house, grabbing the door with my free hoof and waving goodbye to Angel with my other hoof that held the list.

"Bye Angel!" I happily said before shutting the door and leaving my poor bunny…I'll make it up to you later Angel…but right now…I still have a few clouds to deliver.

I took a deep breath before unfolding my wings and taking off into the air again. I returned to my routine of checking the list, going over, grabbing a raincloud, flying it to the destination, checking the picture if I needed any help, and then making the cloud rained over its desired location…done…that's it…it's easy! My eyes instantly widened after I thought that. O-Oh…heh…I guess that's how Rainbow put it earlier wasn't it?

But it's true…it…it was easy. Once I found a routine or…as Rainbow would put it "A Groove"…I was doing it as though I've been doing it for years…as if it were natural for me…R-Rainbow was completely and utterly right about me. I could do this…very easily in fact! I smiled happily as I moved the last cloud over the last destination I needed. I laughed warmly as I jumped on the cloud making it rain to complete my last delivery.

"I really am a true Pegasus pony!" I happily declared as I rolled on the cloud, knowing that I accomplished my task as a real Pegasus and helped Rainbow Dash out…this is one of the better days of my life!

"See…I told you so!" I heard a snarky voice say from above me. I stopped rolling on the cloud and looked up to see Rainbow Dash flying above me with a smirk on her face and her forelegs crossed. I eeped and wanted to hide in the cloud out of embarrassment…

"You…You were watching?" I asked quietly and in shock as I rolled over onto my stomach, desperately wanting to shove my face into the cloud underneath me.

"Yeah…I was…not all the time though…just every now and again to check up on you..." She admitted slyly as she nodded at me. She…she was checking up on me…well I guess that would make sense since I was new to this but…that must mean she must've saw me do all those tricks on other clouds too…

Its official…this turned from a great day to an embarrassing day! I was so embarrassed I wanted to cry…I didn't say anything back…my lips were shaking and couldn't form syllable anymore. Instead I just shoved my face into the wet raincloud to hide the fact that my entire face must be bright red…I secretly hoped that since my face was now wet it would wake me up from this nightmare! I heard a chuckle from Rainbow as I heard her land right next to me…I didn't look at her…how could I face her now after I acted like that?

"And for your first time…I have to admit…even though it's nowhere near professional…you did pretty well…" Dash complimented sincerely as I still refused to show my face and kept it firmly planted in the unforgiving cloud, "Oh and…by the way…my flips and tricks were cooler on my first time…" She then said with a chuckle…I removed my face from the cloud and slowly turned to look at her, automatically seeing her smiling face…not a cruel teasing smile but a supporting caring smile…

"Y-You did the same thing when you first started out?" I asked nervously and in shock as I stared at her in disbelief. Well…maybe it I shouldn't be too surprised…I guess I can kind of see Rainbow doing that sort of thing.

"Fluttershy…every Pegasus does it…hell some still do…I even do a cannon ball on a cloud every now and again…you just can't help it…it's that feeling of fulfillment and joy when you realize you not only accomplishing something, but having fun while you're doing it…" She explained as she raised her hoof up as she explained…my mouth dropped slightly as she just described the feelings I was having while I was moving and delivering the clouds…

"R-Rainbow…" I simply said as a bright smile appeared on my face…my blush still ever apparent but I didn't care anymore…I was happy once again…not because I shared a common Pegasus trait with the other Pegasi but because I felt like I was closer to Rainbow Dash than before since we both shared a very similar experience…

"And you did great Fluttershy…just like I knew you were…so I don't want to hear this crap about 'being an earth pony accidently born with wings' ever again!" She then said sternly as she pointed her hoof at me seriously. My eyes filled up with tears and I couldn't help myself, I lunged out and wrapped my hooves around her bringing her into a sudden hug.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! Thank you! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I thanked repeatedly in a loud tone as I nuzzled against her chest, feeling her warm coat and hear heartbeat and unfortunately getting some of my tears on her.

"You were right…it felt so natural and right…and I never felt something like that before when it came to flying…it's all because of you Rainbow…Thank you so much for making me do this!" I gratefully said as I squeezed her a bit tighter, my muzzle being pressed up against her, getting a heavy dose of her scent which smelt like the clouds she always flew above…a sweet gentle sent that I could only expect to come of Dash.

"Y-Yeah…no problem Fluttershy…" She replied in an unusually soft tone as I felt hoof wrap around me and then another gently stroke my mane, "Just…don't ever doubt yourself or your flying again ok?" She continued as if pleading for me never to do it again. I closed my eyes and merely nodded as warm feeling exploded in my heart and carried throughout the rest of my body…I…I've never felt this way…it…it feels so…amazing…this…this really is one of the better days of my life…maybe one of the best days of my life period…and it's all thanks to Rainbow..

"Umm…Ahem…this is getting a little too sappy…" I then heard her say as she removed her hooves and then used them to gently push me away…which made me sigh in disappointment as the warm feeling in my heart quickly dissipated…though I could still quite clearly feel the warmth of her coat against mine.

"We-We should get moving…" The cyan Pegasus then suggested as I looked up to see her not only blushing a deep shade of red but also nervously looking around as if checking to see if somepony saw her. It's quite clear she didn't want anypony to see her like that…which is probably why that hug was so brief…but it was so nice…I wish I would have another hug…but…that's not going to happen anytime soon…and nor should it…an occasional hug between friends is the limit that she'll do.

"R-Right…should we have lunch now?" I counter suggested as I looked to her side to see that she still had her saddlebags on, which meant she still had our lunches inside. When I suggested this she looked at me with a grateful look on her face.

"Great idea! Let's get out of here!" She agreed in an excited tone as she immediately took off into the air. She's most likely trying to flee the area just to get away from the embarrassment...I know I do that from time to time…well…all the time.

I didn't say anything in return and just nodded. I flapped my wings and soon was in the air following her. We went up into the sky, although not above the cloud layer and stopped as soon as Rainbow Dash found medium sized low hanging cloud. She landed on it and then sat down automatically deciding where we were going to eat. I didn't have any problem with it and landed next to her…although when I did I started to get a slight…sinking feeling. I looked over the edge of the cloud and that we were very slowly heading to the cloud.

"Oh dear…we're falling…" I pointed out as I turned to look back at Rainbow Dash, who was busy opening the saddlebag with her now free wing. Although she might need to reconsider that since we most likely need to find a new place to have our lunch.

"Yeah…this cloud isn't that big and wasn't meant to support a lot of weight…but it's ok…it's not like we're dropping like rocks…we'll be done way before we hit the ground." Rainbow said confidently, shrugging off my warning as she pulled out one of the lunch bags with her teeth and then held it out to me.

"O-Ok…if you say so." I replied as I took the bag and put it on the cloud. Thankfully it didn't sink or fall through the cloud…must be a Pegasus made bag…that's why it's not falling…which would make sense since I got it from Rainbow's house.

"Oh I know so…" She then said in a boastful tone as she got out her bag and looked at me with a poised grin on her face. I just smiled at her as I opened my bag and got out the sandwich. Before I started eating though I took off my goggles and held it out to Rainbow.

"H-Here…are your goggles back Rainbow…thanks for letting me use them." I thanked gratefully as I think they might have helped boost my confidence enough to do all those things I did today.

"Yeah no problem…" She simply said as she took the goggles and put them over one of her ears, having it dangle down as she focused on the food in front of. Well…that conversation went nowhere…and I don't want there to be an awkward silence between us…so…

"So how was your cloud organizing? …I-If you don't mind me asking…I mean you know how my day went…so…I think you should tell me about yours…i-if feel like it…" I then nervously asked after taking a bite out of my sandwich. I was nervous because asking I didn't want the topic of what happened earlier on the raincloud to be brought up and for her to get embarrassed again.

"Horrible!" She immediately answered in a shout before getting her sandwich out and taking a huge bite out, "I swear some of those idiots couldn't tell the difference between a cirrus cloud and a cumulus cloud! It's ridiculous, we might be late for winter because of some of those featherbrains!" she continued as she got out some hay from the bag and munched it down. Oh dear…that does sound pretty bad…even I know the difference between those two clouds…I hope…

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash…I know it must be tough on you…" I apologized feeling bad for her and all the hard work she was most likely doing while I just played in the clouds.

"Ah forget about it…when I complain to management tomorrow they'll send some higher ups to come down and chew some flanks out…then we'll be back on schedule for sure." She replied as she rolled her eyes, most likely in disgust for the ponies she worked with. Then she took another bite and looked at the sandwich.

"This is pretty good Fluttershy…" She complimented as she looked at me and smiled. I smiled back as I felt my face lightly heat up again in embarrassment.

"Oh it's really nothing…just something I made real quickly on the spot..." I shrugged off as I looked down at my bag and took some hay out to munch on it…still keeping my gaze on it though so I wasn't looking at Rainbow.

"If you can make this in a few short minutes I bet you can really make something if you put a lot of time into it…seriously this is good…and it reminds me of our days back at flight camp." She continued complementing as she brought up our past. I looked back at her as she took another bite from her hay from the bag and smiled at her…recalling the memories myself.

"Oh yes, you would never eat the food the camp served…" I said cheerfully as I remembered how Dash would always complain and say that she'd 'rather eat the clouds than eat the garbage they put out!'

"Hell no! I'd rather eat the clouds than eat the garbage they put out!" Rainbow yelled in disgust, matching her old phrase word from word. I giggled at the thought that Rainbow Dash is still the Rainbow Dash I knew from my fillyhood…no matter how much she changes or what she accomplishes…at heart she'll still be her…and I'm glad for that.

"Seriously they claimed it was 'formulaically' designed to help develop our wings, but I think it was actually 'formulaically' designed to make everypony puke their guts out!" She then said angrily as she further recalled the details of our past…I would say she's being overdramatic…but it's true…nausea and vomiting were very common after every meal and one day I couldn't take seeing Rainbow sick after every meal and decided to overstuff my lunch bag I made at home and share my food with her.

"Thank Celestia your mom always over packed your lunches…I'd swear I would've died from some kind of stomach illness without her..." She then said as she remembered the meals we ate together…which made me happy but she still thought it was my mom doing it when in reality it was me…back then I didn't care…I was just happy to share a meal with a friend…but…now… I think she needs to know.

"Ummm…actually…it…it was me." I corrected in almost a whisper as I looked down over the edge of the cloud, noticing we were getting closer to the ground but as Rainbow said it was no real concern. I was more concerned over how she was going to take this and slowly looked back at her to see her reaction.

"…what?" The prismatic haired mare simply said in confusion…well I didn't see that reaction coming…though it's probably because I didn't probably explain myself…that's my fault…

"I…I was the one who always over packed my lunches…mom never did pack my lunches…I had to do it myself…" I further explained after taking a deep breath, finally getting it out in the open the truth about those 'over packed lunches.' She looked at me in disbelief before slowly looking down at the half eaten sandwich in her hooves, then after a few seconds she looked back up at me with her expression unchanged.

"Oh…well…I guess that makes sense…I met your mom and she didn't really seem like mom of the century…" Rainbow said in an understanding tone as she brought up the time I introduced her to my mother…and the unpleasant experience that came from that….

"I…I don't want to talk about it…" I said sadly as I looked away…I knew she wasn't going to press this topic any further…I mean she knows enough that this is not something we should discuss…ever.

"I understand…but I'm glad you told me…I'd rather be grateful to you than her…" She agreed before going on and…saying…that…in a sweet tone…I looked back up at her shocked to see her gently smiling at me and I smiled back…tears starting to form in my eyes. This really was a lunch from our pasts…no bravado…no fears…no concerns…just us taking and being open with us…this is the Rainbow Dash that almost never gets seen.

"Thanks Fluttershy…you saved my stomach back then….but…why didn't you just tell it was you doing that and not your mom?" She then went onto ask curiously, breaking me from my train of thought. I sighed to myself as I struggled to tell her the reason why I never told her…but I knew I would tell her at some point so it might as well be now.

"I…I didn't want rumors to spread about…you know…that I was like bribing you with food to protect me…I knew if that happened more ponies would pick on us more…" I answered in a low tone as I looked down at my barely eaten sandwich. That wasn't the real reason…there's another reason why I never told her about…and it all had to do with a few certain rumors I heard floating around camp about her…I of course didn't want those rumors to get worse…

"Oh come on Fluttershy…I was already putting plenty of bullies in their place…what would a few more hurt?" The Pegasus before me said almost in disbelief as she took it as a challenge against her and that I didn't have enough faith in her to protect me…which wasn't the case at all.

"I didn't want to give any more work…think…think of it as my way of protecting you…" I then said as I looked back up at her smiled…a tear in my eye escaping and going down the side of my face. She obviously wasn't expecting me to say that as her pupils dilated and she leaned back in surprise. She bit her lip as she looked away before blushing deeply.

"F-Fluttershy?" She called softly as she continued to look away, not able to look out me out of embarrassment, "D…Do you want to come over to my house again tonight…to have dinner with me?" She then offered almost in a whisper which seemed completely out of the blue…especially after what I just said…w-why is she offering me dinner?

"R-Rainbow?" I simply said in confusion, disbelief, and…a slight twinge of elation.

"I didn't get a chance to make you something last night because…you know…you fell asleep…and I wanted to show off my cooking skills…I thought we could do it sometime later…but now I feel like we have to do it tonight…so…please…come home with me tonight and I'll pay you back for all those meals you made for me back in flight camp." She explained, her blush only getting worse as she still avoided looking at me…this must really be hard for her say…and because of that…how could I say no…how could anypony say no to this request?

"I…I'd like that Dash…" I agreed softly with a smile as I titled my head. The warm feeling in my heart from earlier returning…and this time it's not from a hug…and once again I reveled in it but not as much as last time as I was still focusing on the matter and topic at hoof.

"Thank you…" The kind mare before me said in gratitude as she finally looked back at me, the blush, however, not on her face…she finally forced it down…which is a shame because I liked seeing that blush on her face…oh dear…does that make me a bad pony? Am I weird now?

"This is going to be great…I'll show you my cooking skills, I'll get some more valuable experience for when I host the Wonderbolts…it's a win for the both of us!" She then said excitedly as she took another huge bite from her sandwich, her previous demeanor and mood return in full force…

"I'm looking forward to it already…and I promise I won't fall asleep this time." I responded with a giggle making a mental note not to fall asleep on the couch like last time…so that in the next morning I would wake up in my own bed and not under a banner with my…oh yeah that's right! I almost forgot about that!

"W-Wait…that reminds me…you covered me up last night in a huge banner with my face on it and that you'd tell me about it later…" I pointed out as I reminded her of what she told me earlier before we left…causing her to instantly stop eating and look at me in shock, obviously not expecting me to bring this topic up again.

"C-Can you tell me why you have that now…please…I really want to know!" I frantically and desperately said as I …insisted on an answer…something that felt alien to me…but…I really wanted to know why she had that.

"W-Well…funny thing…the reason I kept onto it is…well…" She started as she looked around nervously, obviously struggling to find an answer to give me…which in turn made me feel nervous because the reasons as to why she had that banner because if she's uncomfortable about telling me it has to be for an uncomfortable reason…the only question is…what could that reason possi-

"AHHH! Celestia Damn it!" Dash suddenly shouted as a rock bounced off her head. I looked up to see who threw that as Dash turned around to do the same thing and flying above us…the pony who threw that rock…was Ditsy.

"Go away Cloud Bandit! Stay away from our clouds!" Ditsy yelled as she grabbed another rock from her small collection and moved her foreleg back to throw it. Oh dear…I hope she doesn't hurt Dash…and I really hope that Dash doesn't hurt poor Ditsy!

"Ditsy you dumbflank it's me!" Rainbow shouted in anger as she fully turned around and stood up so Ditsy could fully see her. T-That was rather mean Dash…I-I mean I know she threw a rock at you but did you really have to call her that?

"Oh" Ditsy responded after realizing who it was she just threw a rock at, "Sorry Rainbow Dash…I was just keeping an eye out like you-"

"I know I know!" Rainbow then shouted as she put a hoof to her face, cutting Ditsy off from finishing her explanation "Just forget about it and keep patrolling!" She then said as she pointed out in the distance, not wanting to deal with her right this second…which I think is a good thing because when she calms down she'll understand that it really wasn't Ditsy's fault…if she never told her to patrol for Cloud Bandits this wouldn't have happened…I think the words that would fit this situation are 'Just Desserts'…oh no that's nevermind…forget I mentioned that.

"Roger that Rainbow Dash!" She responded cheerfully with a smile and another salute before turning around and flying off. N-Now you just told her to keep doing what she's doing…what are you going to do if she accidently injures other Pegasi?

"Ughhh….first Applejack throws stuff at me, now Ditsy…whose next?" The injured mare asked herself sarcastically as she rubbed the back of her head where she got hit. I feel a little bad now for Dash…because this is now the fifth or six time she was hit by an object…I just hope nothing else-

"RAINBOW DASH!" A loud angry voice from below called. Both Rainbow and I peeked over the edge of the cloud to find ourselves much closer to the ground than before…and to see a very angry looking purple Alicorn…none other than Princess Twilight Sparkle herself…

Oh dear…did Rainbow do something to upset her now?

**Author Notes/Whining/Depression**

God damn it…this chapter is even longer than my last chapter…I'm officially past 50,000 word in just 4 chapters…that really bums me out because I've created filth beyond belief while other authors…most authors for that matter…can create beautiful works of literature in half that span…hell I've seen some authors do it in under 3,000 words…and here I am with my 50,000+ …thing…with a terrible story that's going nowhere, awkward dialogue, and terrible cliché's…I really do feel like the scum of fanfiction right now…I should never be allowed near a keyboard…I should just let real writers do these things while I permanently stay on the side lines as a spectator and reader.

Funny thing though…this was originally supposed to be Chapter 1…and you can tell by the opening scene as it's mostly a setup scene…I originally wanted to start the quote unquote "Story" here…however I felt this would be an awkward and nonsufficient start so I .pulled a reverse Victory Gundam (Name dropping a Gundam again...of course) and made it Chapter 4…so when you think about it…you can actually SKIP Chapters 1-3 and be mostly good…Did I mention I was a terrible writer?

Lots of liberties were taken with this Chapter such as how the Weather Pony System works and how Rain delivery is done…when I'm pretty sure that's not how it works period. The fact that the animals have understandable dialogue (To Fluttershy at least) when in actuality I don't think it works like that in the show and she can't understand them to that degree (I think…I don't know it seems back and forth of how clearly she can understand them) and…to be honest...I just wrote that scene with the animals on a whim mainly because I wanted Fluttershy to say "Word"…god I hate myself.

I also brought out another Flutterdash cliché and did some fan diving into their past…which was something I originally wanted to avoid…but couldn't…it's really hard to avoid their unclear past when it's one of the main reasons their so close in the show (According to some). And giving Fluttershy a…not nice mom will possibly lead some fans to slap me across the face…however I myself had a bad mom and because of that I want to take a spoon to my eyes today…so I just did the same for Fluttershy but not on the same level…

I actually did some research finally on background ponies to get names like Cloud Kicker and Cloudchaser…when I should've done that earlier because it turns out the Spa ponies names are Aloe and Lotus…which obviously wasn't in the show and so I didn't call them that in Chapter 2…now I feel bad for getting their names wrong and should probably go back and edit it to be correct. I should probably do the same with Ditsy and just call her Derpy…but I like Ditsy better so I think I'll just keep her like that….and I'm sorry if I portrayed her horribly…I was trying to recreate the show and not the fan interpretation of her…so bite me if you hated if she was too stupid….though honestly I think you would hate me more for my interpretation of the main characters than her…they're so all over the board and inconsistent…Fluttershy I think even points it out with Rarity and her sporadic emotional mood swings…god this is so bad…

There's one thing I wanted to complain about earlier but didn't…but now I have to since it's rearing it's very obvious ugly head here….this story…is –censored- slow...as in OH MY GOD GET ON WITH IT! slow…most of this comes from the fact that I never do cutaways or skips…everything is in one flowing narrative from the main character…which to me is how I like my first person…however it's so damn slow…and not to mention terrible…and my first person is so bad…

"I never do things like this"

"I always do things like this" and give some long ass big description afterwards that adds nothing to the story or characters….and with about 10,000 grammatical errors…I seriously need to edit more but that would force me to read this…and I don't know about you…but I don't like reading bad stories…and I would feel ashamed to have an editor reading this and checking this over…they'd probably quit after the first paragraph.

This chapter broke me…because it's so damn long, goes absolutely nowhere, and utterly ruins the character. I'm surprised I haven't gotten much hate because of my failure…although maybe that's because people can't be bothered to waste their time on me which is a good thing that I support. I don't know…but those who avoid this story and or hate it…you have my thanks…and to those who actually LIKE this story? …why…god why…are you sane? Go check yourself into the nearest mental ward because that's what I'm going to be doing soon…

So until I put myself in the strait jacket and cart myself off to happy town…am I the greatest failure of life the world has ever produced…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

P.S. I literally at the last second decided to make Twilight an Alicorn…even though I'm still in the middle of Season 3 and haven't seen her as an Alicorn yet…but like I said Character Ruination is me…

P.S.S. I did watch "Trade Ya" shortly after I posted Chapter 3 because people were saying it had louds of Flutterdash…and they were right…it did…and the controversial "Slavery" thing which I'm not getting into…was just happy with the Flutterdash thank you very much.

P.P.S.S. I did actually try to put this on FiMFiction…but it got rejected! Even they knew it was terrible beyond all belief! (Actually it was because of these Author notes not being correct or whatever but I still believe in my heart it was rejected for being the worst story they possibly ever saw!)

P.P.S.E. I like Gundam.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh god…hide your kids, lock your valuables, grab your personal defense weaponry…it's another Chapter for the worst story you'll ever read…and quite possibly the last as I've mostly had enough of writing this crap and want to ram my head against a wall…so fret not this might just be the last chapter for this garbage..

That garbage being Chapter 5…oh yay….

**Chapter 5: Of Books and Stew!/Of Failure and Misery!**

"Get down here Rainbow!" The angry princess shouted as she stomped one of her forehooves to the ground. Oh Celestia damn it…what did I do now!?

"Alright hold on…" I replied in an annoyed shout as I put my unfinished sandwich back into the bag and then took off the saddlebags I had on, "Thanks for lunch…I just wish it could've lasted longer." I then said in a sincere tone as I turned to Fluttershy and gave her a smile. She smiled back and nodded to me as I pushed my lunch bag and saddlebags towards her for her to hold onto. I then unfurled my wings and glided down off the cloud towards Twilight.

"Yeah what it is?" I asked in my aggravated tone as this really was the worst time to be disturbing me…almost as bad as disturbing me in the middle of a nap. I mean seriously, I was having a nice meal with Fluttershy…it was maybe getting a little too personal for my liking but it was still enjoyable and now you bother me…

She didn't immediately respond and instead just looked at me menacingly as I landed right in front of her. After I placed my wings back to my side I heard the clear sound of her magic being used and shortly after that I saw a book float up from behind her and in front of my face. I looked at it and it…ahh hell…it's the Daring Do Book I returned yesterday…and somehow it looks worse than the condition I left it in! How is that even possible?

"Do you know what this is?" She asked me a low growl as she moved the book back right beside her. Oh no…I'm blind I couldn't see that very obvious object in front of my face…maybe if you would've moved it closer to the point where it smacks me in the…OH CRAP NO I DIDN'T-

"AGHHH!" I shouted in pain before I could finish that thought as the book hit me and bounced off my poor head. Celestia Damn it! What is the deal? Is there some sign that says 'Please Hit Me!' on my face that I'm not aware of? Seriously first Applejack, then Ditsy, now Twilight! Did Princess Celestia decree that throwing crap at each other is the new formal greeting!?

"It's the Daring Do book you borrowed from me!" Twilight then shouted as she pointed her hoof at me. No duh! I think I would recognize a book I borrowed from you and your library! Especially since it's made contact with my head three times in the same number of days! I bet the cover is now permanently imprinted on my face!

"Yeah Yeah I know!" I exasperatingly replied in a shout as I rubbed my face hoping it didn't damage its awesomeness too much, "And I'm sorry about the book…but considering the fact that it went through a roof and a couple of floors I'm surprised it didn't disintegrate into dust!" I then informed after I finished rubbing my face and looked at her to see her giving me an appalled look.

"You threw the book through somepony's roof!? How could you Rainbow!?" The purple alicorn screamed in disgust as she backed away and struggled to keep looking at me. She thinks I did what!?

"What!? Why would I ever throw a Daring Do book at anything period!? You really think I would do something like that on purpose!?" I yelled back taking offense to what she said as I put a hoof to my chest to more clearly show my resentment. Seriously! If worst comes to worst I myself crash into things…I don't throw things myself…unless…I have to…or if I'm mad…or if…nevermind…point still remains that I would never through a Daring Do book at anything on purpose!

"I don't know why you could've done that Rainbow…maybe it was all some kind of elaborate prank gone bad…or maybe you thought it would be awesome…I don't know what was going through your mind when you threw my book through that roof!" She responded looking up and putting a hoof to her chin as she listed off some completely bunk reasons as to why I would do that. You've got to be freaking kidding me!

I was getting ready to explode at her and tell her off on how she's full of crap but I stopped myself when I saw Fluttershy gently flying behind and down right between us, causing me and Twilight to back up a bit to give her some space. Where are my saddlebags and the lunch bags? Whatever it's not like it matters now. She turned to look at Twilight briefly before turning to look at me and as I looked in her eyes I found all my anger and frustration quickly subsiding. Once again Fluttershy has changed my mood to aggressive and angry to calm and relaxed…forget 'Element of Kindness' let's call her 'Element of Peace!'

"Twilight…do you really think Rainbow Dash would really through your book through a window?" Fluttershy asked in her usual sweet tone as she turned to look at Twi…who immediately started to look guilty. Yeah that's right Fluttershy! Get her! Use that stare of yours on her and make her apologize!

"I've known Rainbow Dash since I was young and she would never do something like this on purpose…it wasn't her fault…it was…it was an accident!" She continued, stuttering a bit as she almost revealed her part in the whole accident but stopped. She most likely stopped because I told her not to tell Applejack and she must think she can't tell Twilight either…which…yeah I don't want her to be blamed like me.

"Y-Yeah…you're right…I'm sorry Rainbow Dash." Twi agreed in a regretful tone before looking down and apologizing, her wings slightly sagging down to further illustrate her remorse. Ha ha! Fluttershy's stare three…everypony else zero…that includes me unfortunately.

"It's ok Twi…I understand, if it was me in your position I'd be just as upset as you…in fact I'd be more upset since it's a Daring Do book…so don't sweat it…" I replied with a smile as I waved my hoof at her shrugging off her apology…being the awesomely modest friend that I am.

"I know you would be…I'm sorry…it's just…I've been feeling a lot of pressure…from…you know." She then said as she hinted at her newly acquired royalty status and pointed to her wings. You know it's been two months since she was crowned a princess and she's still stressing over it…that's Twilight for you I guess…

"I'm sorry your highness…" I apologized in a slightly teasing tone as I bowed before her, Fluttershy quickly doing the same in fear that she might be doing something wrong.

"You're not funny Rainbow Dash…" She dryly said in response as I looked up to see her eyes narrowed at me, obviously not amused…but I was. I stopped bowing and snickered for a few seconds before taking a breath.

"Look Twi…I know you're a princess and everything but everypony still treats you the same as before so it's really not that big a deal…so calm down a little ok…" I said in a supporting tone as I raised my hoof up and reminded her of how little everything seemed to change…I mean seriously…she's been a princess for about two months…and I think Fluttershy and I are the first ponies in who knows how long to actually acknowledge her status and formally bow to her.

"Yeah, you try turning into a princess and having the weight of a future kingdom on your shoulders…let's see how you deal with it Rainbow Dash!" Twilight angrily roared at me as she pointed at me with a fierce look in her eyes. G-Geez…did you really have to blow up at me? I mean I know it's because of the stress and all but I think that was a little uncalled for.

"S-Sorry," She then immediately apologized as she looked away with a guilt filled face, "It's just…with all the pressure lately…the royalty, the wings, the responsibility…even the fact that winter is coming up…it's just…all getting to me..." Twi went on explaining what I already knew as she looked back at me ruefully.

"Look…again I'm sorry about the book…I promise I'll make it up to you somehow…" I apologized again as I kind of understood what she was saying. Having all that sudden pressure and responsibility can be taxing…and we all can't be the awesomerific Rainbow Dash so we all can't deal with stuff like easily…I mean if I suddenly became and Alicorn Princess I know the first thing I would do…and it starts with Wonder…and ends with bolts!

"It's true…when she damaged that roof she fixed it all by herself!" Fluttershy added in my defense as I looked over to see her extending a supportive hoof towards Twilight. Hell yeah I got Fluttershy on my side…I can see a bright end to this predicament now!

"Really?" She asked in disbelief as she looked at me in shock, blinking at me multiple times. Tsk Tsk Tsk…Oh Twilight…no matter if your old Twilight or new Twilight…my awesomeness will always astound you!

"Oh yeah….totally…and might I add it's much better and cooler than before I damaged…I wouldn't be surprised if everypony wanted me to break their roofs just for me to fix them and make them that much better!" I boastfully confirmed as I smiled victoriously, closed my eyes, and rubbed a hoof against my chest. I then remembered that it wasn't all me…and that Fluttershy did help me at the end…it would be very rude of me not to give her some credit…

"With…a little help of course!" I then added as I opened my eyes to look at her, not explicitly saying it was her that helped me to Twilight but at least letting Fluttershy know that I acknowledged her help.

Fluttershy blinked in surprise before smiling and tiling her head at me after she caught my hint. I leaned my head back a bit as I felt a slight twinge in my heart. I looked away and felt my face heating up…ah it's happening again! Damn you Fluttershy and your stare! Look at Twilight and not me, your stare is like a dangerous weapon! Seriously I'm feeling the same weird feeling from earlier when we were eating on the cloud…the feeling that makes me blush and look away…I swear you have some mystical dangerous power in your stare and in your eyes as it certainly has a strange effect on me!

"Great! Then you can help me organize my library!" Twilight then said excitedly, getting my attention and cutting me off from continuing my-

"Wait what?" I asked in disbelief as I looked up at her with my eyebrow raised…did…I just hear her wrong? Please tell me I did!

"You can help me organize all the books in my library!" She restated again in excitement as she closed her eyes and smiled happily. Uhhh…no…Rainbow Dash is many things…awesome…spectacular…an amazing flyer…an stupendous cook…and great carpenter…but…yeah…book organization is not me…besides you already have a small purple dragon for that.

"Uhhh…isn't that Spike's job?" I pointed out with a hopeful uncertain smile as I pointed my hoof at her, reminding her of her loyal awesome-

"Oh he's busy at Rarity's..." …Crap… "…And he won't be back until very late so I'm going to need a pair of hooves to help me organize all my books while I'm busy studying on being a proper princess and a leader to the people." Twilight explained with a smile which destroyed my optimistic smile…ah damn it Spike…of all the times to go fawn over Rarity you have to pick today? This really isn't my week…but I'm sure as hell not organizing books!

"Uhhh yeah…I'd like to help…but I've got things to do…I'll just pay you back for the book when I get paid in a few days?" I counter suggested with a big smile on my face as I thought of anything to get myself out of this mess…I'll fix ten thousand roofs than spend a day at a library moving books!

"That's ok right? Right! Good!" I then shouted happily as I unfurled my wings and took to the airs to make my grand escape. I tried to fly as fast as I could, bordering on Sonic Rainboom speeds…but to my surprise…I wasn't going anywhere…I then heard the sound that Twilight's horn makes when she's using her magic and found myself surrounded by a purple aura…oh you've got to be kidding me!

"Oh no you don't!" Twilight said sternly as she levitated me over right in front of her, "The book doesn't cost that much and I'd rather much have your help than money!" She then went on to say looking at me a bit intimidating as if this wasn't up for discussion…I did my best to break free from her magical hold but unfortunately found my resistance to be futile.

"H-Hey! No fair!" I shouted in annoyance as I still persisted to break free. Damn her and her magic! If she wasn't an Alicorn or a Unicorn I wouldn't have this problem! She shouldn't have changed into an Alicorn she should've changed into an Earth Pony!

"So come on Rainbow…let's go organize those books!" Twilight responded excitedly as she turned around and started to presumably head home to her library…taking me with her as she still held me with her magic…aghhh! This is all because I still borrow those Daring Do books off of her! That's it…I'm going to collect all the books in the series now! I should've done that sooner but now it's at the top of my priority…well it's my second top priority! The first one is getting free!

"Celestia damn it Twilight! I said-MPFH!" I shouted angrily before I felt my mouth literally zip shut from another one of her spells. I started desperately touching my mouth hoping that would somehow unzip it…but again it was another vain attempt. Oh come on! Now this is just cruel!

"Rainbow Dash…language…you know there are young ones watching!" Twilight scolded in a serious tone. What young ones? I'm looking around right now and all I see is Fluttershy following us! Plus I'm a grown mare! I can say whatever the hell I want thank you very much!

I turned back around to Fluttershy who was still following her and started making gestures at her hoping she'd catch on to either…A. Get Twilight to stop this crap…B. Get my mouth unzipped so I can show her the full extent of my 'language'….or C. Stare at her long so that she'll be so guilty she'll be in a pool of her own tears! Unfortunately though, she just looked at me with a confused look on her face. You can understand animals but you can't understand when I'm telling you to help my sorry flank…that or your being too nervous to speak again…I'd believe either one…your record for saving me and just standing by idly are about even now…

I threw down my hooves in defeat and unfortunately let Twilight Sparkle carry me in her magical field. I had no choice as I turned to watch her walk….very…freaking…slowly. Come on! Do you really have to walk!? You have wings now! Use them! Or hell just teleport us there! I'd be to the library about a dozen times now! We could get there in ten seconds flat at my basic cruising speed but no you have to take the very scenic route and just walk! Ughhh! When we finally reached there it seemed like a miracle and I was almost glad that the boring walk was over…only for me to remember why we're here and only made me want to desperately flee this soon to be prison cell as soon as Twilight let me go.

"Alright, we're here!" Twilight proudly declared stating the very obvious as we stood outside her library. Yeah took us longer than necessary though!

"Alright now Rainbow," She began as she turned around to look at me seriously, only to be distracted by the sight of Fluttershy right behind me, "Fluttershy what are you doing here?" She asked curiously and a bit surprised as she arched an eyebrow and moved her head back slightly. Oh she's just here to sit and watch my torture, what do you think egghead!? She's here to help! Why else would she be here!?

"O-Oh…I'm here to help out Rainbow Dash…if that's ok with you that is…" She answered in her typical meek behavior as she recoiled slightly in fear of what the purple alicorn will say to her. Called it! I totally called it!

"Why? You don't have to help her out you know…I mean it's her punishment not yours." Twilight then asked as she titled her head still confused…really…did you randomly forget who Fluttershy is and what she represents? Or are you just deliberately trying to waste as much of my time as you can?

"Oh it's fine…I don't really have anything else to do and even if I did I would always put it off later to help one of my friends." The yellow Pegasus replied as she looked at me with a smile. No Fluttershy…you must be more blatantly obvious because apparently becoming a princess means no longer having common flipping sense…

"Yeah that sounds like you Fluttershy." The violet eyed and coated mare then said with a smile as she nodded slight. Oh really…then why the hell did you bother asking her that crap when you knew what the answer was going to be? You really were just wasting my time! I told you I was sorry about the book that doesn't mean you have to be cruel and waste my valuable time! I mean come on!

"Alright Dash…it's going to be a little messy when we get in there…but that's why your hear…all those books have be alphabetized by Book title, Author name, year of publication, length of the book, weight of the book, color of the book, and most importantly…set at the right angle." Twilight then explained in elaborate detail as she looked at me seriously…she's kidding right…she has to be kidding…no one pony can have that level of insane organization.

"Any questions?" She then asked me with a smile…uhhhh did she forget I can't talk because of her spell? I shook my head frantically and pointed to my zipped lips with both my hooves to convey that I wanted my lips undone "Good!" She happily responded taking my repeated head shaking as a 'no I have no questions.' Oh come on!

"Ummm…Twilight…I think Rainbow Dash was asking you to unzip her mouth… " Fluttershy suggested a bit nervously as she pointed at me with one of her hooves! Yes! Thank you Fluttershy! You're twenty minutes late though from when I asked you earlier! Oh forget it, better late than never I guess!

"Oh that's right…silly me I forgot…" Bullcrap! You didn't forget you just wanted me to stay this way! "Sorry Rainbow!" She apologized as she lifted her hoof and thankfully unzipped my mouth. My first immediate reaction was to breathe heavily through my freed mouth and touch it with my hooves to confirm that it could indeed open and close again.

"Thank Celestia that's over…but seriously! You expect me to do all that…stuff!" I then shouted at her as I remembered the list of insane instructions she gave me earlier! Seriously, this should be Spike's job! You couldn't make him stay to do this? On second thought…maybe he wanted to escape this insanity and flee to Rarity's…that dragon's smarter than I thought…

"Yes…I do…and don't think about trying to leave or escape." The alicorn confirmed before pointing behind me, I turned around to see nothing but a bright purple wall, and as I looked around I saw that it encapsulated the entire library, "I have a force field in place now that I won't lower until you get everything organized…" She then said in a threatening tone as I sighed and gave up on trying to escape…looks like I have no choice but to dully waste my brain cells on book organization….

"Ah Celestia…dang it…" I said in defeat as I turned around and gave Twilight a depressed look…stopping myself from swearing in fear of Twilight zipping my lip again. …Feels weird holding your tongue…it's like your denying apart of yourself freedom…I don't like it.

"Oh it won't be that bad…besides you have Fluttershy helping out…I'm sure you two will have it done in no time." She then reminded in a brighter tone as she pointed to Fluttershy how was happily smiling at me willing to give me a helping hoof. I sighed in relief as I know with her help this really shouldn't take me that long…

"Yeah I guess your right…whatever let's get this over with then…" I reluctantly said folding my forelegs and gave another sigh. This made Twi smile and nod before turning around and enter her library…carrying behind her still in her magic aura…and I was still a little bit off the ground and was heading straight into the door frame! Oh crap you've got to be kidding!

"Wait…WAIT WAI-GAHHH! CELESTIA DAMN IT! Am I just destined for abuse or something!?" I shouted angrily after my head banged against the top of the doorway. This is what…the third time just today I've experienced some head trauma? When will it all end!?

"Oh sorry Rainbow Dash…I forgot to take you out of the bubble…" The princess apologized actually sounding legitimately apologetic as she lowered me and released me from her grip. I hit the floor with a slight thud and grumbled to myself as I rubbed my poor head.

"Oh Rainbow…are you ok?" Fluttershy asked in immediate concern as she rushed over and started to help me up. Oh now you show concern…when Twilight threw the book at me earlier you didn't do anything! Fluttershy your compassion lately has been very sporadic!

"No…but that's ok…I always wanted to forget most of my fillyhood memories…" I said a little abrasively as I finally stood up off the ground. I looked over at Fluttershy as she looked hurt at what I said…oh great…I bet she took it as though I actually wanted to forget her since she's a part of my fillyhood memories...oh please like I could ever forget you…besides it wouldn't affect my current memories so I'd never forget you…but I better say something so she doesn't think like that…

"I'm joking Fluttershy. I'm ok; just forget….about….it…" I started as I looked away and then stuttered to a stop as I saw the 'mess' that egghead was talking about, "Holy mother of Celestia…" I said astonishment as I saw the once tidy and clean library now cluttered with books form the floor almost to the ceiling with not a patch of the floorboard to be seen.

"I told you it was a bit messy…" Twilight reminded in a deadpan tone as she used her wings to fly over some of the piles…oh now you're freaking flying! And you couldn't do that before because why exactly?

"There's a little messy…and then there's this Twi! I mean seriously did you just wake up this morning and decide your floor needed some redecorating?" I asked half sarcastically and half seriously as I took into the air and surveyed the library from above…getting a better sense at the travesty beneath me. Oh yeah…no wonder Spike took off as fast as he could…I'd do it right now if Royal Fillynapper wasn't keeping me hostage here!

"Sorry….I've just been reading everything I can lately to better prepare myself for later challenges…" The before mentioned Royal Fillynapper responded somewhat apologetically as she landed behind a small podium with an open book... You don't need to read everything! I mean come on! I swooped down and randomly picked up a book.

"I don't think a princess would need to know this much…I mean what does being a princess have to do with 'How to hide your embarrassing wing exposures in public.'" I said in a doubtful tone before reading the cover of the….wait what?! I read over the cover again and sure enough it was 'How to hide your embarrassing wing exposures in public.' ….uhhh...I know Twilight said she was reading everything she could…but another mischievous thought crawled into my mind…

"Twiliiiiightttt…" I called in a very cheerful teasing manner as I looked up to see her blushing bright red and shaking slightly in embarrassment…oh yeah…you know I got you… "After getting wings are you getting a lot of wing b-"

"Sh-Shut up!" The now completely humiliated princess shouted as she cut me off and took the book out of my hooves with her magic…thankfully not hitting me with it though and instead putting it in its…presumably rightful place…I just hovered in the air and snickered at t the thought of the proud royal Twilight having a problem that has plagued Pegasus ponies for a millennium...

"Look at Fluttershy! She's already getting started while all you're doing is horsing around!" Twilight then shouted as she pointed to Fluttershy who was already busy organizing books. Geez she's already hard at work…I guess I should be thankful that she didn't hear us…though I have to wonder her wings stiffen because of those uncontrollable urges…I would imagine so…she is a Pegasus after all and all Pegasus have those cravings based on their tastes…I just wonder how she reacts to them or what her tastes even are…and…wait why the hell am I thinking about this so in depth?

"Yeah yeah alright…" I agreed with a slight blush on my face as I lowered myself to the nearest pile of books and started to pick up a few. I can't believe I just thought that about Fluttershy…I feel so wrong…like I have to take a shower later or something…

I looked at the books and decided to place them in alphabetical order. I don't care about size, color, author, or whatever…she can bite my flank! Besides she's too busy with her nose in a book…hopefully a less perverse one…I flew over to a section and that was labeled 'Nature' and held out a book titled 'Everything you need to know about how Trees are going to enslave us all!' …I don't even want to think about why this book's called that or why Twilight has it…instead I just focused on putting it where I thought belongs…only for the book to be ripped from my hooves by Twilight's magic

"Ah Ah Ah!" I heard Twilight scold in a teasing manner as she held the book in front of me…what did I not say the magic word or something? "That book doesn't go there Rainbow!" She then said as I looked down to see her shaking her head at me….oh you've got to be kidding me?

"Oh come on! Does it really freaking matter!?" I shouted back as I reached out and grabbed the book, causing the magic to dispel…oh one hoof movement can break that spell but me struggling for my life a few minutes ago doesn't do anything…awesome…

"Yes it does Rainbow…how would you like it if I scattered all the clouds in the sky!" The young princess then asked with a raised brow as she reminded me of the disaster earlier. Ughhh…those idiots…one Pegasus asked me what a cirrus cloud was and I wanted to smack him into one so he'd find out…wait she's not threatening to go up there and make my job THAT much harder is she?

"Hey don't you dare do that! Those clouds have to go in a specific order and place or else the entire weather in Ponyville will change!" I threatened as I warned of the disastrous consequences of trying to move clouds of their assigned routes or destinations…move a raincloud two inches out of position and it could rain on some poor pony's cart stand…

"Exactly…so please take the same care with my books as you would your own clouds…" She then said in a victorious tone as if she won this argument…ummm…excuse me…how does the status of the weather for all of Ponyville compare to the status of books you barely read from time to time?

"But that's clouds! That stuff it's important! This is just insanity!" I insisted disparity as I flailed my hooves around still holding the books…hoping to get through to her somehow…but to no avail…she just stood there and looked at me darkly as if I just insulted her mother or something…

"Oh it's not that bad Rainbow…" Fluttershy interjected as she flew up to me and gently took the books from my hooves with a smile…then flying over to another shelf and gently placing one of them at a very specific spot, "You see…they just go like this…" She then said sweetly as she turned around and continued smiling…making it look like the easiest thing in Equestria…how the hell did she do that? How can understand Twilight's insane organization rules?

"Great Fluttershy! At least somepony around here gets it!" Twilight then complimented happily while also making a dig at me…I didn't care though…if Fluttershy knows what the hell to do to make this stressed out princess happy then you go girl! I'll just leave it up to you!

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as I swooped down, grabbed a bunch of books, and then flew right up to her…surprisingly her slight as she eeped at my sudden approach. "I'll give you the books and you organize them!" I then said excitedly as I gave her the books, telling her about the awesome plan I formulated to get this over with as quick as possible.

"Alright Rainbow…that sounds good to me…" Fluttershy agreed with a smile before looking at a book in her hoof and flying off to place it in its correct spot.

"Great! With the two of us working together we'll be out of here in no time!" I exclaimed happily as I dove down and picked up a few more books. Now I'm really happy Fluttershy came along…you're now in the golden area of saving my flank instead of idling standing by and doing nothing…keep it up Fluttershy and I might consider giving you a V.I.P. card after I become a Wonderbolt so you can come over and see me perform whenever you like…that's the greatest gift I think I can ever give anypony ever…well…I need one first…heh…but that's for much later though…right now I need to focus on books.

I continued doing my service of getting books off the ground and then giving them to Fluttershy, who managed to shelf them at a pretty decent speed. I rarely had to wait long for her to be free to give her some books. Little by little the cluttered library started to show signs of recovery. …and little by little my sanity diminished as well. It seemed like flipping hours and we still had a ways to go…this is maddening! How does Spike and Twilight do it? I'm losing my Celestia damned mind!

"Ughhh! Twilight! Can we call it quits for today and do the rest tomorrow?" I asked impatiently as I looked out the window and noticed the sun starting to set…another day…wasted! No practice or training whatsoever…I swear….I'm going to get some solid practice in tomorrow if it kills me!

"Quit complaining…you don't have that much more to go and then you're free." Twilight replied dryly not even looking up from the book she currently had. Ummm…did you not look around at the still rather large piles of books lying around? Or are you just trying to be funny?

"You know it would go by even faster if you got your muzzle out of the book and helped us!" I suggested rather annoyed as I pointed my hoof to a random pile of books. She didn't reply and kept focusing on her book…oh you've got to be kidding me…ughhh! "Don't ignore me!" I shouted at her trying to get her attention…but to no avail. I was getting ready to get her attention in more physical manner before Fluttershy flew in front of me with a sad expression on her face.

"I-I'm sorry Rainbow…if I was just a little faster we might be done by now…" Fluttershy apologized feeling guilty and once again taking responsibility for something that's not her fault. I signed as once again my rage was quelled by the timid mare.

"It's not your fault…there's no other pony better suited to help me than you Fluttershy…" I said in a supportive tone as I smiled and put a hoof on her shoulder. This immediately caused her spirits to lift as she smiled back at me...thankfully the effects of her stare having minimal effects on me as I wasn't feeling that weird…

"R-Really?" She simply asked wanting confirmation as she usually did. I nodded to her as I turned away and flew down to pick up some more books.

"Yeah I'm just bored as….bored out of mind and would much rather be doing anything at the moment than this!" I said back in a rather annoyed tone as about fifty different things came to my mind on stuff I'd rather be doing right now.

"I-I see…well…would me asking you some questions take your mind off of things?" She asked a little softly as I picked up some books. Honestly you can do almost anything to distract me…anything would be more interesting than this!

"Yeah sure…go ahead…ask me anything…" I replied with not much enthusiasm as I flew back over to Fluttershy with a collection of books in my hoofs.

"O-Ok…well…the first one is about that banner you have-"

"A-Anything except that!" I shouted as I dropped the books and used both my hooves to cover her mouth. I looked down at Twilight who thankfully wasn't paying attention…I don't think I want a rumor floating around of me collecting big banners of my friend's on it…that would be kind of weird.

She nodded in agreement to my outburst and then I slowly lowered my hoofs, "Ok, so anything except that question?" She asked in confirmation as I flew down below to pick up the books that I dropped. Twilight still not paying attention…ok so you can tell when I'm about to put a book out of place but don't notice a couple of your books falling a couple of feet and landing on the floor…and you were chewing my flank out earlier about dropping books from heights…geez Twi… you're very selective when it comes to noticing things!

"W-Well…have you decided on if it's ok for me to start dating or not?" Fluttershy then asked even softer than before, not to mention nervous. Unfortunately I was busy below her collecting the books to cut her off from continuing…not to mention I wasn't expecting her to ask me that! Especially since I didn't think about since two nights ago…so of course I don't have an answer! Did she really have to ask me that here? Well at least she was quieter than before so that means Twilight shouldn't have-

"Wait wait wait!" Twilight shouted repeatedly as she moved away from her podium and looked at us h in shock. Oh come on! You heard that but you couldn't hear what she said before that! Get your ears checked out Princess!

"What is this about dating?" She then asked in disbelief, an eyebrow raised most likely hoping that she heard us wrong. I wanted to say something try and quell those thoughts but I knew Fluttershy was just going to be honest so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Oh…well Rarity's been trying to convince me to start dating…and I wanted to know what Rainbow Dash thought on the matter." Fluttershy answered somewhat nervous as she told the truth…like I expected her too…I felt a little nervous too because Fluttershy told her about her wanting to come to me when I'm the absolute wrong pony to come to when it comes to things like this!

"Why Rainbow Dash of all ponies?" The violet alicorn then asked, sounding more confused than ever. I would be offended that she said that…yet…I completely agree with her…why does it have to me? You really should've asked some other pony…

"Because we've known each other longest and if anypony thinks I'm ready to do this it will be her…and…besides…she's the one I trust the most." She answered with a smile, repeating what she said the other day…making me feel awkward again…but I can't show it in front of Twilight…

"Y-Yeah…what can I say…I'm just that awesome…as usual!" I declared as I tried to sound like my usual self, hitting my chest with my right hoof in order to look proud of this…even though deep down I wish Fluttershy wasn't asking me this sort of thing. It's…It's just not me! Romance and dating isn't my thing…and Fluttershy really should answer that on her own but instead asks me…and I don't have an answer…aghhh…why does this have to be so hard?

"Well I think it's a great idea!" Twilight replied happily and with a bright smile.

"What?" Fluttershy and I both said in unison, shocked at her response. Sh…She's ok with Fluttershy dating?

"I think Fluttershy dating would be good for her!" She then reaffirmed as she happily raised her forelegs and moved them about. I…I can't believe she would be ok with it…I thought she was going to be some stick in the mud about this whole thing…but…wow….she surprised me.

"R-Really?" Fluttershy asked nervously in a stutter as she looked at her almost blankly…the answer she gave not fully registering in her mind. Not that it's registering in my mind as well...

"Oh yeah…that way you can come out of your shell and be more outgoing and assertive…and to have a special somepony you can spend time with…I think you deserve that don't you think?" The alicorn explained as she raised her hoof and closed her eyes trying to look serious I guess. I can get what she's saying…but…she's not really thinking about the consequences…I mean…what if her relationship goes south or worse…she gets abused and mistreated?

"Y-Yeah but what happens if it goes wrong…what if she gets hurt or heartbroken…what about that?" I pointed out in concern as I looked at Fluttershy thinking about all the things going wrong…seeing her hurt…it…it really pisses me off! If anypony hurts Fluttershy I'll…I'll…I don't know what I'll do…but I'm sure it will end with me being banished…and I'll gladly accept it if it means getting revenge on someone who hurt Fluttershy!

"Oh I'm sure it might happen…but as her friends we'll be there to support her and in the end it will only make her stronger for future relationships…" She replied being sincere as she opened her eyes and looked at me letting me knew she understood the risks. She's…got a point…all things might have a rough start but it's to prepare you for later challenges…I know that better than anypony with my stunt flying…

"Yeah…you're right Twilight!" I exclaimed in agreement as I flew over to Fluttershy with a grin on my face, making her recoil a bit out of nervousness, "Fluttershy you should start seeing other ponies…" I then shouted happily as I put left hoof around her and waved my other one frantically….which normally would surprise her and make her even more nervous…but instead she just blinked a few times before slowly smiling at me.

"Th-Thank you…Rainbow…" She thanked in a whisper as she looked at me with that smile on her face…her ears slightly drooping down as it looked like she was going to cry…she looked so happy…I really should've told her this sooner…but…if it's this easy to make her cry…that makes me really worried about her feelings in the future…

"And…ummm…if…you know…you run into any problems…just tell your old friend Rainbow Dash and I'll kick their flanks to Cloudsdale and back!" I then said seriously as I poked her chest with my right hoof making sure she understood that she's not in this alone and that she should come to me if anything goes wrong…I don't want to learn about her being secretly mistreated sometime down the road…I think I'll lose it if that happens!

She opened her mouth and blinked at me in surprise before that warm smile returned. She then put her hooves around me and brought me into a gentle hug, "I know you would Dash…and I hope for the both of us it never comes to that…" She said softly to me as she nuzzled against my chest. I gulped at the closeness that was going on and debated on hugging back…just like before, but unlike last time I didn't since I knew Twilight was in the room and was watching us…I can't be seen as a super softy…I wouldn't be able to live it down!

"I'm happy for you Fluttershy…I'm glad at least one of us will get a special somepony…" Twilight congratulated before her voice trailed off into sadness, looking down at the floor with a depressed expression on her face. I separated from Fluttershy and looked at her as if she just said she was secretly a Wonderbolt. What the hell is she talking about now with this 'At least one of us will get a special somepony' crap?

"What and you think you can't?" I asked in a sarcastic tone as I thought she was surely joking or trying to pull a fast one on me. She just can't be serious right?

"Dash…I'm a princess now…and even if I wasn't I still have duties to fulfill to Princess Celestia and Equestria…I…I don't have time for romance and dating…" Twilight explained sadly as she looked back up at me looking like she was going to cry…oh come on…are you serious?

"I-If…I did…I would've…confessed to a certain pony a long time ago…" She then said in a stutter as she looked away and blushed. Twilight…has a crush on somepony? That's awesome! She should totally confess to this pony!

"Well go ahead and confess to them then!" I encouraged as I flew down to her and gave her a slight nudge on the shoulder. If she has feelings for somepony she should express them…and none of this 'I don't have time' or 'I have certain duties to fulfill' bunk!

"I-I can't…I just told you-"

"Don't give me that crap!" I shouted cutting her off as I wasn't going to hear it, "Just because you've been busy and have an important title now doesn't mean you should sacrifice your personal life and your feelings…I mean look at Princess Cadance…she found a special somepony and got married! Look how happy she is now! You deserve that right as well Twi!" I explained as I lowered my voice and tried to be as sympathetic as possible. Fluttershy covered her mouth in widened her eyes in shock while Twilight looked down as if she was seriously considering what I said…good…you should…maybe it will convince you get out there and not sulk over what could've been…

"Y-You're right Rainbow Dash!" Yeah I know I am! "I'm not going to sit idly by and sacrifice my feelings for anything…I'm admit my feeling and get that pony!" The princess happily declared as she stomped her right hoof on the ground and opened up her wings from the sheer adrenaline rush she must be having …I wanted to joke about how she might be getting a wing boner…but…now wasn't the right time...later maybe…

"Awesome, I'm glad you said that Twi!" I remarked as I clapped my hooves together, happy that my friend found some confidence…man I've helped out Twilight and Fluttershy today with their personal problems…maybe I'm better at this romance thing than I thought…maybe I should add 'Gives awesome relationship advice' to my resume…ehhh…no nevermind…

"Woo hoo!" Fluttershy softly cheered in support…not sounding much like a cheer but for her that's the best she can do and I know she's really happy for her…but now that that's out of the…I wonder who this 'Special somepony' is? I don't think she'll tell me but at least I'll embarrass the hell out of her!

"So…who is this special somepony anyways? Who stole your heart huh?" I teasingly asked with a smirk as I went over and nudged her shoulder. Just as I thought her pride and confidence suddenly vanished as her entire face lit up red and her wings dropped to the ground. That made me chuckle to myself as I knew it would be easy to embarrass her…

"N-N-None of your business D-Dash!" Twilight shouted hysterically in defense as she backed away from me, which made me laugh even more to the point where I was holding my sides. "Y-You can leave now!" She then said less hysterical which caused me to stop laughing and look at her seriously.

"What really?" I simply asked in shock as I didn't think she'd let me go over teasing her like this…if I would've known that I would've teased her sooner!

"Y-Yeah…I have to do more research now on…you know…confessing…so that means your organizing efforts will be for nothing if I'm continuing to pull books off the shelves." She explained as it looked like she was struggling to come up with an answer…I guess I made her so uncomfortable she doesn't want to be around us anymore…great…I'll keep that in mind for future reference just in case something like this happens again.

"And…c-consider it my thank you to you…for…umm…you know…helping me…" She then softly added as she looked down and rubbed her hoof on the floor looking really uncomfortable. Ok come on Twilight…it's not that embarrassing…why are you getting so worked up over ti…oh forget it! All I know is that I'm free and that's good enough for me!

"Awesome! Thanks Twi!" I thanked excitedly as I turned around and flew over to Fluttershy…who wasn't looking as happy as me…she looked a little suspicious…yeah I know Twilight's now acting weird…but so were you a day or too ago…hell you were acting that way just today…so just forget about it!

"D-Don't…men…mention it…" I then heard her whisper as it seems like she was struggling to form words…whatever…she'll get over it in a minute…after she figures out to confess to her crush I guess…

"Come on Fluttershy! Let's get out of here!" I shouted happily as I grabbed one of Fluttershy's hoofs and started to lead her to the door…oh sweet freedom…I can almost taste-

"Wait!" Ah Celestia Damn it! What now?! Just two seconds ago you could barely utter a syllable and now you find your voice to shout at me? What the hell! I groaned to myself as I turned around to see a huge stack of books flying towards me surrounded by a purple aura.

"Here…take these books to Rarity…I told her I would lend these to her but I never got around to doing it…so would you drop them off for me?" The princess asked nicely as I looked around the books to see her looking on the floor for a book…probably a book on confess or love or something...whatever…I guess I could do it…I think I have to in fear of her holding it against me later…I don't want to hear 'Oh you didn't help me deliver those books that one time so you owe me for this!'

"Sure…why not…" I agreed a little reluctantly as I held out my hooves. The books moved over and then dropped into my hooves after Twilight released them from her magic. And Oh my Celestia…these things are heavy! Does Rarity really need all these books? Do they really have to be this big? I swear if this some fashion crap I'm going to throw these books one by one through her windows!

"Thanks Rainbow…and when you get there could you ask Spike to come home a little earlier than he said…I…I kind of want to talk to him." She then requested of me sounding really nervous once again…she probably wants to talk to him over this whole relationship thing but right now I couldn't care less!

"Yeah yeah sure whatever!" I said frantically as I used all my wing strength to turn around and struggle to the door. Well I was complaining about my lack of wing exercise…maybe I should've kept my mouth shut!

"And while we're there I can tell Rarity the good news!" Fluttershy added sounding really excited as she referred to that dating question…and again I couldn't care less at the moment!

"Yeah…awesome…can we go now…these books are freaking heavy!" I shouted a bit annoyed as I reached the door and couldn't get out since I was busy holding onto books.

"O-Oh sorry Rainbow…" Fluttershy apologized as she flew over and thankfully opened the door for me. I couldn't fly out though because that would risk hitting the top books on the doorframe and having them fall down. So I flew down and landed on the ground…feeling the full weight of the books on my back hooves as I struggled out the door.

"Bye you two!" Twilight said loudly, saying her farewell to us. I didn't say anything back and instead focused on leaving and getting these damn books to Rarity…I really shouldn't have agreed to this!

I looked around and noticed that it was now night time…great just like I thought I wasted my day at Twilight's doing something boring. I cursed my luck as I looked behind me to see Fluttershy closing the front door behind her. I grunted in pain as I took to the air again, struggling to hold all of these books

"R-Rainbow…do you want any help?" Fluttershy offered sincerely as she flew up next to me. Same old Fluttershy…always willing to give a helping hoof…although she should know that I wouldn't accept…offering me help is basically saying I can't do this…and I'm not about to admit that I can't handle carrying a bunch of books on my own!

"No! I'm fine…let's just drop these books off and then head to my place for an awesome dinner!" I rejected with a bright smile trying to make it seem like no big deal, reminding her of the dinner I promised her. I forged ahead carrying all the books toward Rarity's boutique…wishing I could go at my top speed but with the weight of all these books that was impossible.

"A-Alright…" I heard Fluttershy sheepishly agree as she flew alongside me…looking at the stack of books making sure none of them fell or that I didn't drop them…which only increased my determination that much more to show her that I could do this!

I struggled desperately to carry the books while also making it look like to Fluttershy that I was having no problem carrying all of these books. That's easier said than done as I felt like my hooves and my wings were going to fall off. Nether the less I persevered…we continued to fly low to the ground as my max altitude was limited to a couple of feet off the ground.

"Rainbow look it's your saddlebags!" I then heard Fluttershy call out as I looked to see her pointing at my Saddlebags that were sitting idling in a bush. How did they get there…wait…Fluttershy must've left it on that cloud…and it must have landed and disappeared on that bush leaving them there…ok that explains that…but…how the hell am I going to pick it up with these heavy books in my hooves…much less carry it…I don't think I can support any more weight!

"Don't worry Dash…I've got them." She then said sweetly as she flew over to the bush and picked up the saddlebags. I…I can't let her carry that…especially since it's mine…I should be carrying it…not her.

"Fluttershy no you don't have to-"

"Y-Yes I do Dash!" I then heard her say sternly as she cut me off…Fluttershy…cut me off from speaking…I was so shocked I just hovered in place and looked at her with my mouth hanging open.

"Y-You…You can't carry all this stuff by yourself…you need help…I don't want to see you hurt yourself or strain yourself just because you want to prove something to me…so I'm going to help you if you like it or not…" She then said softer and in determination as she put the saddlebags on and looked at me with a serious look in her eyes…as if she wasn't going to back down from this.

"F-Fluttershy…" I called both in shock and admiration as I've never seen her be this assertive before…at least to me. Her face then turned to instant regret as she looked away, feeling bad for what she did.

"S-Sorry…I didn't mean to be so loud." The yellow Pegasus then apologized sincerely. This made me start to laugh because she wasn't loud at all…and of course the moment she sticks up for herself she instantly apologizes for…that's Fluttershy for you…saying sorry for raising her voice a couple of decibels.

"R-Rainbow?" The timid mare called in surprise as she looked back at me in confusion…obviously not expecting me to start laughing at what she said…

"No Fluttershy…its fine…" I said in a comforting tone after I stopped laughing, looking at her with a smile…which caused her to smile back at me. "Let's go…" I then said as I gestured my head in the direction of Rarity's…causing her to nod back at me and….strangely enough…the books didn't' seem that heavy anymore.

We continued to fly over to Rarity's, the books like I said not giving near as enough trouble. It actually seemed pretty easy now…huh…Fluttershy must really have some weird mystical powers if she can somehow make heavy books seem like no problem. I'll have to ask her the source of her powers later. Anyways, when we reached Rarity's boutique after minutes of flying I flew up to the front door happy to get these books off my hooves.

"Fluttershy get the door for me please…" I asked politely as it was obvious I couldn't open with my hoofs being full. The canary Pegasus smiled at me and nodded before flying over to the front door. I couldn't see what was going on but I didn't hear the sound of a door opening…instead I just heard the sound of a doorknob refusing to turn.

"It's locked…" Fluttershy pointed out as she flew around and looked at me with a sad expression on her face…like she failed me. Yeah I gathered the door was locked but why? I mean I thought Spike was with her so shouldn't she be home?

"Check the windows to see if she's even home." I then instructed wither serious look on my face, which caused her to salute at me and fly around the boutique checking the windows and even flying around the back. When she came back she had another sad expression…oh don't beat yourself up for this Fluttershy…it's not your fault she's not home!

"…I-I don't think so Rainbow…there's no lights on and even the back door is locked." She informed me in a disappointed tone as she looked down. Where the hell is she? Are her and Spike messing around in the forest or something? Oh whatever…it's not my place to ask these questions…

"Whatever…let's just leave the books on the front step like we did with Twilight's…" I then said in annoyance as I went over to the doorstep to place them down. Rarity will just bring them in whenever she gets home…it's not like it's a big deal.

"W-Wouldn't that cause problems…like with Twilight and the book you left on her doorstep?" My fillyhood friend asked nervously reminding me of what happened last night. I put the books down on the doorsteps…my hooves and wings instantly screaming in relief from the burden being lifted…I felt two thousand pounds lighter as my wings flapped in joy as I turned around to look at Fluttershy.

"That book was already messed up…these will be fine…" I shrugged off as I waved my hoof at her...that book feel through a building…these books didn't…and unless a Typhoon mysteriously comes out of nowhere I don't think anything will be happening to these books…

"I-If you say so…" She replied as she looked at the large stack of books still worried about them and most likely what might happen to me if something does happen to those books…I can understand that…I don't think I could take three days in a row of me being in debt to my friends over stupid mistakes I've made…but I'm sure nothing will happen.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I called as I looked at her…looking at my saddlebags around her…thinking about taking them off of her and carrying them myself. However when she turned to look at me…I just couldn't…she was so determined to carry it…so determined to help me…that I couldn't bring myself to take back my saddlebags.

"Let's go back to my home…" I then said with a smile as I flapped my wings harder and got higher in the air, a slight pain with each beat thanks to those books but nothing I couldn't handle. Fluttershy smiled back and nodded before flapping her wings as well and following me.

The flight back to my place was slow…mostly because I had to wait up for Fluttershy. I didn't mind it much this time since I was just freed from carrying a large stack of books across time…so I was more or less enjoying the free feeling rather than a fast feeling. I looked back at Fluttershy happily flying behind me…her mane being pushed back by the wind, her tail flailing behind her, and her wings flapping at a casual pace…not flapping as hard as they could to try and keep up with me…she looked rather peaceful and content…normally I'd rather be going at speeds three time this…but…for right now…seeing her like that…I'm actually kind of glad I'm not flying at full throttle.

I smiled at her warmly before looking back ahead. Thinking about what kind of pony would deserve someone like Fluttershy…honestly there weren't any ponies coming to mind. I don't know if Rarity can find someone that could be a good fit for her…but I'll have to put my faith in her…I doubt she'd set her up with some creep or pervert…if she does I'll never let her set up dates again! I stuttered at that thought and shook my head to clear those disturbing images. I just have to believe in Rarity and hope she does find the perfect pony for Fluttershy…for both her and Fluttershy's sakes.

We then reached my house and landed right outside the door and once again I checked back to make sure Fluttershy wasn't falling through the clouds…yeah I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. After she smiled at me reassuringly I nodded and looked forward. I opened the door and moved aside, letting Fluttershy enter first. She nodded at me as she trotted past me and I entered right behind her. I closed the door behind me and turned back around to…ahhh crap that banner is still on the couch! You think Tank would have some sense to hide it or something! Gahh!

"R-Rainbow…a…are you going to tell me why…why you have that now?" She asked curiously and a little concerned as she stared at the huge banner with her face on it. I sighed to myself as I trotted past her…

"Yeah I guess I can tell you now…" I agreed as I thought now would be the best time…I mean nopony else is here…so it's just between me and her…if anypony else knew about this they'd probably laugh at me…so at least I'm glad it's just her.

"When…you know…you got famous…I had to carry around this banner to promote your image and…whatever it was you were selling…" I explained as I looked at the banner and the slight wear and tear it accumulated since then…and it's only been about two years…

"And…I was so happy for you…I mean…one of my friends? A Celebrity? How awesome is that!?" I asked her a bit excitedly as I turned around to see her shaking slightly out of anxiety. I hope she's not scared that I'm like some sort of stalker fan…because that's now what I was…

"At first I thought 'This is perfect! When I become a famous Wonderbolt we're both going to walk up to everypony who ever mocked us and doubted us and laugh at them!' You know…show them that we did become something…" I explained with a smirk as I remembered about how I made a 'In your face speech!' to all those people. Fluttershy said nothing and only shifted slightly…obviously uncomfortable about that thought…she would never laugh meanly at anypony and of course hated fame more…

"But…as time went on…I saw you less and less and…well we stopped communicating all together…I thought you were so famous we wouldn't be friends anymore…then I decided to keep this banner I flew around with…to…get you to autograph it…not only would it be worth tons of bits but I would be able to prove to others that I was once a good friend to one of the most famous and awesome mares in all of Equestria!" I then went on…a bit softer as I recalled the moment where I realized I might never see Fluttershy again…at least not as a friend…and how it both made me sad and made me proud…sad to see her go but proud to see that she made something of herself. Fluttershy made a gasping noise as she stopped breathing and looked at me in shock…obviously not expecting me to say that.

"Although obviously…that didn't happen…and this banner became worthless…but I still kept it lying around…" I then said recalling the sudden overnight disappearance the famous model and the reappearance of my friend Fluttershy, "And…to be honest…I'm glad I have you as my friend instead of some dusty old banner with your autograph…even it was worth ten thousand bits it wouldn't compare to you…" I then finished looking at her with a smile. She stood there for a second still looking shocked…probably more shocked than before…then she blinked a few times a smile slowly appeared on her face. She then trotted up to me as her wing opened one of my saddlebags.

"F-Fluttershy?" I called curiously as I watched her reach inside the open saddlebag and pull out the pencil I used earlier. She then bent down over the banner and….signed her signature on it…such a fancy and eloquent signature that I could barely read it…it was like the mouth writing of a celebrity…heh…well…she was a celebrity so it would make sense…no…she still is…at least to her friends…and to me of course…

"T-There you go Rainbow…you have my autograph…though…I-I don't think it's would be worth ten thousand bits though…" She then said with a happy smile after putting the pencil back in the saddlebag. I chuckled slightly at the worthless value she mentioned and didn't care one bit.

"You kidding…it's now worth a lot than that to me…Thanks Fluttershy." I responded warmly as big grin appeared on my face and as I stared into her cyan eyes. She blinked and looked away with an embarrassed tint of red forming slowly on her face…she moved her mouth trying to utter words but was unable to say anything.

"I should hang this up on my wall later…" I said instead in a slightly teasing tone but being completely serious. I was so serious that I was looking around at my barren walls for the best spot to hang it up on.

"N-N-No! D-Don't do that!" Fluttershy refused in a stutter as she looked at me with her blush now in full force, her eyes slightly quivering…it was making me want to laugh slightly again but instead I held it in.

"What? It's not like tons of ponies visit my house all the time…so I would mostly just be me seeing it…" I continued, still in a teasing tone as I felt like messing with her see…just so I can see her make that face some more…I do take pleasure in seeing people embarrassed…it's all in the days work for a prankster.

"O-Oh…we….well…that's ok…if anypony sees it…I'm…I'm glad it's you." The quiet Pegasus then replied in a whisper as she looked away…no longer being a yellow pony but instead a red pony as it looked like she turned complete red. I…I…I was not expecting that…

"I…umm…T-Thanks…" I struggled to say as I felt my cheeks heat up and found it hard to look at her. Damn Fluttershy…well played…you turned the tables on me…you're a more worthy opponent than I give you credit for. I mean I'm speechless…I don't know what to say now…we both just stood there in silence until eventual the sound of a copter came from upstairs and into the living room. We both looked at the source to see a flying tortoise coming up to us.

"Tank!" I called happily as he flew up right in front of my face, "Hey little buddy…how as my little tortoises day?" I then asked in a softer voice as I smiled at him. Then I realized that was way too soft and unbefitting of me so I coughed to clear my throat and gave him a serious look.

"So…umm…Tank…did you keep up with your strict flying schedule…no hiccups or problems?" I then asked sternly as I tried to keep up my tough impression to Fluttershy. Tank didn't say anything and instead flew up and gave me a long lick on the cheek before placing his cheek against my cheek…Fluttershy giggled at the sight of this and the blush I was certain would fade away now increased tenfold.

"I'm…I'm going to take that as yes…good work Tank…" I congratulated still trying to sound serious and keep what little dignity I had left…though that seemed pointless as Fluttershy wasn't fooled and of course neither was tank…geez why is it that Fluttershy always sees my more embarrassing weaker moments? Tank made a couching noise as he turned to Fluttershy…

"Oh I know…she always seems rough and tough but deep down she's a caring and kind mare…" Fluttershy responded as she looked at Tank with a smile…oh crap…they're talking…and Tank just said something embarrassing about me! Why couldn't my friend have some other talent like talking to flowers or something…because I know flowers wouldn't say anything about me!

"H-Hey! I'm right here you know…and quit making me seem like a softie underneath!" I shouted still blushing as I tried to defend my honor against my oldest friend and my gossiping turtle as he coughed once more…probably revealing another secret…geez I should really watch what I do and say about my pet…there's no telling what Tank knows about me and about my privacy…

"Ohhh…she still does that? She told me she stopped that back when we were fillies!" Fluttershy replied in shock as she covered her mouth with both her hooves…oh crap what the hell did he tell her?

"I…I still do what? Quit telling her stuff Tank, you're supposed to be helping me not helping my embarrassment!" I shouted trying to remind him of whose pet he is and where his loyalty should lie…I mean I know Tank used to live with Fluttershy and probably sees her as his mother or something…but…come on! Don't throw me under the table like this Tank!

"Oh yes I know she still talks in her sleep form time to time…when we were younger she said in her sleep that the ground had kidnapped me and was going to sell me to the pancake clan…" The yellow mare said with a giggle as she recalled an embarrassing memory…hey it's not my fault those pancakes were evil! I mean…ahhh! This really needs to stop…I need them to talk about something that isn't me! Come on…come on…what should they be talking about…wait…that's it!

"L-Look…shouldn't you two be talking about winter and hibernation or…something?" I asked with a hopeful smile as I held up a hoof and reminded them both about the upcoming winter season and how they should be preparing Tank for his hibernation.

"Oh Dear your right..." Fluttershy responded with a gasp as she looked at me after remembering about that topic…thankfully, "Tank…are you ready for your hibernation? What do you need?" She then went on to ask the flying green tortoise who proceeded to make a coughing sound at her.

"Oh really…you need that…well I can get that no problem…" She replied with a nod understanding what he was asking for as he made another cough which I'm guessing is another demand…whew…no more talking about embarrassing things…and especially embarrassing things about me…

"Great…now that you two are talking about that…I'll go get our dinner started." I suggested in a relieved tone as I turned around and trotted into the kitchen…not wanting to stick around and risk the topic being changed back to me…It's better for me out of sight and out of mind for this one. Plus…dinner should really does need to get started…alright Dash…time to show off your amazing cooking prowess!

I entered the kitchen and immediately noticed the spoiled food we left out from this morning…that was kind of my fault since I was in a rush or everything. I didn't want Fluttershy to come in and blame herself for this so the first thing I did was throw all of the rotten food away. After that was done I immediately started searching for stuff to cook…stuff that would blow Fluttershy away and show what an awesome host I can be…

However…my findings were…ummm…less than desirable. In that there was barely anything in my kitchen. Well, nothing that would help me create a high class meal…most of my food was instant or simple…and they were in mostly empty pantries. Damn…I really need to go all out and stock up on food next time because this is just sad…I mean I know I don't really eat here a lot but…come on…I should have more than the pathetic small table of food I came to assemble.

I sighed to myself as I continued to stare at the small assortment of foods and ingredients…not knowing what the hell to make….then I tried to think of food I could make even if I had the proper ingredients…and that was…almost nothing…I just wasn't a cook…I started to feel a little foolish for boasting about cooking skills when the most I've made is a couple of sandwiches and maybe a burger with hay.

"Need any help Dash?" I heard Fluttershy offer as she walked into the kitchen. I looked at her and noticed that she took the saddlebags off…which is good because I need those tomorrow morning…then I looked into her eyes so I could tell her about my blunder…but…I couldn't bring myself to say that I didn't know what the hell I was doing….

"N-No! Of course not! I have everything under control…I just…have to figure out what I want to cook is all…I mean there are so many choices available…" I responded trying to sound confident and calm as I looked back at the table filled with random assortments of vegetables and ingredients…nothing coming to though…

"W-Well…there seems to be enough for you to make a good batch of stew…" The shy Pegasus pointed out as she looked over the table…stew? …yeah stew does sound nice…I can make that!

"Umm…yeah exactly…that's what I was considering…but now you've convinced me…we're having stew…" I said still trying to keep a façade as I thought of how to make the stew…only to hit another bump in the road as I didn't even know how to make that…geez…ok…mental note for later…take a remedial cooking class so this never happens again!

"I just need to figure out where to start…I mean there's so many ways to approach making a dinner like that I don't even know where to begin." I then said with a smirk as I still struggled to think of something…my eyes frantically shifting over the table trying to figure out what my first move should be.

"…B-Boiling a pot of water is always a good start…" I heard her quietly suggest…y-yeah…that would be a good start…can't boil a pot of stew with a pot to boil it in!

"…yes…it really is…good idea Fluttershy!" I complimented as I flew over to a cabinet and grabbed the biggest pot I could find…thanking Celestia that I actually had a decent amount of cookware to work with. I then went over to the small raincloud faucet and put a lot of water in it. Then I went over to the stove, turned it on, and placed it over it…

"Next I'll…" I started as I looked around, trying to think of what I could do next…and once again coming up with nothing.

"…you could start slicing up the vegetables as the water needs time to boil…" Fluttershy then suggested as she pointed to the table with all the ingredients on…I blushed slightly as this was went from Rainbow cooking to Fluttershy telling Rainbow how to cook…

"Y-Yeah…couldn't have put it better myself!" I replied happily as I grabbed a knife and a cutting board and went over to the table. I placed some vegetables on it, grabbed one, held it down with one of my hooves, and held knife in my other hoof ready to chop it.

"Umm…cutting them the other way would be better…" The quiet mare pointed out as I looked down it at for a second…yeah…cutting it length wise instead of width wise would be a good idea wouldn't it?

"…Y-Yeah…like this?' I asked as I moved the vegetable around and looked at her with a nervous look on my face…which was thankfully subdued by her smiling face as she nodded at me. I nodded back and looked back to start chopping…no longer trying to pretend like I knew anything and instead letting Fluttershy tell me what to do.

"Also be sure to check on the water from time to time to see if it's boiling." Fluttershy said continuing to provide me with instructions and hints…which instead of making me feel embarrassed or ashamed…actually…made me kind of happy…and silly for thinking I could make a grade A five course meal on my own.

"Gotcha…" I simply agreed with a nod fully accepting the situation of me being the learner and Fluttershy being the instructor…screw remedial cooking classes…I have Fluttershy!

We continued cooking with me diligently following Fluttershy's instructions to a T. Making a mental note whenever possible to remind myself later of how to do this…so I could do this later for other ponies when I invite them over. Fluttershy was also a better teacher than I thought she would be…she started out nervous but once she got into a certain groove she fit into it without a problem…maybe she has a teaching career ahead of her…she can certainly pass as a culinary instructor!

"Alright…how's this taste?" I asked as I lifted a spoonful of the stew we've been making up to Fluttershy. She blushed slightly and hesitated before leaning in and sipping off the spoon. She licked her lips and looked up for a second before looking at me with a smile.

"Needs a little bit more spice in it…do you have any?" She suggested as she pointed at the stew. Spices? I looked back at the now mostly barren table as we used most of the stuff….no I don't have any spices…wait a second…

"Yeah hold on…I think I do!" I said excitedly as I grabbed a teaspoon and rushed out of the kitchen. I quickly flew outside my home and over to a rainbow fall I had just outside my house, I dipped the teaspoon under it to get some of the falling rainbow in it, then I rushed back inside and back to the kitchen.

"This should work…" I said confidently as I poured the small teaspoon of rainbow into the pot and stirred it for a minute…the whole stew immediately turned into a vibrant rainbow color that danced as it swirled in the pot. I then lifted up another spoonful and held it up to Fluttershy who tasted it and immediately smiled and nodded.

"It's perfect Rainbow…" She complimented as she approved of the stew and my addition. I can't believe it…I made a full pot of stew…I should add this to my crowning achievements of awesomeness!

"Of course it's perfect…I made it after all!" I boasted as I stroked my mane and tried to give of a proud look. It just made Fluttershy giggle as she grabbed two bowls and some spoons. I turned off the stove and moved the pot over.

After doing so Fluttershy poured some rainbow toned stew into the bowls. I drooled in anticipation as the thought of making something like this by myself made me that much hungrier…not mention all the crap that I had to do today! I earned this! I happily took my bowl and flew over to the small table that still had a few bits of stuff on it…that didn't matter to me though. I sat down and almost immediately began to dig in…I stopped myself though and waited for Fluttershy as she casually walked over and sat down at the table.

After she did I wasted no time and starting to devour the food in front of me…almost willing to swallow the bowl. Fluttershy happily started to eat as well…though…not as intense as me. The food was just as Fluttershy said…it was perfect…it was so freaking delicious…I almost can't believe I made something like this…but I did…I was so happy…not only did I make an awesome dish, it's an awesome dish that I made for one of my friends…Score one for Rainbow…

"This is really good Rainbow…" My fillyhood friend complimented with a smile as she looked up at me…I know…you said that earlier…but I'm not complaining…say it twenty more times…it will make me feel that much more awesome!

"Of course it is! I made it! That automatically makes it good!" I boasted once more as I hit my chest and closed my eyes…trying to make every fiber of my be as awesome as I felt…though…it…it quickly off though when I remembered who it was that taught me how to make it…it was…it was Fluttershy's doing…all I did was follow her instructions…now I feel guilty for taking all the credit.

"Actually…this…is all you Fluttershy…you're the one who made this…not me. You told me exactly what to do as I had no idea what the hell I was doing…so…I should really be thanking you." I admitted in a depressed tone as I sighed and looked down at the bowl that Fluttershy actually made…damn it…I guess I can't brag to my friends that I made something awesome when I couldn't have done it without Fluttershy.

"Oh no no Rainbow…this is all you're doing…the credit belongs to you." She replied frantically as she once again tried to shrug off her importance and her contributions…she's just trying to make feel better…deep down she knows I could've have done it with her.

"Yeah…because I would totally make something as awesome as this without you…" I pointed out sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Just because you didn't know what to do doesn't make you bad at cooking…I mean when you don't know you don't know…that doesn't mean you have no skill…everypony needs instructions to start out on when they first begin…and being able to pull it off shows that you can do it and that itself is skill…" Fluttershy explained sweetly and…a bit assertively as she was hell bent on trying to convince me otherwise…and…she had a point…I didn't know about all those tricks and stunts I could do until I learned about them…hell I didn't know I could pull them off until I tried them…

"Besides…that touch of rainbow towards the end was entirely you…you knew exactly what to do…if that alone doesn't show you that you have skill…then…I…I don't know what will…" She then finished as her determination and assertiveness faded and she returned to being nervous. Yeah…she's right…I did at that bit at the end giving it my own personal touch!

"Yeah…Yeah you're right Fluttershy!" I exclaimed happily and reassured of my cooking ability, "So what if I needed some help starting out…the fact that I was able to do it all proves my awesomeness…" I then shouted as my confidence and awesome attitude was back in full force thanks to her.

"Yay..." Fluttershy weakly cheered in a soft tone…which made me want to roll my eyes but instead I just smiled and giggled slightly.

"And it proves you're an awesome teacher…seriously…thanks for helping me out…" I then thanked not trying to be completely arrogant…I mean I had an awesome instructor after all.

"A-Anytime Rainbow Dash…I'm always happy to help…" The timid mare replied a light blush appearing on her face as she looked away. She'd be here to help even if I didn't need the help…that's just who she is…

"And I'm going to need it…I'd like to know more about how to cook…cooking for my friends is awesome and will help me be a better host when I have some Wonderbolts over in the future…" I then proudly said as I started to envision all the different kinds of Wonderbolts fliers and athletes gathered around my table…discussing the awesome performances we just did and about the future of our group…it almost brings me to tears….

"I…I'd love to Rainbow…" Fluttershy agreed a bit reluctantly as she looked back at me, "B-But…wouldn't Pinkie Pie be the pony to go to when it comes to having ponies over for some fun?" She then asked curiously as she titled her head…she had a point…Pinkie Pie is the host o hosts when it comes to stuff like this…however…she's not always the best when it comes to certain situations.

"Pinkie Pie is all about parties…if I wanted to do parties I'd just let her do it…I mean there's no beating her…if I wanted to have a good time I'd go to her…however if I wanted to brown nose some of the Wonderbolts higher ups and suck up to them…I think a batch of tasty homemade stew would win them over faster than a batch of crazy party confetti wouldn't you agree?" I explained gently as I held my hoof at her…disastrous visions of pies being thrown at Spitfire or pranks being pulled and ruining my chances…yeah I think I'll stick to calm and collected Fluttershy on this one…sorry Pinkie Pie…you're still the master of parties…it's just I need Fluttershy for this one.

"I…I guess so…" She said reluctantly agreeing as she was still unsure of herself…but I knew even though she was unsure she would still do her best to help me out no matter what…and that's what I need from her right now.

"Thank you Fluttershy…I really appreciate you helping me out like this…" I thanked sincerely as I grinned brightly at her…this of course made her blush and look nervous again.

"A-Anytime Rainbow…" She said in a whisper as she struggled to look away from me, then deciding to focus on eating. I sighed and started to focus on eating as well.

We continued eating, though not talking much. Fluttershy was too embarrassed and nervous to say anything and I was too focusing on gobbling up everything. Seriously I think I had like three to four bowls of food. After we were done I picked up the bowls and put them in the sink for me to wash later. Afterwards I turned around to see Fluttershy getting up from out of her seat.

"I…I should probably be heading home…" Fluttershy suggested as she left the kitchen most likely heading to the front door to leave. I unfurled my wings and flew after her, catching up to her before she could reach the door.

"I'll fly you home…" I offered nicely as I got ahead of her and opened the door for her…which made her look uncomfortable as she backed away slightly.

"N-N-No…that's ok…I…I can fly by myself…" She refused with a stutter as she most likely didn't want me to waste my time doing something like that…but she should know me better than that!

"Fluttershy…you should know it's no big deal…you know how much I like flying….besides…I think it would be rude of me not to escort you home after everything that's happened today…" I insisted as with a light chuckle as I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"O-Ok…if you insist…" She agreed softly and reluctantly with a nod…realizing I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

We both left my house and after I closed the door behind us we both took off into the air. Of course me just filling up on an awesome meal made me instantly want to stretch my wings and fly around as fast as I could. Though I reined myself in and once again took a leisurely flight with Fluttershy...still remember the promise I made that tomorrow morning I was going to work my wings to death to compensate for their lack of usage…I made that promise before that book ordeal and I'm not about to break it!

As we flew I looked down to see Ponyville without its lights on…it was pretty awesome to see Ponyville like this. I looked up at the slightly cloudy skies and could barely see the stars poking through…I knew once winter kicked in I would rarely see this sight again and tried to take in all of its radicalness as I could. I looked to my side to see Fluttershy happily flying beside me with a smile on her face…her mane blowing in the wind again…that sight is more common than seeing the stars or seeing Ponyville at night…and you know what…it's even cooler than those two combined…o-ok…that was weird…scratch that thought…

It didn't take long for us to reach Fluttershy's cottage…which was just as dark as the rest of Ponyville and we quickly landed in front of her cottage. I snickered at the thought of Angel suffering without his precious caretaker. Fluttershy walked past me and towards her door…stopping before reaching it though and turning around to look at me with a smile on her face…and…tears seeming to be in her eyes.

"R-Rainbow…" She called sounding like she was about to cry out of sadness…oh crap…what happened? Did I screw or something?

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern as I held out a hoof towards her. She's not going to cry because she thinks she wasted my time or something is she?

"T-Thank you…just…thank you…" She thanked her voice starting to crack due to her trying to hold back her tears…which now I know they're tears of happiness not sorrow…so thank Celestia for that…

"Ah don't mention it…like I said it was no problem flying you home…" I said as I rolled my eyes and waved my hoof at her, shrugging it off….it's not like I've never flown her home before she's just overreacting…

"N-No! Not just that!" She shouted surprisingly very loud as the tears started to freely fall from her face…and…I know I said I never wanted to see her cry…but…seeing her like this…actually makes me happy…I can't remember the last time she cried happily like this…it must've been ages ago.

"T-Thank you…f-for everything…The lunch…the weather service…the library…the dinner…the flight home…everything…just…thank you Rainbow Dash…this is one of the best days I've had in a very long time." The thanked again in between her tears as she listed off all the things we did…her wings flapping happily as she recalled them all…although…some of those things…weren't that great…like the library for that instance…less of that please…but I guess if she liked it…then maybe it wasn't all bad….

"Oh don't worry…I still have things to learn and things to do with you…so we should be doing this more often…" I replied gently as I reminded her that we would have more days like this…there were a lot of recipes I probably need to learn after all…

"Yes…please…we should…I would love it!" She insisted as she wiped way the tears with one of her hooves…sniffling a bit as she started to regain her composure.

"Well…we'll talk later on our next dinner arrangements…along with what food you'll be teaching me to cook…but…for now…goodnight Fluttershy…" I then said saying my farewell to her and wishing her a goodnight.

"Goodnight Rainbow…" She said back with a gentle smile on her face before turning around to head into her college. What a great mare…Rarity really has her work cut out for her to find a match for her…oh speaking of which…

"Oh…and good luck with Rarity and the whole dating thing…I hope Rarity sets you up on some really awesome dates!" I shouted giving one last line of encouragement for her…because I just knew she was going to go running to her next morning and Rarity would start to have dates lined up for her…and hopefully none of those ponies Fluttershy dates get on my 'Revenge List' like that damn waiter from the other night.

"Thanks Rainbow…I'm sure she will…" She replied happily as she turned around and waved to me. I waved back before I turned around and took off into the night's sky again.

I couldn't help feel a small sense of irony for me saying that line about her dating…I don't know why I just felt that way. I shrugged it off though…that is not my concern…until thing screws up and I have to kick some flanks and then consul Fluttershy…but like I said that's for later. Tonight though…on the way back…I'm going to open up as much as I had…even though I did have some rough spots today really was an awesome day…and it's all thanks to Fluttershy…and because of that I have a ton of expendable energy for me to waste…and what does that mean?

That means these night skies belong to Rainbow Dash!

**Author's Bickering/Notes/Crap**

Another horrendously long chapter comes and goes…and so does another session of "I hate this story with every fiber of my being!" Let's start off with the most blatantly obvious problem…I have not seen Twilicorn yet nor have I seen her transformation…so I have no idea how to write for her since I'm still used to regular Twilight…I was very tempted to keep her a Unicorn but decided at the very last second to just make her an Alicorn since it's not like it matters…when it does…so every moment I wrote for her is a load of bunk and should be laughed at for being horribly wrong.

Fun fact…I was originally going to make this a Twidash vs. Flutterdash story…but kind of stopped after I made it obvious that this was going to be a Futterdash story in the description…so I basically spoiled where the triangle would lead….however my production notes were mostly written for this chapter when before I came to it and didn't bother changing it much aside from the Alicorn thing…so I might make it a Twidash Flutterdash love triangle…I'm rather on the fence about it…I don't want to step on people's toes any more than I already have so I'll just decide what to do later about it…I mean there's already enough crap and plot threads in this story…is a love triangle really necessary?

Rainbow Dash's character is now destroyed beyond all repair along with the other characters…I just really just make them all OCs now…hell I shouldn't even call it a MLP fanfiction since it barely has anything to do with the original characters…if at all…and let's not mention how tediously boring and slow this story is…and all the plot holes, misconceptions, and especially the spelling and grammatical errors…I actually did try reviewing this story but stopped after I got sick to my stomach from reading this terrible travesty…so it might be better from my 30 minutes of reviewing or it might be worse…I want to say worse…

I'm feeling really depressed after writing this…as I've stated before this story is now freaking long and I've seen much better authors accomplish so much in so little…it's because of those stories that I'm even writing this filth…I'd much rather recommend you to other author's stories for you to read…hell you probably already have…but you should go read them again instead of this…I'm just some terrible pathetic loser with a crappy story…

And terrible and pathetic loser is me…the one and thankfully only worst writer on Fanfiction…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

…and thankfully this might be the last chapter and I'm most likely going to take this story down in a week or so…I don't know…depends on how the weekend goes I guess….whatever….

**A little extra**

I really shouldn't be doing this…but since I'm so down in the dumps and don't feel like I can continue much further with this story…I'll just give out the future chapter titles that could've been…these are not the final Chapter titles but place holders and I won't give away any spoilerific details…just in case I guess…and outside of Chapter 6 and maybe 7…don't expect to see all these chapters…I won't get that far…I'll most likely quit…which is why I felt like sharing this as it's like sharing my shame…

Chapter 6: The Denser they Are! - Fluttershy Point of View – In Development….some dialogue and scenes written along with finer details and other various stuff. (This one is the most written out of the other chapters for obvious reasons)

Chapter 7: The Harder They Deny! - Rainbow Dash Point of view – In Development

Chapter 8: Start of a Transcontinental Marathon Flight! - FS POV – In Development.

Chapter 9: The Majesty of Rio De Jamareo! - RD POV – In Pre-development overall story thought out along with some notes on what to do and when to do it.

Chapter 10: Rainbow's Necessary Juice! - FS POV – In Pre-development

Chapter 11: Awkward Wing Bonerific Mornings! - RD POV – In Pre-development

Chapter 12: The Return Escort Flight! - FS POV – In Planning. Overall story somewhat thought out, still needs details along with how it's going to connect to the pervious and next Chapter

Chapter 13: The Start of Winter and Start of Something New! - RD POV – In Planning

Chapter 14: Fluttershy's Tearful Realization! - FS POV – In Planning

Chapter -523 NEEDS MORE GUNDAM AGE-2 NOMRAL! (Of course my Gundam reference for the chapter)! Where I stopped…everything else is after Chapter 14 is in Pre-Planning…as In I haven't thought that far ahead if at all….I got some idea of where this is going but…yeah…no not really

Chapter 25 or 30: FINAL CHAPTER POV Undecided. The ending chapter which I will be Chapter 25…or if I need I'll extend it for some reason then it's Chapter 30…but of course I'll never reach that far.


	6. Chapter 6

Damn…I thought you were at wits ends last chapter and would delete this horrible plague onto mankind. Well…I almost did…but thankfully this chapter isn't as long and bruttle as last time and the week was fairly easy so…well…here it is…sorry…it's still trash like everything else but at least it's smaller trash compared to large trash…does that make it any better? …no…it doesn't…so sorry once more…

Sorry for Chapter 6 I mean…

**Chapter 6: The Denser they Are!/The Stupider the Story will be!**

"Alright Angel…your tail is all nice and fluffed!" I proudly exclaimed with a smile after I was done fluffing my little bunny's tail. Angel turned his head around and looked at it before smiling.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you momma!_" He squeaked happily as he fully turned around, hopped up to my face, and nuzzled against me happily. I giggled as I raised my hoof and pet the happy little hare. He really can be such an affectionate bunny sometimes…

"I'm so glad you like it Angel…however this is the last time you'll get a tail fluffing…the next time is going to be after you hibernation." I then informed much to dismay of Angel as he got off of me and looked down at the ground sad, his ears flopping down as well.

"Oh don't worry though…I'll fluff your tail three times after you wake up!" I then said happily offered to try and lift his spirits. It worked as he looked back up with reinvigorated enthusiasm, his ears standing back up. He then started to hop around me excitedly waving his paws in the air energetically. I giggled as I watched him hop around me…I'm going to miss this for the next couple of months…but hibernation is a necessity for most animals…bunnies included.

"Oh speaking of hibernation…" I then said as I put a hoof to my chin, remembering about a certain groundhog that needs to start hibernating right now. I turned around and walked out my back door, I immediately saw him standing right outside looking directly at me…nodding slightly as if he was expecting me.

"Yo hog…you ready to do this?" I asked him with a smile as I walked up to him causing him to smile and nod some more.

"_Tsk…Fluttershy….I was born ready!_" The small groundhog replied smugly as he waved both his paws at me dismissively, looking at me almost in disbelief that I asked that question.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to dis you…" I apologized in a low tone feeling guilty for asking him something so obvious…I mean of course he's ready to go…that's why he was standing outside my back door obviously.

"_Ah Fluttershy you could never dis this hog and never will…you're not the kind of pony to be hating you dig?_" He shrugged off as he went up to me and patted me on my lower leg. This caused me smile at him gently as I was glad that he wasn't upset at me.

"I dig…now let's go settle you in your crib…" I then said as I pointed my hoof at the hibernation grounds. He stopped patting my leg and started to walk off confidently to the grounds with a bright smile on his face.

"_Aight…guess we better get there before those West Everfree Forest posers try to come in to take it…_" He agreed as he nodded and put his paws behind his head. I giggled slightly because there weren't that many animals still active and even the few animals that were wouldn't take his spot as I had his spot reserved….I reserved spots for every animal…so arguments and troubles wouldn't happen.

"Angel could you please bring me-Oh!" I started to ask as I turned to see Angel holding the animal hibernation checklist right in front of my face. "Thank you Angel…" I thanked graciously before I took the list with my mouth and tucked it under my wing. He smiled happily and hopped in place as I turned around to follow the groundhog to the hibernation area.

Angel hopped right beside me to accompany me and we both followed the groundhog to the hibernation area. When we got there and started walking through the grounds I looked around at all the other dens and homes that contained sleeping animals and sighed. All of those sleeping animals were my friends that would visit me often and come to me for help…now that they're all sleeping I can't help but feel…well… a little inadequate…I mean taking care of animals is my passion…but during winter they're all asleep…so through most of winter I'm doing…well…nothing…I mean I still have my friends but I can't impose on them all the time so…like I said I mostly do…nothing…sitting my college doing whatever I can to keep busy…mostly knitting…

I sighed again as the groundhog ahead of me stopped and I went ahead to show him to his hole. It wasn't anything special just a normal little spot for him to hibernate just like all the other animals. Although I did make some personal changes to better suit him just like all the other animals…to help them sleep better. When I showed him the hole I smiled and got out of the way as he entered to look it over.

"Well…what do you think?" I asked him curious to see his reaction…although I personally knew he was going to say something to make me giggle….

"_Fluttershy this crib is off the hinges!_" The small groundhog replied excitedly as he turned around, nodded and folded his arms in appreciation. As expected I giggled at his response.

"I knew you'd like it…" I responded happily as I was grateful my additions didn't go to waste and that he would have a pleasant hibernation.

"_Thanks Fluttershy…you are the mare!_" He then said as she held out his paw clenched in a fist. I held out my hoof and tapped his fist making an explosion sound as soon as I tapped it and pulling it away. He chuckled after he did the same thing which made me giggle but also a little sad because I wouldn't be doing this again until after winter.

"It's my pleasure…sleep tight and be sure not to look at your shadow when you wake up…" I advised soothingly as I smiled at him. He waved at me then turned around. He disappeared into the darkness to begin his hibernation. My smile slowly faded as I looked around at the lifeless grounds where animal life would normally be swarming…not now though…now it was only silence and emptiness.

"_Momma are you going to be ok?_" Angel squeaked in concern, looking at me with those big old sad eyes of his. I smiled as I looked down and patted his head, making his paw thumb frantically against the ground.

"Yes Angel…I'm fine…" I answered softly as I rubbed my face against his for a second. I then broke away and reached under my wing and grabbed the checklist with my hoof. I got out the pulled out the pencil from the top with my mouth and scratched off the groundhog from the list. I checked it over and saw most of the other animals scratched off except for a few.

"Come on Angel. Let's go check and see if the rest of my animal friends are snuggly sleeping." I then said sweetly as I looked at the small white bunny to see him saluting at me as if accepting an important mission.

I giggled as I placed the checklist under my wing again and trotted off to a nearby den. Angel headed in to see if there was an animal sleeping. I couldn't do it myself since...well…I'm too big to fit in there…and even if I was small enough to go in…I…I don't think if I would…I'd be too concerned with disturbing them and their slumber. So having Angel awake this close to winter was actually beneficiary and I'm sure he knows this which is why he always insists staying up at the last second…that and of course I spoil the poor dear.

When Angel exited he told me that there was indeed an animal sleeping in the den and told me which one. I got out the checklist, confirmed that it was the right animal in the right den, and scratched it off the list. We then moved on to the next den, then the next, and then next until we went to all the previously unused dens and confirmed that all the animals were accounted for and checked off. I sighed in relief as I checked off the last selection of snakes, happy that all the animals were where they needed to be and that they were all sleeping.

"Thanks for your help Angel…" I thanked as I placed the checklist under my wing and looked at him gratefully. He bowed with a cheeky grin on his face and tried to be as dramatic as possible…which made me giggle a bit…until the depressing realization dawned on me that…Angel himself obviously still needed to start hibernating.

"N-Now that all the other animals are happily asleep…I…I think that it's now time for you to head to your den now…" I then suggested sadly, looking down and biting my lip as tears started to swell up in my eyes. This…This could be the last time I see Angel…the last time I have any contact with any of my animal friends for a long time…an…and…I…I don't want that…I…I don't want to be alone…

"_No Momma!_" I heard him squeak as loud as he could as he leapt up and hugged my face, "_I want to stay awake as much as possible! I don't want to leave you alone!_" He squeaked in desperation as he started to rub his furry little cheek against my face. The tears started to fall gently down my face as I raised my hoof and rubbed his back…he really is a sweet bunny when he wants to be.

"I-I know you don't." I replied as I took him off of my face and gently put him down on the ground, "Alright…you can stay up for a few more days." I then said as I wiped the tears away before looking back at him with a cheerful smile on my face.

"_Thanks Momma!_" He thanked excitedly as he started to hop around me happily. I giggled as I turned around and started to head home, Angel happily hopping right beside me.

Although I was feeling better at the moment…the loaming thought of my future lonely winter was still very present in my mind. I sighed quietly as I looked down slightly. I really wasn't looking forward to the next few months…yes there were holidays and other fun things to do with my friends but those are few and far between. I wish there was something else I…could…w-wait a second! I completely forgot! I have to go tell Rarity that it's ok for me to start dating! Yes! That's it! It's perfect! I can spend the next few months focusing on a personal life! Th-That way…I could not be alone and…q-quite possibly…f-find a pony that I could call…m-my special somepony.

That thought made me nervous and uncomfortable…me…out there…dating. Oh it's freighting and scary in so many ways…but…Rainbow Dash has faith in me…and…if I ever need some support she will be always willing to give it. So if all else fails…I'll still have her. I sighed in content now as I firmly made my decision on what I was going to do.

"O-On second thought..." I said in a low tone, which but was still loud enough to catch my little bunny's attention as he looked up at me curiously, "Maybe this winter won't be that bad after all!" I then went on as my tone got louder as my confidence grew.

"_What do you mean by that Momma?_" Angel asked in bemusement as he titled his head at me and bent one of his ears down. I giggled at how cute he looked before reaching a hoof under my wing to get the checklist out.

"I'll explain later Angel…" I responded honestly as I held the checklist out to him, "Please take this back to the cottage…I'll be back later…" I then asked politely while also informing him that I had someplace to be right now. He looked befuddled for a few more seconds before nodding slowly and taking the checklist from my hoof.

"Thank you Angel…I promise I'll make you a super special dinner tonight!" I then offered as a consolation for leaving him so abruptly like this. He smiled and hopped up and down obviously pleased by my offering. I giggled one last time as I unfurled my wings and took to the air. I waved at my little bunny and after he waved back I turned around took off to Rarity's house.

As I flew away and towards Ponyville I looked up at the sky and noticed some Pegasus ponies high in the sky rearranging the clouds…very frantically and as fast as they could. I guess what Rainbow Dash said yesterday was true…when she complained to the higher ups they must've sent somepony down to make sure everything goes by more smoothly. I looked around to see other Pegasi delivering clouds. I thought about lending them a helping hoof but…I couldn't…I mean I couldn't just go in and impose on them…I mean last time Rainbow Dash was there to set me up and tell me what to do…if I just go in now and just start helping them I'll just make trouble.

Though…maybe that would be something I could do over the winter…be a part time weather pony and help out with the weather…I…I mean…if they would let me…well…more importantly…if Rainbow Dash would let me. Oh I'm sure she would…so maybe I should ask her later…oh listen to me ramble on about doing weather duties with Dash when I should be more concerned about dating…I'm sure that's what Rainbow would want anyways…me socializing and dating rather than helping out with the weather.

I sighed to myself as I reached Rarity's boutique and landed right in front of it. As I walked up to the door I noticed that the pile of books that Rainbow left last night were gone. So either Rarity picked them up or they were stolen…I hope it's one that isn't a crime. I shook my head and hoped for the best before knocking on her door…I knew I could just walk in as Rarity would never think I was intruding…but…I couldn't…it's always polite to knock before entering somepony's home. After a minute the door opened and behind it was Rarity in her normal morning robe.

"Good morning Rarity." I politely greeted in a sweet tone and with a happy smile on my face.

"Oh Good morning Fluttershy…please come in come in!" The white unicorn replied in an excited tone as she stepped out the way and opened the door fully for me to enter.

"Why thank you Rarity…" I thanked kindly as I trotted in, and nodded my head to further show my respect, "How are you this morning?" I then asked curiously as I turned around to face her.

"Tired darling…it was a very taxing night last night…" She replied not sounding the least bit enthused as she rolled her eyes and put a hoof to the side of her face, closing the door with magic while doing so. Oh dear, I hope nothing bad happened to her last night.

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked in concern as I raised a hoof up to my muzzle.

"Nothing that Spike, Applejack, and I couldn't handle Fluttershy…so don't worry." Rarity answered with a smile as she raised a hoof and waved it at me shrugging the whole ordeal off. Applejack was with her last night? I mean…I know Spike was with her last night but Applejack too?

"What were you three doing?" I think asked curiously as I tilted my head slightly…oh dear I'm pestering her too much…Fluttershy you should really keep your nose out of other ponies' business!

"Oh…let's just say I'm writing a letter on Princess Celestia on what I've learned…that's all…" She responded slyly as she was purposely being vague. She was still smiling though as she started to walk past me…so I guess she isn't mad about me asking her these questions…but…I'd rather not bother her anymore on this subject…I don't want to be a nuisance.

"A-Alright…what about those books on your doorstep…did you bring them in?" I then asked as I changed the subject, "O-Oh…S-sorry for asking so many questions…" I then apologized as I realized I just bothered her with another one of my questions…I just told myself mentally to stop being such a nuisance and I just asked her another question…Fluttershy you're such a horrible pony!

"Oh Darling it's fine…ask away…it's no problem…besides I have a feeling I'm going to be asking you tons of questions in a few minutes anyways." The fashion designer replied with a chuckle as I followed her into her main designer room…which was filled with all assortments of flowers…most likely from her garden behind the boutique.

"And to answer your question I did…bring those books in…I really must thank Twilight later for dropping those books off..." She then said, answering my question in her usual tone, assuming that it was Twilight who delivered those books and not me and Rainbow Dash.

"Ummm…Rarity…it...it was actually me and Rainbow…we dropped those books off for Twilight." I explained a bit nervous to tell her that we dropped the books off…I hope she doesn't think we dropped them off because we didn't want to see her…or that we tried to break into her house.

The white unicorn stopped as soon as I said that and twirled around in the blink of an eye…accidently whipping me in the face with her main…a delightful smile on her face. "Oh I can't wait for you to tell me all about it Fluttershy…" She then said a little bit teasingly, looking at me with her eyes half lidded. Ummm…a-are you happy or upset about this?

"But first let me make us some tea…You can't have a good juicy conversation without something juicy to drink…" The Unicorn then said before suddenly turning around again…almost accidently whipping me with her tail but I ducked out of the way…and heading into the kitchen. But…tea isn't juice…

"T-Tea sounds lovely…" I simply said as I followed her…not wanting to try to explain to her the difference between tea and juice. We walked into Rarity's fancy kitchen and she went up to a pot that was already on the stove and immediately got to work on making a pot of tea. I walked over to the small table in the middle of the room and sat down on my haunches. I looked around and just like in the main room there were flowers everywhere.

"I see you brought in all your flowers." I commented as I continued to look around admiring all the pretty flowers…if I know anything about Rarity…it's that she has an eye for exquisite detail…and no more than does it show with all these flowers…they simply looked lovely!

"Yes I had to bring them all in yesterday…I didn't want to have such beauty ruined by winter's harsh snow…" She resounded as she started to boil the pot on the stove, "And these are the last flowers I'll do for the year…I'll have to wait until next year before I grow anymore lovely flowers." She then explained as she looked up from the bought and smiled at all the pretty flowers like I was…even though…technically…she never plants her own flowers…

"Ummm…Rarity…isn't it always Applejack who plants your flowers? ….and…usually brings them in?" I pointed out nervously as I raised a hoof, not trying to be rude or anything but…I want credit to go where credit is due…and…Applejack always takes care of Rarity's garden with some help from the weather patrol delivering her water…the most she does is decide which ones are the best and will be used in her dresses...

"Why yes, in fact she was here yesterday to help me…along with Spike…before that whole ordeal happened…" The unicorn replied as she revealed a little more details of what happened yesterday…though not revealing that much and of course I'm not going to press her for details.

"Oh I see…" I simply said averting my eyes, hoping what I said didn't offend her or upset her.

"Besides…Applejack just enjoys doing that stuff and getting filching…so why should I take it away from her…she likes being a dirty mare…." Rarity started in a somewhat teasing tone as she added the black tea leaves in the pot….stopping and making a brief moan before looking up at the ceiling, "mmm….such a dirty mare… She then said in a very…odd tone as a slight smile appeared on her face…R-Rarity…I think that's kind of mean…I mean I know she works on a farm but she's not that dirty…and giving a disgusted moan is just a bit much…

"R-Rarity…should you really be saying that about one of your friends?" I asked in a slightly offended tone as I tried to defend Applejack from Rarity's…r-rather rude comment. She blinked a few times before shaking her head frantically, as if coming to her senses finally.

"R-Right…y-yes…you're right Fluttershy…so sorry…" She then desperately said rather loudly as a deep blush started to form on her face as she focused on making the tea. Now she's embarrassed? Well…I guess she realized how mean she was being to poor Applejack…I'm glad she came around and realized she was being a little malicious towards her.

"Y-You want cream and sugar right?" The still somewhat blushing unicorn asked after a few minutes of making the tea.

"Oh yes please…" I replied with a happy smile on my face as Rarity nodded back to me, adding the requested ingredients into a small cup. After that she used her magic to hold up two cups and then walked over to me.

"Here you go Fluttershy…nice and warm…" The now normal looking Rarity said as she moved the cup over to me.

"Thank you…" I thanked politely as I reached out and grabbed the cup. Rarity released it from her magical grip and sat down on the opposite side of the table from me, placing her cup directly in front of her.

"So…tell me Fluttershy…I know you didn't come over to enjoy some of my special tea…why did you come over…does it have to do with Rainbow Dash?" She then asked both curiously and bit teasingly as she grinned mischievously and raised an eyebrow at me…quite possibly leading tea certain topic…and I know exactly what topic it is.

"Why…yes it does!" I confidently said before taking a sip of the tea…which was very good and tasted great. Rarity made a high pitched squealing noise as she flailed her hooves slightly in excitement. Oh I think she knows what's coming next…the thing she's been bothering me for a while now…

"And…" I then started after I was done sipping on the tea, giving a dramatic pause to keep on the edge of excitement, she leaned forward with an anxious smile and her eyes as wide as saucers, "…She said yes…" I then revealed with a grin, finally giving her the answer she was looking for. She didn't respond…or…do anything for that matter…she just kept staring at me with that smile and look on her face…aww…she's so happy she doesn't know what to do!

"…yes to what…" Rarity finally said in a deadpan tone as she still kept that expression on her face. …w-what? D-Did she forget the whole ordeal again? If she did then what was she expecting me to say?

"Y-You know…the question…about me dating other ponies?" I reminded her a bit nervously as I held a hoof out to her…if I'm wrong then that makes my whole reveal rather pointless…oh now I feel silly for acting like that…

"Oh…that…" She replied dully as her once excited face instantly changed to a disappointed face. She leaned back and fully sat on her haunches before lifting her tea cup up with her magic, taking a sip as soon as it reached her lips.

"She said she was ok with me seeing other ponies! Isn't that great?" I asked enthused as I smiled at her, hoping she would get excited as well and start to tell me her plans how I'll start dating…and who I'll start dating…oh I'm so nervous…and excited at the same time…

"Yeah…" She simply said still dully as she was looking down at the ground, then taking another sip from her tea. Oh dear…she's upset…I was too happy and excited…I did something wrong…

"W-What's wrong?" I asked in concern as I looked at her a bit scared, knowing full well she was going to say it's my fault and that I didn't do something right…I just wish I knew what it was I was supposed to do!

"No…it's nothing…it's just…I thought Rainbow Dash would come to a different answer…" She answered a bit softly before sighing to herself and taking another sip from her tea…w-what did you expect her to say? No? W-What would that accomplish? I thought the whole point of me doing that was to make her to say yes…but you wanted her to say no? Why? Wouldn't that spoil her whole plans of trying to 'set me up' with other ponies?

"Clearly I might have been wrong though…if she just gave you the ok then she must not as care about you as much as I thought she did." The white unicorn then continued sounding more and more depressed before making one last loud sigh. N…Now she thinks Rainbow Dash doesn't care? If…if Dash didn't then she wouldn't...or...maybe she would...oh I don't know…but I do know she does care and what Rarity said was really uncalled for!

"Now Rarity…why in Equestria would you say that?" I immediately asked somewhat offended by what she said as I leaned my head back a bit, "Rainbow gave me her support…she also said that if…well…anything went wrong…that she'd be there for me…by…ummm…well…being violent actually…so…I hope it doesn't come to that." I then explained sternly…before…getting more nervous as I went on…as I revealed what Rainbow Dash would do if this whole thing turned out to be a bad idea…I was slightly afraid Rainbow would take some of her frustrations out on Rarity because of me…and I certainly don't want though…oh and I don't want to worry her with that…

"A-and w-we had such an amazing time last night that it couldn't be more obvious that she cares about m…so-so don't say that about her…" I then added still nervously before sheepishly taking a sip from the tea…she just looked at me shocked with her mouth hanging up…oh dear…I think she's afraid that Rainbow might do something horrible to her if this does turn out badly.

"A-And don't worry about her if this does turnout bad…I'll make sure she won't yell at you…" I then said trying to muster up a comforting tone as I held one of my hoofs out to her…instead my voice just sounded high pitched and squeaky from all the nervousness and tension. Rarity raised her hoof and used it to close her mouth shut before shaking her head to try and regain her composure. She then put down the tea cup and released it from her magic. Then she cleared her through and looked at me seriously.

"Ok…tell me exactly what happened after you left my boutique!" Rarity then said very sternly as she looked at me with a glare that was actually very intimidating…it was like she was demanding me to tell her about my day yesterday…well…ok I guess…

"Oh…well…ummm…first I delivered a rain cloud to Lotus' garden…then I delivered a cloud to Bon Bon's garden…then I delivered a cloud to-"

"No, no, no!" The fashion unicorn almost shouted, cutting me off as she raised both her hoofs at me, "I mean all the bits with Rainbow Dash! Tell me exactly what happened when you spent time with her!" She then said calming down somewhat as she took a deep breath and put her hooves down…if…you just wanted to know about what happened when I was with Rainbow Dash why didn't you just say so instead of asking me exactly what happened after I left you…I wouldn't have upset her so if she did…oh well…she really wants to know about what happened between me and Dash yesterday so then I guess I better tell her…

"Well…first...she…kind of caught me…playing in a cloud…but she said it was ok…then we had lunch together which was very nice and…kind of personal…then we had to help out Twilight at the library where things got very personal…and that's when she said it was ok for me to date…then we took the books Twilight gave us and dropped them off at your boutique…you weren't home so we just left them on your doorstep…then we went back to Rainbow's where…ummmm…revealed something personal….then Tank came in and we talked…which made Rainbow embarrassed so then she tried to make something but…ummm..needed some help so I instructed her on how to make dinner…which was lovely by the way…Dash could be a very good in the future…she just needs a bit more knowledge…then afterwards she flew me home and…well…t-that's it…" I explained thoroughly as I looked up and put a hoof to my chin trying to recall them all…smiling as I did at the fond memories I now had and also…leaving out some stuff that I think Rainbow wouldn't want me to share.

Rarity during the whole explanation just seemed to smile brighter and brighter before that old enthusiasm on her face returned…more clear than ever if that's possible, "So…did you enjoy your time with her yesterday?" She then asked a bit teasingly as she raised an eyebrow at me. I'm glad she's not asking me about the personal stuff…but…shouldn't she know that I had a good time yesterday? I guess I didn't make it clear or forgot to say I enjoyed my time with her yesterday.

"Oh yes…It was one of the best nights of my life…I loved it so much!" I exclaimed happily as I smiled brightly and felt my wings uncontrollably flare up and start flapping because of my excitement…causing Rarity's mane to lightly sway because of the breeze I was making…which actually made her chuckle to my surprise.

"Oh I can see that…" The unicorn with the purple mane replied in a teasing tone after her light chuckle, smiling and raising a hoof to her face. I blushed a bit embarrassed as I forced my wings to return to my side. "So…how do you feel about Rainbow Dash?" She then asked as her tone returned to a slightly more serious one…though it wasn't as serious as before. Why is she asking me how I feel about Rainbow Dash? I mean isn't it obvious what the answer is?

"Why she's one of my closest friends!" I answered happily with a bright grin before…it slowly disappeared in my face as I looked at Rarity still looking at me seriously…O-oh…I see where this is going now…I think I know what she wants me to hear…

"And…in-in all honesty…I…I guess she's my best friend of out everyone…I'm sorry…" I then admitted softly before immediately apologizing…feeling bad for admitting to her that she's not my best friend and instead it's Rainbow Dash…and to my dismay she continued staring at me with that look on her face.

"…and how do you think she feels?" She then asked as she wasn't even blinking now…w-what? That…that's not the kind of response I was expecting…I was expecting 'How could you Fluttershy!?' or 'Does our friendship mean nothing to you?' but…not this…and…why is she considered about how Dash feels? And…why ask me…it's not like I would know right?

"I-I don't know…I don't think she feels that strongly as I do…and would just call me her friend…I doubt she'd call me her best friend…" I replied trying to be honest as possible…I guess that's how Dash sees me. Rarity said nothing and just continued to sit there for a few minutes. Then she stood up suddenly and started to walk to the door. Oh no! I upset her…I should've lied and called her my best friend!

"I-I'm sorry Rarity! I didn't mean to upset you…please calm down!" I apologized as I put down the tea cup and got up to go after her. She giggled at what I said and turned around and gave me…to my surprise…a comforting look.

"Oh its fine Fluttershy…don't worry…I'm just tired of sitting back and waiting for you tell me everything…you should know that I do hate to sit on the sidelines…" Rarity shrugged off nicely as she left the kitchen with me following close behind. Wh…what does she mean she's 'tired of sitting back?'

"S-Sidelines?" I simply said in confusion as we entered the main room and started heading to the front door.

"Yes…so I'll be right back…" She replied then informed as she got on a fancy coat and turned to look at me with a grin.

"Wh-Where are you going?" I asked curiously and concerned as I wondered where she could be going all of a sudden…she's not going to try and find Rainbow Dash is she?

"To go and get Rainbow Dash…I want to see what goes on between you two personally rather than hearing about it verbally…" The unicorn answered with a nod as she confirmed my suspicions…do-does she really need to go find her after what I said? She's not going to yell at her is she? No…it's not that…she's just going to talk to her personally about what me and her have been doing…for some reason..

"O-Ok…w-well…I'll come with you…" I offered as I held a hoof out, I wanted to go with her and help…I mean it's not like she can search the skies for her…with me with her she'll have a better chance of finding her.

"Oh no darling…it's quite I'll right…just stay here…there's something here that I need you two to help me with anyways and this way I'll be taking care of two things at once!" She refused as she shook her head and raised her hoof to lower mine back down. O-Oh she's bringing her back here so she can help her with something…and…I'm supposed to help as well…with…what? I guess I'll find out later and…I guess I can't change her mind either…

"A-Alright then…" I said softly, reluctantly agreeing as I nodded ever so slightly. She giggled as she used her magic to grab a hat and put it on…making herself look quite fancy…although with Rarity it's to be expected.

"_Au revoir_ Fluttershy…I'll be back soon…" She said politely as she turned around and opened the door to leave. I…I don't know about soon…it might take a while to find her…especially if she's working on the weather…but…I guess I can stay here until you get back…

"O-Ok…G-Goodbye…" I whispered as I waved my hoof at her…even though she couldn't see me do it as she left the building and shut the door behind her. I sighed to myself and turned around to head back to the kitchen to finish off my cup of tea…I don't' want to waste it and make her think I didn't like it

As I returned to the kitchen and sat back down on my haunches at the table…I couldn't help but…kind of look forward to Rarity bringing Rarity back. I mean I know she's going to force her somehow and make Rainbow a little miffed but…I can't help it…I want to see her again and spend more time with her…so we can have more moments like last night. I smiled and started to sway back and forth in anticipation as I grabbed the tea cup to take another sip. I know she said we'd do more stuff later…but…I want it to be sooner rather than later…I mean…after all…I said it before…

Rainbow Dash is my very best friend.

**Author's Notes/Standard Bickering and Complaining...move along...nothing to see here...as usual.**

Oh thank the gods above and below that this chapter is not insanely long to the point where you need to take about 2 hours of your time in order to read! Thank god it's a simple 30 minute chapter! I wish all my chapters were like this! Between 4,000 and 8,000 words and not the 12,000 monstrosities they've currently been and most likely will continue to be! Shorter means better after all right? WRONG! WRONG WRONG WRONG! THIS IS STILL HORRIBLE!

Biggest complaint I can give is…my god this is pointless…what does this accomplish in the grand scheme of things? Ummm…all of the animals save for Angel and Tank are hibernating? Ummm…Fluttershy will no longer talk like a moron anymore to a groundhog? Ummmm…Rarity is still…odd? I don't know! You could honestly skip this chapter and go right to Chapter 7 (If it will exist) and not miss a damn thing…this is what I like to call "A Transitional Chapter" where it's something short, easy to write, and merely serves to TRY and connect the last chapter to the next…but in the writing word…we call it "Padding" where I didn't want to write something long and wrote something quick and easy to serve as filler as I worked on the next chapter…yeah I worked more on the next chapter than this one because it was so easy and simple…

But on a brighter side…since it was so short and easy I didn't want to throw something (Preferably myself) out the window…in case you haven't noticed…I'm going by a weekly release…which means every Friday a new Chapter goes up…and since the last chapters have been…HORRIBLY long…it's rather stressful when you're two days away from release with only 4,000 out of 18,000 words written and have crap like College Finals and Tests to deal with…this week it wasn't the case thankfully…next week it most likely will and I'll want to throw something (again…preferably myself) out the god damn window…and I could avoid this by just saying "F the weekly updates…I'll update whenever I god damn feel like!" which will give me time to actually take time, work on it, edit it instead of just going through autocorrect and hoping for the best…but if I did that…I would never work on this…ever…why would I work on a terrible story when I could be playing as the Strike Gundam in Extreme VS Full Boost? …GOD DAMN IT GUNDAM YOU'VE BEEN REFERENCED AGAIN! …UGH…anyways…point is…without the weekly updates…I'd never do this…so it's either…A…I have a deadline that stresses me out and puts out crap that is of low quality…or B never do it and therefore you'd never read…yeah I know…the answer should be B so you'd never have to read this…I know I know…

Ughh…so until next week's horribly long (though as I'm looking at it right now hopefully not AS horribly long) chapter…I am…worthless...and Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for this being slightly late…to…you know…all 0 of you that give a damn…but…heh heh…remember when…remember when I said this chapter wasn't supposed to be that long…yeahhhh uhhh…umm…I lied…it's the longest chapter yet…sorry…but…you know what…do me a favor…don't read this…I rushed this thing like no tomorrow to get it out on Friday so there is little to no editing here…therefore the grammar and spelling is atrocious…so you know what…do me a favor and don't read this…instead…

GO WATCH GUNDAM UNICORN EPISODE 7 OVER THE RAINBOW! Which comes out tomorrow on Xbox Live and PSN (or for those of you in the future…it's out now)…GO WATCH IT! NOW! And if you haven't seen Episodes 1-6…GO WATCH THEM THEN WATCH EPISODE 7!

It's much more worth your time then sitting through Chapter 7 of this filth!

**Chapter 7: The Harder They Deny!/I'd be in Denial if I said this was readable…**

"Useless! All of them!" I shouted in disgust as I flew into the park. I then sighed as I flew over to one of the trees I usually slept in and landed on a branch. I wish I could lay on a cloud but unfortunately all the clouds need to be used for the sky at the moment so there's none to spare…and I know if I stay up high in the atmosphere and lay on the ones up there I'll be bothered and pestered over what to do and how to organize the clouds when I'm supposed to be off duty…so to hell with that I don't want to see any of those morons for a while…I'll take a tree branch thank you!

"Rainbow Dash I lost my delivery sheet, Rainbow Dash I forgot where I'm supposed to be assigned to, Rainbow Dash I can't remember what a stratus cloud looks like, Rainbow Dash I forgot how were supposed to breathe when we're high in the low density atmosphere!" I whined, mimicking the numerous questions and complaints I got through the day as I put both my hooves to further illustrate their distress.

But seriously…it's freaking annoying! I swear they did most of that crap just to spite me or to make me look like an incompetent regional director in front of the Cloudsdale elites. I mean really…'I forgot how to breathe in the high atmosphere?' We're freaking Pegasi! How can you forget our basic anatomy and how we can damn near reach the mesosphere and be perfectly fine? Our bodies are born to live in the atmosphere with its low pressures and temperatures…so you asking me that is beyond ridiculous! And how did the management take all of it?

By chewing everyone's flank out…mine most of all since it's 'my responsibility as regional blah blah to make sure my weather patrol staff is blah blah blah and to never blame them for blah blah flipping blah!' I didn't even hire half those ponies! Hell I don't even think I've hired a single pony period! So why is it my fault that they can't tell their heads from their flanks!? And instead of chewing me out, how about you fire some of them or let me fire some of them! I mean come on! Ughh! And because of them chewing everypony out, every single one of them got stressed and did their jobs worse than usual…which is going to lead to some major problems tomorrow! And I know exactly who their going to blame for this…ughhh…ok…I really need to calm down…I need to rest and take a nap before I do something I might regret later!

I groaned in frustration as I lay back on the branch and put my forelegs behind my head and did my best to relax. Although I found that hard to do after a day like today…and I found it especially difficult to do without a pillow or a blanket to help…I could fall asleep almost anywhere but I need to something to help speed up the process. And to top it all off…my stomach ground ferociously telling me that I was hungry. I groaned again as I rolled to my side and forced my eyes to close, trying my best to ignore the grumbling in my tummy.

It's not working though…I'm starving…I didn't eat breakfast nor did I eat lunch. I don't have any money until tomorrow and there's nothing at my house for me to make so unfortunately that meant I had to go hungry. I groaned once more at the tragic lunch that I didn't get to finish yesterday…that sandwich that Fluttershy made for me…oh what I wouldn't give for a taste of that scrumptious delectable sandwich right now...maybe I should stop by and ask her to make me something…hmm…no…The Amazingly Awesome Rainbow Dash will not beg for scraps and hoofouts when she's down…nope…I'll just suck it up, grit my teeth, and deal with my unfathomable hunger...

Ok ok thing about something else…focus on the cool breeze washing over me and gently tickling my coat…on second thought maybe I shouldn't focus if I'm making it sound like that…ok focus on the rather uncomfortable branch…well…that's not going to help either…ok ok focus on Fluttershy…that kind mare that would feel bad for me and make me a nice warm sandwich for me…it would be so tasty and yummy with it's nice tender-ahhh! Damn it! That's not helping either…ok ok ok focus on…focus on…

"Oh Rainbow Dash!" Focus on that voice that's calling my name…wait…what? Someone's calling me?

Oh come on! I just got off work and already somepony's calling me! If it's a Pegasus pony about work I'm going to be pissed! I mean what featherbrain screwed up this time!? I swear to Celestia if its Ditsy again I'm going to buy all the muffins in town so she doesn't get any! And if she tries giving me that 'I was with Time Turner in the TAR-whatever traveling through time and space' excuse, I'm going to eat all them all in front of her just to make her suffer!

"Rainbow Dash…darling…I know you're not asleep!" I heard the voice call again…only this time I was more focused and could tell whose voice it was. It was a very feminine and distinct sounding voice that could only belong to one pony.

"Good afternoon to you too Rarity…" I responded grumpily as I opened my eyes and got up, sitting on the branch and looking down at the grinning white unicorn….who…was wearing a very fancy looking coat and hat…of course. I groaned slightly as I raised my right hoof and rubbed my face.

"And a very good afternoon to you as well Rainbow Dash…" She greeted back rather smugly as she bowed her head slightly to try and be polite…I couldn't less if she bowed her head or her entire body...it's not like it matters to me what she does, "Can we talk Rainbow?" She then asked sounding a little bit serious as her face changed to reflect her change in tone…great…what does she want…and how did she even find me this quickly? I wasn't even here for a couple of minutes and she found me!

"Wait…first off…how did you find me…I mean I know I'm rather awesome and eye catching no matter where I am…but I'm in a tree away from everypony's eyes and it's not like I've been here long to be noticed…so how did you find me so quickly?" I asked curiously and a bit unnerved as I raised an eyebrow at her…concerned that she might be stalking me for some weird reason.

"Oh well it's late in the afternoon and you always take naps around this time…plus I know that because of the weather duties you can't sleep on a cloud and must be in a tree…and there's usually on three to four trees you normally sleep in so I checked them all and easily found you…that's how I found you darling…" The unicorn explained rather boastfully as she tilted back her head and raised a hoof…trying to look graceful I guess. My mouth dropped open as I looked at her surprised…am I really that predictable? I mean yeah this is my normal sleeping time and…yeah I do have a couple of favorite spots I like to sleep at…but…I can't be THAT predictable! Ah….damn it…I really should mix things up more…maybe I'll sleep on a cloud in a tree or a tree on a cloud in another tree…hmmm…nevermind.

"Would you come down now please?" She asked politely as she put her hoof down, I groaned slightly as I really wasn't in the mood for this but…I can't refuse one of my friends if they want to talk…it could be something really serious for all I know.

"Yeah alright…" I agreed trying not to sound annoyed or reluctant as I opened my wings and jumped off the branch. I glided down to her but didn't land on the ground and instead stayed a few feet above her…

"Come dear…walk with me…talk with me." She then practically ordered in a teasing tone as she raised her hoof and waved it at me as if gesturing me to follow her…turning around shortly after and started to walk off. I rolled my eyes and nodded at her even though she wasn't looking…although…I'm not exactly going to be walking with…

"I'll stick to flying thank you…" I replied as I flew up and tagged alongside her not wanting to walk and instead stick to the air.

"Yes fine whatever…" She responded in a dismissive tone not really caring what I do…gee thanks for your approval Rarity. I rolled my eyes again before looking at her seriously…she wasn't even looking at me…she was just looking forward with a cheeky grin on her face…I know that grin…that's the 'I've got some diabolical plan to mess with Rainbow Dash' grin…

"So…what did you want to talk about?" I then asked getting back to the topic at hoof and pretty much trotting into the clutches of her evil plan…it's not like I have a choice right now…I became ensnared in her trap the moment she found me…

"Well first off…" She began in a sly tone as she turned her head to look at me, the grin in full effect to the point where it made me back off a few feet in discomfort. "You know those books you dropped off last night?' She then asked reminding me about my late night drop off.

"Yeah…what about them?" I replied remembering full well what happened…I went over…I dropped the books on her doorstep since she wasn't home then I left…why is she…oh crap…no…no no no…please tell me this isn't going where I think this is going!

"Well…it seems that since you left them outside on my doorstep….some…unfortunate accidents happened to them…" The fashion pony said still in a sly tone as her grin grew, confirming my unfortunate suspicions.

"…you've got to be kidding me…" I said in a low monotonous voice as I stared at her in disbelief. Seriously? Freaking seriously!? This is absurd! What are the freaking chances of something like this happening? I know what's going to happen…she's going to make me do something for her…ughhh come on! Seriously! What's next? Pinkie Pie is going to tell me that I somehow burned all her cupcakes? Maybe I should go break something of the Wonderbolts so they make me join them in order to cover the damages…ughh…if only it were that simple though…

"No I'm afraid not dear…now I have nothing to read over the course of winter…so because of this I would like you to-"

"No! No! NO!" I shouted as I stopped and crossed both my forelegs in front of my face making a giant X. "I'm doing it! It's not my fault you weren't home and that I had to leave the books there…and I refuse to do whatever it is you want me to do! I've done too much crap lately and I don't want to do anymore!" I then said in an annoyed tone as I turned around and folded my hooves across my chest in defiance. I'm done doing favors for ponies…unless you're a Wonderbolt…and besides…I just know she's going to make me play dress up or something in some fancy over designed dress that's going to make me look stupid…yeah no way in hell am I doing that!

"Oh but Rainbow Dash…you must take responsibility for your actions and for you carelessly leaving them out in the open like that!" The mare with the purple mane pointed out in a loud tone that almost sounded unbefitting…I say almost because I know she can be very loud at times when she wants to be...

"Fine fine I'll pay you back for the books when I get paid tomorrow…well technically I'll pay Twilight back tomorrow since they were her books and…I don't know…I'll buy you a candy bar or something…whatever…" I retorted as I turned around to see her looking…rather aggravated at my resistance…too bad. I accept responsibility for it…but accepting responsibility doesn't equal being a slave…I'll make it up to her and pay for everything…but I'm not going to play dress up over some damaged books…

"I'm sorry Rarity…but I'm not doing whatever it is you want me to do…" I then apologized knowing full well this would upset her…but like I said I'll make it up to her later. I turned around and started to fly off…hoping to maybe find berries in a bush or something to quench my hunger.

"Oh but whatever shall I tell Fluttershy when I get back to my boutique?" Rarity then said as I as I was flying…in a very overdramatic tone…

"Fluttershy?" I immediately said as I turned back around to face her, seeing her giving an overdramatic pose as she held a hoof to her forehead with her eyes directed at the sky. "She's back at your boutique?" I then asked a bit loudly as I started to fly back over to her. When I did she looked down and a grin slowly appeared on her face…a grin that screamed 'got you'…ah damn it she does…as soon as she said Fluttershy's name I was hooked…I couldn't help it though…I was instantly worried that she's like holding her hostage or something…I know I know…it's irrational fear…but like I said I couldn't help it…

"Why yes…she came by earlier…how do you think I found out that it was you that dropped off the books last night?" She replied with her smug tone returning, pointing out some logic that I might have missed earlier…yeah how would Rarity find out if Fluttershy didn't tell her…I mean it's not like I left a note on the books or anything.

"And when I told her what happened to the books she just felt awful for it all…even though it wasn't her fault she still felt bad and apologized for it…you know how she is." Rarity then went onto explain as she looked to the side and put a hoof to the side of her face…trying to be overdramatic again I guess…and yeah…that does sound like Fluttershy…

"Yeah I know…" I agreed with a sigh as I looked down slightly at the ground below me. Knowing her I bet she also tried to take all the blame for herself…but Rarity probably saw through that and knew it was me…and Fluttershy probably still apologized…hell she would apologize even if she wasn't involved in the first place…that's just the kind of mare she is…

"So she's back at my boutique helping me…and I thought since you had a part in the accident as well you'd lend your services as well…" The white unicorn then began in a very condescending tone as she turned around and started to leave, still looking at me though and seeing the expression on my face…knowing full well what I'm about to do.…

"But I guess that since you don't want to…I'll just have to go back and tell her-"

"Wait…" I spoke up, cutting her off as I held a hoof out towards her, "I'll do it…I'll go…if Fluttershy's helping you already then I have to help…I can't leave her hanging like this…especially since it's not her fault whatsoever…" I then said, agreeing to whatever it was she wanted as I flew up to her, watching her smile and nod her head as if saying-

"Yeah…I knew you'd agree…" She then said with a giggle as she looked forward and started the walk back to her boutique with me following close behind…she took the words right out mouth…err…mind….

"Speaking of Fluttershy…" The victorious sounding unicorn then said, changing the subject as we left the park and entered Ponyville streets, "How do you feel about her?" She asked changing from smug to serious as she looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. …what does she mean about how I feel about her? Is she talking about the dating thing? Did Fluttershy not tell her that I was ok with? I'm pretty sure Fluttershy would've said so…maybe she forgot or didn't get the chance and that's the real reason Rarity's out to get me…and the book thing…hopefully…

"I told her that it would be ok and I was fine with dating other ponies…" I answered as I looked at her seriously, knowing that this was a very important topic. However, her reaction was not expected, she groaned and rolled her eyes…like she was disappointed with my reaction…or maybe she's not taking this as seriously as I thought she was, either way it kind of ticked me off!

"Look you better find Fluttershy a great pony…if you don't and she's upset I'll ruin every one of your dresses and make Applejack live with you to drive you insane!" I threatened as I got in front of her and stopped at her, glaring at her hoping to intimate her to get serious…although…again much to my surprise her reaction was completely the opposite of what I expected…she started to snicker before laughing rather warmly at what I said…w-what? Did I say something funny? Is there something on my face? Or does she think I'm kidding?

"I understand dearie…I promise to get her the best pony in all of Equestria…" The confusing unicorn finally replied after her laughter died down...smiling at me in a gentle way rather than an arrogant way…she then walked passed me as I struggled to understand what the hell just happened. So…was…she being serious the whole time and looked like she didn't care…or was he just trying to tick me off on purpose…I don't know…I'm really confused at this whole thing…but I'm not going to let her know that.

"G-Good…I'm going to hold you to that promise…" I retorted with a slight stutter as I turned around and once again followed her.

"Oh and by the way." The azure eyed unicorn began as she turned her head to look back at me. "That last thing about Applejack…that sounds more like a positive incentive than a threat…" She then admitted in a soft tone and with a wink before she quickly moved her head back forwards, her hat almost falling off from the sudden motion.

"Wha?" I simply said in bewilderment as I raised an eyebrow at her and continued to follow her. Are Applejack and her on better terms than I previously thought? Last time I checked they can only be in the same room for a certain amount of time before they start getting on each other's nerves…so why would living with her be an incentive? Oh forget it…maybe she thought I was bluffing and was trying to call it or something…whatever.

As Rarity and I continued walking through the streets of Ponyville we eventually started to walk through the market with a bunch of vendors and ponies trying to sell food. The sights and smells of all the food around me was starting to make my mouth water…I'm so damn hungry…why couldn't we take another path to the boutique…the less torturous route? I couldn't control myself and found myself flying over to a nearby barbeque vendor. I looked down at all the food and licked my lips at the thought of tasting some of that deliciously looking food.

"Maybe I help you…" I heard the vendor ask in a rather dull tone…which sounded oddly familiar now that I think about it. I looked up at the-

"AHH IT'S YOU!" I shouted in shock after I saw who the vendor was, "You're the waiter from the restaurant! What are you doing here? Did you get fired from that fancy place or something?" I then said angrily and slightly teasingly with a smirk as I pointed my hoof at the brown stallion…who was still wearing the same exact waiter's outfit! Geez!

"…may I take your order?" He asked as he slowly blinked and stared at me with a blank expression, obviously not at all influenced by my words…Wh-What the hell? Don't you dare ignore me! No wait…nevermind do! I was edging to blow some steam off anyways!

"Ohhh! I got a special order for you!" I replied both happy and angry as I raised my hooves and started to crack them, getting them ready for a quick small beat down, "It's going to involve a lot of vengeance and payback!" I then said with a cocky grin as I raised my hooves at him...all he did was slowly blink at me still not affected by what was happening in front of him…does change that expression of yours? Well…I know something that will…it's going to involve some force though!

"Rainbow Dash what are you doing?" I then heard Rarity shout, drawing my attention away from the flankhole before me.

"I'm about to give a special brand of street justice! The Rainbow Dash brand of street justice!" I informed her as I turned back around to face the stallion…who was still very unamused by the whole situation and just slowly blinked again. I so freaking hate you…

"We don't have time for this nonsense Rainbow…so come on!" Rarity shouted back which caused me to turn back around to see her giving me a very enraged look…oh come on! I have this stallion right in front of me! I just can't back away now when he's standing right there!

"Just give me a few minutes! I swear it won't take me long!" I replied almost pleadingly as I tried to convince her to just let me do what I do…it really wouldn't take that long…

"Now Rainbow Dash! Do you want to keep Fluttershy waiting?" She responded almost furiously as she as she raised her hoof and hit the ground, not giving me an inch on this subject unfortunately.

"But…But…." I tried to counter but when she brought up Fluttershy I couldn't think of anything…I mean she's right…she's been there for who knows how long waiting for us…I really shouldn't make her wait any longer. "Arghh…alright…" I said very reluctantly in defeat before sighing and letting all my legs go limp. I hung my head down low as I slowly flew up behind Rarity.

She nodded and gave a 'hmpf'-ing sound as if saying 'That's what I thought.' Then she turned around and started to resume her walking. I looked back very scornfully at that stallion was not even looking at me and was just looking forward as if nothing had happened…not looking like he cared one bit. Ohhhhh I'm so going to get you…this time Fluttershy saved you…a-again…but just you wait…one day that won't be the case and you will rue the day you pissed off this Pegasus!

When we finally arrived Rarity opened her door with her magic…causing the little bell to ring notifying our entrance. Rarity trotted in with me following close behind. When I entered I landed on the ground and folded up my wings. I noticed there were flowers everywhere…which wasn't going to help m hunger issue at the moment. I shook my head and turned around to see Rarity closing the door behind her…she then took off the ridiculous stuff she had on and put them away. Then she walked up past me and cleared her throat.

"Oh Fluttershy…look at the stray I found off of the streets…I felt so sorry for the dear I brought her back…" Rarity announced loudly in a teasing tone in order to get Fluttershy's attention…who wasn't in the room so if I had to guess she was in the other room already in a dress or something…wait is she making me sound like a stray cat?

"Don't make me sound like I'm a homeless animal or something…and you didn't get me from off the streets, you got from a tree…" I annoying pointed out as I looked at her with my eyes narrowed…she giggled in response to this and I blinked a few times before realizing what I said.

"Wait no…that came out wrong!" I then said with a sigh as I facehooved at what I said….which caused Rarity to giggle more and I wanted to say something else but the sight of a canary mare entering the room caught my attention before I could utter a syllable.

"Oh welcome back Rarity…" The timid Pegasus greeted with a smile as she trotted into the room…wait she's not wearing anything and certainly doesn't sound sad or remorseful!

"Oh and hello Rainbow…how are you?" She then went onto to politely greet as she looked at me, her smile growing slightly as she titled her head at me. Before I could say anything back I heard my stomach growl loudly as if recognizing the sound of the mare that could give it delicious food…

"Hungry…I didn't eat anything all day…" I admitted truthfully with a snicker as I decided to go with it instead of being embarrassed at my stomach's outburst. I heard Rarity sigh in disappointment next to me…I don't know what she was expecting other than a 'Hi' but whatever…

"Oh…you are…I'm sorry…if I didn't use your kitchen yesterday you would have food to eat today…" Fluttershy responded feeling guilty…which I should've seen coming…she has to blame herself for everything. I sighed to myself as I once again had to tell her that once again it's not her fault and she shouldn't blame herself…I need to wear a shirt that says 'It's not your fault' and every time she does this I'm just going to point to it…

"No…it's ok…If you didn't make me anything yesterday I would've starved yesterday…so either way I would be hungry…" I said dismissively as I shrugged it off, raising my hoof up and waving to her. She didn't respond and looked down still feeling down…I knew that the best way to bring her out of it was to change the subject entirely…and I know exactly what to change it to.

"So what's Rarity making you do for her? She's dressing you up isn't she?" I asked half curious and half serious as I moved my head slightly so I could see Rarity out of the corner of my eye. She blinked once before a big innocent smile appeared on her face. Yeah…you know where I'm going with this don't you?

"No…why would you ask that?" Fluttershy answered sounding surprised I would ask something like that. My eyes narrowed which caused Rarity to look nervous as I went to ask one more question to seal her fate.

"Isn't she making you do things to-"

"Fluttershy!" Rarity shouted frantically, catching Fluttershy's attention and cutting me off before I could go in for the kill, "Rainbow's very hungry…why don't you go make her something?" She then said suggested before I could say anything else…and I wanted to say something but….well…my stomach said for me to keep quiet…he liked where this was going.

"Well…I guess I could…but I would have to go home to get her something." Fluttershy offered as she looked down slightly and put a hoof to her chin, most likely trying to think of something quick and easy that she could make and bring back here in a short amount of time…I don't care where she goes or what she makes as long as I can eat it!

"Oh no just use my kitchen…in fact…I just got all the ingredients yesterday to make that special food…you know the one I'm talking about right…" The unicorn with azure eyes responded now calming down to the point where she wasn't sounding desperate, "Why don't you make it for her? I'm sure she would like that…right Rainbow?" She finished as she looked at me confidently…believing she just averted a catastrophe…well…she has…for now

"As long as it's edible and can fit in my mouth I don't care what it is…" I remarked truthfully as I was about ready to chew on the flowers surrounding the room.

"Excellent…we'll consider it an afternoon snack…" The snowy unicorn said delighted as she clapped her fore hooves together in giddiness. Fluttershy however…didn't look that optimistic…

"Oh but I can't do that to you Rarity…I can't use your kitchen like that and use all your ingredients you bought…" The cream colored Pegasus remarked as she shook her head slightly. That didn't stop you from going into my kitchen and making me a sandwich…so why stop now?

"Oh posh Fluttershy…did you forget what element I am? Why I wouldn't be able to get up in the morning, look myself in the mirror, and call myself the Element of Generosity if I didn't let one of my dear friends use my stock to make us a tasty treat…" Rarity replied reminding her of her element with a very prideful look on her face as she put her right hoof to her chest. …really…you look in the mirror every morning and say your element to yourself…choo choo…now arriving at Issuesville…next stop Weirds City…

"A-Alright Rarity…if you don't mind I guess I could make it…" Fluttershy agreed with a smile as she nodded. Then she turned around and left the room…most likely going to the kitchen to make…whatever it is she's going to make…and leaving us alone.

"So…" I started rather slyly as I turned my head slowly towards the growing more frantic by the second Rarity, "What happened to the 'her apologizing and feeling bad about ruining your books' thing you were talking about earlier?" I asked with a cocky grin and an eyebrow raised…cornering her as I knew she had some explaining to do.

"N-No time Rainbow! Let's get you dressed up…I have to get this done before tomorrow!" Rarity replied in a desperate tone as she got behind me and started pushing me to wherever the dress was. I chuckled slightly because we both knew where this was going to end up eventually…I decided to let it go until Fluttershy got back however…it's best she's here so we both know how she used us…for…I don't know what…maybe she'll explain that as well!

"Alright…just as long as it's nothing stupid or uncool…" I agreed as I rolled my eyes and let her lead me to her dressing area…getting a very bad feeling about this.

"Oh of course dear…now just hold still as I put on the outfit." The replied as her magic brought over a clothing rack filled with all kinds of clothes. Now I was really getting a bad feeling about this. I looked around and noticed all the windows were wide open and I could see ponies passing by.

"Wait!" I shouted loudly as surrounded a specific outfit on the rack with her magic. She stopped and looked at me a bit surprised at my outburst, "Close all the windows and close all the blinds…I don't want anypony seeing me wear…whatever it is you're going to make me wear…I have my reputation to keep you know!" I practically demanded in a serious tone as I pointed to all the windows. Rarity's mouth dropped for a second and looked at me funny before she closed her eyes and started giggling.

"Why of course Rainbow…" She thankfully agreed as she used her magic to shut all the windows and the blinds like I asked…and hopefully nopony would be able to see me now. I gave a big sigh of relief as I looked at her gratefully.

"Thanks Rarity…" I thanked with a smile, happy she complied with my demands. I know Fluttershy's in the other room…but hopefully she'll be too busy making food to come in here to see me in whatever unbefitting outfit Rarity has me put on.

"Oh it was nothing dear…" She shrugged off with a comforting grin as she once again grabbed the outfit with her magic and brought it over from the rack. It was a black outfit that…actually didn't look like a dress at all….

"Now hold still…" She then suggested as the outfit came over to me…in fact it actually looks like something a…oh my Celestia…

"Wait no please tell me that isn't-! I tried to say before the outfit came over to me and a bright flash of light cut me off from going on. When I opened my eyes I looked down and found myself wearing the outfit she selected for me…a black tux that looked like it belonged on a colt than a mare…in fact it most likely was!

"There…it's a perfect fit like I thought!" Rarity proudly declared with a smile as she clapped her fore hooves together. I moved around a bit and true like she said there wasn't any problems with its size…though…there was a taxing problem that I had to bring up…aside from…you know…it being for the wrong gender.

"You're making me wear a tuxedo…for a colt…it's not even made for a Pegasus…there's no holes for my wings and it's really uncomfortable!" I pointed out a bit annoyed as I looked at my sides and wanted to rip holes in them so my wings could escape and taste freedom like they deserve.

"Why yes it us…I need someone to test fit for me and you're the perfect candidate…your body is very similar to a normal colt...and I'm sorry about your wings but hang tight and hold still while I make some final adjustments" The fashion unicorn explained a bit seriously as she started to move around me, using magic to bring her some different types of fabrics and needles and…what the hell did she say about my body?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I darkly asked as I narrowed my eyes at her…is she calling me a guy…I mean I know I'm rather…tomcolt-ish and don't exactly have a typical build for a mare…but that doesn't mean I have an Adam's apple for crying out loud!

"I mean that your very athletic body is not normal for mares and puts you along the lines of a typical colt…which is why the tux fits you perfectly…the measurements for you and the colt this was meant for is almost exactly identical." The infuriating mare answered as she went behind me and started to work on the back, sowing things on and putting pins in. Oh come on! I'm not like one of those huge stallions…and even if I am a bit muscular that shouldn't mean that…I….well…ah damn it...

"Geez why don't you just come right out with it and say that I'm a guy complete with a working di-AHHH!" I tried to sarcastically say before being cut off by a painful prick in my flank. I looked back and saw Rarity ta-AHHH-king a pin out from my flank with a disgusted look on her face.

"What your mouth Rainbow…it's unbefitting for someone in a tux…" She then said with a teasing grin on her face as she went back to work on sowing things…oh ha ha very funny…here let me poke you with a pin and see how you like-

"O-Oh my…" I soft spoken voice said from the entrance of the room, cutting my thoughts off and preventing me from making some sort of remark towards Rarity. I turned my head and saw a cream colored Pegasus standing at the doorway with a hoof to her mouth obviously shocked by what she saw.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted completely embarrassed as my eyes went wide. Great…Fluttershy saw me like this…I was kind of hoping she stayed in the other room so this wouldn't happen. Well…I know she won't tell anypony about this…but still…I'd rather her not see me in this getup.

"So-Sorry…the…the food's in the oven…and…I came in here and…Dash…you look so…so…" The slightly blushing Pegasus tried to explain why she's here as she struggled to find words to say and couldn't find a word to describe how I looked…yeah…I got a word she can use…

"Ridiculous?" I said dully as I looked away ashamed, knowing that was probably the word she was going to use.

"Ravishing?" Rarity suggested in an excited. I looked over at her with my eyes narrowed and she just smiled at me innocently.

"Uncomfortable…" Fluttershy then remarked…which surprised both me and Rarity as we both looked over to her with shocked expressions on our faces, "I mean…there's no openings for your wings and I know it must be tearing you up inside for you not to move them at all…" She then explained calmly which surprised me that much more…she…she instantly knew one of my biggest problems with my tux…my poor wings being held captive in this stupid outfit!

"Yeah I know! It's freaking annoying!" I agreed annoyed as I looked back at my sides at the spots where my wings should be and gritted my teeth, desperately wanting to open them and tear the hell out of this tux…but…I kept my cool and didn't do it.

"But even so you're still doing your best to keep helping Rarity by staying still…" Fluttershy then said which caused me to look bat up at her with another surprised look on my face. D-Damn…she knows that I'm uncomfortable and she knows why I can't break free…

"Y-Yeah…" I simply said as I looked to the side, not able to look at her anymore as she left me speechless with her observations…

"You're a really good friend Rainbow…and to honest…if any mare could pull of a tuxedo look…it could only be you…" She then complimented in a gentle tone which only made me that much more speechless…I felt a warm blush form on my face as I opened my mouth to say something.

"Y-Yeah…T-Thanks Fluttershy…" I struggled to thank graciously as I continued to look away, not wanting her to see the blush on my face…Rarity, however, had a clear line of sight though and smiled very brightly and enthusiastically. Oh crap…I don't like where this is going…

"Awww…isn't that lovely?" Rarity commented in a very overly cutesy tone of voice as she put both her hooves to the sides of her face. I groaned as I didn't want to be known as 'lovely' and looked forward. I cleared my throat and put a hoof to my chest to give off my best pose.

"It-It's not lovely…sh-she's just pointing out that…that I look awesome in anything…yeah…it doesn't matter if I'm in a tux, a dress, or a clown suit I can make anything look great…I'm just that spectacular!" I explained trying to return to my normal demeanor and clear any incorrect thoughts away from Rarity's mind…I don't think it worked however…when I looked back she was still looking wayyyy too happy.

"Oh come now…a few moments ago you were grumpy and hostile and now you're calm and gentle…care to explain why?" The white mare responded sounding mischievous as she poised that question to me. Crap…I don't know what to say to this…I can't just say 'It's because of Fluttershy…her presence just exudes peace and tranquility' …she'd never let me live it down and call me a softie for as long as I lived in Ponyville.

"That's because I'm starving and I had to deal with morons all day!" I explained avoiding the question and instead focusing on why I was so grumpy and hostile…I mean come on…if you were hungry and had to deal with stupid ponies on a job you'd be frustrated and upset as well. Of course she didn't accept my answer and only giggled as she shook her head…ready to ask me to clarify more on the 'Why I'm more calm now' part.

"Oh dear…are you still having problems with the weather patrol?" I heard Fluttershy ask me in concern. I immediately turned my head and looked at her with sadness in her eyes obviously troubled by my horrible day on the job. I took this as an opportunity to quickly change the subject before that smug overdramatic unicorn had a chance to say anything.

"Y-Yeah! We're still behind schedule because of a lot of them! I'm going to be short hooved when I take the birds down South because I have to leave most of my flight crews here to finish up with the sky." I agreed in a shout before calming down and explaining the situation to Fluttershy…who looked down slightly at the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry Dash….I wish I could help you…but…I don't think I would be much help in arranging the clouds in the sky…that sounds like you need training and experience...more than what I have with my small delivery experience." Fluttershy apologized obviously looking like she wanted to help but couldn't. Are you kidding!? Training and Experience? Those hacks don't have that and you still blew most of them out of the water with your simple delivery! But…you do kind of have a point…I can't risk you doing something so complicated…I mean it's already a nightmare and adding you in there could potentially make it worse…

"Well…why don't you help me take the birds down South…I mean…you're good with animals and we could really use the help…" I then suggested, getting slightly excited by the prospect of Fluttershy joining me down to Rio De Jemareo…probably more than I should now that I think about it…

"O-Oh…w-well…I wish I could…but…I never flown that far before…I…I don't think I could make it…" Fluttershy refused in a soft tone as she backed up slightly. Damn it…yeah…she's kind of right…it's a very long flight and I don't know if Fluttershy-

"Yeah she's right Dash…she's too weak of a flyer…she probably wouldn't even make it out of Ponyville." Rarity agreed sounding a bit rude. I slowly looked over at her to see her shaking her head at me as if saying 'Don't let her go with you; she'll only hold you back.'

"Now why the hell are you saying that for? Fluttershy's a great flyer! She could probably make it down South and back no problem!" I shouted at her as I felt enraged…pissed off at what she said. Where the hell does she get off saying that about Fluttershy? Can she fly? No! Has she seen Fluttershy fly enough to make any judgments? No! Is she being a horrible friend right now? Hell yeah she is!

"Well alright…if you think she can then she can…" She then agreed with a shrug and a slight grin as she went back to work on the tuxedo…wait what? Just like that? What the hell? You seemed so adamant about her not going with me and you just give in like that? I can't be THAT good right?

"B-But….I don't think I can Dash…" Fluttershy then said almost in a whisper as I turned back to see her looking at the ground depressed…even after what she did yesterday she's still not confident in her flying abilities. Well I'm about to change that…

"Yes you can…I know you can…don't worry…you can do it…and if anything goes wrong I'll be there for you…just think of it like we're taking a vacation flight…just…with a lot of birds…" I encouraged as I gave her a supportive smile, which caused her gasp slightly as she looked at me with her eyes widening and her ears drooping down. The then took a deep breath before she closed her eyes for a second, then opening them and looking back at me with her lips forming into a sweet smile.

"A-Alright Dash…I'll do it…" She finally agreed in her normal soft tone as she nodded slightly to me with her ears popping back up. I made a slightly laugh as I looked away. I knew she would agree…she just needed a little push. I looked back at Rarity ready to say something else at her about her lack of support but instead I saw a very gentle smile on her face as she titled her head slightly.

"Fluttershy I think you should go check on the food…" She then suggested as she turned to look at Fluttershy. Who blinked a few times at what she said before making a loud gasp.

"Oh dear your right!" The canary Pegasus agreed before quickly turning around and rushing out of the room…her mane flailing behind her...I'm sure the food is fine…she hasn't been in here that long for anything to burn…but I guess its better safe than sorry…

"Rainbow Dash…" Rarity called rather seriously after Fluttershy left…oh great I should've known…she made her leave so she could talk to me about something embarrassing or stupid…why didn't I see that coming?

"Yeah…" I very reluctantly responded as I turned my head around to see her finishing up a patch on the back of the tux, she then looked up at me and brushed her mane out of her face so she could look at me seriously.

"How do you really feel about Fluttershy?" She then asked very sternly as if the fate of Equestria depended on it. What do you mean how do I feel how her? You mean how do I really feel about her flying all the way with me to Rio De Jemareo? Oh she's worried about her…I know you doubt her flying ability but it's too late now…she's already coming with me…

"Honestly she might have some problems with such a long trip…but it will be ok…as long as she's with me I'll make sure nothing happens to her...don't worry, we'll be fine." I replied confidently as I did my best to quell her worries and fears.

"No Rainbow…" The white unicorn said sternly as she walked up in front of me and looked directly into my eyes seriously, "I mean what is Fluttershy to you? What do you see her as?" She then asked, clarifying what she meant to ask earlier only…what...

"What…What's that supposed to mean…she's my friend…a good friend…what else is there?" I answered in confusion as I looked around making sure Fluttershy wasn't in the room to see what was going on in here.

"Rainbow…she…she told me…she told me that she sees you as her best friend." Rarity struggled to say after she made a sigh as she told me what Fluttershy sees me as….sh-she really thinks of me like that. I… I didn't know what to say to that honestly…although I knew what to say in order to keep up my awesome appearance.

"W-Well of course she sees me as that…I mean I think everypony sees me as their best friend!" I smugly and confidently tried to say as I smirked and rubbed a hoof against my hoof…slightly ruffling the tuxedo.

"Rainbow…" Rarity said in annoyance as she straightened the tux and looked again at me seriously…she was annoyed with my answer and not so much the tux…and…I knew what she was getting at.

"Yeah I know…it really means something when she's admitting that…she wouldn't just be saying that for nothing." I admitted a bit softly as I looked away feeling a light blush creep onto my cheeks, because I know in order for Fluttershy to say that…she must really think highly of me…more so than others probably do…that's just how she is…and…that does mean a lot to me honestly…

"So…do you see her as your best friend?" The unicorn then curiously asked as I looked back up at her to see her tilting her head. I gritted my teeth as I looked down slightly…Fluttershy considers me her closest friend…but…I don't think I can return that sentiment.

"Well…she's a very good friend…my oldest friend in fact…but…" I admitted in a low tone as I continued looking at the ground…pausing as I found it difficult to say what I had to say next.

"But?" Rarity repeated half seriously half annoyed as I looked back up at her to see her breathing a little heavily…why is she getting so worked up for? Did she want Fluttershy to think of her like that and is she jealous…no…she's not…she's just concerned for her friend…

"I…I don't like to play favorites…I appreciate every one of my friends equally and don't consider one better than the other…" I then admitted as I looked away to the side feeling slightly sick for saying that…like it was the absolute wrong to say…but…it's…true right? I don't like prioritizing my friends…I think of all my friends the same don't I?

"Rainbow…if all of your friends were in danger and you could only save one of them…who would you save?" The azure eyed unicorn then asked posing a hypothetical question to me. I looked up at her a bit surprised that she would ask me something like that…my breathing started to get shallow at that thought…I mean all my friends in horrible danger is one thing but having to only save one of them? Just one…I…I…

"I…I don't know…I can't be the one to make the decision…it's…it's not something I could ever do…" I replied honestly in an almost a whisper. Rarity made a groaning sound as she rolled her eyes and walked around back behind me. W-Why she's so upset about this? I mean how could she expect me to answer that…what if I asked her that? How would she reply to that?

"….You're denser than I thought…you're practically hopeless…" She sneered as she went back to work on the tux, being a bit more forceful as it was clear she was upset at my answer. I wanted to say something…but…I couldn't…instead I just hung my head low and let her work in peace.

Is Fluttershy my best friend? Does she mean more to me than the rest of my friends? Well…it's true we've known each other for a long time…but I know ponies that are closer to some ponies they've known in a couple of months compared to some who've known each other all their lives. Time does not equal closeness…it's about how we spend that time with each other that defines how close we can be and best describes the bond between each other. I thought about the time I spent with Fluttershy throughout my fillyhood and even now…

If we never met my life would be completely different now…I can't even conceive where I would be now without her…and I'm sure she feels the same way. Does that make us close? Does that make us best friends? I don't know…I feel the same way about all my friends…I just can't do favorites…I sighed as I couldn't come to a concise answer. Then an inciting aroma started to fill the room…a sweet intoxicating smell…it smelt like a cake…and oh did it make my mouth water. I smiled as I looked up and at the doorway that lead to the other room. My stomach growled in anticipation as I wanted nothing more than ditch this tux and go and have some cake.

I chuckled slightly to myself as I looked away. I couldn't help it…once again Fluttershy has changed my mood for the better…she's starting to gain a habit at that…no…she's always had a habit of doing that…probably more than any other pony…does that make us best friends? Before I could continue this thought though a crashing sound was heard as the front door as forced down and top of a it a hysterical looking pink pony stood on top of it…looking like she was going to break down a few more doors.

"I smell cake! Where is it?!" The crazed pink pony shouted as she looked around frantically…it was Pinkie Pie…and…could she smell the cake from outside? Geez…and did she have to break down the door to get in?

"Pinkie Pie! Would you just open the door for once?! How many more times do I have to tell you to not break down the door and barge into my boutique!?" Rarity angrily shouted as she moved from behind me up in front of me and glared at the pink pony as she got off the door and continued to look around…most likely still looking for the cake.

"At least seventy two more times!" The pink party pony answered as she looked around before her sight stopped one me…a very wide grin quickly forming on her face…oh crap no another pony saw me like this…Celestia only knows what she's going to say about me!

"Woah…Dashie…are you getting married!?" Pinkie asked energetically as she raised a hoof and pointed it at me with a slight laugh and a-

"Wait…what?" I simply asked in confusion as I leaned my head back in shock at what she asked. Why on Equestria would she ask me if I was getting married? I'm not even seeing anypony!

"Oh this is amazing! One of my bestie's is getting married! I have so many parties to plan…there's the bachelor's party, the pre-party, the after-party, the after-after-party-!"

"Pinkie! I'm not getting married!" I shouted, cutting her off from continuing…Rarity snickering while I did so as she enjoyed what she was seeing in front of her. I glared at her, which caused her to turn around and use the magic to put her door back up.

"Oh darn it…" Pinkie said in disappoint as she pouted and folded her fore hooves, "Now what am I going to do all these parties I have planned for you?" She then asked as she didn't know what to with all the parties she apparently planned…just a few seconds ago…I sighed as I rolled my eyes…just because she saw me in a tux she planned a bunch of parties for me…wait how does me wearing a tux equal getting married?

"Why would you even think I was getting married? I mean wouldn't I be in a wedding dress if I was getting married and not a tux?" I asked confused as I pointed out a hole in her logic…well…now that I think about it…logic and Pinkie Pie never exactly lived on the same planet so maybe I shouldn't be surprised that her mind instantly went to wedding when she saw me in a tux.

"Hmmmm…nope…you'd so be in a tux…" The cerulean eyed pony answered very quickly barely giving it a second thought before declaring her answer with her normal bright smile.

"Really…and why is that?" I then asked a bit annoyed and aggravated thinking that she was going to go on the same 'You're too much of a tomcolt' path like Rarity did earlier.

"Because you're Dashie! You'd be a wearing a tux even if you were getting married to the most rugged and toughest stallion out there…I could never picture you wearing a wedding dress!" Pinkie explained as she moved her hooves around pointing to various dresses and outfits for some reason. I just stood there and raised my cheek to give an awkward smile…I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult…I'll just take it as a complisult…and an insult and a compliment at the same time…

"Ok…the cake is….oh why hello Pinkie!" A fourth voice then said before I could reply. We all looked at the source and found Fluttershy entering the room, surprised by pink pony's appearance.

"Fluttershy! Cake! Where is it?!" The before mentioned pink pony hysterically said as she rushed up and grabbed her by her shoulders shaking her and demanding the location of the cake like it was a hostage or something. Fluttershy looked terrified as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth to most likely barely squeak out the answer

"W-Why it's in the kitchen…would you like to-"

"YES!" Pinkie shouted delightfully before Fluttershy could even fully invite her for some cake. She then let go of Fluttershy and quickly hopped into the kitchen, leaving the poor Pegasus shaking where she stood like she was just attacked.

"Oh dear…you better go after her Fluttershy and make sure she doesn't swallow the cake whole." Rarity advised as she trotted up to me and went behind me to most likely continue work on the tux…much to my annoyance because I really wanted to leave and get a slice of cake before Pinkie gobbled it all up.

"A-Alright…" Fluttershy agreed with a stutter before she turned around and left the room to try and stop Pinkie…though knowing Fluttershy…she wouldn't be able to hold her off for long. I felt very tense as I wanted to burst out of this tux and rush into the kitchen but I stopped myself…it took all of my strength but I managed to stay still.

"We'll be in there in a minute; I just need to finish a few things up." The white unicorn called out as she went back to work on the tux. I gritted my teeth as a minute was all she needed to eat a whole cake!

"You better hurry…we'll be lucky to a get a few crumbs after Pinkie's done with that I cake…" I frustratingly said as I looked back to see her cutting a few stray strings off. Who cares if a few strings stick out or not!

"I know…like I said just hold on!" She replied now sounding a bit annoyed as it looked like she was working as fast as she could.

"Who is this tux even for…who the hell's getting married?" I asked both curiously and annoyed as I wanted to know who the ponies were that put me into this situation.

"Oh Ditsy Do and Time Turner…" Rarity answered as she gave me the names of the two I…

"Wait What? They're getting married?" I then asked in a loud tone, completely in shock of the names that were given…I mean…I know I saw their names on a reservation list a couple of days ago…but…they couldn't have possibly hit it off…especially that fast!

"I guess…" The white unicorn simply said as she shrugged her shoulders…what the hell kind of answer is that?

"What do you mean you guess…you're making their outfits aren't you?" I pointed out a bit angry that pony who was contracted to make outfits to the couple can't say for certain if they're getting married.

"Yes but every time I talk to them about I always get completely different reactions…sometimes they don't what I'm talking about…sometimes they say their relationship isn't there yet…sometimes they say they're already married and one time Ditsy said she already had two foals with Time Turner…" Rarity explained as she titled her head to get a better angle on the patching she was doing…well…I guess that would explain it…I wouldn't know if I kept getting weird answers like that…

"That's…kind of odd…but then again they're both kind of odd so maybe that's expected…but…I still never expected those two to hook up." I replied a bit uncertain about the whole situation…I mean every time I see Ditsy Do and Time Turner together I…I just can't see it…I can't see anything clicking…

"Sometimes it's the two that you least expect to fall in love to fall the most in love…" Rarity remarked as she looked at me with a grin on her face…huh?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused…how in the hell does that relate to Ditsy Do and Time Turner?! They both seem to be falling in and out of love sporadically! Rarity! For the love of Celestia! Make freaking sense!

"And done!" She then declared happily as she moved away from me.

"Oh thank Celestia!" I happily declared with a sigh of relief as I was about to be free from this accursed tux and finally be able to have some cake!

"Alright now just hold still." Shen said as she moved in front of me and started to use the magic from her horn. With another bright flash of life I felt instantly better as I opened my eyes to see that the tux was no longer on my body.

"Thanks for helping me Dash." Rarity thanked in a rather polite tone as she hung the tux back on the clothing rack. I opened my wings to stretch them out as they were stuck at my sides for far too long, making a very relieved sigh again.

"No problem Rarity…just never make me do this again…" I replied in a low tone almost threatening her to never do that to me again as I folded my wings back up and started to trot off to the kitchen.

"Oh alright I won't…" The unicorn responded with a giggle as she followed close behind me. I rolled my eyes at her as we entered the kitchen to find both Fluttershy and Pinkie pie sitting at the table with cake…surprisingly untouched at the center.

"Wow…I'm surprised there's a cake left…I assumed it would be gone by now…" I said in shock at what I saw as I trotted over to the table. I caught Pinkie's attention as she looked at me a little offended at what I said.

"Why of course the cake is there…what did you think I was going to eat it by myself and not share the yummy cake with my friends?" She asked as I sat down across from her at the table with Fluttershy sitting to my right, Rarity taking a seat to my left. I then felt a little bad that I thought one of my friends would hog all the cake and not let anyone else have any…I should've known better…

"No of course not darling she was just kidding…you know Rainbow Dash…" Rarity added with a chuckled as she waved her hoof at her, making it all a joke…however she failed to mention that she also felt the same way about Pinkie…she neglected to bring that fact up didn't she?

"Awesome! Now let's all enjoy this exosplenderferal cake that Fluttershy made!" Pinkie Pie then shouted as she pointed at the cake at the center of the table…oh yeah…music to my ears…and more importantly my stomach.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I exclaimed with a nod as I looked down at the cake and…what the…this is a cake?

"Wait…just what kind of cake is this?" I asked as I looked down at the white cake covered in what looked like chocolate syrup or something…along with whipped cream and strawberries…it looks really fancy and nothing like cakes I'm used to eating.

"Why it's a Forêt Noire darling!" Rarity proudly declared as she raised her hoof and brushed her violet mane…why…what did that accomplish…were you trying to be fancy or something…oh whatever…

"Ok…what the hell is that though?!" I then asked wanting clarification what the hell a Forte No-air cake is…

"Oh oh! I know!" Pinkie Pie excitedly shouted before getting up to the table and rushing off, quickly coming back after a few seconds with a book in her hooves. "It's called a Black Forest cake that originated outside of Equestria and is made from all sorts of yummy ingredients!" She then explained as she opened the book and showed me a picture of the cake in the book. Wow…looks complicated as hell to make…and I'm a little surprised Fluttershy can make something like this…but I'll tell you what I'm not surprised about…

"…Where did you get that book Pinkie?" I then asked curiously a bit anxious as I knew exactly where she got that book but I just wanted her to say out loud for a certain white unicorn to a hear…

"Why over there! There's a huge pile of them!" Pinke answered honestly as she pointed over to a large pile of books that were stacked up on a desk…a very familiar pile of books I might add.

"I knew it! I knew that excuse you gave me to get me here was a load of crap Rarity!" I shouted victoriously as I got up from where I was sitting and looked at Rarity with a grin on my face, ready for her to fess up to it and apologize…however she didn't look frantic or scared like before…instead she looked unamused and uncaring about the ordeal.

"Oh hush now…it's all in the past…water under the bridge…and besides you're getting cake made by Fluttershy! What more could you ask for!" She responded almost in a monotonous vice as she used her magic to cut a few slices of cake and then put one on a plate right in front of me.

I groaned slightly as she had a point…no point in calling her out on it now when I already did what she wanted me to do…and when she already said she was never going to do it again. Plus…it was kind of hard for me to put up some kind of defense when a piece of delicious looking and smelling cake was right in front of me. I sat back down and leaned forward to take a bite out of it…and…it…it was the best tasting cake I have ever tasted…though maybe that's because I'm starving and a piece of chalk would taste amazing but…seriously…the different tastes in my mouth right now that blended together seamlessly…it was incredible.

"Another great tasting cake Fluttershy…" Rarity complimented generously after she took a small nibble and raised a napkin with her magic and wiped her mouth. Oh screw the manners crap! Just chow down like I am right now! I'm already on my like tenth bite and you don't see me stopping to wipe my mouth.

"Why thank you Rarity…but it's really nothing…and it's not even perfect…I ran out of strawberries and so I couldn't use the recommended amount according to the directions." Fluttershy said gratefully before being modest and admitting that there weren't enough strawberries in the cake…like I cared…I was still busy chowing down…my stomach screaming in joy.

"You…You mean I didn't buy the correct amount of strawberries…" Rarity then asked almost in a whisper as her pupils dilated to small dots…oh no…I can see where this is going…

"N-No…I'm sorry…" The canary Pegasus replied adding an apology for…Rarity not getting enough strawberries…well I did say Fluttershy would apologize for things that weren't even her fault…

"Of all the irresponsible things I've done…this is the absolute WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!" The frantic unicorn then declared in an overdramatic voice as she put a hoof to the side of her forehead and stood up from the table…for some reason putting wayyyyy too much emphasis on the last three words…oh you got to be kidding me…

"Ohh whyyyyy whyyyy!" She then shouted almost at the top of her lungs as she started to slowly fall over…onto her couch that she magically pulled from seemingly out of nowhere…then turning over to sob into the cushion. I rolled my eyes as I finished my slice of cake.

"Oh get over yourself! It's fine! Better than fine actually, it's freaking amazing!" I declared annoyed by her reaction to there not being enough strawberries…Strawberries for Celestia's sake! Of all the things to get upset over! I looked at Fluttershy who was lightly blushing at my outburst and I smiled at her.

"In fact I'm going to have another slice of ca-HEY!" I then said as I looked back over to grab another cake…only to see that the rest of the cake was gone. I looked up across the table to see Pinkie eating a whole slice of cake in one big bite…I stared at her in disbelief because she just did the thing she said she wasn't going to do...eat the entire freaking cake by herself!

"What?" She said after she noticed I was staring at her rather upset…one of my eyes twitching slightly.

"Did you eat all the cake?" I asked rather darkly as I slowly stood up feeling angrier by the second that Pinkie just had one of the best cakes I've ever had and I only had one slice of it!

"No…" She denied as she shook her head with a smile, then she leaned over to where Rarity's slice was and ate it an entire bite. Gulping it loudly and licking her licks in satisfaction. "Now I ate all the cake!" She then said happily as she looked back at me with a huge grin on her face….are…you…freaking…kidding me….

"Damn you Pinkie! I haven't eaten anything all day and this one slice of cake isn't enough to fill me up!" I shouted angrily as I hit the table with my fore hooves, telling her about how that slice was the only piece of food I've eaten all day. She then looked immediately guilty…as she should and looked down slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dashie…here you can have the cake back." She apologized sincerely as she raised her hooves and opened her mouth…most likely going to reach down and grab it from her stomach…oh hell no!

"No! I don't want it now! Just forget about it!" I denied as I raised both my hooves towards her so she would stop. Thankfully she did as she froze in place and blinked a few times before lowering her hooves….whew…that could've been messy.

"Ummm Rainbow…if you're still hungry...I…I could make you a dinner tonight…a-at my place." I then heard as sweet voice offer almost in a whisper. I looked to my right and saw Fluttershy nervously looking down looking like she regretted asking me that. I blinked a few times in surprise before a grin came across my face.

"R-Really?" I simply said in disbelief as I leaned towards her…which made her do an 'eep' in surprise and lean her head back slightly.

"Ooooohhhhh!" I then heard an excited voice almost scream from what was happening right in front of them…at first I thought it was Pinkie since it's usually her thing but then I noticed that was actually Rarity who made that noise as she got up from her couch…no longer sulking thankfully…but that oooohhh was very…odd for her to do…whatever…I don't care.

"Y-Yeah…like I said…it was kind of my fault you didn't have any more food at your house anyways…so…so…I…I would like to return the favor and have you over tonight for dinner." The kind Pegasus elaborated as she confirmed that she did want to make me dinner tonight…and I for one was more than willing to comply.

"T-Thanks Fluttershy…I'd like that as well." I thanked very gratefully with a smile as I was more than happy to come over to her place later for a nice tasty meal.

"Ooooh! Can I come too?!" I then heard an high pitched voice ask in excitement. I looked over to see Pinkie standing up and hopping in place looking like she really wanted to come over too. I wanted to tell her 'Hell no' or 'Over my dead body' because I didn't want her to eat all the food again but Rarity reached up and put a hoof on her shoulder which stopped her from hopping and prevented me from voicing my opinion on the matter.

"Oh no Pinkie…this is a private thing between these two…it's best to leave them alone." The understanding unicorn denied as she shook her head, telling her no in a much better way than would've…which is actually very much appreciated.

"Oh Alright…" Pinkie Pie reluctantly agreed as she looked down disappointed at the table…although I couldn't be happier…because now I know I'll be able to eat more than just one plate of food!

"Oh Fluttershy…before you leave I need you to help me with an outfit for a few minutes." Rarity then said as she looked over at the yellow Pegasus who blinked a few times not expecting to be called on.

"S-Sure Rarity…I don't mind." Fluttershy responded with a slight stutter as she slowly stood up from the table.

"Good come with me then…" The azure eyed unicorn said as she nudged her head towards the door giving Fluttershy the hint to start heading that way. Fluttershy nodded and started to head towards the door with Rarity following close behind, "This really shouldn't take long…" She then said as they left the room together.

I sighed to myself as I looked back at my empty plate, my stomach growling telling me it was still hungry. I rubbed it as I knew I had to wait a little bit for Fluttershy to get done with Rarity before she could head home to start dinner….what was I supposed to until then though? I guess I could go home and feed Tank…and then start packing up for tomorrow and the long transcontinental flight I had to do…yeah…that's a great idea…I'll do that…

"Well I should really get going." I heard Pinkie declare as she got up from where she was sitting…wait…shouldn't that be my line?

"Oh…where do you need to go in such a rush?" I asked curiously as I looked up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have party invitations to give out!" She answered hyperactively as she threw her fore hooves in the air…ahhh a party…I should've known. "Oh that reminds me!" She then said upon remembering something. She reached behind and pulled out a rather large envelop that said "Rainbow Dash" in big capital letters…w-where did she pull that out from?

"Here you go!" The party pony then said happily as she held it out to me. What no confetti? Oh whatever. I reached out and grabbed it, I opened it up to retrieve the letter…only for confetti to pop out of it and hit my face….oh there's the confetti…

Then a balloon seemed to inflate from out of the letter…somehow and lift up the small card that was inside…and conveniently…again for some…strange reason. It hovered perfectly in front of my face…perfectly eye level so the words were clearly in front of me…how does she do it? Oh whatever…anyways in big bold letters it says "You are cordially and happily invited to Pinkie Pie's Once a Year Super Duper Farewell Fall Bring on Winter party…cake, cider, and fun fun fun will be available…so come on tomorrow and let's party down all night long!" I put the letter down and looked at her with a disappointing look on my face.

"Pinkie…I can't make this party…" I unfortunately had to inform as I pushed the ballon carried card out of the way...which instantly caused Pinkie'sface from excited to very disappointed.

"Awww…but why…" She asked rather sadly as she wasn't expecting me to refuse this invitation….however I just can't come…I've got birds to escort…

"Because I'm going to be out of Equestria for a bit…Fluttershy as well…we're going to be gone for two days…" I explained seriously…not necessarily telling her about how we're supposed to be escorting birds…since…she really doesn't need to know.

"Awww…." She said very sadly as she reached out and grabbed her card before looking down at the ground sadly…her mane and tail seeming to deflate and fall limply down her head and flank. I sighed as I really didn't want to see her like this…and of course I would really like to go to this party…I mean Pinkie's parties are always awesome…especially when cider is involved….

"Look, just postpone have the party for a few days until we get back and I promise we'll be there!" I then suggested as I held out a hoof to her, hoping she would take my advice and cheer up at the prospect of just having a party a few days later so all her friends could be there.

"That's a great idea Dashie! It will be a Welcome Back Winter, Farewell Fall, and Welcome Back Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy party all in one!" She agreed very happily and excited as her mane and tail fluffed back up instantaneously...the card in her hoof seeming to vanish suddenly…geez…I guess it doesn't take much to change her mood around does it?

"Yeah…that's great!" I encouraged as I smiled and moved my hoof back to my side.

"Oh but now I have to go talk to the ponies I already gave invitations to and tell them of the schedule change…" She then said a bit worried as it sounded like she already invite da lot of ponies and now had to go see them again…but…she has a few days to do it so it's not like she's stressed for time or anything…and if they show up to her party tomorrow she can just tell them to come back in a few days…so it's really not a big deal.

"Don't worry…you got plenty of time and I'm sure you can do it!" I said encouragingly as I smiled brighter and raised my hoof supportively….which only made her spirits rise that much more thankfully.

"You're right! If anypony can do it it's has to be me!" The cerulean eyed earth pony agreed with a giggle as she turned around and started to head to the back door…most likely to leave…but…through the back door? Really?

"Wait…you're about to leave through the back door!" I pointed out as she reached the door she giggled again and turned around to face with her bright smile of hers.

"Yeah I know…but I can't leave through the front door because I broke it" She countered reminding me of how she broke the door earlier and how it probably wouldn't be wise to leave through that door. …yeah and whose fault is that by the way? Oh forget…it's not my door and as long as I don't have to fix it I don't care…

"Oh right…ok then…bye Pinkie!" I replied shrugging off the matter and waving goodbye to Pinkie Pie. She nodded and turned around, opening the door thankfully with her hooves instead of knocking it down.

"Bye Dashie! See you in a few days at the party!" She said excitedly as she turned around and grabbed the door with her hoof, "Oh and good luck with Fluttershy!" She then said encouragingly as she closed the door and fully left from my sight.

"Ummm…thanks?" I simply said confused at why she said that…good luck with Fluttershy? What's that supposed to mean? She couldn't know about our long flight could she? …I…I guess she does…why else would she be saying that? Or maybe it's something else…I don't know…Oh Pinkie Pie…you're randomness never ceases to amaze me…

I got up from where I was sitting and stretched my wings. I decided to head out as well so I could go home and feed tank. But I should probably let Fluttershy know I'm leaving…plus I don't even know when to come over for dinner so I should probably ask her that as well. With a plan in mind I turned towards the door and left the room to go to where Fluttershy and Rarity were.

"Hey Fluttershy…I'm going to go home when do you…do you…" I started as I walked into the room…only to be shocked at what I saw before me…F-Fluttershy…wearing a wedding dress…a…a very beautiful and intricate one…one that fit her perfectly and even had holes for her wings to go through…which would make sense if it was for Ditsy…but…I don't think Ditsy would pull that dress off though…F-Fluttershy however…pulls it off more than perfectly!

"Oh R-Rainbow Dash…" She said sweetly and slightly embarrassed as she noticed me in the room, looking over at me with a nice smile and with a light tint of pink on her cheeks…making her look that much more amazing. Rarity moved out from behind her and looked at me with a …well…with a rather mischievous grin compared to Fluttershy's gentle smile.

"D…Did you need something?" She then asked as she titled her head slightly at me…w-which caused my mind to go completely blank.

"I…uh…ba….ah…." I stuttered struggling to form mere syllables at the what I was seeing right in front of me…moving around to see her from a different angle…a deep blush quickly forming on my cheeks as I realized I was checking one of my friends out and was very much enthralled by seeing her in a fancy wedding dress…d-damn it Dash…wh…what's wrong with you? The sight of Fluttershy in a wedding dress has completely thrown you for a loop? That's not the awesome Rainbow I know!

"Rainbow Dash…don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?" Rarity teasingly asked with a smirk, S-Shut up! You're not funny!

"What's wrong Rainbow Dash? Has Fluttershy's beauty rendered you speechless?" She then remarked after I just stood there in silence, continuing her teasing tone as she winked at me…Y-You're not helping Rarity!

"N-No! I just…Tank….and….stuff…and…going…" I replied almost frantically in a higher pitched voice as I blurted out random words…I wasn't thinking anymore and just started backing up to the front door wanting to escape as fast as I could…though unfortunately I was stopped when I bumped against the door with my flank and stopped in my place…my line of vision still fixated on the cream colored mare in a splendid dress before me.

"Rainbow look out!' Fluttershy shouted as she pointed behind me. I blinked confused as I reluctantly turned around…only to see the front door coming down directly-

"Aahhhh! Celestia Damn it!" I yelled as loud as I could as the door fell on top of my head and forced me onto the ground, "Every single freaking time! Are you kidding me!?" I then shouted angrily as I pushed the door off of me and then proceeded to rub my poor throbbing head. Seriously! This is the fourth freaking day in a row this has happened! Four freaking days in a row! This isn't funny anymore! I swear the next time I get hit in the head I'm going to freaking lose it!

"Rainbow Dash! Are you ok?" I heard Fluttershy almost shout in concern as she rushed over to me, helping me up off the ground and back to my hooves. I looked at her and was awestruck once again…more so since I was so close to her and could feel her breath against my coat along with her sweet aroma filling my nose…

"Y-Yeah…I…I'm fine…" I answered softly as I moved away from her, once again soothed as the blush returned in full force and I had to look away so I wouldn't be a blathering idiot again. "I…got to go…and…feed tank…w-when will you…umm…ehh…" I then struggled to ask as I still ended up being a blithering fool…I heard Rarity giggle almost uncontrollably…clearly amused by what she was seeing…

"Maybe there's hope for you yet…" I heard her say teasingly after she was done…what the hell is she talking about now? "We'll be done soon Rainbow…afterwards she'll go home and you two can have a lovely meal together…" She then said answering my question…thankfully…I guess she understood my unintelligible plight…good…that means I can leave and escape this…this…I don't know…I just know I need to get out of here before things get worse!

"Ah…good…I….I'll just go then…" I said regaining some of my previous composure as I turned around to leave out the front door…stepping over the front door ironically…

"Bye Dash…" Fluttershy said sweetly saying her goodbye in her normal mannerisms. I didn't look back and instead just stopped in the doorway.

"Y-Yeah….bye…" I said rather softly before I left, unfurled my wings, and took to the air as fast as I could to get away from there.

What the hell was that? Why did I suddenly turn into a complete moron? Was it the dress? No…impossible…I see fancy dresses made by Rarity all the time and I don't care most of the time when I see them. Something about it being a wedding dress and Fluttershy just got to me for some reason…I…I think I'm slowly starting to lose my mind…maybe…maybe it's just because I'm starving and because of my hunger deprivation I'm not in a very sound state of mind…yeah…that makes sense right? Yeah…sure it does.

It didn't take long for me to reach my house and I landed right outside the door. I went inside and looked up on the wall and saw the banner with Fluttershy on it that I put up last night. I blushed and bit my lip, regretting that I put it up because it reminded me of what happened just minutes ago. Great…I'm starting to get nervous by just looking at her face on a banner…I can only imagine how I'm going to react when I got to see her later. I shook my head and cleared those thoughts from my head, I'll deal with that later…right now I have something else to do.

"Tank!" I called loudly as I walked into the center of the living room, looking around so I could find him. I saw him flying down from upstairs, looking as cool as usual…

"You hungry?" I asked him with a smile, which caused him to fly over to me and slowly lick me on the cheek…I chuckled as I decided to take that as a yes. "Alright…Alright…let's get you something to eat." I then said as I trotted into the kitchen, Tank following close behind me. I went over to the cabinet and grabbed some of his food, then going over and putting it in his bowl.

"There you go pal…" I said happily as I titled my head slightly and watched as he flew over and landed in front his bowl to eat. I sighed slightly as he started eating…I'm glad one of us has food to eat…well…Fluttershy is making me something…but now I'm a little nervous that I might act like a foal again…nope nope…I can't think like that right now.

I shook my head and opened my wings. I quickly flew upstairs and into my room….which was still a mess. I quickly found my saddlebags and opened them…clearing them out of useless crap like the weather schedule for today, the clipboard, other slips of paper that was cluttering up my saddlebag, and my flight goggles I never used. I then flew to my drawer and opened it; I sorted through the assortment of crap to find the official flight map from Ponyville to Rio De Jemareo…the specific flight pack I had to take.

I shoved it in my bag not really caring about it…I knew the path well enough that I didn't need it but I still had to have it just in case. I went over to clipboard I tossed aside and took off the last page which had the names of the ponies that would be accompanying me on the flight. I took out the pencil and scratched off a few names because of the recent alterations and then added Fluttershy's name. I felt slightly embarrassed again before I shoved the paper in my saddlebag as well.

I put the saddlebag on as I went over to my door to leave. Before I did I stopped and turned around and looked at my flight goggles. I bit my lip slightly as I decided to pack it as well…just in case you know. I turned around, trotted over to it, grabbed it, and then gently placed it in my bag. I then turned around and left my room, going back downstairs and back into my kitchen. I noticed Tank was still eating as I walked to the cabinet and grabbed a bunch of empty bottles I have been saving up. I then walked over to my sink and hit the small faucet cloud. I placed the bottles one by one under the cloud to fill them up with clear water. After I was done though I didn't put them in my bag…no they would be warm by the time we left tomorrow, so instead I placed them in my cool cloud to keep nice and cold. I'll pack them tomorrow morning so we'll have some water to drink so we can stay hydrated…I know Fluttershy's probably going to need a lot of water during the flight…so because of that I filled more bottles than I normally would…again just in case.

I sighed after I was done stocking the fridge and thought if I needed anything else to take on the trip. I thought that first aid might be a good thing to take but…I don't have any first aid…so that means I really need to be careful…especially for Flutterhsy's sake. So…since I was done I set my saddlebag on the kitchen floor next to the cloud and decided to leave. As I left I looked over and noticed Tank had finished eating…then I remembered to bring up his hibernation to Fluttershy when I got there…if I could face her that is. I gulped slightly as I left the kitchen and then left my house, closing the door behind me as I left. I then extended my wings out and took the air.

As I flew over Ponyville I noticed the sun was setting and…ummm…decided to admire the spectacle before and slow down a bit. It wasn't because I was fearful of how I would react upon seeing Fluttershy again…or if she would bring that embarrassing moment up…no no I just really want to see the sun set…that's all. Unfortunately the flight wasn't as long as I hoped…and I found myself at Fluttershy's cottage before long. It looked like she was home with all the lights on…and the sight a white bunny peering out through the window. I sighed rather reluctantly as I landed in front of her door…wishing that I…uhh…could've watched that sunset more.

I then violently shook my head to shake off those thoughts. What am I doing? I'm Rainbow Danger Professionalism Badflank Best-Flier-Ever Dash! I'm not afraid of anything! Especially confronting my friends after a very embarrassing moment! I have the skills and guts to anything, especially this! I smiled cockily to myself as I raised my hoof to knock on the door…then hesitated…then I lowered my hoof back to the ground…on second thought…I think I left my guts at home…yeah that's it…can't eat food without guts right? I quickly turned and trotted away from her door; I then opened my wings and got ready to fly off…only to be stopped by the sound of a door opening.

"Rainbow you're here!" A sweet sounding pony called in a delighted tone. I slowly turned back around to see a smiling cream colored Pegasus looking at me with a small white bunny standing right next to her in the doorway. I gulped nervously at first…but thankfully wasn't feeling weird or anything since she thankfully wasn't wearing that wedding dress.

"Y-Yeah…I am…" I simply said in response as I trotted back up to the front door, feeling relieved that I don't feel weird like last time…though that's just one half of the problem…the other half of the problem resides is if she brings it back up and reminds me of it…

"When Angel told me somepony as at the door I…was kind of nervous for a second…but now that I know it's you I'm happy…I was starting to get a little worried that you wouldn't show up…y-you know…like last time…" Fluttershy replied in a light tone as she looked to the side a bit, reminding me not of the embarrassing moment that occurred earlier but how I didn't show up to her house a few days ago when I said I would…I felt a bit guilty as I looked down…at Angel who was shaking his head at me…oh not you too…you know it was because of you that Fluttershy answered the door…if you didn't tell her she wouldn't be like this you know…ughhh who am I kidding it's still my fault…

"Yeah I'm sorry about that…but forget about that…I'm here now right?" I apologized trying to be sincere as I looked up at her a smile, which caused her to look back at me with a soft smile as well.

"You're right…so come in…you know…if you want to…" The cyan eyed Pegasus then weakly said as she got out of the way to walk in. Angel Bunny nodded slightly and got out of the way as well…I'm glad I got his approval as well…I guess.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked gratefully as I walked into her cottage, Fluttershy closing the door behind me. Ok…so far so good…I think it's safe to say I'm clear of that humiliating moment…unless Rarity brings it up later…and I know she will…damn it.

I looked around Fluttershy's cottage and it still looked the same as it always did. A bookcase in the corner filled with random animal books, along with some games as well, a picture of butterflies on the wall, animal food bags lying against walls, a few bird houses dangling from the ceiling, and a few pieces of cushion based furniture around her living room…same old same old...I'm actually quite familiar with her cottage now…quite possibly more than I am with my own home…that's a scary thought. But then again I visit my friends' houses a lot so I probably know all of them better than my own house...

"You must be starving…I'll get dinner started right now…" Fluttershy suggested as she walked past me and towards the kitchen, Angel hopping happily behind her. I rolled my eyes and followed behind the hopping bunny.

"That's a good idea…for the sake of my poor empty stomach and for the fact that we have to go to bed early tonight." I agreed as I also advised for her to get some rest earlier than she normally would…I wouldn't want her passing out on the flight to Rio De Jemareo…that would be catastrophic…

"Oh…why?" She asked curiously as she went to the stove and got out a pot to start cooking…Angel looking happier by the second.

"Because we have to get up very early if we're going to escort the birds south…It's a long trip and I prefer to get there while the sun is still up…and I want you to be well rested for the trip so be sure to go to bed early tonight." I answered seriously as I trotted up next the stove and leaned against the wall, watching her start a fire and then move about the kitchen.

"Oh I think that won't be a problem for me…I usually get up early anyways to feed my animal friends…so maybe I should be saying that to you?" Fluttershy replied in a calm voice not sounding worried about it before she looked at me with a slight grin…is she making fun of me?

"Hey…I can get up early I wanted to…I just usually don't…" I defended with a grin as I knew I could be…well…kind of lazy at points…but if I have to I can get up early! "Don't worry Fluttershy…I'll be up." I then said to quell any doubts she might have about me oversleeping. She nodded at me as she started to put some ingredients into the pot.

"So what are you making?" I asked curiously as I paid very close attention to what she was doing and how she was doing it.

"Oh just Angel's favorite dish…I promised I'd make it for him earlier today…" She answered as she continued to focus on what she was doing…not exactly answering my question…

"Why…do-do you not want it? I could always make something else…" She then asked nervously and a bit scared as she looked up at me with fear in her cyan eyes…oh Fluttershy…one of these days I'll say something and you'll actually take it the right way instead of the wrong way.

"No it's fine…I just want to know because…well…I want to learn how to cook so I want to know what you're making so I could make it later..." I answered truthfully as I looked at her with a smile...seriously we talked about this yesterday…so she should know that I want to know how to cook.

"O-Oh…ok…but…I…I'm not the best pony when it comes to teaching things." The creamy mare responded a bit embarrassed as she looked away and tried to focus on cooking again, a small tint of red appearing ever so subtlety on her cheeks.

"Pfff …I've seen you train baby birds how to fly and ponies how to care for their pets…so showing another pony how to cook would be simple in comparison….trust me…I think you're an awesome teacher…" I encouraged happily as I reached over and patted her on the back supportively. When I did that it caused her to gasp slightly and make her eyes widen a bit. She then closed her eyes and smiled before opening them and looking at me.

"T-Thank you Rainbow…" She thanked gratefully in a whisper as she nodded to me…I nodded back and put my hoof back to my side…not wanting to disturb her anymore and just watch her work her magic. Angel gave me an odd look before turning to excitedly jumping up and down in anticipation for his meal.

I watched Fluttershy fly about the kitchen, gathering more things and preparing the food with a smile on her face…looking graceful while doing so…she's a pro at this and to be honest…I'm actually a little jealous. She's going so fast and so fluid I'm having a hard time keeping up with what she's doing…I don't know if I can remember all this and replicate it later…but I'll have to…my all around awesome reputation is at stake if I can't!

"Alright…" Fluttershy then said as she put in the food in the oven and closed the door, "It will be done in about thirty minutes…" she informed as she slowly flew into the living room, me following behind her…not exactly happy because waiting thirty minutes for food is a little…long…especially when you're starving!

"Great what are we supposed to do until then?" I asked a bit grumpily as I flew over and sat on her couch, folding my fore hooves as Angel hopped up and sat on the other side of the couch away from me.

"I think I got just the thing…" Fluttershy happily answered as she flew over to the book shelf and grabbed out a big box…when she turned around and started to fly back I instantly recognized the box.

"Is that what I think it is?" I excitedly asked in a loud tone I raised my fore hooves and started to move them up and down in anticipation.

"Yes…it's your favorite game…Battleclouds!" She answered with a smile and a little bit of a giggle as she sat next to me and placed the box in between us. Hell freaking yeah Fluttershy! You know just how to make my day don't you?

"Awesome! I felt a lack of win lately…this should fix that easily!" I arrogantly said as I pulled off the top of the box and set it inside. When I looked inside I was surprised to see that it was mostly worn and used from age.

"Wait…why is it so old?" I asked curiously as I picked up some of the pieces and further inspected them…noticing how badly damaged a lot of them are….wait…these look strangely familiar…

"Th-That's because…it's the same game…that…w-we used to play back in flight camp…" The timid yellow Pegasus answered very softly as she looked away embarrassed. …S-She's kidding right?

"No way!" I shouted as I looked for one specific game piece that would prove if she was telling the truth of not.

When I found it I was shocked to discover that she was right…this was the same game we played a lot when we were younger…we actually played this game a lot when I was in detention. I was always there for either crashing into things or beating up bullies who were either mean to Fluttershy or were just looking to pick a fight with me by calling me names…and then afterwards Fluttershy would always come by to detention to visit me and keep me company…the teacher supervising was always asleep so we could do pretty much whatever wanted…and it usually involved playing this game right here….good times…even if it was mostly in detention.

"Oh wow it really is! Even the seagull has his head missing from when I chewed it off and spat it at the teacher!" I commented with a smile as I admired the headless seagull in my hoof.

One time the teacher woke up and decided to be a flank to Fluttershy…saying she couldn't be here and had to leave…she cried in response to that since she didn't want to leave me and I decided to spit the head of a seagull at him to get him off her case. I don't care if you're a bully, a teacher, or a freaking celebrity…you make poor Fluttershy cry…I throw you out of the sky!

"Y-Yeah…and…and you know that got you an extra week of detention for that." Fluttershy reminded as a small smile formed on her face…recalling the events as well.

"Pfff…I didn't mind…you always stayed after school for me…keeping me company and playing this game with me…you saved me from dying from boredom…thank you Fluttershy." I replied somewhat arrogantly and somewhat grateful, reminding her that I never had a problem being in detention as long as she was there with me...and she was always with me

She practically never left me…sticking to my side no matter what and I stuck with her as well…I mean we had to. We were outcasts...I was the pony who couldn't land right and she was the one who couldn't take off right. Not only that but she was constantly made fun of for being held back two years due to her flying problems…and I was made fun for being the only one who stuck with her despite her flying problem…being made fun of and having my sexuality constantly questioned…I didn't care though…I ignored them all…we had each other and didn't need anything else…wo-would that automatically qualify her as my best friend? I…It would make sense wouldn't it? But...I...I...

"I…It was really no problem Rainbow...it…it's not like I ever really wanted to go home." The gentle pony replied sadly as she looked down…automatically I knew what she meant when she said that.

"Yeah…I know…" I answered as I put the seagull back in the box and then looked at her sympathetically.

"My mother….was….well…" She then started very miserably and softly before her voice trailed off. Her ears and wings drooping down from sadness. I grunted a little bit in anger as I met her mom a bunch of times and not once did I ever like her or think that someone like her could ever be Fluttershy's mother…and she really shouldn't be thinking about her…I need to cheer her up and I know just the perfect pony to remind her of.

"Look, forget about her…if it's any consolation…Grams liked you a lot…" I said happily as I put a hoof on her shoulder, reminding her about my Grandma…Grams was an awesome Pegasus…if a little strange at times…and I know Fluttershy and her got along well…very well if memory serves me right since Fluttershy always came over and every opportunity...and Grams never minded.

"Yeah…she really did…she was such a wonderful Pegasus…" Fluttershy replied happily as she raised her hoof and put it ontop of mine that was still on her shoulder, then leaning her head on it and closing her eyes. A smile then started to creep onto her mouth as she recalled some memories. "I felt more at home with her and you than I ever felt at my own house." She then said happily her ears went back up and her wings start to open up and slightly flap from her newfound joy. I smiled back as was glad that she was in state of mind instead of that melancholic state of mind.

"Yeah I know…she always called you her second grandfilly…" I reminded with a smirk as I knew Grams would always say that to Fluttershy…especially in front of me…then she'd always try to style her mane into something stupid and weird and I had to stop her because I knew Fluttershy wasn't going to say anything…she didn't care that some old lady was messing around with her mane…she was just happy that somepony was being nice to her and wasn't making fun of her…

"Yeah…she would also say for me that it's not always good for me to submit to you and that's always nice to be on top of you and dominate you from time to time…" Fluttershy added as she opened her eyes and tilted her head back up to look me directly in the eyes...her cyan eyes quivered slighting in happiness as she recalled another memory…a memory that I don't have…I guess she told her that in private…but why would…Oh Grams! I knew you were always kind of a pervert but that's just ridiculous! Of all the ponies you say that to you say to Fluttershy? Innocent little Fluttershy when she was a filly? You're gross Grams! I bet you're laughing at this right now aren't you?! I took my hoof from her shoulder and placed against my forehead...shaking it in disappointment. Oh Grams…you're one of the weirdest and creepiest Grandmas out there…but easily one of the most awesome!

"S-Something wrong?" Fluttershy asked in concern and slight shock from suddenly pulling my hoof away and putting it against my forehead...y-yeah...there's no way in hell I'm telling her what that means!

"Ahh…N-No nothing…just…heh…going down memory lane is all…l-let's just play." I answered with a nervous grin as I went into the box and started getting everything out for us to play…wanting to change the subject away from Grams so I wouldn't have to tell her what that meant.

We quickly managed to set up the game and place our pieces where we wanted. Angel helped Fluttershy place some of her pieces and before we started playing she sat out the side of the game so she could see both our sides…she wasn't playing though and I hope she doesn't tell Fluttershy where my pieces are…well…I think Fluttershy would scold Angel if she did that since she's not much of a cheater. Whatever, eventually we started to play by calling out random numbers and words to see if we hit anything. As normal the first couple of minutes were uneventful with nothing happening but then I managed to sting her Bumblebee. I laughed internally as I was now winning one to nothing...the taste of my victory now ever present in my mouth.

"Sky Four…" Fluttershy called as she looked at her side. I looked down and…ahh damn it…she found my headless seagull…I looked back up at her and saw that she still wasn't paying attention I smiled as I moved my hoof down and grabbed the piece.

"Sorry…miss…" I lied as I picked up the piece and moved it to the slot next to it, resisting the urge to laugh evilly as now my victory was more than assured because it was now on a spot she already called. I then heard a loud squeaking noise from beside and saw Angel flailing his paws at Fluttershy…ah crap I forgot about him! Damn it! I'm screwed!

"Why yes Angel…I know she's cheating." Fluttershy responded with a slightly giggle as she rubbed the top of…

"W-What?" I simply said in shock as my mouth dropped.

"I know you moved your piece Rainbow…." She reaffirmed as she looked up at me with a smile and stopped patting her bunny on the head.

"B-But how…" I asked wondering how she could've possibly known that I moved my piece without me seeing it.

"I knew from your expression and the change in your reaction…you always act like that when you're moving a piece…you do it in every game and that's why you never lose." She explained as sh titled her head slightly, still being kind and sweet about the whole thing…something I wouldn't do…I found out someone I was playing with was cheating I would be so pissed…but…she…she knew and…she's not even annoyed by it.

"You…You knew…just…just from how I acted?" I then asked as I leaned my head back in shock...she just nodded at me and I gasped slightly after that. I was practically in disbelief that she can tell if I'm cheating or not just by gaging my reactions…she knows that well in order to see those changes…I…can I say the same about her? Do I notice small changes and nuances in her as well?

"But…wh….why didn't you ever say anything?" I then questioned as I raised a hoof up…if she knew she could've at least said something like 'Hey Dash can you not do that' or 'Hey don't move your piece because I know you are' or something!

"Because I never minded…" The kind mare replied as she shook her head at me and closed her eyes…she…wha…I…

"You…you didn't…" I said fumbling my words as I found her kindness increasingly unbelievable…kindness doesn't equal forgiveness and for her to overlook me cheating at every game says a hell of a lot…it shows that she has no limits to her kindness….

"Of course not…I'm happy to just play a game with you and spend time with you…I don't care if I win or not…I'm happy enough to know that you're having a great time…that's all I need." She said sincerely as she smiled and looked down with a slight tint of red appearing on her face. She…I…I think she just transcended the Element of Kindness and has just become the Element of Make Rainbow Dash Feel Guilty…

"F-Fluttershy…I…" I tried to say something…but couldn't… I just couldn't think of anything to say…there was nothing I could say…

I just looked down at the bottom at the floor…at the top part of the box and noticed the words 'Fluttershy' and 'Rainbow Dash' with a whole bunch of marks underneath my name…almost in the hundreds…while Fluttershy had none…she always lost and not once complained about it…she was always just happy to see me win and be happy…that was enough for her…she was the real winner…while all I did was be a flank and cheat…only concerned about winning and being the ultimate champ at a board game…

I felt like crying…all that time we spent together…I focused on winning but she didn't care about that…she just cared about being with me and having fun…and I never saw that through my narrow minded view on just winning…I wanted to apologize to her for all those times but there weren't enough apologizes in the world that could make it up to her…and the worst thing is…she wouldn't accept it and tell me it's fine…like she always does.

"I…I think the food might be done…I'll go check…excuse me." Fluttershy said politely as she excused herself and left the couch…leaving me to sit alone staring at the board game I had business ever playing again…especially with her. I looked over slightly and saw Angel with his arms folded…shaking his head at me disappointingly."

"Yeah…Thanks…why don't you rub salt in it while you're at it?" I sarcastically remarked as I glared him a little annoyed. Yeah I know what I'm kind of a flank…but I don't you reminding me thank you.

"Rainbow…Angel…Dinners ready!" Fluttershy called from the kitchen, and without a moment's hesitation Angel hopped off the bed and scurried into the kitchen as fast as his little body could let him.

I just sighed as I put the game up and back into the box. Then I slowly got off the couch and walked into the kitchen with my head hung low…now feeling that hungry anymore and not really feeling like I deserved to eat anything Fluttershy gave me. I looked up at the table and caught my breath at the delicious looking meal that was on the table, Fluttershy and Angel already sitting down.

"Have a seat Rainbow…I already made you a plate…" Fluttershy offered warmly as she pointed her hoof at the empty spot to her right which had a plate full of food in front of it. I didn't say anything and only nodded as I slowly made my way over and sat down where she told me to sit.

I looked at the food I didn't deserve and then looked over to see Fluttershy lightly nibbling at her small plate. I looked away and looked over at Angel was quite literally shoving the plate into his face and looking like he was trying to gobble it all at once. I sighed as I knew it would be very rude of me not to eat anything when she went through all the trouble of making it for me. I bent over and took a bite of the food…and my taste buds immediately went to heaven as the very diverse tasting food went into mouth. I moaned slightly in joy before swallowing it…my stomach growling slightly as if screaming in delight.

I didn't waste any time and went in for another bite…then another…then another…I was almost the point where I was going to do what Angel did and shove the plate into my face. The rabbit has good tastes if this is favorite dish. Speaking the rabbit it appears he was done as he lowered the plate…which looked spotless with not a spec on it. He then held out the plate to Fluttershy and squeaked very loudly.

"Why of course you can have seconds." She responded with a smile as she grabbed the plate from his small paws…he squeaked very loudly again as he rubbed his stomach…which made Fluttershy giggle slightly…

"Why thank you Angel…" She gratefully said as she put more food on the plate…I may not speak bunny…but I'm pretty sure he probably said something along the lines of 'This stuff tastes amazing'…and I should complement her so I won't be mean or rude…

"Y-Yeah Fluttershy…this…this food is incredible…I think you might have a secret invisible second cutie mark in the shape off food…" I complimented as sincerely as I could before I dove my head back down for a few more quick bites. She stopped putting food on Angel's plate and looked at me a bit surprised before smiling and nodding.

"T-Thank you Rainbow…I appreciate it…" She thanked graciously in a sweet tone before going to put more food on Angel's plate…I then decided I better apologize now…so I could try and repent for what I did…even though I knew she wasn't going to accept my apology thanks to her humility.

"I…I'm also sorry about…you know…all the cheating I've done…I promise the next time we play I won't cheat." I apologized trying to sound as sincere as possible, lowering my head down slightly in shame.

"It's fine Rainbow…like I said it never bothered me…so don't' worry." Fluttershy replied shrugging it off like I knew she would as she finished putting food on the plate and gave it to Angel…to which he instantly grabbed and preceded to shove it in his face again…

Afterwards she sat back down and I grinned as watched her…I…I feel much better…I was expecting to still feel guilty for what I did…but…I don't…Fluttershy must've quelled all my doubt and shame in that line…I don't know how she did it…but she did…she made me feel bad then shortly after she made me feel better…I chuckled at how it all played out and then looked at the bunny who was still shoving the plate in his face.

"He sure really likes your cooking." I commented in a slightly teasing tone as Angel paid no heed to my word and continued to gobble everything…I was starting to get concerned he might try and eat the plate…

"Yes…this is his favorite meal and he's trying to eat as much of it as possible since this is probably the last time this year he can eat it before hibernation." The mare with the pink mane and tail replied with a giggle as she looked at her little bunny as well…commenting on how he needs to hibernate and reminding me of my little pet that needs to hibernate soon.

"Speaking of hibernation…what am I supposed to do about Tank?" I asked in concern as I looked at her…afraid that if I don't do something soon he might happen to him…things I never want to happen in a million years.

"Oh just leave him to me…I got everything ready for him…" Fluttershy answered sweetly as she looked at me, smiled and titled her head slightly. I sighed in relief as I had faith that she did have everything under control.

"Great…thanks Fluttershy." I thanked generously before bending down and eating the rest of the food on my plate.

"Here let me get you some seconds." Fluttershy then offered as she leaned over and picked up my plate…she must know I'm still hungry…but…I'm not a bunny…I can get the food myself.

"You don't have to do that Fluttershy…I can do it myself you know." I said a bit seriously as I held out my hoof to her…but it was too late she was already putting more food on it.

"It's ok…I really don't mind" She said in her usual tone, shrugging off my request with her usual modesty…I just sighed and let her continue…next time I'll be sure to grab my plate the moment I clean it off so she doesn't have to do this.

"D-Dash…what am I supposed to do tomorrow?" Fluttershy then asked a bit nervously as she continued to put food on my plate. What is she talking about?

"What do you mean 'what are you supposed to do tomorrow?'" I asked in return, not quite getting what she was getting at? The flight trip? That's simple…just…fly…I don't think she needs to be told that…hopefully…

"I mean where am I supposed go in order to report for the bird escort service." The yellow Pegasus then clarified as she looked at me and held the plate in her hoof. Oh that's make sense…yeah…I didn't tell her where to go in the morning and I certainly don't want her flying around not knowing where to go.

"Oh just show up at my place…and be sure to be early…" I informed in a relaxed tone as it wasn't something complicated like show up at a specific point in Cloudsdale at a specific time…no….you just go to my house…that's it..

"Don't worry…I will Rainbow…I wouldn't miss it for anything." She replied happily with a grin as she held out the plate full of food towards me…now more confident since she knows where to go now.

"Thanks Fluttershy…" I thanked once again just as grateful as the last times as I took the plate and set it before me…once again digging right into it and its deliciousness.

I finished the next plate almost as fast as I finished the first. When I was done I looked up and saw Angel was completely stuffed, lying on the table holding his stomach with a huge grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and held back a snicker as I stood up from the table. I decided I should really leave…and leave Fluttershy alone so she can go to bed for tomorrow. I started to trot off before I stopped and turned around.

"Well…I should probably get going and get out of your hair…you probably have some stuff to do and I don't want to stay here and waste your time…especially since you need to get some rest for tomorrow" I informed as I gave my farewell…not wanting to leave without saying I was leaving…she picked up the dishes and put them in the sink before she turned and looked at me.

"Oh before you go you need to do something." The yellow mare said as she trotted past me and into the living room…I raised an eyebrow as I followed her…what could she possibly want me to do at this time?

"What is it?' I asked curiously as she went over to a desk and picked up a clipboard with a pencil.

"It's about Tanks hibernation." She answered seriously as she turned around and started to flip through the papers.

"Got it…what do I do?" I instantly said seriously, understanding that this was important…not just for Tank but for Fluttershy since she was in charge of this kind of thing.

"Just sign Tanks name on the blank space and then sign your name right next to it. …" She explained as she turned the clipboard around and held out a pencil to me. I looked over and it seemed to be a list of like dens and places with animal names next to them….and occasionally a pony's name next to the animal. I guess it was a specific place for an animal to spend hibernation and their owner's name next to it if there was one…al

"Alright…" I simply said understanding the organization of things as I found the blank space she was talking about and put Tank's name there….I then put my name next to his and gave the pencil back to her.

"There…now all you have to do is come over the morning after we get back and we'll both take care of our pet's hibernations…" She then explained a stern tone as she checked over the clipboard…ok so I just have to come here the morning after we get back…that's simple…I could do that..

"Awesome! Thanks Fluttershy!" I thanked excitedly as I was happy that my Tank was taken care of now…relief flowing through me as I made one big sigh.

"No Rainbow…Thank you for another lovely day…" The animal caretaker returned shaking her head and thanking me instead….yeah…I guess it was another great day…if you…discount the tuxedo wearing…the horrible weather patrol…and the cheating embarrassment…ah screw it… I had another awesome meal with Fluttershy of course today was great!

"It was my pleasure…" I returned in a soft tone before I turned around and started to head to the front door to leave.

"G-Goodnight Rainbow Dash…" I heard Fluttershy say in a whisper as I opened the door. I turned around to see trying to hide her face with the clipboard…though I could see a few shades of red on her face so she wasn't doing a good job.

"Goodnight Fluttershy…" I said with a chuckle as I waved goodbye to her. I then turned around and left her cottage, shutting the door behind me. I then extended my wings and took to the skies where I belonged.

Just like the night before I was more energetic then usual…and with a happily full belly I felt like I could fly to Rio De Jemareo and back a hundred times before I got tired! Note to self…eat at Fluttershy's more often or at least eat with Fluttershy more often as she gives me more bursts of strength. I seriously wanted to tear these skies a new one…but unfortunately I had to go home so I could get some rest for the flight tomorrow or else I would be cranky…or worse. I sighed as I changed my direction and started to fly back home. It didn't take me that long as I expected and I started to swoop down towards my….wait…what the hell?

I stopped before landing on the ground as I noticed my door was open. Did I forget to close it? No I was sure I closed it. Could there be a burglar in my house? We don't have a lot of crime in Ponyville and there's not much to steal in my house….so why would anypony break into my house? Oh forget…fight now…ask questions later…I prepared for the worst as I landed in front of my door and walked into my house ready to throw down with whoever it was that broke into my house…if they haven't already left that is.

I looked around and noticed that there wasn't anything missing…but…then again like I said there wasn't much to steal…maybe they realized that and left. I looked up and noticed the banner with Fluttershy's face was still there…and then I looked over and saw a pony sitting on my couch. I stopped and got into a defensive stance as the intruding pony got off the couch and walked up towards me.

"Rainbow Dash…" I heard the burglar call…wait…they know my name? Wait a second I know that voice!

"T-Twilight?" I called back as the light turned on, temporarily blinding me for a second. Once my eyes adjusted I noticed that it was indeed Princess Twilight…her horn glowing as she was probably the one who turned the lights on.

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked curiously and a bit annoyed as I rubbed my eyes with my hoof…seriously of all the ponies to break an entry…why is it Twilight? …and why didn't she just teleport in? Why didn't she close the front door when she entered? Why did she break in to begin with?

"R-Rainbow…we…we need to talk…it-it's important…" Twilight said seriously and a bit nervously she looked down at the ground and rubbed the floor with one of her hooves…a bright tint of red quickly forming on her face…

"A-Alright…sure…if it's that important of course we can talk…" I replied in a concerned tone, now feeling a bit nervous myself…what could be so important that she needed to break into my home…

I'm honestly a little scared as to what it could be.

**ALTERNATE ENDING!**

LITERAL LAST SECOND EDIT…I changed the final three lines to something more ambiguous just in case I don't want to go down the Love Triangle path…but I'll keep this here just in case I do want to go down that road...but until then this is NOT THE OFFICIAL END TO CHAPTER 7! SO JUST TAKE IT AS A 'WHAT COULD'VE BEEN' SCENARIO!

"A-Alright…sure…whatever you need Twi…" I replied in a concerned tone and supportive tone…if she broke into my home it has to be important…she wouldn't do this for nothing…

"I…I…I need you Rainbow Dash."

….W….What?

**LONG TERRIBLE CHAPTER IS TERRIBLE AND LONG!/Authors notes.**

This is possibly the longest piece of –censored– you will ever read in your life…it is without a doubt the longest piece of –censored– I have ever had the displeasure of writing. Why is it so humongously long? Because I added a lot of stuff to this chapter…I added the Pinkie Pie stuff and then the late night dinner stuff…I did so because I had a plan to have a party in like Chapter whatever but didn't want to spring it out of nowhere…so I introduced it here….and in doing so ruining Pinkie since I cannot write her for to save my flipping life…or any of the characters for that matter.

The late night dinner stuff was stuff I really recently thought up when I was going into the pre-production of Chapters 13-15…then I moved it up here because I felt it would work better…for…some…reason…it doesn't…Rainbow seems surprisingly emotional over a trivial thing…which…in a good story would work later because of the quote unquote 'development' I'm giving her…aka developing her into a trashcan…Also the Twilight scene at the end…I literally just tacked on…like literally a few minutes before I'm wrote this…I still don't know if I'm going down the love triangle route…I prefer not honestly…because…there's honestly a whole bunch of crap happening and going to happen that adding that isn't necessary…but I don't know…I'm in the middle on the whole idea.

I'm also playing with Pegasus anatomy for some reason...and I'm sure I'm probably wrong when I say they can fly near the mesosphere...they probably can't...or can...or they can fly higher than that..or there isn't a Mesosphere in Equestria...hell I don't know I'm just making stuff as usual...oh and before someone complains...because I know someone will...no...Rainbow Dash does not look like a stallion or a colt...she's not structured or built like Big Mac or hell even Time Turner...Rarity was mostly joking with her...although I will say that how I see Rainbow Dash...in my story at least...she is VERY SLIGHTLY bigger than Fluttershy and would closeyl RESEMBLE a colt because of her muscles and overall build...she doesn't look any different than normal and just a bit bigger and maybe a bit taller than Fluttershy in this story...and like I said Rarity was just poking fun at that...make sense? no...yeah...I know...it doesn't.

Time for the more controversial stuff…namely the Rarijack and the Derptor stuff….They are not vital to the story…it won't be seen often…if at all after this…and no I don't really support the ships…or disapprove of them…I'm mainly just here for Flutterdash I'm not concerned with other ships…I just threw these in for some laughs and for some wink wink nudge nudge stuff to the supporters…if you support it…great…if it you don't…well…you won't see them that much so there…although I will not deny that there may or may not be a story involving Rarity and Applejack that runs parallel to the story Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are having…there might be one…I'm not going into details or emphasis on it since like I said it's not vital…so really…it's up to your imagination on the whole thing.

Time for the other controversial stuff…namely the past thing…I don't do Flashbacks…I don't…period…to me…they severely break the pace of the story. If I wanted to see their lives when they were younger or their past experiences…I would ask for them….and want to read that story and nothing else…if it's vital the story where everything hinges on it…make it a prologue chapter or something I don't know…I just don't like flashbacks…you can thank Gundam SEED Destiny for that…and yes the Destiny Gundam is the Gundam for this chapter….yay.

So instead…I just hint at what their past was like for this story…and give brief glimpses for you to deduce on your own what their relationship and past was like…I won't have them sit down and give a lifelong explanation on what their fillyhoods was like…but I will give enough to where you can figure it out for yourself…and their past will play a vital role in the future…namely their parents…and yes…scratch off the Flutterdash…well…not so much Flutterdash but general cliché of abusive Parent(s) for one or more of the characters…because you can pretty much guess now that Fluttershy's mom was a bad mom…oh yay…

The wedding dress scene really bothers me for some reason…it's my least favorite scene in the entire story and most likely the worst scene I've done period…in fact I'd say this is legitimately the worst chapter in the whole story with Chapter 6 coming in at a close second…it's so long…so riddled with grammatical errors…but as I said…I don't have time to edit or do anything because guess what…I've got Chapter 8 to worry about and it's going to be out next Friday…so I have to work on that and not give any mind to this…maybe by Chapter 10 I'll stop, take a break and end my life so I won't have to this crap anymore…or at least go on a reviewing spree so I can try and fix all the errors I can find…which will be a lot!

Until the next disaster to come…I am the always terrible…wait wait…before I go…yes I know someone will ask me this…but the cake is a reference to Black Butler…Black Butler II to be exact…so there…ok…as I was saying…I am the always and forever worst writer on Fanficiton…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

AND GO WATCH GUNDAM UNICORN EPISODE 7! …OR AT LEAST THE NEW GODZILLA MOVIE! DAMN!


	8. Chapter 8

I received an intelligence report from the French Resistance of on 1943 fighting the Nazi scourge telling me that My Little Pony Season 4 has just ended. My first reaction was…what the hell…why the hell is the French Resistance contacting me about my little pony…how are they contacting me…how do they even know what My Little Pony is? My second reaction was…awesome…I can receive messages through time…can I send a few back to my past self telling me not to start this garbage…and finally my final thought was…great…now not only is my story boring, stupid, poorly written, badly paced, and filled with OOC terribleness…it's also out of date…lovely…I have not seen Season 4 outside of Trade Ya and hell still haven't fully seen Season 3 yet…so I am hella out of date…and I can't watch Season 4 until I finish Season 3 and watch Equestria Girls…which…I'm not looking forward to…because a lot of people told me it was bad but damn it I have to watch it and I'll give it a fair shot…

Unlike this…this must be destroyed and shot into space as soon as possible…oh and…good luck to the French Resistance of 1943 battling the Nazi Scourge…don't worry…you'll be free in two years or less…but until then…keep fighting the good fight…and thanks for the random My Little Pony update I guess…

**Chapter 8: Start of a Transcontinental Marathon Flight!/Start of a Marathon Catastrophe Chapter!**

"Alright…and…there!" I said happily as I closed up my saddlebag, think I have everything I need for the trip…toothbrush…medical kit…spare horseshoes, a couple of homemade snacks for Dash to munch on, and a whole bunch of bits…for Rarity since she asked me to buy her a few things at Rio De Jamareo…

She told me this after Rainbow Dash left the boutique yesterday…while I was still...in-in that wedding gown….which caused Rainbow to react weirdly…but I suppose if Applejack or Twilight walked in on me like that they'd react accordingly as well. But anyways, Rarity also told me to come by her boutique before I let so she could give me a list of what she wanted me to get. I sighed slightly as I put the saddlebag over my back and went downstairs and started to head to the door.

Angel immediately hopped in from the kitchen looking worried…I told him about what I was going to do today and where I was going…he was not too pleased about it whatsoever…but my mind is already made up and I will not turn back. I also won't stay long to give him enough time to complain or…call Rainbow those awful things like last night after she left…I know he's just concerned for my safety and thinks Dash is leading me to a dangerous place…but…even that doesn't give him the right to say those things about her...

"Ok Angel…I'm leaving… and remember…I left out enough food for you until I get back. I'll be home in a few days…" I said seriously as I opened the door and started to leave, "When I get home and we'll deal with your hibernation then. Take care Angel…I love you…" I then reminded as my tone slipped into a sweater tone and I turned around to look at him with a smile on my face. He looked guilty and worried as he looked down with his ears flopping down as well.

"_I love you too momma. Please take care of yourself…and stay safe…_" Angel replied in a concerned and fearful squeak as he waved his paw at me. I sighed in relief because I was afraid he was going to say something to try and stop me…

"I will…bye…" I said back happily and with a nod before I shut the door. I took a deep breath and turned around…facing the still dark sky…Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet and I'm already out doing things…well…it's not the first time….this is actually quite normal for me…I bet Rainbow is still in her bed snoring like she usually does…

I giggled at that though and unfurled my wings. I took into the air and casually made my way over to Rarity'…oh I didn't tell her when I'd be over…I bet she won't be awake at this hour…and I certainly don't want to wake her…but if I don't know what she wants me to buy her I might end up buying her something she doesn't like…then she'll be upset with me. Oh what do I do…what do I do?

I eventually reached Rarity's boutique and landed in front of it, folding up my wings once I made it safely to the ground…however I was still unsure of what to do. I can't just barge in or knock on her door…that would wake her up…but I don't want to make her think like I don't care…maybe I could leave a note informing Rarity of my situation…and then…maybe Rarity could write to me when I'm at Rio…wait no…she wouldn't know where to send the letter…oh what I do? I looked down at the ground and bit my lip before I heard the sound of the front door of her boutique opening. Sh-She's awake? I looked up in surprise to see a pony walking out of her boutique…and was even more surprised when I realized who it was that was leaving Rarity's boutique.

"A-Applejack?" I called in shock as my eyes went wide upon seeing the orange earth pony with her Stetson on her head. She was about to close the door before she gasped and instantly turned around to look at me with horror on her face…then she took a deep breath and seem to relax somewhat…did…she not want me to see her? Oh dear…maybe I should apologize.

"Oh...Howdy Fluttershy…" Applejack greeted in a low tone…sounding very depressed…oh dear…I've really upset her…

"I…I'm sorry…that…I…you know…saw you coming out Rarity's…" I apologized sincerely in a soft tone as I looked down at the ground and rubbed one of my fore hooves in the dirt. I hope she doesn't hate me now…

"N-No Fluttershy…its fine…it's just…I didn't expect to see ya out here so early…ya know?" The orange pony replied still sounding very upset…I…I don't get it…it can't be that can it? Is…Is it something to do with Rarity…"

"O…Ok…b-but...w-why…why are you…" I struggled to ask afraid that I might be overstepping my boundaries…but…I really wanted to know…Applejack and Rarity are my friends and I want to know if something happened…

"Oh…ummmm…" She started as she looked up at her head, raising one of her hooves to grab her hat off of her head. "My hat….got damaged…and when ya need somethin' stitched up there's really only one pony for the job…" She explained almost in a whisper as she looked over her hat…moving it around a bit as she looked over it with…what seemed like regret in her eyes…

I could barely make out the sight of a patchwork stich on the side of her hat…and…even with that slight glimpse I could instantly tell how much effort and care went into it. Rarity was always one to take her job seriously and even when it came to stitching up clothes she didn't care for she always did her best. …But…that patch job…there was something…different about it…I could tell that she put more effort into it than probably her most elaborate dresses…there was something deeper than stitching that was now in that hat…and for some reason it's upsetting Applejack…

"Bu…But why are you getting it stitched this early…and…why do you look and sound so sad?" I then asked both concerned and curious as I titled my head and held out a hoof towards her. She didn't respond immediately and instead just continued looking at her hat…then after a few seconds she finally sighed deeply to her and closed her eyes.

"It's…It's nothin' I wish to discuss at the moment…" She answered continuing that low tone as she put her hat back on her head, then opening her eyes and looking at me with her green eyes slightly quivering. "Now pardon me…I still have a ton of stuff to do before winter settles in…" She then said as she looked away and started to walk past me. I turned around and watched her walk off…I almost wanted to say something to stop her or try to convince her to tell me what was going on…but…as she said she's not going to say anything and I don't want to annoy her.

"O-Oh….alright then…" I said very reluctantly as I looked down at the ground slightly, feeling like I failed as a friend as I couldn't comfort one of my closest friends in her time of need…but what can you do when you friend doesn't want to be comforted?

"Oh and…Rarity told me everything…good luck with Rainbow Dash…" I then heard Applejack said in a slightly louder tone of voice…though it was still much softer than usual. I looked back up and saw her with her head turned back at me giving a slight encouraging smile…Rarity must of told her about my trip today…and she's giving me her best of luck…

"Oh…thanks!" I said gratefully and with a nod, a smile appearing on my face. Even though Applejack's a little upset she still tries and give me whatever support she can…that's just like her.

"Yeah…you're gonna to need it to get through that thick skull of hers…" She then said a bit teasingly as she turned her head back around…I then heard a loud sigh as she titled her head down towards the ground. "It's almost as thick as…mine…" She then said back in her soft tone before starting to walk away.

I watched her walk off as I titled my head rather…confusingly. How can me flying properly get through her 'thick skull'? Oh and please don't say she's like that…I know she can be a bit…ummm…stubborn…no…ummm…difficult…at times…but that was putting it rather harsh. I sighed to myself as I turned around and noticed that Applejack forgot to shut the door behind her. I walked up and reached out to close it…I mean I don't want to walk in without knocking…that would be rude…and I can't knock while it's still open because that would just make it open more…

As I grabbed the door to shut it though, I stopped when I heard the sounds of crying coming from within her home. Oh dear…Rarity…Rarity's crying? Oh…normally I wouldn't enter without permission…but this is an emergency! I quickly entered her boutique and looked around…the once flowers that were delicately placed around her walls were now all gone and on a table in the center of the room…but there was no Rarity in sight...although the sobs of anguish were now more clearly heard and I instantly knew where they were coming from. I rushed through her boutique and to her room…her door wasn't closed, but even if it was I still think I would charge in to see what was wrong. I ran into her room and found on her bed in her bed crying very loudly into her pillow.

"Rarity!" I called as loud as I could in concern as I rushed over to the side of her bed, immediately catching her attention as she looked up at me with tears flowing down her face, her mascara running as well.

"F-Fluttershy?" She feebly called back before making a sniffle. I got on her bed and moved over to her, putting an arm around her, "O-OH! F-Fluttershy!" She then shouted before shoving her face into my chest and crying once again.

"Shhh…its ok Rarity…I'm here…" I soothingly cooed as I took my other leg around her and patting the back of her head and her soft frazzled mane. She cried even louder as I felt my chest get wet from her tears and I continued rubbing her mane for a good couple of minutes before she calmed down and broke away from me.

"Thank you Fluttershy…I needed that…" The white unicorn said as her tone was still a little shaking from all her crying. She raised one of her hooves and rubbed the tears off her face and smiled at me as if visually trying to tell me that she was feeling better.

"Anytime Rarity…" I replied with a smile and a nod which caused her to sigh a bit relieved…I'm glad she's feeling better…but now I have to ask her what-

"Don't….Fluttershy…just…don't…" She then suddenly said in a depressed tone as she then used her hoof to push my legs away from her and back to my side. W-What?

"R-Rarity…wh…what do you-"

"I know what you're going to ask Fluttershy…" Rarity said in a more stern tone, cutting me off as she looked at me with tears seeming to return to her eyes, "But don't…because…if you do…I…I'll have to tell and…and then I'm going to cry again…" She then explained as she looked away and once again raised her hoof to wipe away her tears…poor Rarity…I can understand her not wanting to go through that pain again…

"I…I understand…" I agreed as I looked back down, even still though…I…I do want to at least know one thing, "But…C…Can I at least ask…" I started…very nervous and fearful as I closed my eyes in fear of what she might say back to me.

"Y-Yes…it…it does involve Applejack…" She answered in a very fearful tone. I looked up to see her slightly shaking…as afraid of what she just admitted to me. My mouth gapped open and I blinked a few times at what she said…So…so it does involve Applejack…but what could've Applejack said to make her this sad? U-Unfortunately I can't ask…and instead only give her my sympathy and support.

"I…I'm sorry…" I apologized softly as I looked back down at the ground, feeling bad that I could do nothing more but make a weak apology.

"I...I know…" I heard her respond still sounding hurt as she got off the bed and started to walk around it. "B-But…let's not talk about that…that's not the major concern at the moment…" She then went on as she started to sound like her normal self…I took this as a good sign and smiled softly at her as I got off the bed as well.

"The major concern at the moment is you and your vacation…" The white unicorn with the purple mane then said sounding like her normal self as she smiled at me and put a hoof to my shoulder. I…I'm really glad she's feeling better…b-but…s-she thinks I'm going on a vacation?

"I…I don't think it's a vacation Rarity…" I weakly stated as I turned my head slightly and raised an eyebrow at her…not fully understanding what's going on in her head…I mean she's suddenly talking about me going a on a vacation when just a moment ago she was wallowing in despair.

"Oh posh…it's Rainbow Dash taking you to an exotic faraway location…it's a wonderful private vacation just for you two…" Rarity elaborated as she shook her head and raised her other hoof to wave it dismissively at me.

"I…I don't think she's taking me…I'm more or less tagging along…and it was because of you that I'm going in the first place." I then pointed out as Rarity took her hoof off of my shoulder and started to walk out of her bedroom.

"Oh it's going to be lovely darling…the thought of you two…spending a whole day or so in Rio De Jamareo…oh it's going to be absolutely marvelous!" She went on ignoring what I said like I didn't say anything. I sighed slightly as I followed her out of her bedroom and through the hallway back into the main room.

"But I want you to promise me one thing Fluttershy…" She then suddenly said very seriously as she stopped and turned to look at me with what looked like concern in her eyes.

"Su-Sure…a-anything…" I replied shakily, stopping in my place as well since I was not expecting her to be so serious so abruptly.

"I want you to stay safe…" She said softly as she put both her fore hooves on my shoulders, a sweet smile appearing on her muzzle. Oh…she's worried about that…whew…

"Oh I'm sure I'll be fine…with Rainbow Dash with me I don't really have much to fear…" I replied confidently as I smiled back at her. Rainbow Dash would never let anything happen to me…she'd never let anything happen to any of her friends…let alone me.

"That may be true but there are things I fear that even Rainbow cannot deal with…" Rarity then said still in a serious tone as her smile disappeared and she shook me slightly to get my attention.

"Th-That being?" I asked back as I recoiled slightly, now fearful again as to what she might say.

"The unknown status of the civilizations outside of Equestria…" She elaborated as I felt her grip on me tighten slightly…W-Wh…

"What?" I simply said confused as to what she was talking about.

"Fluttershy there are many different types of ponies and creatures with established territories outside of where we live…" The white unicorn then explained with a sigh as she took her hooves of me and turned around, heading to the table in the center of the room.

"Y-Yeah…I know that…" I responded with a nod, knowing all the different places we have yet to discover and all the places we do know but have very little information on…Rio De Jamareo actually being one of them.

"And we don't hear about a lot of the outside world…Equestria is a peaceful place that's mostly isolated from the rest of the world…and from what little we do hear about the outside it's…not that good…" She said still being as serious as possible as she fumbled through her flowers, as if looking for something.

"Wh…What's going on outside of Equestria?" I asked both curiously and afraid as I was starting to get second thoughts about the trip now…no…I can't do that…no matter what I'm sticking with Rainbow Dash.

"Conflicts…struggles…a war perhaps…" She said in a low tone as she stopped shifting through her flowers for a brief couple of moments before finally going through them again.

"Oh dear…" I simply said as I looked down a put a hoof to my muzzle. I…I didn't know that was going on outside of Equestria…th-then again…it's like Rarity said…we don't receive that much news from outside our border...

"Ever since that ordeal with the Changelings…Equestria…or should I say…Princess Celestia has been very mindful of the problems the entire world is facing…" Rarity continued as she used her magic to raise a newspaper from underneath the flowers. So that's what she was looking for…I don't read the newspapers that often…now I feel a little guilty…maybe I should read more news but most of it is sad or depressing…and I don't like that…

"The Princess is such a kind and caring pony…it doesn't surprise me that she's concerned with the wellbeing of every living thing outside of our country…" I responded cheerfully with a smile as I could just imagine the Princess wanting to spread the magic of friendship through all types of ponies and creatures…oh it sounds like such an ideal world if that were to happen.

"Yes and from what I heard she was so worried about the world she recently left Equestria on a diplomatic mission to visit as many places as possible to establish peace throughout the world…just like we have here in Equestria…" She replied as she moved the newspaper in front of my face. It was dated a week ago and said 'Celestia travels abroad to make friendship and peace with different nations and races!' That sounds like the Princess…b-but wait…

"The Princess left…but…w-whose raising and lowering the sun and moon while she's away?" I asked a bit concerned even though I think I might have an idea of whose doing it.

"Oh Princess Luna has stepped in to fill her role for the time being…" Rarity answered as she used her magic to set the newspaper aside.

"Oh that's nice of her…" I said with a sigh as I closed my eyes slightly. I knew it was her…she wouldn't let Equestria and her sister down if she didn't take on that role for her.

"Yes, but the point remains…be careful out there Fluttershy…once you leave our border there's no predicting what unfortunate thing may occur to you…" She warned as she looked back at me concerned…and…I…I was…honestly afraid…and I gulped before I opened my mouth to stand firm in my decision to go with her.

"D-Don't worry Rarity…I…I'm sure…I-I'll be fine…I mean as long as I'm with Rainbow…I-I'm sure I'll be ok…" I reminded her in a very soft and scared voice…not sounding at all that convincing…

"I'm sure you will…and I'm sorry that I sounded so drab and depressing…I know you're going to have a wonderful time with her." She then said sounding very pleasant and optimistic as she nodded her head and turned around, grabbing what looked like a piece of paper with her magic.

"Oh and…be sure to get me these few things while you're there…" She then said as she moved the piece of paper over to me. I nodded as I grabbed it, knowing that it was the list of things she wanted which was the whole reason I came over to begin with.

"Oh I will Rarity…don't worry…" I replied in a confident tone as I read over the list of perfumes, fabrics and… "Wait…what's this last thing…that doesn't sound like something you would-"

"It's…something…she would like…and…she wants…" Rarity said suddenly and nervously as she cut me off from finishing. Oh…this is for Applejack…it...it must be important…she must want me to g

"O-Oh…I…I see…" I simply said in an understanding tone as I rolled up the list and put it in my saddlebag. Rarity wasn't looking at me, and instead at the ground…and I knew now was the perfect time to leave

"I…I'll be off then…by-bye Rarity…" I said a bit nervously, giving my farewell as I went over to the door which was still open

"Goodbye darling. Enjoy the trip, oh and I swear I'll pay you back for all your troubles when you get back!" I heard Rarity say in a loud tone as I reached the door and turned around to shut it behind me. When I did I saw Rarity waving at me with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Rarity!" I said cheerfully as I waved back at her. After I did that I shut the door behind me and took off into the air heading towards Rainbow's house. Oh Rarity doesn't have to pay me back…but I know she'll just be upset if I don't let her…but I guess that's good…I'll have money to buy things later I guess.

I flew through the air at my usual pace and looked over to see the sun rising over Ponyville. I took a second to admire the sight of the sunrise before I looked forward and found myself reaching Rainbow's house. To…To my surprise there was a decent sized group of ponies standing outside her house…I could see Cloudkicker, Thunderlane…ohh…ummm I think that light grey mare Pegasus is Blossomforth…oh but whose that pink pony with the slightly tan colored mane and tail…oh I can't remember her name…oh dear…oh there's Ditsy Do but…but…where's Rainbow? Oh dear…I've got a bad feeling about this. I didn't want to talk to any of them or bother them so I landed as far away from the group as possible…not wanting to draw attention to myself or having anyone-

"Fluttershy?"

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and jumped as someone suddenly called my name. I turned around shaking uncontrollably and saw a purple Pegasus mare walking up with a bewildered expression on her face…it…it was Cloud Kicker.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud Kicker then asked confused as she raised an eyebrow at me….Oh dear…Oh dear….

"Oh…we-well….umm…R-Rainbow…sort of…ummm…invited me to…umm…escort the birds with her…so…..uhh…h-here I am…" I struggled to explain as I looked at the ground and rubbed the clouding beneath me slightly with my hoof.

"Ohhhhhh I see…that makes sense…of course she would invite you to go with her." She teasingly said as I looked up to see her smirking at me, "Unfortunately for you the love bird is still most likely sleeping…she hasn't come out despite all our knocking." She then said in a teasing manner as she moves aside slightly and pointed at her front door with her hoof….love bird? Is…that some kind of joke? Because were escorting birds and…Rainbow Dash loves doing this? I don't get it…she doesn't like doing this the last time I checked…

"O-Oh dear….well…th…that sounds like Rainbow…she always slept in when we were younger…I…I'll just go in and…try and wake her up…" I explained with a slight sigh as I warned her yesterday not to sleep in. I knew that I should be the one to wake her up…since…I guess she would want me above anypony else doing it.

"Don't take too long…I don't care how much fun you two are having we still have a schedule to keep you know!" Cloud Kicker responded with a giggle as I trotted past her and up to the door. W…what's that supposed to mean? I don't think either one of us is going to have fun. And it's not going to take that long to wake her up…I hope…

I walked up to her door and tried to open it…but it was locked. I sighed to myself as I looked around and noticed an open window on the second floor…but it was very narrow…much too narrow for me to fit in with these saddlebags on. So I took them off and set them against her house. I then took off of the ground and flew up to the window. I took a deep breath and sucked my gut as much as possible…thinking skinny thoughts as I went up to the window. I had to fold up my wings in order to fit through but other than that I had no problem getting in…I guess I'm smaller than I think.

As soon as I went through the window I started to fall to the ground. I quickly caught myself as I opened my wings and stopped myself from hitting the ground with a massive thud. I then looked around. I saw tank sleeping on the couch…looking very cute…but it's rather odd since he normally sleeps in Dash's room…and why didn't he wake up when they were knocking on the door outside. I giggled as I thought she was probably just a deep a sleeper as dash. I continued to look around and then noticed the banner with my face on it hanging on the wall. I blushed deeply before shaking my head and refocusing on what I needed to do.

I flew up stairs and gently knocked on her door, I put my ear to the door and didn't hear a response, instead the sound of a gentle snore. I giggled slightly as I opened the door and found the oversleeping Pegasus lying down on her bed, her blanket half covering her and her leg slightly twitching. I sighed to myself as I was reminded of how I would always wake her up when she overslept…and normally she'd be like this…in a messy state looking like she was a deep sleep…although…normally she would look happy…instead she looked…miserable…upset even as her eyes looked forcibly shut…oh dear…she might be having an nightmare…I hope it's not the one with the pancakes…oh either way I have to wake her up…I gently flew over and landed next to her bed.

"Ummm…Dash?" I said softly hoping that would be enough to wake her up…however it proved futile as she continued to lay there looking distressed. "R-Rainbow Dash?" I called again this time a bit louder, but again I had the same results. I took a deep breath and raised my hoof; I moved it towards her face and gently poked it.

"Ah! Twilight! Twilight!" Rainbow shouted immediately after I poked her, sitting up which caused the blanket on her to fly off. It also surprised me to the point where I fell backwards on the floor, my mane slightly getting frazzled in the process. She was also breathing in very deeply and for some reason she called Twilight's name twice…was…she having a nightmare involving Twilight? She then quickly realized where she was as she looked around her room, before looking at me on the floor…when she did her face instantly changed to one of a shocked expression.

"F-Fluttershy? W-What are you doing in my room?" She asked in surprise as a slight tint of red appeared on her cyan cheeks. She must be embarrassed for me waking her up and saying that…that or seeing her like this in a state of weakness…I'm not going to draw attention to it though since we really should be going.

"Ummm…Rainbow…we…we really should be leaving for the bird escort…." I reminded as I slowly got off the floor. After I did her eyes went wide as the sudden realization dawned on her.

"Oh crap the bird escort!" She yelled loudly as she left off the bed and flew out of the room. I followed her as closely as I could, "Sorry Fluttershy…I…I had a rough night…" She then went onto inform me in her hysterics as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Oh it's ok…it's not like I haven't woken you up when you overslept before…" I pointed out with a smile as I followed her in, watching her go into her cold cloud and pulling out a whole bunch of bottled waters. Then going over and stuffing them into a nearby saddleback.

"Oh I know…saving my flank in back at flight camp and continuing to do so today…I have a feeling when we're old and decrepit you'll be reminding me to take my medication…" Dash tiresomely responded as she put on her saddlebag and then rushed towards the front door. I giggled slightly at that thought of me and her at some retirement center and Dash flat out forgetting to take her heart medication and having to remind her to take it or give it to her myself. I shook my head free of that thought though and followed her out the front door.

"Alright...Alright…I apologize for the delay…" I heard Dash apologize still breathing very heavily as she walked out, I followed right behind her and shut the door behind me.

"Geez Dash…I knew you were fast but that was just ridiculous…I mean her hair is all messed up and everything…I'm sure she wasn't enjoying it…it's like you weren't even pacing yourself…come on Dash…you should know that with someone like her you need to soft, gentle, and slow when you making sweet sweet-"

"Cloud Kicker!" Rainbow Dash shouted at the top of her lungs, cutting her off from continuing, "Get your mind out of the gutter or else I'm going to throw in that gutter and make sure you never get out!" She then shouted as her entire face turned bright red, Cloud Kicker laughed hysterically at response to this and so did some of the other weather ponies. It wasn't her fault my hair is messed up….so she wasn't rough at all…nor was she soft…but since she mentioned my hair being a mess I better fix it.

"What? What? I'm just saying that if it was me with Fluttershy I'd be sure to be as gentle as I could with that hot-"

"Finish that thought Cloud Kicker! I dare! I freaking dare you! When you do I'll make sure you suffer an unfortunate accident on the trip down there and that the search party can't find as much as a feather!" Dash threatened as she exploded in rage at the poor purple mare, opening her wings and starting to fly over to her. I just finished fixing my mane and flew in front of her, placing my hooves on her forelegs to stop her.

"Calm down Dash…it's not a big deal…she's just teasing you…it's nothing to get worked up over…" I said in a soothing tone as I smiled at her and did my best to calm her down. She looked at me with rage in her fury in her eyes before blinking a few times and taking a deep breath…I felt the muscles in her forelegs relax and I made a big sigh of relief knowing I just avoided a catastrophe.

"Alright Fluttershy…you're right…" Rainbow agreed in a soft one as she looked at me with a smile slowly appearing on her face. I titled my head at her and smiled even brighter than before…

"Awwww….that's so touching…" Cloud Kicker commented teasingly and with a grin…oh…please don't aggravate her even more…I don't think I could stop her if she tries anything again…

"Cloud Kicker! The cloud layer your on is so thin a gentle breeze from a certain blew Pegasus could blow it away! You got that?" Dash threatened with a low menacing tone as she narrowed her eyes at the purple pony. I assume that's a final warning to her. She laughed slightly and rolled her eyes…oh please take it seriously…for everypony's benefit.

"Alright alright…so tell us oh wondrous leader….what are our assignments for this joyful bird escort you are taking us on?" Cloud Kicker asked in a rather jokingly ostentatious way as she raised her fore hooves and pointed them at Rainbow Dash while also bowing her head slightly. I closed my eyes in fear that Rainbow Dash was going to snap again…and I heard a growling noise and assumed the worst…however…I then heard the sound of a saddlebag opening. I opened my eyes and thankfully saw Rainbow flipping through a clipboard.

"Right…so…Thunderlane and Blossomforth." She started seriously as looked up and pointed to the black colt and light grey mare. "You two will direct the birds that come out of the trees to Point A" She then instructed as she pointed to Ponyville. Thunderlane and Blossomforth both nodded their heads at her and took off to the forest. Rainbow then turned to the pink mare with tannish mane and tail.

"Jetstream." Jetstream! That's her name….oh dear…I feel bad for not remembering it… "I want you to be at Point A to receive the birds…then I need you to fly them in a tight circle so they can stay at Point A while more birds can arrive." Dash instructed as she looked at Jetstream and pointed to a…very vague direction in the sky…how is that going to help? I guess they know where to go since they've done it for so long…

"Got it!" She simply replied confidently as she unfurled her wings and quickly took off into the air with thunderous speed….she was pretty fast…nowhere near as fast Rainbow…but was still fast.

"What about me? What do I do oh glorious fearless leader?" Cloud Kicker asked in a joking tone of voice as she smirked and raised an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash…oh dear she's trying to start something again.

"I want you to find a cliff and fall off of it!" Rainbow Dash instructed in a low tone as she narrowed her eyes at Cloud Kicker. The purple mare laughed and reached into her saddle bag, pulling out a whistle.

"Oh Rainbow Dash…I know I'm supposed to blow the whistle to alert the birds the escort is starting…" She then informed as she held the whistle up to show it to Dash. I gasped slightly as it was one of the high class fancy bird calls that could call any and all types of birds in a large area…it's something I always wanted but could never get my hooves on…mostly because it's very expensive…and it would make sense for the weather patrol to have them…oh they're so lucky…I wish I had one…

"…then why did you bother asking me what to do?" Rainbow Dash dully asked as her expression went to rather unenthused one…th-that is a good point actually.

"Just because I could…" She replied teasingly and with a wink before she unfolded her wings and flew off into the sky. D…Did she really have to do that? Especially doing it with a wink? She really have to do that? I mean she couldn't do…wh…why am I getting so upset over a simple wink?

"Ughhh…that mare is going to be the death of me…" I heard Dash complain grumpily which took me away from those thoughts thankfully. I opened my mouth to ask what I was supposed to do before a flash of grey went past me and up to Rainbow.

"What about me Rainbow Dash!?" The grey Pegasus said very loudly and enthusiastically, a bright smile on her face along with her yellow eyes being…well…not exactly fixated on Rainbow Dash….one of them was at least.

"Ditsy!" Rainbow called out almost in shock, like she forgot about her. She backed up slightly and looked down at the cloud flooring beneath her…as if thinking deeply about something. Then she looked up with a smile and walked confidently over to Ditsy, "I've got a very important assignment for you!" Dash then said trying to sound as serious as possible…oh dear…she's not going to tell her to look out for Cloud Bandits again is she?

"I am!?" Ditsy replied excitedly as her entire face lit up and her mouth hanged open slightly from her big smile.

"Yes you are! You're my go to mare for this job!" The most likely lying Cyan Pegasus replied as she put a hoof around her and brought her close…a little…too close for comfort if I have to be honest…wait…why does it matter to me?

"You can count on me Rainbow Dash!" The happy grey Pegasus responded as her wings started to flap her wings in anticipation for her fake important assignment.

"Yeahhh….just…call me Rainbow or Dash…you don't have to say my full name all the time…but anyways…so I want you to…sit in the center of Ponyville and...keep an eye out for any stray birds that might not know where they're going…and after that…you still need to stay there just in case some birds accidently turn around and fly back." She instructed most likely giving her false orders…I mean…its way too early for the birds to be up and no bird is going to turn around once we're escorting them…

"Can Time Turner be with me while I'm there Rainbow Dash?" She asked as she broke away from Rainbow and flapped into the air getting ready to leave.

"I said just call me…aghhh…sure…you're getting married after all so what the hell…go nuts…I hope you two have fun!" Dash responded now getting annoyed and not really caring what she does so long as she doesn't go with us….that's kind of mean Rainbow…but at least she'll be with the pony she loves…so…it won't be so bad.

"Getting Married?" She repeated in a confused tone as if not knowing what she's talking about…oh dear…did she forget about her wedding? "We're already married! I-In fact we're going to try and have some foals next year…" Ditsy then informed with a stutter as she put both her fore hooves behind her back and blushed nervously. Oh that's wonderful news but…but…I…I put on your wedding dress yesterday…and…you couldn't have had a wedding between now and then…I…I'm so confused…

"…awesome…congratulations…now get going!" Dash said dully, not seeming to care as she waved her hoof as if trying to shoo her off…once again sounding mean and rude.

"Got it Rainbow Dash! I can totally handle this!" Ditsy Do confidently said as she turned around and flew off with a bright cheerful smile on her face. I couldn't help but feel bad for her…but like I said at least she won't be alone.

"I know you can!" Dash said back with a nervous smile as she raised a hoof and waved at her. Now that everyone was gone I took a step forward to find out what I was supposed to do.

"W-What about me Rainbow? Wh-What do I do?" I asked a bit nervously and softly as I was afraid of what she was going to give me...what if it's something really difficult? Or what if I mess up and can't do it! I don't want to fail Rainbow and give her more work to do!

"Fluttershy you have a very important job." Rainbow answered her normal manner as she turned her head and looked at me with a confident smirk on her face. I started breathing heavily after she said that. Oh dear…Oh dear…if it's very important maybe you should've give it to somepony else! I think I'll gladly trade places with Ditsy now thank you!

"I want you thoroughly check all the trees and birds' nests to make sure we don't leave any birds behind." She then explained as she raised a hoof and pointed it at me. I took a deep sigh of relief…oh thank Celestia it's something I can easily do…

"I'm even going to give you a map of all the marked locations of where Rarity put the birds' nests from this year's Winter Wrap so you don't get lost or mixed up." She then informed as she opened her saddlebag to mostly get the before mentioned map. I raised a hoof and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh I don't need that…" I informed with a smile as I shook my head, which caused her to look up at me surprised.

"You don't?" She simply asked as she raised an eyebrow at me, as if testing me.

"Of course not…I know where all the nests are at…I visit my all my birdie friends quite often throughout the year…so I already know where all the birds are…" I elaborated cheerfully and happily as I could only imagine waking all those sleepy birds that weren't woken up by the whistle…this assignment was made for me!

"That's the confident sounding Fluttershy I like to hear!" Rainbow Dash responded even happier than me as she moved her hoof from her back and patted me on the shoulder, showing that she has full faith in me.

"T-Thank you…" I thanked gratefully as I looked away, my cheeks feeling slightly warm as I didn't think I sounded that confident when I explained it to her…but…now that she mentioned it…I guess I did sound kind of strong didn't it? Oh I'm so proud of myself! Before I could mention this to her though I looked back to see her flying off.

"W-Wait…where are you going? What are you going to do?" I asked in a low stutter as I raised a hoof towards her. Thankfully she heard me and stopped to turn around to look at me.

"Oh…I'm heading over to the main office so I can get my money…I get paid today and thank freaking Celestia for that!" She answered sounding very enthused and delighted…well if I was getting paid…well…if I ever did get paid like every two weeks…I think I would be just as happy as she is right now.

"Oh…I see…well alright…" I then said as I nodded at her.

"Good luck Fluttershy…I'll see you at Point A!" The mare with the prismatic colored mane replied as she waved at me, then quickly turning around and flying off. Ok I'll just meet up with her later at….wait a second!

"Wait…where exactly is Point A?" I then asked loudly as I realized I had no idea where exactly this 'Point A' was.

"It's the reservoir…you know the one where we made the Tornado at…I'll see you there!" Rainbow yelled back, not stopping and turning around but instead continuing to fly off….well at least she heard me and answered me…but I think I would prefer her to at least look at me when she said that…or at least give me a goodbye.

"Alright…B-Bye Rainbow…" I said softly and rather melancholic as I looked down at the cloud underneath me. I sighed as I turned around and went over to my saddlebag which I left lying against Rainbow's house earlier. I put it on and then extended my wings.

I took to the air and glided down towards Ponyville. When I got close I heard a very loud whistling sound. I looked up over town hall and saw Cloud Kicker blowing the whistle as much as she could. It was very loud…and I hope it doesn't wake up everypony…it might still be a little early for them all to be waking up. I looked back over Ponyville and saw a massive flock of birds start to swarm above the city. They took to the air and stared flying around aimlessly, not knowing exactly where to go. I then saw Thunderlane and Blossomforth move around and start waving their hooves, giving them instructions on where to go.

Since they were doing their jobs I had to do mine. I flew down and started to check the trees, all the branches and all the nests looking for birds that might have slept through the very loud wake up notice. It took me a few minutes to get through one tree. I sighed as I flew over to the next tree and that took me a few minutes as well and again there were no birds. I was starting to get worried as I afraid this was going to take me longer than it should…but what I can I do? If I'm not thorough I'll surely leave some birds behind and that's not good. I decided to maybe ask Cloud Kicker since she's done with the wakeup call. I took to the air and looked around to find her.

All I could see though were birds flying around. I noticed that the birds were flying in a certain direction, most likely towards the reservoir. I looked into the distance and noticed the huge flock of birds over a pool of water…I also noticed a small speck slightly above it. I couldn't make it out though. I narrowed my eyes to try to focus on the speck and then suddenly my vision seemed to zoom in and the speck turned into a very clear image of a pink pony waving her hooves around. I gasped as I feel backwards from the shock of that clear visualization. I looked back and the clear image was gone, it was once a gain a speck in the distance. I took a deep breath and focused my eyes and my vision on the speck and once again my view seemed to drastically zoom in and the speck turned into a clear image of Jetstream directing the birds with her hooves.

I started to slowly open my eyes ever so slightly and my view seemed to zoom out…but it was still very clear and I noticed everything around her, the birds flying around her…but not only I could clearly tell what kind of birds they are and even what gender they were. I gasped at the sudden discovery of how clearly I could see things at a very far distance…and how I seemed to zoom in on what I was looking at to get a broad view but still get things very clearly. I always knew that Pegasi had very adapt senses and perception since they fly in the sky and have to keep track of everything around them and below…but…I…I rarely used them…well...scratch that…I never used them…and it wasn't until now that I knew how to used them.

I looked down at a nearby tree and focused my vision on it…and once again the entire tree became clear…I could easily see all the branches, the leaves, and most importantly…the nests. I was…I was amazed…it was incredible …I felt lucky to be a Pegasus now if I can have these kinds of senses. If only I knew I had them earlier…I could've avoided so much trouble but better late than never. I clapped my hooves together in glee and smiled happily to myself. I then remembered that I still had a task to do and focused on the tree again…I didn't check for birds when I looked into and was just experimenting…I looked into the nests and sometimes I could see there were no birds in nests…other times…I couldn't tell from either a branch or a leaf being in the way…as well as the tree trunk itself blocking my view of what was on the other side of the tree.

I bit my lip slightly as I started to fly around the tree still focusing on it though and thankfully my vision didn't change and I managed to fly around it looking into all the nests. I smiled to myself as I cleared one tree in a few seconds compared to a few minutes of painstakingly searching the tree. I looked at the next tree and did the same thing, giving it a thorough scan in a few seconds. Then I did the same to the next, and the next, and the next…flying faster and faster as I did. The more I got used to the quick scan the faster I was going…I was soon clearing out a tree a second and moving at a very decent pace. I made a sigh of relief as I felt like I was accomplishing something as a real Pegasus…I can imagine Rainbow Dash being very proud and going 'Yeah I told you so!'

I smiled and felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of Rainbow praising me again and showing me once again that I am amazing like she says. I can do all these things like a real Pegasus can and make Rainbow happy…the thought of me making her happy makes me feel very warm inside. I sighed in content as I continued scanning the trees around me. Eventually I did find a bird still sleeping in a tree and flew down to wake it up.

"Ummm…excuse me Mister Bird…" I said softly as I gently nudged him with my snout. The bird slowly started to move and then eventually stood up making a very loud yawn.

"I'm sorry…but you have to wake up and join the rest of the birds…it's time for you to fly south now dear…" I politely said as I pointed to the reservoir where all the birds were gathering. He looked at me and blinked before having a shocked expression on her face.

"_Oh you're right…I'm glad I didn't sleep in and miss it. Thanks Fluttershy….you're a life saver!_" The bird chirped in reply as it opened its wings and up and quickly flew off to join the rest of the birds. I giggled and watched him flew off…feeling good that I helped get a bird to fly south on time.

"Anytime!" I cheerfully said in reply as I flew away from the tree and then went back to scanning more trees.

I continued at my normal pace of clearing out a tree a second and then found that I cleared out most of the trees in Ponyville and it only took me five minutes. I sighed in relief at my completion and giggled at the thought of me still being stuck on one tree if I did it the traditional way. I then remembered that I still had some trees left to do and continued my scanning, I found a few birds and woke them up, sending them on their merry way. I was close to being down with only a couple of trees left and noticed a very grey looking bird in of the trees remaining. I flew over to it and raised my hoof to wake it up.

"Wakey Wakey sleepy head…you don't want to stay here for the winter do you?" I asked in a gentle voice as I poke the bird to try and wake it up. It however didn't react and only remained there motionless.

"Come on now…you know you can't stay here winter right?" I then asked bit louder than last time I now shook it…it…however…s-still remained…motionless. I then moved my hoof and turned it over onto its back and…and…"

"Oh dear…Oh…Dear…" I said very sadly as I looked into the poor bird's eyes and…there was nothing…no spark of life or joy…or anything….nothing…I-It was dead. Tears instantly started to swell up in my eyes as I gently picked it up from its nest.

"It…It's alright…" I said in an inaudible whisper as I flew down to the ground with the bird in my hoof. "You don't need to fly south for the winter…I can tell you've flown back and forth enough times already…" I said as tears then started to gently fall down my face, I used my other hoof to dig a quick hole under the tree.

I then placed the bird into the hole and started to bury it very slowly, "Just…Just rest now….you deserve it…all the things you've seen…done…experienced…nothing's going to take that away from you…not ever…not even death…" I then quietly said as I closed my eyes and finished burying the bird.

I then started to cry freely, the tears dropping onto the spot where I buried the poor bird, "I …I know this….this isn't…a…a proper burial…I…I'm sorry…but…I…I don't have time to give you one…I…I have to go…but…but I promise that when I get back…I…I'll give you a proper one…" I apologized sincerely as I just gave it a temporary quick burial that undeserving for it…no creature deserves a quick five second funeral like that….

"But…But just remember…that…that I'll always remember you…and…that I'll do this flight for you…since you couldn't make it…" I then said as I wiped the tears away from eyes. I looked at the small temporary grave I gave it and nodded my head in one final moment of respect. I then walked away from it and as soon as I was clear from the spot I opened my wings up and took back off into the skies.

I thought I was done with dealing with death for the year…I thought I wouldn't have to make another grave for a poor animal…but…life always has different plans…and even though it's a tragic moment…I…I can't let it weigh me down…I never do…I have to be strong and keep going…for those who've left me…and the ones I have yet the met. I lifted my head and quickly finished the rest of my searching. When I got done I turned towards the reservoir and started to make my trip over

When I got there Jetstream was still in above the pool of water while Thunderlane and Blossomforth made sure that the birds continued to fly around in a circle. It almost looked like a tornado made of birds…I then found it kind of funny that once again a tornado was over this reservoir…there just no chance of water being sucked up though. I then noticed Rainbow Dash and Cloud Kicker standing on the ground…oh dear…I hope they're not fighting. I gulped as I flew down and landed right in front of them, instantly getting their attention.

"Hey Fluttershy…" The cyan Pegasus called with a smile, before she blinked and looked at me a little confused, "Why do you have a saddlebag?" She then asked as she titled her head slightly and focused on my bag…oh that's right! She didn't see it because I didn't have it on when she saw me at her house…

"Oh…it's for the trip of course…just some stuff I need when I get down there." I explained as I looked at it briefly before looking at Rainbow with a smile on my face…however when the saw the serious look on her face my smile instantly faded away.

"No way Fluttershy…you can't bring anything with you." Rainbow denied sternly as she shook her head at me….w-wha?

"W-What? W-Why not?" I asked a weakly as I was confused as to why Rainbow would refuse something like this.

"Fluttershy…this is a long flank trip…this isn't like going to Cloudsdale or Canterlot…this is a marathon trip that's going to take hours crossing a huge body of water…and there's no way you can make it all the way there carrying that on you…" Rainbow explained with a sigh as she changed her tone from serious to a more sympathetic one.

"But…But…" I simply said as I looked down at the ground trying to think of something to say to her. I…I know it's a long trip…but…I know I can make it…and I know I can make it with what I have on...

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…but you're going to have to leave it here…" Rainbow apologized as she held a hoof out to me…I…I can't leave it here…I have to take it with me…for…for Rarity…so she can make up with Applejack...I…I can't leave it here…no…I won't leave it here!

"N…No!" I almost shouted as I looked back up at her with determination on my face…catching both her and even Cloud Kicker of guard.

"F-Fluttershy?" Rainbow called in a soft tone as she lowered her hoof down, completely shocked at my outburst.

"I…I can't leave it behind…I promised Rarity I would get her something for her…to give to somepony else…and I won't break it…so I refuse to leave this behind!" I explained almost pleading with her before firmly making my position known that there was no way I was leaving it here. Rainbow blinked at me before she looked down slightly…she then sighed and looked back up at me with a smile on her face.

"Alright…give it here then…" Rainbow then said softly as she held her hoof out again…this time willing take my saddlebag instead of take it away from me…

"W-What?" I simply asked as I looked at her hoof…completely flabbergasted by what she was doing. I looked back up at her face to see her slightly tilting her head and not looking at me sympathetically and instead supportively.

"Look I accept you won't leave it behind…but you also have to accept that I can't let you fly all the way down there with that extra stuff weighing you down…so give it to me…I'll carry it for you." Rainbow reaffirmed as she explained both my position and her position…suggesting a compromise.

"R-Rainbow…" I simply called shocked that she suggested doing it for me…so I wouldn't have to leave it here and so I could easily make it through the escort…and I knew I couldn't change her mind so I closed my eyes and smiled…then opened then and gave Rainbow the same look she was giving me.

"Alright…here you go…" I agreed sweetly as I took the saddlebag off my bag and reached out to give to her.

"I'm glad we came to a compromise…" Rainbow responded as she took the saddlebag and put on her back right behind her own…I hope it's not that much weight for her…well…if she can carry a huge pile of books clear across Ponyville…I'm sure she'll be fine.

"Me too…" I agreed with a slightly giggle as I looked at her…I noticed Cloud Kicker though was looking like she was about to burst into laughter though.

"Wow…you two are a great combination…you picked out one hell of mare for you Rainbow….great choice…" Cloud Kicker teasingly said as she went over and nudged Rainbow with her left fore hoof.

"Cloud Kicker, don't you dare freaking start!" Rainbow snapped as she turned and looked at her angrily…a very light shade of pink appearing on her cheeks. Cloud Kicker only giggled and winked at me before backing off a few feet thankfully.

"Ughhh!" Rainbow groaned as she faced back towards me, "Anyways…shouldn't you go and check to see if there are any birds that are still sleeping in the trees." She then said a little forcefully, as if she wanted me to leave…wait…am I still supposed to be doing it?

"Bu…But I'm already done…" I informed a bit nervous as I bet Rainbow thought I took the time to go get my saddleback instead of looking for left over birds. She blinked at me a few times shocked at what I said.

"No way! It's only been twenty minutes! Normally it takes a few hours!" Rainbow replied in disbelief…even Cloud Kicker was looking at me with a shocked expression on her face…it…it's supposed to take that long?

"W-Well…I…I'm done…I…I flew around…s-scanned all the trees and-"

"Wait wait wait…" Rainbow Dash almost shouted as she raised her hooves at me, cutting me off from going on, "Scanned?" She then simply asked in a doubtful tone…Oh…Oh dear…do…do I have some kind of weird ability that no pony else has? Oh…Oh no! Fl-Fluttershy you're now a freak! A freaky little Pegasus with an unnatural ability...another reason for other ponies to laugh at you!

"W-W-Well…I…when…I… narrow my eyes and….and…f-focus real hard…I…I can see things at a long distance…v-very clearly…l-like they're right in front of my face…" I explained softly as I backed up slightly, looking down at the ground.

"Oh…my…Celestia!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout almost as loud as she could. I closed my eyes and lowered my ears…oh great…now Rainbow Dash hates you because you're a freak…oh Fluttershy…you should've just kept your mouth shut and went back to double check or something…now your best friend hates you….I…I don't think I can take her hating me…I…I.

"I-I'm…I'm so sorry…p-please…please don't-WAHHH!" I said trying to apologize as I felt tears forming in my eyes right before I felt my hooves leave the ground and felt myself being flown around in the air. I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash's face directly in front of me with a huge grin on her face

"I can't believe it! I can't freaking believe it! You have the Pegas-eye!" She shouted excitedly as she twirled in the air with me in her hooves…telling me what I have…

"T-The…The Pegas-eye?" I repeated in a soft uncertain tone…so…that's what it's called… "I…is that bad?" I then asked concerned that I have some kind of weird deformity that no pony else has…

"Bad? Bad! Are you freaking kidding?" She shouted at me, this made me make an eeping sound as I closed my eyes in fear of what she was going to say, "It's freaking awesome!" She then happily declared as she brought me into a sudden hug…which made me gasp, open my eyes, and raise my ears in shock.

"I….really?" I replied softly as I felt my ears drop again and my eyes slowly close at the comfort of this hug…she…she's soft…I rubbed my head ever so slightly against her coat and felt a warmth and comfort that…I…I never experienced before.

"Yeah! The Pegas-eye is a rare Pegasus ability that only a few skilled and talented Pegasus have…like me for instance!" The sweet, gentle, soft mare then explained as she-

"W-Wait…You…You have it?" I asked in shock as I opened my eyes and pulled my head back to look at her with my eyes as wide as they can be. She blinked in surprise before smirking and nodding at me.

"Of course! All top notch flies have it…how else can we keep track of everything in the sky and everything below us? It's practically a requirement if you want to be a Wonderbolt and that's one reason why they have so few recruits actually make it onto the team!" She confirmed as she also explained how it important it is to daredevils like her…wait…why so few recruits make it in…does…does that mean it's not common?

"I…Is it really that rare?" I then asked confused and curious as I titled my head a bit…that would explain the shock and excitement Rainbow is experiencing right now…and why she was looking at me weirdly as I tried to explain myself to her.

"Oh yeah it is…Jetstream doesn't have it, neither does Thunderlane or Blossomforth…" The cerise eyed mare responded nodding repeatedly as she looked over to each Pegasus around us.

"I have it…" I heard Cloud Kicker interject which caused Dash to turn her head suddenly and look down at her.

"You are such a liar Cloud Kicker! If you did you would see me making all those faces and rude gestures to you from long distances." Rainbow shouted angrily back at the purple mare which caused her mouth to gape open at what she said.

"What's that about faces and rude gestures!?" She shouted back as she was obviously offended by what Rainbow said…and to be honest…I'd be kind of upset as well if Rainbow was doing it to me…wait…maybe she is…we'll…I guess I'll find out now if she is.

"But this is incredible! I never would've imagined that out of all the Pegasi I knew that my oldest friend would have that ability!" Rainbow responded, ignoring what Cloud Kicker said as she spun around a couple times and hugged me even tighter…I smiled as I felt my heart warm at the praise I was getting from my best friend…it's almost like a dream true.

"W-Well…I…I kind of recently discovered it…" I replied feeling my cheeks intensely heat up as I looked away…which made her stop twirling us in the air.

"Who cares how you found out you have it or when you found out…I'm just happy we have something else in common now!" Rainbow then happily declared as she made the biggest grin I have ever seen her give me.

"I am…as well Rainbow…" I agreed as I smiled back…I couldn't agree more…this really is an amazing moment.

"Now…" Rainbow Dash said seriously as she moved me to her side, so we both the same direction, our heads very close to each other, "Tell me what you see in Sugar Cube Corner…" She then asked me in a playful tone as she pointed to Ponyville. I looked at her for a second before looking at where she pointed. I focused my eyes and quickly found myself looking clearly into the kitchen of Sugar Cube Corner…and clearly seeing Pinkie Pie…

"I…I see Pinkie Pie in the kitchen…taking a batch of cupcakes out of the oven." I answered as I explained what I was seeing as Pinkie Pie opened the oven door and took out the batch of cupcakes….Rainbow giggled obviously delighted by my answer.

"Yeah…I bet she's going to eat them all at once even though they're most likely for customers when the store opens." She then said happily as she guessed what she was going to do next…and seeing at how she was eyeing those cupcakes and licking her lips…I don't doubt it…they did look very delicious after all..

"Yeah…I think she will too…" I agreed with a smile before I saw Pinkie Pie put the cupcakes down and look around desperately…looking a little scared as she started shaking…oh dear…she must think she's being watched…which…she kind of is…that made me feel bad as I realized that were looking at our friends without them knowing.

"R-Rainbow…don't you think this is kind of wrong…I mean I feel like we're spying on her…" I pointed out as I unfocused my eyes and looked at her a bit concerned. She looked down and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…we kind of are…" She agreed as she started looking for quite possibly more things to find for me to see as well. "Maybe we should be spies one day or adventures like Daring Do…" She then jokingly said as she continued looking around...

"I don't know…" I responded…liking the 'we' part but not really liking the 'adventuring' or 'spies' parts since it would involve danger and stress…which is generally something I would want to avoid.

"Tell me what else you can see…" She then asked me, making a very broad question. I blinked a few times as I looked at her before I sighed and looked back into Ponyville…not wanting to spy and generally trying to find something of the streets. I scanned the streets and eventually found a Grey Pony sitting down near a fountain and looking around…

"I see…Ditsy sitting down like you told her looking around…:" I informed as looked around some more…this time seeing a brown stallion with a tie walking up towards her, "I can also see Time Turner come over to meet her….ohhh now she looks so happy." I then said as I noticed Ditsy get up and rush towards him…I decided to look away as I knew it was going to get personal very soon and then I would be spying into personal affairs...

"I also see…" I said as I looked around…I looked into skies to try and find things and eventually saw a purple Alicorn flying towards us. "Oh…here comes Twilight…" I commented as I recognized her to be one of our friends. After I said that Rainbow let go of me and I dropped like a rock towards the ground. I opened my wings and caught myself from hitting the hard ground though.

"R-Rainbow?" I called as I flew back up towards her, concern in my voice as I noticed she was just staring blanking towards Twilight. "W-What's wrong?" I asked now very concerned…I…I know she had a nightmare about her earlier…is…is she afraid of her now?

"Oh-Oh…it…it's nothing Fluttershy…" Rainbow responded very nervously and with a few stutters as she looked back at me with a fearful look on her face. "I…I'll be right back…stay here…" She then said before she looked back forward and flew off to meet her.

I watched her fly off as fast as she could and when she got very far I focused my eyes so I could clearly see her. When she reached Twilight she stopped in the air, but Twilight didn't and ran into her, wrapping her fore hooves around her to keep herself from falling down. She still hasn't fully mastered flying yet…I can't say that I have either though. They then proceeded to talk with Twilight still latched onto Rainbow.

Rainbow looked more and more embarrassed and nervous as she deeply started blushing while Twilight looked more and more excited. She still had her hooves around Rainbow and I started to shake a little in the air…she…she's hugging Rainbow a bit too long…I mean shouldn't she have regained her composure and start to hover in place? She doesn't need to hold onto her that long…maybe I should go over and help her off of Rainbow….no…wait…I can't…Rainbow said for me to stay here…it…it as a private conversation between them.

I raised my fore hooves up and started to rub them anxiously…w-why is this bothering me so much? I bit my lip as I saw Twilight nuzzle against her…which is something I did earlier…she must be experiencing the same warmth and comfort I was…is that that's why it's bothering me? Is it because…she was just hugging me earlier and I want her to hug me again…or am I just concerned because Rainbow looks so uncomfortable in that position…I…I don't know. I couldn't bear to look anymore and looked down at the ground. I went down and landed next to Cloud Kicker, who was looking at me a little concerned.

"Something wrong?" She asked for once sounding like she was caring about another pony and not wanting to tease them. I nodded my head, folded my wings up, and turned away from her.

"N-No…nothing…its fine…everything's fine…" I replied very melancholic as I looked down towards the ground, rubbing my right fore hoof slightly in the dirt. Cloud Kicker didn't say anything back thankfully and instead I just continued to stare at the ground for a few minutes, I looked up when I heard a swooshing sound through the air. I saw Rainbow flying above me breathing a bit heavily and nervously as it looked like she just escaped from a prison or something.

"R-Rainbow….a-are you ok?" I asked in concern as I opened my wings and flew up to her. "W-Wh….What did you and Twilight talk about?" I then asked before Rainbow could respond to my first question…more intently as I really wanted to know what happened between them…I…I should be more concerned with Rainbow's state of mind but…instead I'm asking her about this? W-What is wrong with you Fluttershy?

"N-Nothing…its fine…Nothing happened thankfully…" The cyan Pegasus responded shaking her head almost hysterically…nothing happened? W-Was…Was something supposed to happen?

"Look let's get these birds going…I know we're a bit early but getting this huge flock of birds down there is going to take a lot of time and so we might actually be there on time for once." Rainbow then instructed seriously before I could make a reply, waving her hooves in the air to get everypony's attention.

"Jetstream start to move the birds up, get underneath them and start to make them climb, when they reach the correct height get above them so they can't gain anymore altitude." She ordered as she pointed at Jetstream, who was still hovering slightly above the pool, and gave her a specific task.

"On it…" The pink pony simply stated confidently and with a smile before she started to flap her wings harder and gain altitude, waving her hooves in an up direction which caused the flock of birds to start to climb in to the sky.

"Thunderlane, get on the right side and while you take the left Blossomforth…keep them bunched in a group." Rainbow then ordered as she pointed to both the light grey pony and the black stallion who were already doing that task…so they just continued to do it keeping the birds from flying off and not even saying anything back.

"Cloud Kicker!" Rainbow then shouted as she turned and gave Cloud Kicker a mischievous grin, which caused the purple pony to gulp as she opened her wings up and take to the sky. "You get the best job of them all…you get to bring up the back and make sure no birds start to straggle behind." She then went onto inform in a very sarcastic tone as she folded her fore hooves at her. Oh my…I guess that's a very difficult job and she's giving her that as payback for teasing her earlier.

"Oh thank you Rainbow Dash…this is the job I was just dying to have…" Cloud Kicker replied very sarcastically as she shook her head and rolled her eyes…which made Rainbow chuckle a bit as if amused by her reaction…Dash…revenge isn't always the best option you know.

"I gave you it because I knew you were the perfect pony for the job…" The vengeful cyan mare then said as she pointed to a spot behind the rapidly climbing flock of birds. She gave a groaning noise in response before she flew off to take her position.

"Fluttershy…." I then heard Rainbow call, not in a loud serious shout though but a low calm voice.

"Y-Yes?" I simply said back a little concerned over what job she's going to give me.

"You and I are going to be in front and we're going to lead them…" She then informed with a slight smile as reached into her saddlebag and pulled out her pair of flight goggles. O-Oh…I'm going to be with Rainbow and I get to wear her goggles again? T-Thank goodness…there's no other spot I'd rather be at then next to her!

"A-Alright Rainbow…let's do it…" I then said with a slight stutter as I took the goggles from her hoof and put them on. I then nodded to her after I got them on to visually tell her that I was ready to take on the task.

"That's the spirit Fluttershy!" She replied in an encouraging shout as she flew up to me and put a hoof around my shoulder. I smiled as we both climbed into the air and took our position in front of the flock. We were still climbing into the sky though, but before we hit the cloud layer Jetstream quickly went from the bottom to the top of the birds to stop them.

"Alright…let's get these birds down south!" Rainbow then shouted sounding very enthralled as she moved her hoof and waved it towards south. Then she started to fly off and I went up and flew next to her…she wasn't flying fast thankfully but I don't think she can when she has to escort birds.

I looked back and saw the birds flying in a huge flock behind us; I saw Thunderlane and Blossomforth doing their jobs as well as Jetstream. Though…I couldn't see Cloud Kicker but since she's in the back that would make sense. I looked over at Dash and smiled because this was a great feeling…Escorting my bird friends down south, doing a duty as a Pegasus, and most importantly…flying next to Rainbow Dash…it was so amazing…

We soon left Ponyville and started flying over areas of Equestria I wasn't used to seeing…especially from the air, I looked down and admired all the sights below me, I then looked over at saw the sun was now higher in the air…if I had to estimate I would guess that it was somewhere between eight and nine in the morning. I bet most ponies back in Ponyville are now starting to wake up. Yet here we are flying a very long trip down south…and she wasn't kidding when she said it was long…it felt as though an hour had passed and I was starting to feel a bit tired…I was starting to reach my limit of how long I usually flew and we haven't even left Equestria yet!

"You ok Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked in concerned as I looked over to see her giving me a very worried look.

"Y-Yeah…I'm fine…" I replied with a nod and a smile…despite being a little tired…I'm fine...

"Here, take this." She then insisted as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a bottle of water, "You're going to need this, staying hydrated is very important you know." She instructed as she held out the bottle towards me, a supportive smile on her face.

"Thanks Rainbow…" I thanked gratefully as I took the bottle and opened it up, quickly draining it in a few quick minutes…I was very thirsty and she's right…I have to stay hydrated so I don't pass out from dehydration…or worse.

"Alright Fluttershy…get ready…" Rainbow then warned seriously as we started to fly over a huge body of water, taking the bottle from my hoof and put it back into her saddlebag. I-Is something bad going to happen?

"We're going to leave Equestria airspace soon…when we do that we're outside the bounds of Celestia and Luna's magic…into an uncharted unregulated air that is going to affect you drastically." She explained as she pointed ahead of us…I looked ahead and only saw water…

"H-How will I know when we do…a-and what's going to happen?" I asked very fearful as I recoiled at the thought of me suddenly spinning out control and falling to my doom…just for her to save me."

"You're wings are going to shake violently from the drastic change in air pressure and it's possible you will fall…and trust me…you'll know when it happens…just take a deep breath and focus on changing your feather arrangement to compensate to the change…don't worry…you'll be fine…" Rainbow explained seriously but being very vague as to when it's going to happen…well…I guess she wouldn't really know…I don't think there would be a sign hanging around saying 'Now leaving Equestrian airspace, Pegasi prepare for sudden change in atmosphere.'

"A-Alright…I won't let you down Rainbow…" I said back after making a gulp…fearful that I will let her down…literally and start to dive down in a crashing nosedive…I closed my eyes and focused on that not happening…no matter what I won't lose control and go spiraling out of control.

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes up, focusing on the flight ahead of me. We continued flying and I kept expecting for my wings to buckle and for me to go crashing into the sea…but…as the minutes passed and the further I got it didn't happen. I suddenly smelt a couple of strange fragrances and the air I was breathing suddenly felt thicker…my wings also started to tingle slightly as I felt my feathers move around on their own…oh no! That's a sign of the start of the change isn't it? Even though I'm still flying fine I'm already starting to feel a little weird…that means I'm going to crash! I'm going to lose control and fall straight into the-

"Jetstream you ok!?" I heard Rainbow shout in concern, breaking me from my thoughts. I turned my head around to see Jetstream moving around awkwardly in the air above the birds, moving her hooves around trying to regain her balance when she finally did she regained control and continued flying, nodding back to Rainbow telling her she was fine…w-what? She already lost control…but…if she lost control this early that must surely mean-

"What about the rest? How did they do when the pressures changed?" Rainbow then asked concerned about the rest of the flight crew, Jetstream nodded and looked around, checking on the status on the other Pegasi…w-what? It…It already changed?

"They're ok…frazzled a bit but fine…" Jetstream then answered positively and with a nod after confirming the status of the rest of the rest of the crew. They…They were all suddenly effected…and were disoriented for a bit…but…but I was…I was-

"Fluttershy?" I heard Dash a bit seriously call cutting my thoughts off again.

"Y-Yeah?" I responded as I looked at her a bit concerned and confused.

"You…were…awesome!" She then praised with a huge grin on her face…bu…wha?

"I…I…I was?" I asked more bewildered than before as I recoiled slightly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hell yeah! I saw you! You're body naturally and quickly adapted to the change in the atmosphere!" Rainbow shouted as she waved her hooves in the air excitedly.

"I…It did?" I asked in disbelief is I looked back at my wings…they looked…different…the feather arrangement and composition changed…but I didn't really feel any different…and…aside from a slightly tingling sensation I didn't notice anything at all.

"Yeah! And let me tell you that it is not another common ability found in every single Pegasi…only the good ones like me have that kind of quick adapting ability!" Rainbow shouted at the top of her lungs, I looked over to her and saw that she was pointing at her wings. I noticed that they also looked different as well…the feathers changed and arranged differently…exactly like mine.

"I…Bu…I…" I struggled to say something but couldn't form syllables and so instead I just looked at her in disbelief…Rainbow Dash and I naturally adapted to the change while the others couldn't…I…I almost can't accept that…Rainbow is such an amazing flyer and Pegasus while…I…I'm not…

"You're one hell of an amazing Pegasus Fluttershy…just like me…" The ecstatic cyan Pegasus then shouted as she came over to me and put a hoof around my shoulder. I…she…she thinks I'm amazing…

"Th-Thanks Rainbow…" I thanked softly as I looked away and felt my face heat up in a blush…Rainbow thinks I'm a great Pegasus…I know she's just being modest to make me feel good…but I don't care…because it's working…I feel great…being praised by her makes my heart beat faster and come alive.

She broke away from me unfortunately and we continued flying. As the trip wore on I got more and more exhausted…it felt like another hour two of flying…we were now at least double over the usual flying time I got in one day! Rainbow gave me another bottle of water…which helped…but if we don't get there soon I might give out from exhaustion.

"Alright everypony!" Rainbow then shouted suddenly as I saw her stop and turn around, waving her hooves back and forth, looking at Jetstream who preceded to nod at her. W-What?

"We're here, so just keep the birds flying a circle and that's it…" She then instructed seriously, All Jetstream nodded and flew down to quite possibly tell Thunderlane and then Blossomforth…I…I can't believe it…are we really here? I mean…all I can see is ocean.

"Wh….What….We…We're…Here?" I struggled to ask as I breathed heavily from all the flying I was doing…barely able to keep myself airborne.

"Yeah…this is the spot where we're supposed to meet up from the weather ponies from their country…" Rainbow informed me as she looked around quite possibly looking for them since it was clear that there were no ponies around except us.

"That…That's good…I…I…guess…" I replied as I felt myself get weaker, my wings unable to keep flapping at my current rate and now starting to slow down…I felt myself start to sink down towards the ocean…I looked down and cursed myself…I…I couldn't make it…I failed…I'm sorry Rainbow…

"Hold on Fluttershy!" I heard Rainbow Dash shout sounding almost terrified, I looked up to see her fly up to the cloud layer and then come back down towards me holding a big fluffy cloud. "Here…have a seat and rest…you deserve it…" She then said as she went underneath me and let me sink into it…not really giving me a choice if I wanted to rest or not but I wasn't going to say otherwise…a break would help me regain my strength…I laid down on the cloud and let me wings limply fall down onto the clouds…I didn't bother folding them up…I just let them let lay on the cloud fully extended…feeling them scream in relief from not working anymore.

"Th-Thanks…R-Rainbow…" I thanked very gratefully as I looked up and smiled at her, she grinned back as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out another bottle of water.

"You did great Fluttershy…we're over halfway there…" The happy Pegasus with the prismatic mane praised as she held out the bottle of water to me…which I happily took and drunk down as fast as I could…I flew that far? Over hallway over an ocean…but…how does she know?

"H-How can you tell Rainbow?" I asked curiously as I titled my head at her and watched her land on the cloud right next to me…avoiding my wings thankfully as she folded up her own.

"We're supposed to stop and wait as soon as I see that in the distance…" Rainbow answered as she pointed in the distance behind me. I turned around and could barely make out what appeared to be land along with smoke above it…I focused my eyes and suddenly saw a huge amount of Volcanos bunched together stretching across the land all spewing out ash.

"A….Mountain Range of volcanos?" I commented as I continued to look at them…so when a Pegasus with a Pegas-eye sees those volcanos and the smoke they're supposed to stop? That's a little odd…

"Good eyes Fluttershy…just as good as mine..." The mare behind me happily praised as I felt her pat me on the back supportively. I blushed and looked down at the ocean in embarrassment…I wanted to thank her but instead looked back up and observed the volcanos again. "Yeah that's the Cambrian Volcano Range of Tertha…" Rainbow then said as she told me the name of the place…as I looked around I noticed how dark and menacingly it looked...

"Looks like a scary place…" I said in a slightly nervous tone as I'm glad we're all the way out here and nowhere near there…

"Well…let's just say it and its inhabitants aren't exactly friendly to ponies…" I heard her reply in a slightly regretful tone….my eyes widened as I looked back at Dash in fear.

"Oh dear…we're not in danger are we?" I asked scared that we're going to get attacked…oh I know Rarity said it would be dangerous outside of Equestria but I didn't expect us to camp right outside of death's door!

"Of course not…we're too far away and as long as it stays that way we'll be fine…" She answered in a dismissive tone as she waved her hoof at me and shook her head…a calming smile on her voice with instantly made me feel safe…

"Thank goodness…" I said with a sigh of relief as I closed my eyes and lowered my head, putting a hoof to my chest…happy that nothing bad is going to happen to us.

"And besides….even if we were…I wouldn't let anything happen to you…I promised Rarity that I'd keep you safe…and there's no way I'm breaking that promise…and even if I didn't make that promise I'd always make sure you were safe…" She then commented in a rather soft uncomfortable tone…I opened my eyes and looked back up at her shock...

"R-Rainbow…" I simply called in a whisper as she blinked and looked away with a light blush appearing on her face…immediately regretting saying that and most likely thinking that it was a rather 'sappy' thing to say.

"Oh for crying out loud…get a room you two!" I heard another pony loudly shout in a tease. We both looked up to see a grinning purple Pegasus looking at us with her fore hooves folded across her chest….but…we're out in the middle of nowhere…how can we get a room?

"Cloud Kicker, for the love of Celestia…It's like you don't want to come back with both your wings still attached!" Rainbow shouted at her angrily she put a hoof to her face in anguish. Cloud Kicker laughed at her response and flew back slightly while holding her gut.

"What…cut me some slack…I'm hungry…I didn't eat breakfast!" She then said in between her laughs as she smiled at her….that sounds like a ….pretty bad excuse if you ask me…

"Yeah I didn't either…but I'm not going around being a total flank! So what gives you that right!?" The angry cyan mare beside me pointed out as she opened her wings up and stood up from where she was sitting almost ready to confront her. Oh dear…that's right…she didn't have time to eat…I should tell her about the food I packed earlier so she can get something in her stomach.

"Well we should have stayed back and ate something…because we're the first ones here and we're just wasting our time waiting for the other weather crew to show up!" The purple Pegasus defended as she did a twirl in the air with her hooves extended as if showing us the lack of other ponies in the sky besides us.

"It's not my fault we made excellent time thanks to Fluttershy…so zip your lip and shut up!" Rainbow responded sounding like she was defending me personally even though she didn't say anything against me…I blushed slightly and looked down as this instantly reminded me of Dash defending me from somepony who was making fun of me.

"But I'm hungry!" Cloud Kicker whined as she frowned as much as she could and pointed to her stomach…it does feel like it's lunch time…so we really should eat…

"I am too and unless you want to start fishing at the bottom of the ocean I suggest you shut up and wait until we get to Rio…" The cyan mare threatened while making a growling noise as she pointed to the ocean below us and then pointed to her as if saying that she was going to throw her in it…

"Y-You know…I have some food in my saddlebag…we could have a light lunch here…you know…if you want…" I then suggested weakly as I pointed to my saddlebag on Rainbow's back. Rainbow looked at me and blinked a few times in surprise.

"You do?" The athletic mare said in disbelief as she opened up my saddlebag to check it…pulling out the food I packed hits morning! "Aww yeah! Fluttershy you've just saved my flank yet again!" Rainbow then said excitedly and with a smirk as she admired the food in her hooves…she set one aside, then gave me one to me, before holding out the rest to Cloud Kicker.

"Here…pass these out to the others…I'm sure they're hungry as well…and be sure to thank Fluttershy for this…" She advised rather seriously and concerned as Cloud Kicker came over to take the food from her.

"Thank you Rainbow's girl-" Cloud kicker tried to thank in a tease before she was cut off by Rainbow shoving some of my food into her mouth…which was very mean but I can't say I didn't see it coming…

"Shut your mouth and move your flank Cloud Kicker before I kick that cloud on your flank and give a whole different definition to your name!" Rainbow threatened in a menacing tone. Cloud Kicker nodded repeatedly, finally getting the hint finally before turning around and flying off. Rainbow sighed in relief before she grabbed her food and took a bite from it.

"It tastes amazing Fluttershy…just like I knew it would." I heard her compliment before she licked her lips in satisfying way. I giggled as I knew Dash would like it…

"Why thank you Rainbow…" I thanked gratefully with a slight nod before I took a quick bite of my own food.

"No Fluttershy…I should be thanking you…for waking me up…for helping with the birds…the food…I don't even want to think where I would be without Fluttershy…" Rainbow corrected as she shook her head and looked at me with the sweetest expression on her face…my mouth gaped open in surprise in the food I was chewing on fell out from my mouth and into the ocean…I…she…she didn't have to say that…I…I'm just here to help is all…she…she would do the same for me so it's not that big a deal…

"Thank you Fluttershy…" She then thanked very gratefully with a nod before she took another bite from the food. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away as I knew a very deep shade of crimson was appearing on my face.

"A-Anytime…Rainbow Dash…" I responded as I kept looking away…I wanted to say something else but as I was looking away I saw a huge mass of specks in the distance…looking almost like flies. I focused my vision and saw that it was a huge mass of Pegasi…all wearing what looked like blue uniforms that the Pegasi team would wear during our Winter Wrap up.

"There's a huge group of Pegasus ponies heading our way…" I pointed out as I knew that they were probably the team from the other country here to receive the southern…no sorry… northern birds from us…

"Oh that must be them!" Rainbow happily declared as I looked over to see her quickly start downing the food in her hooves.

"W-What do we do?" I asked nervously and a bit afraid as I'm sure we need to go greet them or something.

"Nothing…we can' move from our spot…just let them come to us…and when do leave the talking to me alright?" Rainbow explained with her mouth full off food as crumbs and bits of food flew from her mouth. Then she quickly shoved the rest in her mouth

"A-Alright…" I agreed somewhat reluctantly…hopefully she'll be done eating before they get here…I think it would be rather rude if she was eating and talking to…however she has to talk to…especially if she spits food at them accidently.

The large Pegasus formation got closer and when they got here they all stopped and hovered in place in what looked like formation…looking very intimidating and scary if I do say so. I lowered my head a bit and cowered into the cloud. Rainbow scoffed with a laugh before she got up and flew off the cloud, slowly flying towards the formation. The lead black Pegasus with a golden mane and very fancy looking uniform flew down and they met about twenty feet in front of me. The bumped hooves and the fancy Pegasus looked over Rainbow Dash with an eyebrow raised.

"_Rainbow Dash?_" He said in a very odd sounding voice as he asked Rainbow who she was…probably confirming her identity for the sake of formalities.

"Yep…that's me…the one and the only Rainbow Dash from Ponyville." The brash cyan mare replied being anything but formal as she folded her fore hooves and nodded to the fancy Pegasus.

"Esta é a primeira vez que você já esteve cedo ... Estou um pouco chocado ..." The Black Pegasus…then…said…w-wait...w-what did he say? He…he speaks a different language! Oh dear what are we going-

"O que posso dizer? Eu queria desesperadamente entregar os pássaros sobre vez para uma vez!" Rainbow said back with a smirk as she unfolded her fore hooves and shrugged…R-Rainbow? S-She can understand what they're saying and…s-speak their language?

"Qualquer que seja, simplesmente assinar aqui por favor..." He responded as he rolled his eyes, then holding out a clipboard out to her…to which Rainbow took immediately, pulling out the pencil with her mouth and writing on it.

"Concluído." She then said after she put the pencil back and held out the clipboard to him. He took it and looked over it before looking back and nodding to her

"_Thank you_." The fancy looking Pegasus replied thanking her using words that I actually understood. Rainbow nodded at him before he turned around and flew back to the huge mass of Pegasi behind him. He then started to wave his hooves around and start pointing to a few ponies…most likely directing them to take over and lead our birds back to their home for us.

"Alright…we're done…they're going to take over for us…" Rainbow happily shouted as she turned around and pointed her hooves at Thunderlane and Blossomforth…and then to Cloud Kicker and Jetstream…she then started to fly back towards me and I was still shocked from her linguistic skills.

"R-Rainbow…I…I didn't know you can speak another language…" I said in befuddlement as I watched Rainbow fly around me and get behind the cloud.

"Yeah…we'll I've been done to Rio so many times that I kind of had to learn…especially since I became a manager and had to lead flight crews down here…" She explained with almost a nervous laugh as she raised her hooves and grabbed the cloud I was laying on. Well…that makes sense…if you visit a place enough you should pick up a few things…and I can see speaking a different language being a requirement for her position…so I can accept that.

"Alright…now let's go to Rio!" Rainbow then declared as she started to push the cloud I was lying on…wait what?

"W-What are you doing?" I asked as I stood up on the cloud and turned around to face her, which caused Rainbow to stop and look up at me, blinking a few times in surprise at what I was doing.

"I'm going to push you to Rio on this cloud…I don't want you to overwork yourself more than you already have." Rainbow explained as she moved her hooves off the cloud and held them up as if trying to defend herself I guess.

"No…I'm fine Rainbow…" I denied as I lifted my wings and took to the air…feeling a slight pain from all the strenuous flying I did before…but nothing I couldn't handle thankfully…I noticed that some weather ponies from the other country passed me and went up to our flock of birds to take over the positions for Thunderlane, Jetstream, and Blossomforth.

"Fluttershy…please…it's no problem…just let me push you-"

"N-No Rainbow…I…I promised myself I would fly down with you…fly…not let you carry me down…so I have to do this…for myself…and for you Rainbow…" I then said in a stern voice, cutting her off…making it clear that no matter what…I'm flying with her to the end…and not being a dead weight to her. Rainbow was shocked at my outburst and rubbed a hoof behind her head and looked down a bit…before chuckling and looking back up at me with a smile.

"Heh…and here I thought I was the stubborn one…" The cyan mare commented in a teasing tone as I noticed the Cloud Kicker and the others coming down to join us, "Alright…let's go Fluttershy…just don't hesitate to tell me if anything goes wrong ok" She then said agreeing to my demand with a smile… I nodded to her smiling back before she turned around to the rest of the gang.

"Alright everypony! Let's head down to Rio!" She then loudly and happily declared as she raised a hoof to the air, causing them all to cheer…including Cloud Kicker…I gave a cheer as well…my usual 'Woohoo' which I'm sure Rainbow couldn't hear over the others cheering.

Rainbow then turned around and immediately flew past me. I turned around and started to fly as well, my wings slightly aching with each flap bit for now it was bearable. I turned my head around and saw the others following close behind me. When I looked back forward I saw Rainbow slowing down so she could fly side by side with me…I smiled as I felt thrilled to know that I was going to fly side by side with Rainbow all the way down there…instead of…her carrying me all the way down there.

However, that proved to be more difficult over time as I felt my wings get heavier and heavier by the second. I breathing increased as well as I found it difficult to remain at my present altitude and speed…but…I…I had to keep going…for Rainbow….I wasn't going to let her down. She already said we were already half way done when we rested…so…so surely there can't be that much to go right?

"Fluttershy you ok?" Rainbow Dash asked in concern as she noticed my heavy breathing difficulty keeping my pace...oh dear…she's already worried about me…I wonder if the others noticed my physical condition deteriorating.

"I…I…I'm…f…fine…" I struggled to say as I focused all my strength to try and stay in the air…I know I don't look fine and I know Rainbow is going to worry about me anyways…but...I still had to try….

I then felt my wings tingle funnily…not in a painful way but a way I felt earlier…I felt my wings move slightly and my feathers starting to move. D-Did we enter their airspace? Is that why my wings feel strange? I looked at my wings and I noticed the feather composition in my wings changing right in front of my eyes…it was actually a bit unnerving…behind me I noticed the other ponies where struggling to stay in the and were readjusting themselves. I looked over and saw Rainbow's wings and feathers changing as well like mine…and she kept flying forward seemingly not even noticing the change…is...is that how I look right now…unaffected by the changing airspace as my wings adapt to the new atmosphere?

"We're almost there Fluttershy…we just entered their pony controlled airspace…just a bit longer…look I can even see the city in the distance now…" Rainbow then said happily as she confirmed my suspicion about the atmosphere, she also pointed in the distance with a smile on her face. I looked forward and tried to focus my vision but I was so exhausted that the whole city seemed like a blur to me.

"G-Great…" I simply said happy to know that I was at least close and didn't have far to go….come on Fluttershy…it's not that far left….you can do it!

"Just a little bit more…" The supportive mare beside me said as I looked down and noticed that we were least above land now. With that sentence I felt one final surge of energy and determination flow through me as I flapped and hard and fast as I could forward, getting ahead of Rainbow. But then after that burst of energy came my strength buckled and I stopped flapping, dropping to the ground. It didn't take long for me to stop though as I felt of hooves wrap around me…bringing in very familiar warmth…and lowered me down on a hill beneath us. As soon as I touched the ground I flopped down on the ground and tried to catch my breath. I tried to reclaim what strength I had left and somehow managed fold up my wings.

"There…you made it Fluttershy…" Rainbow happily declared as she let me go…much to my dismay though…however that disappointment didn't last long as I looked up and saw a big sign that…well I couldn't honestly read but thankfully right below it was another sign that said 'City Limits of Rio De Jamareo' I smiled in relief…I actually made…I made it here all by myself….and even though Rainbow caught me at the end I was already here…

"I…I'm…I'm…so…happy…" I declared as I was still panting heavily…trying to catch my breath as I noticed the rest of the Pegasi coming and landing behind us.

"Are you going to be ok Fluttershy?" Rainbow then asked very worried as her cerise eyes looked over me making sure I wasn't hurt or anything. I looked over myself as well and didn't see any injuries…just a pair of worn out wings that I knew I wasn't going to use for the rest of the day. Nothing serious though…I've helped bird wings all the time and I know when my little wings need a rest compared to them needing medical attention.

"Yeah…just…worn out…I'll be fine as long as I don't use my wings all day…I have to if I want to fly home…" I responded as I started to regain some of my composure and relax, looking back at her with a encouraging smile so she doesn't worry about me.

"Yeah…don't fly for the rest of the day…rest your wings as much as you can…Doctor Dash's orders!" Rainbow teased with a smirk as she went in front of me. She then raised a hoof up and cleared her throat as if getting ready to loudly announce something.

"Now welcome! To Rio De Jamareo!" She dramatically and proudly declared as she got out of the way and showed the amazing looking city. It…It was so big…and fancy looking…and how the sun glistened off the bright buildings…it reminded me a lot of Manehatten. There was even a huge statue of some pony on a big hill in the corner of the city. Though it was a statue of a smiling Pegasus with no feathers and her hooves outstretched as if ready to hug somepony.

"Wow…" I simply said, admiring the beauty of the city.

"Why…I…say that here there is a city with such beauty and no quality amiss!" I heard somepony start singing; I turned around and saw that it was Cloud Kicker singing while the rest of them started to hum in a very delightful tone. "And that no matter where you go there'll be no place quite like this! Why yes…there's no place like Rio De-"

"Cloud kicker! I swear to Celestia! If you dare try turning this into a musical I will punch you from here all the way back to Equestria!" Rainbow Dash shouted as loud as she could, cutting her off as she flew up to her face with her hoof held up ready to punch…oh that's mean…she's just trying to sing…that's nothing to get angry over…unless she was going to mock you somehow in your song…then…I guess that would make sense.

"Geez…fine…I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Cloud Kicker responded as she backed up slightly and gave a slight huff in disappointment…I guess she really wanted to sing that song.

"You lighten the mood I darken your face…now let's go check into our hotel." Rainbow menacingly threatened before she flew away from her and landed right next to me. She didn't say anything else as she walked off towards the city. I sighed in relief that at least this didn't break out into a fight.

Rainbow led us into the city, which was packed to the brim with ponies of all kinds from Earth ponies to Pegasi and even mules and zebras…tons of zebras…I wonder if Zecora would feel at home here? I looked around and admired how busy every looked…this really was a bustling city...and that was…a bit unsettling… I didn't want to get into anypony's way or cause any problems. I moved closer to Dash to make sure I wouldn't bother anypony…she looked over and smiled at me before continuing to lead us.

We went deeper into the city and now it started to look very fancy with ponies in very elaborate clothing that would make Rarity go nuts over. We then turned and entered a very expensive looking hotel. When we entered it looked lavish with fine linen everywhere and live music being played by an orchestra band for people entering along with a large flowing fountain in the center of the lobby…oh my can we even afford to stay in someplace like this? I looked up to ask Dash this but she already flew up to the attendant sitting behind a desk.

"Olá! Nós somos a equipe Pegasi pássaro escolta a partir Ponyville. Nós deveríamos ter alguns quartos reservados para nós certas?" Rainbow Dash said in a different language to the attendant as we walked up behind her. He looked up and blinked at her before looking down and opening his book up.

"Ah, sim!" He then said with a smile as he pointed to a point in the book…I guess we were on the list. He then opened the drawer in his desk, reaching out and pulling out three keys with numbers on them.

"Aqui estão as chaves do quarto, três quartos no quadragésimo quinto andar. Números quatro zero nove, quatro dez, onze e quatro. Por favor, aproveite sua estadia aqui!" He then said as he held up the keys to her.

"Thank you…" Rainbow thanked gratefully as she took the keys, then turning around to face us with a big grin on her face.

"Alright we have three rooms…that's two to a room…since me and Fluttershy are friends we'll be sharing a room together" She then informed us as she held up one key and then put it in her saddlebag…I nodded as I had no problem sharing a room with her…in…in fact…I…I'm rather looking forward to it.

"Ha! Remember when I said earlier about you two getting a-"

"Oh darn it…I'm sorry…we only have two rooms…looks like you'll be sleeping in a dirty alley somewhere Cloud Kicker…" Rainbow said loudly in a dark tone as she lifted up a guy and got ready to toss it behind her…but…it's true…we do have a room now so…why are you so mad at her?

"I'm joking Dash…" The purple Pegasus replied with a snicker as she raised a hoof to her muzzle…but…how can you be joking when we it's true that me and Rainbow Dash have a room now?

"Yeah…sure…" Rainbow dryly responded as she narrowed her eyes at her, "Anyways since there's two rooms left that means you two should decide who you want to-

"Me and Blossomforth!' Cloud Kicker shouted as she reached over and grabbed the light grey Pegasus…pulling her very close into a tight hug. The poor Pegasus looked shocked as her eyes went wide while Cloud Kicker had the biggest grin on her face.

"Why am I not surprised?" My cyan friend remarked in a dull tone as Cloud Kicker reached up and grabbed the key from Rainbow's hoof. Well…I find it kind of surprising how Cloud Kicker suddenly wanted to share a room with Blossomforth…why don't you?

"Come on Blossomforth…let's go see how the beds are…I mean our bed…" Cloud Kicker teasingly said in a very tone…making a slight purring noise as she dragged her away. The poor light grey Pegasus with the two toned mane started to look like she's freaking out as her entire body turned red…w-what is there to be embarrassed or nervous about…what can a bed possibly do to you?

"I guess me and Thunderlane can share a room…" I then heard Jetstream say as she reached out and grabbed the final key from Rainbow Dash…then both the pink mare and black stallion both started to walk together, heading to the exit to leave.

"We're not going to have a repeat of last time are we? I don't think we can cover another marshmallow incident…" Rainbow responded in serious tone as she watched them walk off….m-m

"Don't worry…we'll be fine…" Jetstream reassured as she looked back and winked at her. Something I don't approve of by the way. Rainbow groaned as she shook her head disapprovingly. Then she looked at me with a smile.

"Well…what are you going to do?" She then asked curiously as she tilted her head at me. Now that she mentioned it…I have that list of stuff to get for Rarity…along with a few other things I would like to buy for my pony friends back home….oh but I can't speak the language and have no idea where I'm going…so I need her to go with me…but…I…I don't know if she'll want to go with me…she's already done enough for me already…

"Oh…w-well…I have some shopping to do for Rarity and other things…and…I…I would like it-"

"Great! Have Fun!" Rainbow happily said as she took off my saddlebag off her back and put it on me. I sighed in disappointed…yeah…she doesn't want to go with me…why would she…she doesn't really like shopping anyways…and I…I know I'll just get lost or mess up now since I'll be by myself.

"I'll be in my room taking a nap…because I need one…" The daredevil then informed me as she gave a yawn and stretched her wings out.

"But…But…" I tried to say something to maybe hopefully convince her to go with me…but…I couldn't think of anything…she needs her rest just like me…but I have something to do for Rarity and won't drag her along just for that…

"Don't worry…the room is four zero nine and we're on the forty fifth floor…just knock on the door and I'll let you in ok?" She then replied supportively as she put a hoof on my shoulder…well…at least I know what room we're in…but…I'm still going to get lost…maybe she can at least tell me where I should be going…

"But….I…I don't know where to go…where do you go if you need to shop?" I pointed out as my voice cracked from desperation of not wanting to be alone or to do this alone. Rainbow smiled at me as she turned me around to face the attendant reading a book behind the desk.

"Oh just ask the attendant there…he'll help you out with all that stuff." She answered as she pointed over to him…but…he probably doesn't know Equestrian…what I am…oh…forget it…I…I'm sure I'll figure something out…hopefully.

"O-Oh…a-alright then…" I reluctantly agreed in a soft tone as I nodded my head ever so slightly…starting to feel alone and a little abandoned.

"Bye Fluttershy…have fun…." Rainbow Dash encouraged as I felt her hoof leave my shoulder. I turned my head and saw her walking away…now I really felt alone and abandoned….

"I…I'll try…" I said most likely lying since I know for a fact that I won't. I sighed however as I still had a mission to. I walked over to the attendant behind the desk and lightly tapped on the desk to get his attention….which didn't seem to work since he was still focused on reading his book.

"U-Umm….E-Excuse me…" I then softly said very nervously, which caught his attention as he looked up and blinked at me.

"Olá! Como posso ajudá-la hoje?" He said sounding very happy and with a bright smile on his face…I…however had no idea what he just said.

"I…ummm…I need….uhhh…ummm…what?" I struggled to say as I lowered myself towards the ground, paralyzing fear starting to envelop me…oh can I communicate with somepony if I can't understand him…he-he could be making fun of me I would never know it!

"Eu sinto muito ... mas eu não falo a sua língua." He then said as he shook his head sounding a bit serious…oh no! I think I upset him!

"I…I…I…umm…I…" I mumbled, now not even to form syllables as I lowered myself to the ground more wanting to run away and hide but where would I go when most likely everypony wouldn't understand me…leading to more situations like this.

"Se você perguntar a que pônei lá ele vai ser capaz de compreendê-lo e ajudá-lo." He then said as he stood up to continue looking at me, point at a direction. Oh no! I'm pretty sure he's telling me to leave! Or leave him alone! Or worse!

"I…sorry...I...I…" I meekly apologized even I'm sure he wouldn't understand it…I felt like I wanted to cry as I got on the floor and covered my face with my mane…hoping to somehow disappear and find myself safely back in Ponyville with all my animal friends and pony friends.

"S-Senhorita?" I heard the attendant call still not knowing what he was saying…I felt trapped…like I had no place to go and was completely alone…I…I…Rainbow…

"Não wory, ela está comigo. Eu vou ajudá-la" I then heard another voice say…a voice I instantly recognized despite the words being in a different language.

"R-Rainbow?" I called as I looked up to see the cyan mare hovering above me, talking to the attendant in a language I couldn't understand but thankfully he could.

"Ah bom, por favor, tome conta dela." He responded happily as he nodded and then sat back down in his seat.

"I will…" Dash simply said with a smile before she bent down to help me onto my hooves. She then led me away from the attendant and near to the fountain.

"Rainbow…" I called happily as I smiled at her…grateful that she helped me out of that situation and especially grateful for not abandoning me in my time of need…well…maybe I shouldn't be surprised about that…it's her thing after all…never leaving me alone when I'm desperate need of help.

"Yeah…uhh…sorry…I kind of forgot that you couldn't…you know…speak the local language..." Dash apologized in a low regretful tone as she raised her hoof and rubbed the back of her head, moving her mane around a bit.

"That's ok Dash…as long as your with me now I don't care…I feel much better knowing you'll be with me as my guide and protector…" I said softly, dismissing it as I walked up and gently put my put my hooves around her…bring her into a hug to show my appreciate for her helping me and staying with me…I placed my head on her chest and looked into the fountain, seeing our reflections in the slow running water.

"Y-Yeah….t-the most awesome guide and protector that anypony could ever ask for!" I heard Dash nervously reply as I saw her look very nervous and slightly uncomfortable in the reflection of the water as she looked around desperately, making sure we weren't being seen by anypony she might know…a very prominent shade of red on her face was also clearly seen…a warm feeling enveloped my heart when I saw her like this…and….then another feeling started to form in the other half of my body as I watched all that water rushing.

"So-So tell me Fluttershy…where's the first place you need to go?" She asked me as she broke the hug and pushed me away….which was a shame but I was going to break it anyways because of the feeling I was getting…

"I…heh…ummm…h-have to use the little filly's room…" I then said a bit nervously as that feeling was telling me to use the bathroom…I drank like three bottles on the way over here so it's no surprise that I have to use the bathroom now…Dash blinked at before chuckling and looking away.

"Oh…well…it wouldn't be a long distance trip if you didn't have to use the bathroom upon arriving at your destination…" She then pointed out with a laugh as she turned around and started to walk away, "It's this way Fluttershy…" She then said as she directed me to follow her…to which I was happy to oblige.

"T-Thanks for understanding…" I thanked with a smile as I followed her through the building and to a public restroom. I gulped slightly at the thought of going in with other ponies there…I was always kind of nervous in public places…but restrooms were especially nerve racking. Rainbow entered and after a few seconds she came out.

"It's clear…you're fine…" Rainbow informed as she held the door open for me to enter…oh she didn't have to do that…I know I never went to the bathroom alone when we were younger but that was then and this is now…I would've went in even there was ponies in there…I could handle it now…

"Thank you Rainbow…" I thanked with a smile as I went up and entered the bathroom…still very grateful that she did that for me and still took the time out to look out for me.

"No problem…I'll stay out here and keep a look out…but that's all I'm going to do to help you though…I'm not going to be there and hold you hoof when you….you know…" She then informed me getting very nervous and uncomfortable towards the end…for very obvious reasons…I giggled at that though…same old Rainbow…

"I don't expect you to…you've already done enough…thank you." I replied as I looked back and nodded to her. She smiled and nodded back before she took her hoof off the door and let it close.

I sighed to myself as I walked up and entered a stall. I laughed to myself and felt very glad that I came here now…I may have had a rough moment a short while ago…but with Dash with me now that won't happen again. And we're going shopping together…it's going to be so much fun…she can show me around the city and I can buy all those things for Rarity…I'll even buy something for Rainbow to show my appreciation for her…I just need to think of what I need to buy her.

"I don't think so! Go away…Ocupado pal!" I then heard Rainbow shout from outside…making sure somepony didn't enter so I could have my complete privacy…I sighed to myself…she really didn't have to do this…but I'm grateful none the less…Oh Rainbow…I think you might be just a little too protective now…I'm starting to get a little concerned for when we go out shopping…oh what I'm saying…

I'm sure the two of us will have an amazing time!

**Author's INSANE STUPIDITY/Notes**

Wow…that was…another insanely long chapter with of course little to no editing or proofreading…as per my insanity…it's also filled with bunches of other types of stupidity and also contains plot threads that go nowhere. What's up with Rarity and Applejack…I don't know not explained and nor will it be explained ever as stated last chapter…that makes it…say it with me…entirely pointless. The scene with Twilight…entirely pointless as well since I'm not going down the "love triangle" route and am just using this as jealousy discovery of feelings…thing…also I randomly throw in a bunch of crap…so more noticeable than others but the one I'm going to draw attention to first is the "war conflict beware the outside" crap which I threw in here because it will come into play MUCHHHHHHHH later down the line…as in…like…15 chapters later…so yeah…I'm random throwing it in here….because I said so…and the Volcano ranges...yeah...that was random and pointless...maybe...wait...yeah it is...

But now it's time for the more obvious random crap I threw in. Cloud Kicker…let's start with her…yes…I'm basing her off of her character from that one story I can't remember the name of and am totally ripping that author off…hold on let me find a formal apology…let's see…formal harassment…formal declaration of war...what the...my Gundam F91 (Gundam reference for the Chapter)? What is that doing in there? Oh Whatever...hmmm…ahhh here it is…formal apology…ahem…I…Dalek Cybus Saxon…do hereby formally apology for ripping off and horribly stealing another author's genius for my own petty gain…and hereby ask forgiveness…and…I don't know the rest is covered up by gravy…don't ask.. Do I feel guilty though? Yeah…I do…but she's such a minor character that won't appear much if at all after this so…I don't feel that guilty…that doesn't excuse me though…please send all your hate to fanfiction inbox…thank you.

Now it's time for the random super power crap. Because Fluttershy totally gains sudden Pegasus abilities I randomly made up for the sake of…story…convenience…that…honestly won't matter for like another 10 bloody chapters…so why is it here now…because I said so…and yes I am pretty sure I'm ripping other authors off with the crap I pulled with that…I'm pretty sure someone else thought of the horrible pun "Pegas-eye" as well…but I will not apology because I swear to god I thought that crap up randomly…because I thought it would make sense with the anatomy of a Pegasus…I KNOW IT REALLY DOESN'T! DON'T REMIND ME!

And…finally…RANDOM BILINGUAL RAINBOW! Because I said so…and because I need to force this relationship somehow and need them to stick together in the next chapter…somehow…I know I randomly give some stupid excuse of "oh I've been here enough times to know the language" crap that doesn't make sense and try to expand the world by giving another language…but it's still random and out of nowhere…and also…the language they speak is Portuguese…but I can't speak that language to save the life of me and instead used Google Translate which is oh so reliable…oh yeah…totally not wrong…which is why I'm totally not on my hands and knees begging for someone who ACTUALLY knows how to speak Portuguese and English to come check it over and tell where Google Translate went wrong…please…

Wow…this was…so bad…I fell apart writing this chapter…there's a lot of scenes that were cut…there was originally a music scene by Cloud Kicker…but I cut that because I suck…there was originally a scene with Pinkie Pie…that was cut…there was another scene with the birds and Cloud Kicker for comedy…but was cut as well…I was so depressed writing this…which is why…random sad but not really scene with the dead bird that comes out of nowhere…because…yeah…god…I'm so sorry for this…I'm sorry you're reading this…

But I do have good news…and no it's not about Car Insurance! I'm happy to announce that I'm talks with another Author…A BETTER AUTHOR! To take over for me and do this story…make it better and actually readable compared to it is right now…it's not official yet…we're still in the talking stage…but I'm confident that it will be taken off my hands…I'll write Chapter 9 as I've worked on it a lot already…but hopefully by Chapter 10 or 11 This story will be out of my hands and you'll never see my horrible writing again…and best of all no me…AREN'T YOU EXCITED?

So until that glorious day where I descend back into the darkness form whence I came….I am the worst writer in all of Fanfiction…Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!

P.S. Warning…next Chapter will Contain OCs…but since they're in another part of the world that's kind of expected…they'll be background OCs but they'll still be there…hate the idea though? Good…please message me all your hate and loathe this story please! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I feel a disturbance in the fandom…as if a thousand happy bronies cheered in glee…and then were suddenly silenced by the dread and tyranny that is this awful disgusting terrible story. This was rushed as hell and I didn't give a single damn writing this since it's hopefully going to be author switched in a few chapters…so you know what…screw it…I don't care about this Chapter one bit…and you shouldn't either…

Rejoice people…this might be the last terrible chapter written by me…

**Chapter 9: The Majesty of Rio De Jamareo!/The Travesty that is this Story!**

"I don't think so! Go away…Ocupado pal!" I shouted as I put a hoof over the bathroom door. Looking a bit menacingly at some random purple mare who walking up looking like she wanted to use the bathroom while Fluttershy was still in.

I know it's a public bathroom than anypony can use, but Fluttershy isn't really the 'public' type…she needs her privacy and won't feel comfortable with somepony else in there. The purple mare raised an eyebrow at me in confusion and a bit intimidated as she slowly started back up then turning around and walking away…getting lost in the shuffle of frantic hotel ponies that were busy decorating the whole place up for some reason…I saw a banner being put up by two Pegasi that read 'Welcome to our hotel Princess Firefight and Night Lurker!'…who the heck are they? Oh whatever…it's not like I care…

I sighed as I leaned myself against the wall next to the bathroom door and kept any eye out for anypony else that might enter the bathroom. This feels very familiar…me keeping an eye out while Fluttershy uses the bathroom. I did that so she could have her privacy and also to protect her as bathrooms were a very common place to bully Fluttershy. I sighed again as I wondered if that's the reason Fluttershy is very uncomfortable in public bathrooms…or was she always comfortable with it?

I heard the door open and soon after I saw Fluttershy leave with the door shutting behind her, "You good now Fluttershy?" I asked immediately, just so she would know I was there more than anything else. She looked over and blinked a few times at me before smiling and nodding to me.

"Ohh…umm…yes…thank you…" She thanked a bit nervously before turning around and trotting off. When she did I looked down and instantly noticed she was dragging something white behind her underneath one of her rear hooves. Heh…she has some toilet paper stuck under one of her hooves…if it was anypony else I'd make fun of them for that…but considering this is Fluttershy…and we're in a strange unfamiliar place…that's probably not a good idea.

"Uhhh…Fluttershy." I called out just loud enough so she could hear me and it wouldn't catch anypony else's attention. She stopped and looked back at me, tilting her head confused. I raised my rear hoof up and tapped the ground with it a few times not wanting to say it out loud and hoping she'd get the hint. When she blinked at me in bewilderment I tapped my hoof again and then pointed to while gesturing my head towards it as well. She finally got the messages as she looked down at her hoof…and then turning redder than Big Macintosh…

"O-Oh my goodness!" She shouted in embarrassment as she ran back and rushed back into the bathroom with her mane in front of her face, the door almost slamming shut behind her.

I chuckled slightly and shook my head, same old Fluttershy…that wasn't the first time this has happened…and usually it's not her fault…I mean she's so graceful and careful that it would be impossible for her to do that from her own clumsiness when using toilet paper…it's usually from her accidently stepping on some toilet paper on the floor…however it's still very embarrassing for her…even if nopony saw her since they were all busy with their welcoming stuff.

I guess I should go in and see if she's ok…and I guess comfort her if needed…I entered the bathroom and saw Fluttershy with a paper towel washing her rear hoof with the blush still very evident on her face. I don't get why you feel the need to wash it…yeah I know it's a nasty piece of toilet paper but you walk around on the ground all the time…you've probably stepped in stuff much worse with your hooves and don't even know it…but whatever…even though it's unnecessary it's still very understandable…

"Are you going to be ok Fluttershy?" I asked slightly concerned, but mostly indifferent since I know she's going to be ok. She looked up slightly surprised and blinked a few times before nodding back to me, then tossing the paper towel in a trash bin nearby.

"Y-Yeah…I'll be ok…I'm just happy nopony saw me with it…though that's thanks to you Rainbow…" The timid Pegasus replied in a slightly nervous and embarrassed manner as the shade of red was still on her face…although nowhere near as prominent…yeah…just like I thought…she'll be fine…in fact…I think I know something to uplift her mood.

"Yeah well…to quote Rarity: 'It's an absolute abhorrence for you to walk around with something so wretched dangling off of your perfectly hooficured hoof!'" I then remarked as I raised my hoof and tried to look fancy…also trying to give my best Rarity impression…but instead sounding like I was sick as my voice was not made to go as high as Rarity's and was even worse since it was cracking at points…I sounded like I need a lozenge or two…but that was the point as Fluttershy was now giggling to herself as she raised a hoof to her mouth…I sighed as I lowered my hoof and smiled as her as she was now back to her normal self.

"Alright…let's go…" I then said in my normal tone as I gestured my head to the door. When she stopped giggling she looked at me with a bright smile, her clear cyan eyes showing no signs of sadness or embarrassment, and nodded in reply

I turned around and opened the door with my hoof and gestured my other hoof for her to leave first. She trotted out the bathroom and I left behind her, closing the door after I left. I then got in front of her and lead her to the front door. Once again I opened the door for her and let her go out first. When I myself got outside I was slightly surprised to the streets looking twice as packed from the time we entered the hotel…although the slight shock quickly wore off when I remembered what time of year it was.

"Oh dear…the streets look more packed than earlier!" Fluttershy said in distress as raised a hoof to her muzzle…looking at all the frantically scurrying ponies trying to go from place to place and also setting up decorations and booths on the sides of the streets…

"They're having a weeklong festival…they're celebrating the return of the northern birds and the start of summer…" I informed her as I trotted up alongside her and looked around to see a huge banner hanging down above the street that read: "Annual Start of Summer Festival!" and then another one underneath it that said "Day One, Return of the Birds!"

"Oh that sounds lovely!" Fluttershy remarked cheerfully as I looked over to see an excited expression on her face…of course…her and those animals…

"It's really not…you're just sitting down and watching a bunch of birds fly back from the sea…" I said a bit dryly as the thought of sitting on a beach or on top of a building watching a bunch of birds fly does not interest me in the slightest…especially since I can fly myself and put all of those birds to shame!

"Oh…I guess you're right...it really isn't…" The canary mare next to me agreed in a low melancholic tone as her head and ears drooped down. Oh crap…that's the 'Why won't you watch the Butterfly Migration with me?' expression designed to make me feel bad! Celestia Damn it…it gets me every time…I sighed as I put a hoof on her shoulder, making her look back up at me with a sad expression in her eyes that only fueled my guilt

"Of course…that's if you're just sitting by yourself watching them fly back…if you're with a friend…then that makes it awesome…" I said encouragingly as I smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't get the impression that I don't want to be with her. She smiled back and raised her head along with her ears…thankfully it must've worked.

"Yes…doing anything with your best friend is always great…" She agreed sounding much happier as she gave a little nod at me…calling me her best friend…which I haven't heard since we were very young…when we the only friends we had were each other…so…if we were best friends then…th…that should make us best friends now right? I mean our relationship hasn't really changed from then to now has it? Well…it has…I think…I…I don't know…and I don't want to address that issue right now…

"Yeah…like shopping…" I replied looking away a bit uncomfortable as I changed the subject to get away from this topic.

"Oh yes…" Fluttershy answered happily as I looked over to see her opening her saddlebag with a hoof and pulling out a piece of paper, "We have to buy a lot of things…Rarity has a long list…and first we need get…ummm…" She then started as she began to look at the list to see what's first…although she's missing once important detail…

"First you need to head down to a nearby bank…" I suggested as I pointed in a random direction, getting her attention as she looked at me confused.

"I do?" The gentle mare simply replied as she titled her head at me in befuddlement.

"Yeah…I'm assuming you have bits right?" I asked as I tried to look into her bag, not getting a glimpse though since it was on the other side of her body…and also hinting at a point which I hope she gets.

"Oh yes…I do hope I've brought enough…maybe we should-"

"No no…it doesn't matter how much bits you're going to get…you're not going to get anything with them…" I said cutting her off as I raised a hoof up at her…she blinked at me a few times before looking even more confused than before….looking a little cute while doing so..

"I…I won't?" She simply responded in a rather soft tone, still not getting it…well…it doesn't surprise me…so I guess I'll have to enlighten her…

"No…this city…hell this whole area we're in takes a different currency…" I pointed out finally revealing to her why she needs to head to the bank first.

"O-Oh…I see…" I replied finally getting it as she looked down slightly…probably feeling stupid for not getting it sooner…which is how I felt when I learned I couldn't buy a simple glass of cider in this city.

"Yeah…don't feel bad about…I didn't know when I first came here as well…but anyways you're going to have to go to the bank to exchange your bits for their currency…" I explained in a supportive tone as I smiled at her to get her hopes back up to at least Fluttershy levels of normal.

"W-Where's one at?" Fluttershy asked, sounding a bit more enthusiastic now but there was still a hint of uncertainty in her voice…but that's most likely because she thinks she has to do this on her own when she's not…she has me…although she thought that was because I kept using 'you' instead of 'we'…but I did that on purpose just so I can do this!

"That's what your local guide and awesome translator Rainbow Dash comes in…" I then said in a very loud and boastful tone, smirking and closing my eyes to further illuminate my awesomeness. "Just stick with me and you'll never get lost…" I finished as I opened my eyes and saw her smiling back at me.

"I promise never to leave your side!" She replied excitedly and happily as she nodded enthusiastically at me….just the reaction I was going for!

"Great…let's go!" I shouted in exhilaration as I opened my wings and took off into the skies heading directly to-

"Argh!" A shout cut me off from everything as I froze…t…that was….Fluttershy…I turned around and saw her in pain as she was struggling to move her wings and get her into her air…oh crap! Her wings!

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as loud as I could as I quickly flew back to her, "I'm sorry! I totally forgot about your wings!" I apologized sincerely as I landed next to her and helped her fold her wings back up…I can't believe I forgot about the long trip she insisted she do herself…a long flight like that on a Pegasus like that is brutal…hell even I wasn't a hundred percent on my first trip…and I just went and flew off leaving her behind…

"It's ok Rainbow Dash….I'm fine…" She replied in a soft yet positive tone as she looked up at me and gave me a weak smile…I bit my lip and looked away…I bet she's in pain right now and is trying to hide…so I won't worry…damn it Fluttershy…for an Element of Kindness you're not very kind to yourself!

"It looks like I'm hoofing it instead of winging it…" I joked trying to be positive as well as I myself gave a faint smile back to her…she giggled slightly before smiling and then went to look out at the crowd which only seemed to get larger…

"I…I just hope we can make it through that crowd…and…and I don't do anything wrong…" She then said very soft and nervous tone…looking out at the crowd now and starting to feel very anxious and fearful…which is something I can't allow as well…

"On second thought…" I said as I reached over and put a hoof around her, catching her off guard as she 'eeped' in shock. "We're taking the express way there via Air Dash…" I then cockily said as flew up into the air and picked her up, putting my other hoof under her hind legs so she was laying back in my fore legs…however since she was now upside down her saddlebag on her back fell off her, but I anticipated this and caught her saddlebag with my hind legs….and I was in a very awkward position…I was holding Fluttershy in my forelegs, her saddlebag in my hind legs, and all while trying to stay level and balanced so my own saddlebag wouldn't fall off…it was awkward…but easily manageable…

"W-What? N-No! Y-You don't have to do this for me Rainbow…" Fluttershy replied in embarrassment as she looked at me with her cheeks starting to show a rose color…I chuckled as I start to fly off towards the nearest bank…my wings in slight pain since I've been using them all day but it's nothing…especially when compared to Fluttershy's wings.

"Ummm…yeah I can…last time I checked you said you wanted to fly down here with me…not fly around with me everywhere after we got there…" I pointed out a bit smugly as I looked at her with a grin on my face, which caused her to look away.

"Well…yeah but I don't want you-"

"But I don't want you to be in pain or go through that huge crowd…so just relax and enjoy the awesome flight that is Air Dash…" I then said in a soothing tone, cutting her off from continuing. She looked back at me with a shocked expression on her face before it changed to a reluctant one as she looked down and slowly and ever so slightly nodded at me…as if accepting her fate.

I sighed as I knew Fluttershy wasn't liking this…but I wasn't giving her a choice in the matter and I knew that she would eventually come to liking it. In the meantime however I focused on where I was going…it's been awhile since I've been her so I don't exactly know this place as well as I know Ponyville or Cloudsdale…so…for a while I was just aimlessly flying around…then eventually I realized where we were and then quickly flew over to the bank in ten seconds flat. The bank was huge and extravagant, with a few statues of Pegasi warriors out front standing guard and columns right behind them. When we reached there I went in between the columns to the front door and I put Fluttershy down gently. Once she was safely on her hooves I gave her back her saddlebag for her to put back on her back.

"Thank you for flying Air Dash I hope you enjoyed the flight and join us again soon." I teasingly said as I landed right next to her with a smirk on my face.

"It was a pleasant flight, but I didn't get my complimentary peanuts…" Fluttershy joked back as she looked back at me with a smile. Wow…it's rare for Fluttershy to joke back with me…I can't let a rare opportunity like this pass me.

"Heh…give me a break Fluttershy…it was the maiden flight for Air Dash…it's not like I was that prepared or anything…but don't worry…eventually Air Dash will have complimentary peanuts and refreshments for your flying pleasure..." I retorted in a boastful tone as I shrugged my shoulders and informed of her stuff that's never going to happen. Fluttershy started to giggle and I myself started to chuckle as well…it's very rare for us to have banter like this…she must've enjoyed that flight if she's relaxed this much to joke around with me.

"Alright…let's go inside…" I then said after our laughter died down. I went ahead and opened the door for her; she nodded at me and went inside with a smile on her face.

I entered after she passed me, closing the door behind me and turned around to see the huge room with even bigger Pegasi warrior statues in a line from wall to wall, although these weren't standing guard like the ones outside, they were holding the roof up as it seemed. It was impressive to say the least, and even though I've seen this room a few times before I was still just as impressed as I was the first time…what didn't impress me was the huge flipping line of ponies to the only freaking bank teller…seriously…I know it's a festival and what not but only one bank teller?

"Oh my…" Fluttershy remarked as she looked upon the large line of ponies with a hoof to her muzzle. I groaned because I don't know any other banks around here and we need Rio currency in order to purchase anything. So we have no choice but to get in line and wait…the thing I can't stand…

"Yeah…let's get in line before more ponies come in and get ahead of us…" I advised in a low tone as I quickly trotted up and secured our position in line. I looked back and saw Fluttershy nodding at me before she trotted up next to me. I made a sigh before looking back forward at the immense line of what seemed like a gazillion ponies.

The line moved very slowly…it took like minutes for one pony to get done and the line to move ever so slightly…it's like they're all writing a freaking novel or something. I looked over at Fluttershy who seemed pretty content with the whole situation...not bothered by it at all…that mare was not only blessed with immense kindness but immense patience…I'm ready to start flying circles in the rooms and this girl doesn't even look like she's ready to make circular motions with her hoof…though even if she was impatient…I don't think she could start flying around here…I looked at her wings to see them slightly throbbing most definitely from pain…her muscles are so weak compared to mine that I'm astonished she made it down here all on her own…it's the getting back part I'm extremely concerned about…

"Are your wings going to be ok?" I asked in an apprehensive tone as I was worried about tomorrow when we have to fly home. She looked up me and blinked a few times with her mouth slightly open before she smiled at me and gave me an encouraging look.

"Yes…they'll be fine…after a good long rest they'll be fine tomorrow…" Fluttershy responded in a gentle tone as she titled her head at me obviously not wanting me to worry about her…but it's kind of hard since she's my…good friend…that and I promised Rarity I'd take care of her…

"I hope so…as awesome as Air Dash is I don't know it support carrying an entire pony all the way back to Equestria…" I pointed out as I looked ahead to see the line move somewhat again…

"We'll be fine Rainbow…." The timid Pegasus replied in a supportive tone, then I felt something lean against my shoulder and I looked down to see her resting her head on my shoulder…which made me gasp slightly in shock that she would do that…especially right now in front of everypony, "We'll think of something…we always do…" She then said softly as she closed her eyes…I swallowed a lump in my throat as I found myself enjoying this contact between us…and that slight twinge in my heart from earlier was now in full force making me feel very weird…damn it…why is this happening to me…especially now of all times?

"_I can help somepony over here…_" I then heard somepony ask in Jamarean…I looked up to see another teller opening up a few spots away from the one we were currently at. I wasted no time, I put a foreleg around Fluttershy and rushed us over there as fast I could go and managed to get there before anypony else could even react. I think that's a new personal best if I might add…

"Us! You can help us!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as soon as I reached the teller, a huge smile on my face as I looked at Fluttershy, who had a confused expression on her face…as if not knowing what just happened.

"Ohhh…two Pegasi mares from Equestria…that's rare." The teller commented in Equestrian…which I'm rather thankful for because I don't have to play translator just yet, "Are you two here because you were on Bird Escort or are you on Vacation?" She then asked as I let go of Fluttershy who regained her composure, understood the situation, and then proceeded to open up her bag to get her money out.

"Or…are you here for more private…intimate reasons?" The light green mare with topaz colored eyes and a dark brown colored mane then asked in a rather mischievous tone as she smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. I…I…What!?

"N-No! We-We're here because of the bird escort and we need you to convert these bits into your currency!" I shouted back at her completely embarrassed as Fluttershy put all her pits on the counter, obviously and thankfully not paying much to what she said as she was busy with her bits.

"Oh, my apologies…hold on and let me covert these." The light green earth pony then said apologizing before taking all of Fluttershy's bits to count them. I thought this was going to take for-freaking-ever…however to my amazement she quickly scanned through the bits, moving them with her hooves with incredible speed and counting them in what seemed like mere seconds…that's my kind of bank teller! I can see why she's in this line of work!

"Alright…that's three hundred bits…that' comes out to four hundred and eighty five rupees…" She informed with a smile as she put the bits down below the counter and then got out two orange looking gems, along with one purple one, one red one, and then three blue ones…putting them on the counter and pushing them towards Fluttershy.

"O-Oh my goodness…that sounds like a lot of money!" Fluttershy remarked in shock as her eyes widened to the size of saucers and her cyan eyes started to quiver slightly at the sight of the admittedly very few rupees in font of…but since they had so much value it was a little off putting to her…

"It is…the Equestrian dollar is very strong in this country…" The bank teller said pleasantly, enlightening her of why she was given so much as Fluttershy carefully put the money in her saddlebag…yeah that and rupees are kind of weird…I mean I think the orange rupee was once worth only one and now it's worth two hundred…and the purple one is new…I don't remember that from before…

"B-But…why is it so strong and who decides it?" The curious cream colored mare asked confused as she picked up the gems and looked at them in her hooves…that's actually a good question…who the hell decides 'Alright the Equestrian bit will be worth this many rupees and blah blah blah' …does he get paid for that…I wonder how he gets paid since he decides the value of everything and ahhhh I's confusing!

"I don't know…its stupid politics that makes my poor awesome brain hurt…" I replied as I raised a hoof and rubbed my poor sore head…great now my head hurts…not from a physical attack but from a mental attack…awesome…

"Anyways…I would also like to trade some money in…" I then said as I wanted to get my mind off of the whole topic and wanting to convert some of my bits to rupees so I would have some spending money…you know…just in case…

"Sorry but you'll have to go the back of the line…I helped her not you…" The green mare informed as she shook her head at me and…what! You've got to be freaking kidding me!

"But we're together!" I shouted back as I put a hoof a hoof around Fluttershy and brought her close to me, which made the bank teller give me a mischievous grin. "N-Not like that though!" I then shouted as I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"Not like what Dash?" I heard Fluttershy ask rather curiously, I looked over at her and when I did her face was literally right in front of me…those big cyan eyes staring directly into mine…as if they were staring into my soul.

"Ahhh! I…bwa…uh…" I shouted as I moved away from her, struggling to come up with something to say back to her. Undoubtedly the flushing on my cheeks has most likely intensified tenfold now. I tried to think of something to say but instead the chuckling of the bank teller mare cut me off from thinking of a reply to say to Fluttershy…thankfully I might add.

"Alright alright…I'll do it…since you're both 'together.'" The light green pony then agreed after she was done laughing…great I'm glad I know all she needed was for me to be humiliated before she could do her job…

"T-Thank you!" I shouted back not wanting to press my luck as I reached for my saddlebag and held it upside down on the counter, dumping bits onto the counter…not really counting and instead just giving her whatever fell from the bag…she nodded as she took the batch of bits after I was done and quickly counted them all up…once again showing off her speed…but unlike I'm not impressed and instead trying to focus on controlling my blush.

"Alright so a hundred bits comes out to one hundred and sixty five rupees." She informed as she set aside the bits and then got out one silver rupee, a purple rupee, and then three blue rupees…huh that was very convenient…for me to drop a very even hundred bits…and wow the Silver rupee went up…last time I was here it was only worth five…whatever...

"Great…now if I want to buy something I'll have some money…oh that reminds me…" I said as I took the rupees and put them into my saddlebag…then remembering something, "_Do you have a map of the area…I kind of need one…_" I then asked in their language, not wanting Fluttershy to know that once we get to the shopping district I'll have no idea where the hell to go…I mean I've been there before…but I have a funny feeling the stores she needs to go are stores I would never visit in a bajillion years…

"Sure…" She replied pleasantly with a smile and in Equestrian before reaching under the counter, "Here you go…" The bank teller then happily said as she got out a pamphlet and held it out to me.

"Thanks." I thanked in a grateful tone as I took the pamphlet. I opened it and briefly skimmed through it…it was a map of Rio De Jamaero and more importantly a section dedicated to the shopping district! And if that wasn't enough all the stores were listed…even the stores that weren't in the shopping district along with what they sold…great…this is perfect…

"Alright Fluttershy let's go!' I then happily declared as I folded up the pamphlet and put it in my saddlebag…I couldn't give it to Fluttershy because she wouldn't be able to read it since it's not in Equestrian…so it's best that I hold onto it…though they should probably make an Equestrian version for…you know…tourists…it would be bad for business if tourists didn't know where the hell they were going or where to go to buy things…you like Fluttershy…ughhh…whatever…

I turned to Fluttershy to see her smiling and nodding before she turned to leave. I sighed in relief as we passed all those ponies behind us…grateful we didn't have to stand in line for a freaking hour or so. Before we reached the door I got out in front of Fluttershy and held the door out so she could leave before me. When she did leave I followed her out, closing the door behind me, and followed her through the big columns and out close to the still very densely packed streets.

"Ready for another flight with Air Dash?" I asked a bit boastfully as I looked over and smirked at her. She looked back and blinked a few times before looking down with a sad look in her eyes.

"I…I don't know…" She responded in an unsure tone as she rubbed her hoof on the ground…she obviously doesn't want me caddying her around everywhere…but she really has no choice in the manner…I'm not going to say that to her…I'm going to be lighthearted about it.

"I'm sorry…but I don't have your damn peanuts…so you're just going to have an awesome flight and that's it…" I replied teasingly as I raised my elbow and nudged her playfully, which thankfully made her giggle as she looked back up at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah…I guess I don't need peanuts to have a pleasant flight with you…." She said in return before taking her saddlebag off and holding it with one of her hooves. I got the message that she was ok with me carrying her…and that she was going to make it thankfully easier on me by holding on to her things while I carried her…I quickly picked her up like last…thankfully nowhere near as awkward and instantly flew off towards the shopping district.

I knew exactly where the shopping district was at, so I didn't randomly fly about until my memory kicked back in. No I knew where I was going this time and made it there in ten seconds flat….ok maybe twenty...but anyways. When we got there I instantly noticed that the shopping square was sectioned off and empty except a very slim and powerful statue of the king in the very center. Royal guards keeping the public to the sidewalks…there was also a huge big metal crate at the far end of the square…is this a part of the celebration? I don't remember this all the other times of the first day of summer…I looked around and saw banners that said 'Welcome back Princess Firefight from your tour of duty!' Ok so I guess their Princess just got back from wherever and they're celebrating…that makes sense…and I guess the crate is just a part of the festivities…whatever…fine…

"Alright first stop the shopping district…we once again thank you for flying Air Dash and hope you fly with me again…" I said in my usual awesome tone as I set Fluttershy down on the outskirts of the crowd, then landing right next to her and giving her a smirk.

"Yes…thank you Dash…you're a wonderful guide…maybe you should be one when we get back to ponies visiting from far off lands…" Fluttershy replied with a slight giggle the

"Well…that does sound awesome…and I know I'm already am pretty awesome…from my stunts, to my weather job, to my aspirations to becoming a Wonderbolt…I'm already the definition of abso-freaking-lutely amazing…so I don't think I need another thing for me to do you know?" I replied nonchalantly as I raised a hoof and rubbed my mane slightly…basically telling her 'no thanks…I have too much on my plate as it is already.' She giggled and response and nodded at me.

"I understand…I don't want you to get any busier than you already are…because that would I mean I would see you less…" The canary colored mare responded in a pleasant tone with a smile as she titled her head…tiling it far enough to cause her mane to move to the other side of her face. I froze in place in reaction to this…both from what she said, how she said it, and how her mane gracefully moved from one side of her head to the other…it was…sweet…

"Y-Yeah…so…ummm..what's the first thing on the list?' I asked as I looked away; feeling very uncomfortable as those weird feelings returned in full force…please focus on the shopping list, please focus on the shopping list, please for the love of Celestia focus on the freaking shopping list!

"Oh! Right!" She instantly replied in realization as she raised her hoof to move her mane back to its proper spot, then thankfully reaching into her saddleback to get out the list, looking at it once she got it to read off of it. "Umm…Genuine Rio De Jamareo fabrics…then patterns…then decorations…then-"

"It sounds like we can get most of those things from one store…that's going to make things a lot easier…" I pointed out as I cut her off from continuing Rarity's laundry list of stuff…I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out the shopping map…I scanned the list to the store which most likely had all that crap and more…

"Alright…I know where we're going…let's go…" I then said after I found the place, putting the map away and starting to walk off…Fluttershy quickly walked up alongside me…looking up at me with a smile and giving me a nod…I nodded back as I continued to lead us to the store.

Thankfully since most of the ponies were crowding to try and get the center the outer rim with all the stores was empty…for the most part. There was still some ponies walking around but it was barren enough to where Fluttershy wasn't going to feel uncomfortable or nervous…which is good news for the both of us…she feels comfortable and we get there without taking a freaking century. Instead we got there in ten point ten seconds flat…I looked up at the horrible overdesigned and stuck up shop that was called 'You know we're fabulous and that's why you're going to shop here!' ...seriously…who the hell calls their shop that…there's snooty and uptight then there's being this! I should wear a shirt that says 'Sorry I don't like uptight stores that are excessively stupid and won't shop there!'

"Oh this looks like a lovely…ummm…store…" Fluttershy commented a bit unsure as she raised a hoof to her muzzle trying to make out the flamboyant store in front of her that was covered in ribbons…lovely? Lovely?! Are you kidding me!? Try 'Excessive!'

"Even…it does seem a bit ummm…much…" She then remarked as she titled her head somewhat…much? No Fluttershy…I talked to 'much' the other day and even he would be off put by this!

"Yeah…no kidding…whatever let's go in and get this over with…" I replied dryly making a huge understatement as I looked in the window and saw an ugly oversized hat that I think even Rarity would scoff at…different tastes I guess…literally cultures apart…

I sighed as I opened the door for Fluttershy to walk in… I then groaned as I took a deep breath and entered behind her. I swear…if I wasn't playing translator I would never walk into this store in a quadrillion billion zillion years…but damn it…I said I'd help Fluttershy and my loyalty to her lasts longer than that…anypony else…hell no…get away from me…

"Ohhhhh!" I heard Fluttershy excitedly shout as she instantly started to roam about the store and look at all the fabrics, decorations, and other random crap hanging from the walls. I sighed because at least somepony is having fun. I then started to look around to see if there was at least something remotely awesome for me to look at…even if it's a one a million chance I'm willing to take it so I don't take a pair of scissors and try to shiv them in my eyes.

"_Hello and welcome to my wonderful fabulous abode and store! Please enjoy yourselves as you look around!_" A black stallion proudly said in a high pitched voice as he trotted in, moving his head so his orange mane moved around….ehhhh did I somehow walk into a parallel universe with exact opposites?

"Yeah…uhh…thanks…" I said in return as I raised an eyebrow at him, noticing that he had orange colored eyes…good Celestia it's like a Nega-Rarity…what's next…a purple colt with a blue mane is going to walk in with red eyes and talk about how awesome orange bucking is? …on second thought I think I'd actually pay to see that odd image…

"Oh…Equestrians…that's rare…please take your time looking around." He replied as he gestured his hoof around point to the room. I shook my head and looked back at Fluttershy who was looking at the list in her hoof, then looked up at two decorations…most likely comparing them.

"Oh…I'm sure she will…" I responded in a bit of a dry tone as I turned to go look at what looked like a lightning bolt shaped decoration that looked like it went into somepony's hair…a hair clip on….should I get it? It might look cool in my…wait what am I thinking? No! I turned my head away to get my mind off of it and when I did I saw a Butterfly shaped one…I raised an eyebrow at it…something cheesy like that would look stupid in my hair…though…it might not look too bad on Fluttershy. I looked over to see her walking over to me with a piece of fabric in her hoof.

"What do you think Dash? Too prominent…too risqué…not vibrant enough…what do you think?" She asked curiously a bit excited as she smiled and raised the purple piece of cloth in front of my face…Fluttershy you're using word I don't think I can even spell…I didn't know how to respond to this so I looked at her confused, shook my head, and moved my mouth in a 'Wha?' motion without actually making a sound.

"Oh you're right…its way too grandiose…it needs to be a bit more understated…" She replied, taking my bewildered gesture as an reasonable opinion as she turned around and walked back to where she got it…geez no wonder Rarity wanted Fluttershy to do this for her…she's almost as picky as her…almost…

Fluttershy went back to comparing fabrics while in the meantime I just looked back at that Butterfly shaped hair clip on…I really should get her something…I mean it would rude for me not to…and it's cheap and simple so it's not like I'm spending a fortune on it…ok I'll get it for her…but I'll get it after she's done. I looked back and Fluttershy continued to be very meticulous in her decisions…but finally...she eventually got done and walked up to the counter with a whole huge assortment of fabrics, decorations and sewing stuff…all the kind of crap Rarity would love…

"Alright…I'll take these please…" Fluttershy happily said as she looked up at the black stallion. He blinked at her a few times and then looked down at the stuff before looking up at her with a scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry…they're not for sale…" He dryly answered as he pointed to the stuff on the-

"Nega-Rarity says what now?" I instantly replied as I looked at him confused…which caused him to look at me in surprise and stupor at what I said…but whatever…seriously…what do you mean 'they're not for sale' I see freaking price tags on all of them!

"I'm sorry but I don't sell my stuff to outsiders…it's nothing personal it's just I don't like dealing with Equestrians." He informed in a rather dark manner as he looked at me with his eyes narrowed. What the freaking hell!? 'It's not personal?' Bullcrap! If you're not going to sell to us because of our nationality then it is personal you flankhole! Apparently you and your crap is too good for us! We'll two can play it that game!

"Fine! Let's go Fluttershy…let's find a better shop more fitting and worthy of your presence and money…a dump like this is nothing to you…it's her loss." I retorted in anger as I put around a very upset looking Fluttershy and turned us around to leave this very selective shop…seriously! Money is money! Who cares whose giving it to you…as long as it's not stolen its good! How dare he say that to Fluttershy!

"Wait!" The stallion behind us then shouted which caused us to stop in our place, "I-Is she a rather important pony back in Equestria?" He then asked curiously and a bit nervously…I smiled as a cunning idea formed in my head.

"Important!?" I shouted in a very offended tone as I turned back around to face him with a furious look on my face…breathing heavily like I was going to bust a blood vessel…which I was after what he said so this is very genuine anger right now, "How dare you even think of this mare as anything less than important!" I then shouted as I pointed to Fluttershy, who was turning to look at me confused…

"W-What are you doing Rainbow?" She whispered to me very nervously and afraid of what I was doing.

"Just play along." I whispered back as I smirked at her and winked at her, which caused her mouth to drop for a split second before it closed and she nodded at me with a determined look on her face. Then she looked forward and raised her head trying to look important...which is exactly what I need her to do right now.

"This is Fluttershy! Thee Fluttershy! The one and the only famous model from Equestria!" I explained in a thunderous roar as I raised both my fore hooves and pointed them both at her. Fluttershy raised one of her front fore hooves and brushed her mane to make it flip slightly…I'm not really lying…she was a model…and she can play the part of one…well…she can now…I don't think she was like this when she was actually a model…thank Celestia…

"A-A model?" The now regretful looking Nega-Rarity simply replied in a stutter as he started to hide behind the counter in shame…now eating from the palms of our hooves

"How dare you not think of her as a model? I mean look at her! What other pony has this beauty and poise….what other pony could possibly come close to her divine magnificence and grace!" I boasted sounding even more offended as I praised Fluttershy and her looks…sounding a lot like Rarity unfortunately…when I did she turned her head away and lowered it to hide behind her mane…most likely trying to hide her embarrassing looking face from after I said those things about her…which is good because now she's really looking the part!

"What other pony would choose such fine fabrics with her own eyes…she has a desiring and selective taste for quality! You should consider yourself lucky that she even walked in here to look at your stock!" I then declared as Fluttershy looked forward and shook her head disapprovingly, getting over her embarrassment and trying to look important again.

"I-I'm sorry…you can purchase that stuff from here…please forgive me for not knowing!" The stallion then apologized…which made Fluttershy cheer up but no…I want more than that…I want compensation for him being a total flank!

"Oh no no! You've already made it clear that you don't want our business…so we're just going to find another store shop at and when we get back to Equestria we're going to tell them to shop there and not here!" I declared angrily as I put a hoof around Fluttershy and turned us around to leave. Fluttershy looked confused but continued to play along…putting her faith in me and not saying anything.

"I-I'll give you a ten percent discount!" I then offered as he got out from behind his counter and walked up to us frantically…not wanting us to leave and now offering us a very generous incentive to stay…which is nice…but not good enough!

"Come on Fluttershy….we've wasted enough time here!" I said forcefully, ignoring his offer and walking past him and towards the door.

"Twenty five!" He asked in a sorrowful tone as he walked up alongside us…nope…still not good enough…I ignored him and just kept walking with Fluttershy. "Alright, fine fine! Fifty percent off on everything! Everything's half off! Just don't leave!" He then begged pleadingly as he ran up in front of us and got down on his knees and looked like he was ready to kiss our hooves…which is exactly what I wanted.

"Heh…that's more like it…we'll make sure our agencies know about what you've done today and let them know about your store…" I happily lied as we stopped, I looked at Fluttershy and winked at her as she looked very happy about the discount she now got…she deserved it after the crap he tried to pull.

"Oh thank Solaris…" He thanked in relief as he raised a hoof up to his head and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He then walked past us and back to the counter.

Fluttershy looked at me with a big smile on her face before she turned and to the counter to pay for the stuff with the discount I got for her. I smiled victoriously as I walked over to the door to wait for her. It didn't take long for her to pay for everything and when she did she placed everything in her saddlebag she turned around to leave. When she walked up to me I opened to the door for her to leave and when she did I almost left right behind her…but I stopped and I looked back at the Butterfly hair clip. I sighed as I walked over to it…picked up off the rack, and then tossed it to the counter….surprising the hell out of the black stallion.

"Oh and by the way..." I declared as I walked up to the black stallion, pointing to the clip on. "You're giving me this for free…after all she got something and now I'm getting something…" I said in a threatening tone, not really expecting an argument out of him but I still tried to be menacing just in case.

"Fine…take it…it's only worth a few rupees anyways…not like it matters." He agreed not really caring as I expected as he just waved his hoof at me.

"Good…" I said back as I picked up the hair clip and put it into my saddlebag, turning around soon after and heading to the door.

"But a word of advice…" I then heard him say in a rather sly tone, which made me stop and turn my head around to see him smirking at me. "If you're going to try and impress a model like her…a cheap trinket is going to work…" He suggested in a mischievous tone as he raised an eyebrow at me….oh I do not need this crap from you!

"Why thank you…and a piece of advice to you…bite me!" I shouted back before turning back around and leaving his store…thankfully knowing that I'd never see Nega-Rarity ever again…when I left I saw Fluttershy waiting outside for me, the smile still very apparent on her face.

"Rainbow…" She called in a sweet tone as I walked up to her.

"Hey Fluttershy….get everything you need?" I asked wondering if that store had everything…so we wouldn't have to do much more shopping.

"Yes I did…and it's because of you Dash…thank you…" She replied in a nod before gratefully thanking me...well…yeah…but you know you helped too with your awesome acting and model looks.

"Heh…like I'd let some flank like him push us around…he messed with the wrong Pegasi Duo!" I replied with a smirk as I raised my hoof up high…Fluttershy recognized that gesture and raised her hoof up as well.

"Bump!" I said happily as we bumped our hooves together.

"Cha!" She finished as we separated them…giggling afterwards.

"Alright…so what's next?" I then asked after I stopped laughing, getting back on topic. Fluttershy nodded and got out the list from her saddlebag, looking over it intently. I got out my map and started to look over it so we would waste no time and go to…wherever we needed to go as soon as we could.

"Ummm…I need to buy two very specific dresses…" The timid cyan eyed Pegasus answered…rather vaguely…but I'm sure it's more detailed on the list and she just said that for the sake of simplicity…in any case I scanned the map and found the nearest dress shop that would fit her needs.

"Alright…a fancy dress shop isn't too far…let's go." I replied confidently as I put the map back in my saddlebag, then turning around to head there…Fluttershy wasted no time as well and quickly walked up next to me.

As we walked over through the even more deserted outskirts I looked over at the gathering crowd and noticed that they were now getting very restless and frantic…it's like something's about to start…a show perhaps? I don't know…it's not my concern right now. Anyways…we eventually reached the large two story store that was just plain brown and said 'Dress Shop' on it…really…I mean really…that's it…we went from stupidly over the top to mundane and boring…can I ask for a happy balance please?

"This is it?" Fluttershy asked both curious and a bit unnerved by the absolute snore-fest it was…

"I guess…" I simply replied as I raised an eyebrow at it…maybe I should check the map for a better store…

"Well…maybe it's better on the inside…we won't know until we go inside!" Fluttershy then optimistically said with a smile…

"Yeah you're right…" I agreed somewhat reluctantly and with a sigh as I walked up to open the door for her. Since we're here we might as well go in…

Fluttershy walked up and entered through the open door with me entering right after her. When I did I looked around and….wow…there were dresses everywhere…and I mean everywhere…they weren't all completed either…some were fully finished, some looked half made, and some looked like pieces of the dress thrown about…I mean there were random assortments of dresses and pieces on the racks, on the desks, on the floor, on the walls…even clumps of dresses and bits of clothing were on the ceiling…whoever does the housekeeping to this place needs to be fired…

"_Hello…and welcome to my store…"_ I heard someone say in a very depressed tone…also in Jamarean…I looked up and saw a half black half white male Pegasus fly down from the ceiling and land right in front of us…he was stripped black and white from head to tail…his mane, his eyes…everything…what the hell…did he think the prison look was in or something or was he born that way?

"Ohhhhhh Equestrians! That's a rare sight! I'm so glad that you came all the way from across the globe to see little ol' me!" He then said in a very over excited tone as he leaned in toward us with a huge grin on his face…Can every pony here speak Equestrian? What's the point of me being here again?

"I assume you're here to buy some dresses…" He then added in a depressed down as he looked down at the ground…what do you think we came in here for…to check out you're awesome cleanliness?

"No we're here to buy waffles…" I sarcastically remarked as I rolled my eyes…

"Oooohhhh! I have waffles upstairs if you want some…everypony needs some waffles!" He then excitedly shouted as he grabbed me and pressed my face against mine, our eyes almost touching…I pushed him away and backed up in fear….we've totally bypassed Weirds City and moved right on down to Creepy Town!

"Ummm…no thanks…I actually two dresses tailored…oh and I need them done in very specific ways…" Fluttershy replied a bit unnerved by this Pegasus…not as much as me though…I think we should say to hell with this guy and go find a less creepy dress shop.

"Very well…if you really need them come upstairs to my tailoring room and I'll make them for you…" The two colored Pegasus melancholically said as he turned around and headed for the staircase behind him.

"Oh by the way! I'm Bilateral Toned and you are?! He then happily announced and asked as he turned around gave us a big smile…yeah I can see that…

"I-I'm Rainbow Dash and this is Fluttershy…" I answered giving him both our names…though I probably should've gave him fake names so he doesn't like come find us and kill us in our sleep!

"Nice to meet you…anyways lets go…" He then softly and sadly said as he turned around and started to head upstairs…I looked at Fluttershy uncertain and she nervously smiled and nodded at me before following the crazy Pegasus upstairs…I gulped very uncertain myself as I followed her upstairs…ready to protect her if this guy snapped.

When we got upstairs…it was the freaking cleanest place I ever saw in my life…everything was neatly organized, the smell was pleasant, and it looked like a completely different pony lived here…ok…moving past Creepy Town and now enter Crazy County. I looked around even more and noticed that there weren't any waffles like he claimed…so now he's crazy and a liar…awesome. The two toned mentally unstable Pegasus sat down at a very fancy looking dress and turned on the expensive looking sower. Fluttershy walked up to him and I quickly moved next to her ready to protect her at a moment's notice.

"So what do you need? I can make clothes for anything…a pony, a dragon, a griffon, a ghost, and even things that have no basis in reality!" He then asked excitedly as he leaned up towards us…I wish you had some basis in reality!

"Oh…um a normal pony mare and then a Pegasus mare." Fluttershy answered in a calm tone not sounding very nervous anymore…I was still a bit on edge…

"Oh alright…can I have the measurements then?" He then asked in a low unenthusiastic tone as he looked down at his sowing machine. I looked over at Fluttershy who reached into her saddlebag to get out her list.

"Oh yes…hold on." She replied as she got out the list to give him specific instructions…there doesn't seem to be any danger…well…why would there be any danger

I sighed as I walked away…maybe I was overreacting…this guy is…strange…but not dangerous…I mean he's been living here how long and hasn't been arrested…I might have been a little overprotective of Fluttershy in that moment…can you blame me though? He's scary and creepy as hell! I can only imagine how his business is going! I then heard cheering and screaming from outside the window.

I walked over to it and looked out to see the crowd going nuts. I saw the big crate shaking a little violently…making me wonder what the hell's inside of it. I noticed in the center of the square next to the statue of the King were two ponies…I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look and noticed that one of the ponies was an Alicorn…a female one at that…with a black coat, a dark red mane and tail along with light yellow eyes…she had on a whole bunch of grey armor on…ruffed up armor like she got back from a fight with a sword on her left side…her Unicorn horn wasn't that long and it looked like she only had one wing which was on her right side…geez I can only imagine what hell she's been through.

Next to her was a colt in what looked like a announcer's uniform that covered his entire body…he was slightly bigger than the princess but certainly not big enough to be called a full-fledged stallion…he was a white unicorn with a slightly larger than usual horn on his head that was partially covered up by his yellow, orange, and blue mane…he looked around the crowd with his green eyes and then cleared his throat to begin the….whatever it was…show or something.

"_Alright, can I please have your attention everypony?_" The announcer shouted as loud as he could over the roaring crowd…instantly getting their attention as they quickly died down to pay close attention to what he was going to say…no wait…you have to speak Equestrian because for reason that's the flipping main language I've encountered so far!

"_It is my esteemed pleasure to welcome back our beloved princess…who has just returned from the front lines in our war against the Hippocampi and the Hippalectyron which has been raging for almost six years now…_" He then said after they the crowd quiet, explain the situation and their fight between their country and the others…a Hippocampi…that's an aquatic pony right? I've never actually seen one since they mostly live in the sea and across the great eastern ocean…I wonder what the fighting is all about…and I've never heard of a Hippo-electron or whatever…

"_And with the Changeling Empire rapidly trying to expand its borders and the continued uncertainty of the Griffon nation it seems that she might be forced to fight even more enemies in other lands…_" He then went on in a slightly regretful tone as he looked down…the Changelings are up to more trouble? That doesn't surprise me…along with the Griffons…they're very unpredicatable like my friend…previous friend…Gilda…kind one moment then vicious the next time you see them.

"_Even with our allies in Europa and Central Pangea this war will be filled with hardships and loss…we've already lost so much and most likely will continue to do so…I don't know if this all this sacrifice is worth it or if it's justified…I can only hope that the souls who have been lost will have not have died in vain…_" The announcer then said in a very sorrowful and remorseful tone as she shook his head in disappoint…I don't know if he's acting or if he really hates the war going on but in either case he has my sympathy…if they've been fighting for over six years I can only image the pain and suffering caused over that course of time…I don't know how it started or who started it…I just know it should end sooner rather than later.

"_However for now let us get back to the start of the festivities and celebrate what we have right now…so it is my great privilege and honor to present the illustrious Princess Firefight!_" He then said happily as his spirits lifted and he raised his head with a smile on his face, stepping aside as the Alicorn behind him stepped forward and bowed to the crowd…causing them to go nuts. They cheered for a good couple of minutes before the princess raised her right hoof to quickly silence them.

"_Thank you…I am so happy to be back in my home country after many months of bitter fighting…I'd like to thank all of you for your continued support and fret not…despite the Equestrian cowards continued avoidance of this conflict I am confident I shall bring a swift victory to our homeland…_" She proudly announced with a smirk on her face, offending me and my country. Hey! We're not cowards! If I was asked I would totally fight you or any other pony that threatens my home and my friends! I should come down there right now and show you just how cowardly I am!

"_Now…as a demonstration of my power and ability I shall now fight a savage monster for your entertainment and as a kick starter to the festivities!_" She then declared as she turned to face the huge crate which was shaking even more as the guard unicorns keeping the crowd at bay turned around and made a strong force field around the square…so I guess no one would get hurt…oh yeah…that makes sense…you just get back after months of fighting and what's the first thing you do…fight a monster! Genius…

"_And to show off my skill and make this a challenge I'll be fighting without my magic!_" She then boasted as she pointed to the crate, which made the spectators gasp then stomp their hooves on the ground. As they were cheering I saw the announcer lean over and whisper something into her ear…she looked at him smiled and nodded in response to…whatever he said. He then backed up and moved as far as he could to the edge but not actually leaving the force field...instead turning around to watch…I guess he can't leave…or won't leave…

"_Release the beast!_" She then shouted enthusiastically as she turned and pointed to the crate. The unicorn guards nodded back to her before the turned and opened the crate up…it instantly stopped moving as soon as it was opened…and then eventually a head poked out that looked like it belonged to a huge snake and it looked to check out its surroundings…oh it's a huge snake…how original…and how entertainingly safe as well…I didn't see this on the brochure…'Come to Rio De Jamareo…we do live gladiator styled animal fighting where it's possible for multiple casualties to accidently occur…fun for the whole family…bring the foals!'

It slowly lumbered its way out of the crate and continued to look around; it then noticed the pink shield above its head. It tapped the shield as if trying to get out but failed as its head bounced off of it making a boing noise. Its forked tongue popped out for a split second before its mouthed open wide and its head pulled back ready to lunge at it. The crowd around it made a gasping noise and moved away from the shield just in case it managed to penetrate it. However before he could make his lunging move it stopped and turned around to the princess on its tail with a smirk on her face. It shook its head a bit violently before it snapped at the princess who quickly raised her right wing, flapped it and easily dodged its attack by getting some brief air time.

The snake wasted no time and swiped its tail at her as soon as she landed on the ground. She jumped back at of its reached but looked up to find the snake striking with its mouth again, she rolled away from it only to be hit by the snake's tail as it moved back and swept her off her feet, causing her to hit the ground with a loud thud. It then raised its tail and preceded to slam it down towards her, she barely had enough time to roll out of its reach. She panted heavily as she got back on all fours and grabbed the sword from its sheath with her mouth.

The giant snake turned around and then slowly circled her…as if trying to decide what to do next but in doing so is giving her ample time to recuperate and retaliate…which is what happened. After she caught her breath she raised her right wing and flapped it taking her into the briefly and landing her right on the snacks back. She looked back up at the snake's head before starting to gallop on its back. The snake thrust its head at her but she jumped right before it hit her and landed on its head…she looked down and realized where she was before raising the sword and feebly striking at the back of its head. It moved its head back violently and bucked her off, causing her to land on the statue behind them.

The snake turned around and then started to circle the statue as the princess struggled not to fall off the statue and tried to regain her composure. The snake just continue to circle her…which is stupid considering its once letting an opportunity slip past it to finish her off. When she did catch her balance, she turned around to face the Snake who was now wrapping itself around the statue up towards her. When it's head got close the she made a slash at it barely cutting its nose…another weak attack but still the crowd loved it and cheered.

Ughh really? This display is pathetic! Her reaction time sucks…her attacks was meek and fleeting and her dodging leaves much to be desired…especially since she only has one wing which means she can only effectively dodge to the left…not to mention unable to fly at all. Plus…she's going about this all wrong with her approach ughhh! I felt my right hind leg shake in anticipation as I wanted to get in there and show her how it's down…the snake seems pretty weak and unable to muster up a finishing blow even if it has the advantage and…and…

Whoa Dash…you're getting way too invested in this fight…being over critical and judging each opponents moves…calm down…even though you're a Pegasus whose race has a long history of being high class warriors and fighters…and even though you're made to fight and have awesome instincts…that doesn't mean you should just stroll down there and show everypony how it's done…no…just…just…stay calm and watch this princess suck at fighting…

The large serpent tried attacking again but was met with another slash, this time it's managed to scratch it and it fell on the ground with a loud crash...which made the crowd erupt into cheers. When it recuperated it quickly slivered around violently, its tail moving wildly going right to the announcer who was still in the force field…he did nothing to move or avoid it and stood still as the tail came right towards him…it stopped right before it hit him however and then moved slowly away from him…w-what?

What the hell? Why didn't it hit him? Hell why hasn't the snake even noticed him and tried going after him? Why isn't the snake bleeding from the slashes…I mean I know it has scales but that last attacked was deep enough to warrant some blood? Why the hell hasn't it made a single sound upon leaving the crate…shouldn't snakes…I don't know…hiss? Especially after being hurt like that?

"Alright Dash we're done with the dresses…what's that racket by the way?" I heard somepony ask me from right behind me as also heard hoof steps coming up to me. The snake began circling the statue again before it started to slither its way back up…wrapping the statue up with its body.

"Oh some princess is fighting a big snake…horribly I might add." I replied as I turned around to …oh crap it's Fluttershy! I can't believe I forgot about her! I know for a fact she's not going to like-

"What!" She replied in horror as her eyes widened…she rushed up next to me to look out the window to see the snake try snapping at the princess again, only to be met with a slash, though this time it backed it's head off to avoid being hit.

"Oh my goodness! Why is she fighting that poor little Basilisk?" She asked in an upset tone as she looked on in dismay as the snake moved his head closer to the black Alicorn, but moved back as soon as she raised her sword up.

"Little!? That thing is anything but little Fluttershy!" I pointed out as the sna…Basilisk…moved its head to try and strike from behind her…but it was useless as she turned to face him so it was always in her line of sight.

"Rainbow it's still an animal…a poor frightened animal…that Basilisk didn't ask to be brought here to be fought and slaughtered in front of hundreds of ponies…how would you react if you were captured, put in a crate, and then forced to fight somepony in front of a huge crowd?" Fluttershy responded and then asked in disgust as she looked at me in revulsion…as if offended that I said that too her…I blinked a bit in shock before looking down slightly…feeling bad because she had a point…that snake isn't the monster here…it's the ponies who captured it and forced it to fight for entertainment…but there was still one thing that was bothering me about the-

"No! Don't!" I heard Fluttershy scream in terror as I looked up to see the Basilisk try doing one last lunge at the red hair princes, only to be met with the sword going directly into its mouth. The snake recoiled from the blow and fell to the ground. The princess wasted no time and jumped from the statue with her sword in mouth going directly for the head in final killing blow.

"Fluttershy!" I shouted as I reached over and pulled her into a sudden hug, moving her head with one of my hooves to look away from the attack. She pressed her face into my chest and closed her eyes as I looked away as well. I didn't see or hear the final blow and instead heard the crowd erupt unlike ever before.

"_Victory is mine!_" The princess declared in a proud shout as I turned my head to see her holding the sword up as the crowd continued cheering loudly. The Basilisk remained motionless and still as it lay on the grown with its eyes closed. The sword looked very clean and once again there was no blood anywhere…ummm…yeah…even I know that if you stab something and kill something there should be excessive amounts of blood everywhere…but no everything looks completely clean…

"No no no! Oh my goodness no!" Fluttershy shouted in disbelief and hysteria as she broke away from my fore hooves and started to run to the stairs.

"Fluttershy wait!" I shouted as I ran after her, not wanting her to run out in that crowd and up to that snake…I know she cares for it but she's going to cause a scene if she does.

"Thanks for shopping here I guess…" The two colored Pegasus depressingly thanked as Fluttershy ran past him and then down the stairs. "Please please please come again even if it's just to say hi!" He then happily excitedly screamed as I ran past him and then down the stairs after Fluttershy. Fluttershy's faster than I thought when she's on the ground, if I was in the air I would catch her no problem but since I'm indoors that's not going to happen. When the frantic yellow Pegasus ran out the door and out into the open I knew I would get her now. I opened my wings as soon as I left the building and then took to the air after her.

"Fluttershy stop!" I screamed as I quickly zoomed up and grabbed her, using all my strength to pull her away from the crowd and towards a nearby bench.

"No! No! They…They…They killed it! They mercilessly killed that poor Basilisk!" Fluttershy screamed with tears flowing down her gentle face as I sat her down on the bench and held her to keep her from going anywhere.

"Fluttershy…calm down…it's going to be alright!" I shouted loudly as I forced Fluttershy into a hug hoping it would help calm her down somewhat…unfortunately it didn't as she squirmed to break free from my grip.

"No it's not! I deal with animals dying all the time and normally I accept it because it's a natural part of life but…but that…that was anything but natural! That was cruel and callous!" She screamed as she shook her head in defiance, doing her best to try and get away from me…she's a lot stronger than she looks as I'm finding it really difficult to keep a hold on her…when she's really passionate about something it's excruciatingly difficult to stop her from going all out…but thankfully I think I have a trump card to calm her down!

"Fluttershy I'm not even sure that was a real Basilisk!" I then yelled at her, desperately trying to break through to her so she would calm down. This time it did work as she immediately stopped and leaned back to look at me with those teary cyan eyes almost as wide as dinner plates.

"W-What?" She simply responded in befuddlement as her mouth hung open a bit. I took a deep breath and loosened my grip on her since I was certain she wasn't going anywhere.

"Look…it didn't make any sounds not even when it was struck with a sword…and when it was struck there wasn't any blood anywhere…I may not be an animal expert but I at least know that things bleed when you stab them…" I explained as I recalled all the strange occurrences that I noticed during the fight.

"Well…yes…but…" She agreed as she looked down, struggling to say something else as tears were still slowly falling down the sides of her face.

"But nothing…it's ok Fluttershy…they didn't hurt anything…so please…calm down…" I then soothingly said as I brought her back into a hug, pressing her head into my chest and resting my chin on top of her head, into her sweet smelling mane...which reminded me of when I smelled her scent on top of Applejack's barn…it was still just as nice as before…

"It…It still hurts…" She then softly admitted as she raised her hooves and returned my hug. I sighed as I knew she was still going to be slightly emotional over the whole thing…and that I would still have to comfort her somehow.

"Fluttershy it was all a fake…"I replied as I rubbed the back her head and her soft mane, hoping she would take that as something not to be upset over…

"I…I know…but…it still hurts…no matter what…no matter how many times I see it…death…still hurts me…all the time…it never gets any easier…no matter if it's a fake Basilisk or a poor bird back in Ponyville…the pain is always the same…" She explained almost in a whisper as her grip around me tightened, very hurt over something like this…over…everything in fact…the way she's reacting…she does this all the time when one of her animal friends dies…she has to deal with it all the time and she still keeps smiling and remains her cheerful…if very shy…self…she's much stronger than I ever could've possibly imagined…I myself have only dealt with it once…and I couldn't imaging going through that pain again.

"I…I understand Fluttershy…when…when my Grandma died…I…the pain was unbearable…" I then admitted as I remembered the time when…when Grams died…and the worst night of my life…

"I know…I remember when she died…it absolutely destroyed you…" Fluttershy responded as I felt her head slightly nod….that's right…she was there with me…and…tried to console me and my pain…but…I wouldn't have it and…even worse…

"And…then…then…" I started as I struggled to admit the second worst thing that ever happened to me…a stupid decision I made on my own…

"You left…" Fluttershy answered in an almost inaudible whisper as I felt her face press against my chest, the tears flowing down even more as I felt my coat get that much more wet. It was obviously a painful memory for her…just like it was for me.

"Yeah…I left…I left school, my family, and…I left you…" I then said, admitting it on my own…how I didn't want to deal with Flight Camp…my parents…everything…I didn't pack or leave a note or anything…I just left…and never looked back…and when I calmed down it was on my birthday and that was when I moved into Ponyville…it was when I was old enough to hold a Pegasi job and Ponyville was the only place that would accept me…

"Th…That...Tha…hurt as well…a-almost as…as much as your grandma dying…" Fluttershy then whispered in between her sobs as I felt myself starting to tear up at the whole situation…I made a horrible decision…Grams meant a lot to her as well and instead of finding comfort with each other I abandoned her and left…some Element of Loyalty I was. "I…I felt as though I lost…I lost my family overnight…my…my real family…it…it was the most painful experience I ever went through…l-losing the both of you it…it…" The all too forgiving mare then went on before stammering off unable to continue.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…I'm so sorry!" I then shouted as I gripped her tightly, letting the tears flow down from my eyes and into her mane…feeling like the stupidest Pegasus to have ever lived…how could I do that? So what if Flight Camp sucked and my dad couldn't fill the horseshoes that Gram left…that was no excuse to leave this gentle mare behind…how could I do that to her? And I know what she's going to do…she's going to forgive me…just like she always does…

"Don't be…It's alright…I already forgave you…because in the end it made us both stronger...but…I…I don't want that to happen again…promise me Rainbow…promise me that you won't ever do that again…don't ever leave me again Rainbow!" Fluttershy responded as I knew she would…forgiving me…forgiving me for everything…then asking me to make the easiest promise I have ever had the privilege to agree to.

"Of course I won't Fluttershy! I promise you that I'll never leave you!" I shouted as I rubbed my face into her soft mane getting my tears in its pinkness but I know she doesn't care…just like I don't care that my chest is now soaked.

"Thank you…I don't think I could survive losing my best friend again…"

"Best friend..." I restated softly…remembering what Rarity asked me yesterday…how if I considered Fluttershy my best friend…now the answer was obvious….of course she's my best friend…how could she not be? How could I ever think of anypony else being my best friend…she's been with me since almost forever…everypony else doesn't even come close…there's no one else that could take Fluttershy's place as my best friend

"Yeah…we are best friends Fluttershy…the best of friends…no matter what we'll always be together…that's a promise I'll keep even if it kills me!" I then shouted as I hugged her as tight as I could with a smile on my face upon realizing something I should realized a long long time ago…

"Ow…ow…ow…ow…" I heard her say in pain as I heard a strange sound that was happening in perfect sequence with her whimper of small 'ows'…oh crap am I hurting her!?

"I'm sorry Fluttershy am I…" I said in regret as I started to apologize, pulling away from her only to see her wings flapping in joy…I chuckled as I smirked and titled my head at her. "Oh Fluttershy…you know you can't use your wings until tomorrow…" I teasingly said as I watched her wings continue to flap…going up and down beyond her control….heh…Fluttershy never did learn to fully control her wings back in Flight camp…and it really shows here…

"I'm sorry Rainbow…ow…I can't…ow…help myself…ow….I'm just so happy…ow…and it's not that painful…ow…so it's….ow…fine…ow…I'm happily…ow…in pain…ow!" She struggled to say as her explanation was constantly cut off her by her making a small 'ow' in pain from her wings continuing to flap.

"Yeah…but I kind of prefer you not in pain ok?" I teasingly remarked as I broke the hug and reached out to grab her wings, stopping them and then gently putting them back in her place, "Do that again and I'll tie them down…it's for your own good." I then half-jokingly and half seriously said as I raised a hoof and tapped her muzzle…causing her to giggle.

"Ok Rainbow…" She agreed with a nod after she was done giggling, raising a hoof to wipe the remnants of her tears away from her eyes…which reminded me to do the same as I sighed in relief…well I'm glad that's all over I hate moments like those…well…not hate…just…no particularly want to go into….way too sappy and mushy for my liking…but now that it's over we should get back to the task at hoof.

"So where to next…or are we done with the shopping?" I then asked, reminding her about the shopping we have may or may not have completed.

"Oh Right!" The canary mare responded in realization as she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out the list…looking at it a little confused, "Ummm…where can we find this?" She then asked as she held out the list with one of her hooves and pointed to the last thing on the list with her other hoof….what the heck…

"That's…a weird thing for Rarity to want…" I commented a bit disturbed as I read the thing off the list…Rarity seriously wants this? This would be more of something Applejack would want than that drama queen…

"Oh it's for Applejack…" Fluttershy replied as she explained who it's really for…oh well that explains-wait wait wait!

"Uhhh…what?" I asked in total confusion as I moved my head slightly look at her with one of my eyebrows arched.

"It's complicated…" She simply answered as she shook her head and put the list back in her saddlebag…got it Fluttershy doesn't know either…so that means it's best that I don't know as well. I sighed as I reached into my bag and pulled out the map…looking over it to best find the place where we can find….that…

"Right…ok….so I think I found what we need…but…it's not anywhere near us…it's near the outskirts towards the farmlands…" I then said as I described the situation to her, putting the map back in my saddlebag….already knowing where to go.

"So does that mean I'm going to need to travel via Air Dash?" Fluttershy then teasingly asked as I looked back at her to see her smiling happily.

"Heh…like there's another awesome personal air service?!" I answered in a boastful ton as I got off the bench and opened my wings up, stretching them and displaying their awesomeness.

"Oh can I make a request?" Fluttershy then asked curiously as she got off the bench as well.

"Why of course…it's the best friend exclusive service!" I replied as I looked at her and winked, which caused her to giggle slightly.

"Can we fly slowly above the city…I…I want to look around and really admire the sights…." She then asked as she titled her head…oh she wants to see the city…makes sense she probably didn't get a good look coming into the city and flying at Dash speeds isn't really a good way to take in the views…and even though flying slow is the last thing I want to do…I have to make an exception for her…well…I always do anyways…

"Got it…one personal air tour of the city…just for you!" I agreed with a chuckle as I flapped my wings and got off the ground, moving towards her to pick her up.

"Thanks Dash…" She gratefully thanked with a smile before taking her saddlebag off and holding them in her fore hooves.

"Anything for you Fluttershy…" I said back with a grin as I picked her up and held her in my fore hooves. Taking off slowly into the air and leaving the shopping district. I looked down at the crowd who was swarmed around the princess talking to her, getting her pictures, autographs the works…I didn't see the announcer though…I guess he left…which makes sense…the job's over it's time to leave.

Anyways, once I got high enough in the air I slowly began my flight to the farmlands which were on the outskirts…although I made lots of detours…like to the harbor….around the huge statute of 'The Great Featherless Pegasus Caretaker' that was standing on top of the hill with her fore legs extended…around most of the tall buildings, of course through the tropical zone which she really enjoyed, the stadium, and even the great castle that was in the center of the city where the king was…but I didn't fly too close…didn't want to get arrested…all the while Fluttershy happily pointed to all the sights and smiled…really enjoying her tour over the city…I smiled at the sight of Fluttershy so happy…her eyes beaming with joy and almost didn't want this tour to end…but alas it had to…and eventually I flew us to the farm lands and landed us right outside the shop that we needed to go…putting her down gently in front of the shop.

"Thanks Rainbow Dash…that was…a very memorable flight…" The temporarily grounded Pegasus happily thanked with a smile as she put her saddlebag back on her back.

"Anytime Fluttershy…you know…maybe I should give that tourism thing a shot…but…just for you…" I then suggested in a teasing tone as I gave a quick wink to her after landing right next to her…which caused her smile to grow wider as she nodded back at me accepting my fake offer.

"Come on…let's go…" I then said as I walked ahead of her to the door…I held my hoof out to open the door only to find it opening right in front of me. Two large Royal Guards came out with a big green stallion with a blue mane in between them looking…very sad…oh dear was this place robbed or something? They walked out to the road and that's when I noticed more guards coming out of other places with stallions in between them…was there a mass robbery or something? I grabbed the door before it shut and peaked my head inside.

"_Ummm…hello?_" I nervously asked worried that we might be walking into something we shouldn't. A blue colt walked out with a cowboy hat…covering her purple mane…she walked up to me looking at me with his red eyes…Oh my Celestia a Nega-Applejack! Alright…I know I said I'd pay to see something like that…and you know what…I'm totally willing to pay for it! Alright…who is it? Who do I have to pay for this highly coincidental contrived stupid…come on…I know you're out there somewhere!

"_Oh…howdy partner…come on in…_" The earth pony said in a rather depressed tone as he wiped his eyes…most likely from crying….oh crap…I take everything back!

"_Oh…I'm sorry…is…is it a bad time?_" I apologized sincerely, feeling bad for walking in and smiling a big grin over something as stupid as a 'Nega-Applejack.'

"_No no you're fine…go ahead and look around…and ask if you need help._" He replied dismissively as he waved a hoof at us, then turning around and heading towards the counter.

"Go ahead and get that thing Fluttershy." I said in equestrian as I turned to look at Fluttershy who was looking a little nervous…although after I said that to her she calmed down and nodded to me…then going off to look around to get that thing for Applejack…I mean Rarity…I mean for Rarity to get for…oh forget it. I sighed as I walked up to the counter to both wait for Fluttershy and to see what's going on.

"_So what's wrong…did something happen?_" I asked in both in concern and in curiosity as I arched an eyebrow at him.

"_My…my big brother…just got drafted to the Defense Force…_" He explained in a low tone as he looked at the counter…what? They…they what?

"_Really…just like that?_" I asked in shock as I can't believe they just walked in and took him off to go fight a war…I mean I know they've been fighting for a while…but…do they really just walk in and take ponies to go fight for them…how come I didn't see this in the city…are they better or something?

"_Yeah…they desperately need soldiers to fight the war…_" The blue earth pony confirmed as he nodded slightly…really sounding like he wished this wasn't happening…which is understandable…because…they just walk in and take him? What happened to asking for recruits or rights or that stuff…I can't imagine this happening in Equestria.

"_I…I'm sorry…_" I apologized sincerely…knowing full well the risks involved with his big brother being shoved off to go fight a war he wasn't prepared to wage.

"_I am too….you know…we're not like you Pegasi or Unicorns…we're not magical or special…we're simple…and…because of that…our…our survival rates are the lowest in the war…So….so I'm worried that…_" He then said before trailed off, not wanting to say the worst possible scenario…

"_It's ok…I'm sure he'll be fine…_" I said in an encouraging tone as I held out a hoof and put it on his shoulder. I know that Pegasi were made to be warriors and that Unicorns were perfect to back them up with their magic…and that earth ponies are the support with food and weapons…so they're not really for combat…but I'm confident that he'll be fine…

"_Thanks Partner…_" He thanked gratefully as he looked up at with a smile as Fluttershy walked up and put a box on the counter. "_You find everything you need?_" He then asked as he looked at Fluttershy with the same smile. Fluttershy blinked in confusion as she looked up at me, I nodded to her and she looked backed and nodded to him…I…I guess she got my message to tell him you're ok…somehow…

"_Ok…fifty rupees please…_" He then informed as he looked at the price. Fluttershy looked at me confused…oh yeah that's where I come in.

"Fifty Rupees Fluttershy…" I said to her in Equestrian…Fluttershy smiled and nodded at me before reaching into her bag and putting a purple rupee on the counter…holy crap my first time actually translating something for her…and it's for the last thing on the shopping list…can we say Irony? …good!

"_Thank you…be sure to come again please…_" He thanked generously as he took the rupee. I smiled and nodded to him before I turned around and trotted to the door. Fluttershy put the box in her saddlebag before turning around and leaving out the door.

"Alright…are we done shopping Fluttershy?" I asked Fluttershy as soon as I left and closed the door behind me. The timid Pegasus reached into her saddlebag once more and pulled out the list just to double check.

"Yes…we are…" She answered with a smile as she put the list back…freaking…awesome…

"Great…" I said in relief as I looked up to see the sun starting to set…my tummy starting to grumble as I was ready for some food. "What do you say we get something to eat?" I then asked as I looked at Fluttershy with a grin as I extended my wings and took to the air.

"That sounds lovely Rainbow…" She answered sweetly and with a smile as she took the saddlebag of and held it in her fore legs.

"Cool…and I know the perfect place to do it!" I responded as I picked her up and flew off back towards the city.

I knew the Celebration of the return of the birds would begin soon and we need to be at a high place…but it also needed to a restaurant…and there's only one restaurant I know of that's in the skylines…and it's unfortunately the stuffiest and fanciest place in the whole damn place…but…I think I might have a plan to get in there…I'm just going to have to use Fluttershy again like before…with a bit of help from Rarity.

I flew towards a huge skyscraper…quite possibly the tallest in the city and there it was…the fanciest restaurant in town with an open ceiling to see the stars and tables out on balconies…it really was a high class place…and just as I suspected there was a bunch of stuffy high class ponies there and a guard pony making sure that only the fanciest of ponies with high standards get in…thank goodness I'm with a pony of high standards. I chuckled a bit evilly as I landed us behind a big bush away from every pony's eyes.

"Oh dear…this place looks really exquisite…I don't think we'll get in…" Fluttershy commented, noticing the same thing as I did as I set her on cement ground.

"Don't worry…I got this covered…you still have Rarity's dresses she asked to be made?" I then asked in a quiet tone as I landed next to her…looking around hoping nopony noticed our landing…thankfully they didn't as I didn't hear a 'Hey what do you think you're doing' or a 'Get lost you crazy punks!' when I flew in…heh…I'm so fast I'm invisible to the stuffy eye!

"Yeah…" Fluttershy answered in a confused tone as she raised an eyebrow at me…having no idea where I was going with this.

"Put one of them on." I then commanded sternly as I pointed to her saddlebag…she looked even more confused and opened her mouth to say something back but I moved my hoof over her mouth to stop her, "Don't ask…just…do it!" I then said even more serious than before…Fluttershy merely nodded at this and I sighed in relief, lowering my hoof from her mouth. She opened her saddlebag and reached into it…before stopping and looking at me a bit nervously.

"C-Can…Can you look away please…." She then asked as a tint of red started to form on her face…even though we don't normally wear clothes…I guess it would be kind of weird if I just stood here and watched her get dressed.

"Uhh…y-yeah…sure…" I agreed as I turned around…slightly blushing because if she hadn't brought that up I probably would've watched her dress…that's a disturbing thought. I shook my head clear of these weird thoughts…but it was hard as I heard…very weird sounds from behind me…stretchy and squeaky sounds…what kind of dress is she putting on?

"O-Ok…You…You can turn around now…" Fluttershy informed nervously. I sighed as I turned around and-

"What in the name of Celestia is that!?" I instantly shouted upon seeing the black plastic, form fitting suit that was all over her body…covering her wings up as well…she…she's wearing Latex...with a bowtie around her neck! All she's missing is the whip and maybe a gag! Why in the hell would Rarity ask her to get that!?

"It…It's one of Rarity's outfits… do you think?" The now embarrassed Pegasus asked me as she lowered her head, immediately regretting putting it on…and for good freaking reason too! We're trying to get into a fancy restaurant not a strip club!

"I think Rarity has some freaking inner demons she has to come to terms with!" I yelled back at her as I waved my fore hooves around like a maniac…then looking around the bush to see if anypony heard my shouting…which they thankfully didn't notice…for some reason…I sighed as I decided to calm down and not shout anymore so we wouldn't attract any attention.

"So…you don't like it?" She then asked in a softer tone hoping to redeem some of her dignity back…I'm sorry Fluttershy…but in that…there is no dignity…at least for a situation like this…

"No! It looks horrible on…and what's with the bowtie!?" I responded also looking at the bowtie around her neck…is that really a part of the outfit…I mean I know you want to feel in charge and everything…but a bowtie…really?

"Ummmm…bowties are cool I guess?" She sheepishly replied with a nervous smile. I blinked at her as I raised my hoof and forcefully pulled off the bowtie not amused by her statement.

"So…So I guess I should change into the other outfit?" She then suggested as she backed up slightly afraid I would rip the entire thing off of her…which is tempting now that I think about it…

"Yes! Please! Hurry before somepony sees you!" I agreed as I nodded over and over again. Fluttershy nodded back as she reached up to pull the zipper down…stopping and looking back up at me with cyan eyes slightly quivering…

"U…Ummm…Rainbow…" She simply said as she bit her lip…instantly I knew what she wanted…she's asking me to turn around again.

"Oh y-yeah…sorry!" I apologized before quickly turning around. I heard those strange sounds again and desperately wished I didn't. I sighed as I looked down at the bowtie in my hoof…well…I guess I can make use of this…to help me look official and fancy. I reluctantly tied the bowtie around my neck and straightened it as I heard Fluttershy slip into some more normal sounding clothes…no squeaking or stretching.

"A-Alright Dash…I'm ready…" She then informed sounding more nervous than before…oh god what outfit is she in now…Rarity are you a huge pervert or something? I gulped as I turned around to…to…

"B-Beautiful…" I simply said upon looking at her gentle dress…a flowing cyan gown that fit her perfectly with butterfly shaped decorations going down the back…it was also a bit translucent so I could see the perfectly shaped curves underneath the gown …and there were was also holes for her wings to stick out and stay by her sides. There was rainbow colored gems on her chest that went down to her stomach and …for lack of a better term…it was awesome…score one for Rarity…but…you're still negative five for the freaking Spandex thing!

"R-Really?" She asked with a smile on her face as I noticed her wings start to move, as if beginning to flap in happiness…

"Yeah…you look perfect…and hold those wings…" I responded as I walked up and held her wings down so they wouldn't move and cause her any strain.

"Th-Thank you…" She thanked as she blushed and looked away, hiding behind her mane…I blinked as I remembered I bought something earlier that would go great with this!

"Oh hold on a second!" I said excitedly as I opened my saddlebag and reached into get that butterfly shaped hair clip on…I pulled it out and ripped off the tags and crap that was on it, tossing it off the building...hopefully it doesn't hit anypony when it lands.

"Did…Did you get that for me?" Fluttershy asked in shock as she looked at the clip on…I nodded as I reached up to put it in her hair.

"Here…now you'll look beyond perfect…you'll look like awesome solidified!" I replied with a smirk as I clipped the butterfly in her mane…which honestly looked cheap in comparison to the rest of the dress…but it still looked awesome!

"R-Rainbow…" She simply said in a whisper as she blinked a few times in shock…clearly at a loss for words. I chuckled as I put her saddlebag on my back next to mine and put a hoof around her.

"Alright Gorgeous…just follow me, smile, and just look forward." I then advised as I started to walk with her right next to me. She didn't say anything and only nodded slightly before looking forward like I asked and smiled…blushing of course but that eventually died down…eventually.

We walked out from behind the bush, and no one still didn't seem to notice us…geez if I set the place on fire would they notice that? Oh whatever…we walked up to the entrance where the guard pony was and I nodded at him with a smirk on my face. He nodded back as we past him and didn't even say a word to us…I chuckled victoriously to myself as we made it in just like I planned…

"Wow…how'd we get in so easily Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked curiously, sounding very impressed though that we made it in with very little effort…I wanted to laugh evilly at how my master plan went off without a hitch…but it's really simple and wasn't much of a plan anyways so I'll be modest for once…

"As long as you look the part and walk in like you own the place nopony will bother you…" I answered honestly as I shook my head at how easy it was to look stuffy and uptight…though that's mostly thanks to Fluttershy's looks and Rarity's dress…she could get inside the palace if she wanted to…and as long as I look like her guard I can accompany with her wherever she goes…

"I…I guess that makes sense." Fluttershy agreed as she nodded a bit…well it's true…I could walk inside a bomb factory in a worker's uniform and it would take a long time for them to notice that I wasn't supposed to be there…you can easily hide by hiding right in plain sight…

I looked around at the over decorated place and filled tables and tried to find us a place to sit. I thought it would be difficult but I noticed that everypony was congested towards the center… I narrowed my eyes to see what it was they were trying to be close to…and…behold…there was Princess Fakefight…I guess she's here for the celebration and they all want to be as close to her as possible…fine…whatever…they can…my goal is something else.

I looked on the outskirts away from the crowd and towards the balconies. I easily found a table outside with a perfect view of the city and most importantly the horizon. I walked us over to the table with the fancy cloth and nice smelling candle on top and moved one of the seats out for Fluttershy to sit in. She blushed slightly as she nodded and took her seat. I pushed her in, took off both our saddlebags and set them by the table, and then went over to the other side of the table to take my seat.

"T-Thank you Dash…" I heard Fluttershy thank from across from me as I sat down in my chair, the blush still on her face…I chucked as I leaned back in my seat.

"No thank you and your amazing looks for getting us in here…" I shrugged off; reminding her that it was her that got us in…it certainly wasn't me.

"I…uhh…umm…" She struggled to respond before blushing even deeper and looking down…which made me smirk at how cute she was going…wait…no don't think that you weird-

"Good evening…may I help you…" I then heard a voice ask as I looked up to se-

"Bwah! It's you! Wha…Whe…How?" I shouted before stumbling over my words as I looked up at that same damn stallion from Ponyville, the same damn one from the restaurant and the stand! What in the freaking hell!?

"Can I start you two off with something to drink?" He asked dryly as he slowly blinked at me, not paying attention to my muddled questioned….oh you're just trying to piss me off…and it hasn't even been a few freaking seconds yet!

"What are you doing here!? How did you even get here? Are you here just to torture me and drive me insane!?" I questioned angrily as I stood up and narrowed my eyes at him, wanting to smack the crap out of him. He didn't respond to my question and just slowly blinked at me. Don't ignore me!

"I-I'll take water please…" Fluttershy nervously replied, giving him her order…no! Don't give this Flankhole anything! Just stare at him and slowly blink! See how he likes it!

"Very good…" He responded monotonously as he lifted up a notepad, took out a pencil and then wrote on it, "And you?" He then asked as he looked at me and then slowly blinked…his yellow eyes showing nothing just like the rest of his expression….ughhhh even if I did beat him up he'd show no emotion.

"Yeah…water…whatever…just get out of here!" I replied bitterly as I waved my hoof at him and sat back down in my seat, now just wanting him to get out of my face more than anything. He wrote down on the notepad then thankfully turned around and walked away.

"Seriously…is that guy stalking me or something?" I theorized to Fluttershy as I looked at her and shook my head, wondering if this was all some kind of big joke that life was playing on me…I know I said I'd pay for the Nega-Applejack thing but come on! This is just ridiculous!

"Maybe he comes from a family of loyal workers that…work at restaurants and places?" She suggested as she shrugged her shoulders at me and tilted her head, coming up with a different theory which I do not agree with one bit.

"Yeah right…I know it's the same stallion just trying to mess with me" "Watch this…he's going to take a long freaking time with our water just like-"

"Your drinks ladies…." The stallion said loudly, cutting me off as he placed the two fancy looking glasses in front of us.

"Ahh! You see! He is trying to mess with me! He was early on purpose!" I angrily bellowed as I pointed my hoof at him and narrowed my eyes back at him.

"Would you like to order now or would you like to take a few minutes?" He then asked as he placed the menus in front of us….for some reason expecting us to instantly know what we want to eat…wait a second!

"Oh no no no! This isn't going to cost me a hoof and a leg is it?! I'm not losing all my money again! I just got paid!" I denied as I pushed the menu away from me, knowing what his plan is…he wants me to get something expensive so I'll be broke again….it must be his master plan…why he's picking on me though is anypony's guess.

"Actually…everything's free courtesy of Princess Firefight…" He responded dryly as he slowly blinked at me…oh…well…ok…I guess Princess Fakefight is useful for something I guess…

"Ohhhhh…I'd like the Rio De Jamareo Flower Special please…" Fluttershy then said loudly in delight as she found what she wanted very quickly…it all probably looked foreign and good to her…I'm just surprised she managed to read it…wait…that must mean it's in Equestrian so this is the same freaking pony since he…well…no…we were speaking Equestrian when he walked up so he probably guess where we were from…damn it…

"Excellent choice…and you…" He replied with a nod as he got out the notepad and wrote her order down before asking me, as he looked at me with his dull stare.

"Same! I don't care! Get out of here! The less I see of you the better!" I shouted in return as I pushed the menu at him, not really caring what I eat as long as he's as far away from me as possible.

"Very well…I will return with your food later ladies…" He responded with a nod as he took the menus, turned around and then thankfully walked off…hopefully that food takes a long freaking time…

"Thank Celestia…I really hate that flankhole…" I commented bitterly before making a groan in anguish, putting my head down on the table and wishing we had a different waiter.

"Ummm…Rainbow…" I heard Fluttershy ask in a soft tone, which made me look back up at her to see her with a nervous expression on her face.

"Yeah Fluttershy?" I responded trying to sound as pleasant as I possibly could as I leaned back up off the table…though the trace of bitterness was still very evident in my voice.

"T-Thank you for this…" She thanked as she looked down at the table, once again thanking me for something she helped get us into…though she should probably save it if he's our waiter…well I'm sure that's probably my fault as he's probably drawn to me for some freaking reason.

"Like I said I should be thanking you for this…so forget about it." I shrugged off yet again as I waved my hoof at her and gave a small smile at her…which made her shake her head at me.

"No…not…not just for taking me here…but…for taking me here!" She then said as she smiled and titled her head at me…so…she's thanking me not for taking her to the restaurant…but…taking her to the restaurant…how does that make any sense?

"Umm…huh?" I simply asked as I titled my head at her and arched her eyebrow…which made her blink and lean her head back…before gasping slightly in realization what she said.

"I-I mean…taking me here…to Rio…for letting me fly with you…for being with me when I shopped…for helping me in my time of need after that animal incident…for taking me here…and…for…for complimenting my looks…" The yellow Pegasus then more clearly explained as she thanked me for taking her to this city and well…everything else…which made me smirk and rub the back of my head…yeah…I know…I'm awesome…even if I'm embarrassing myself with mushy stuff I'm still awesome!

"Do…Do you really think I look that great…I…in this dress I mean?" She then asked in almost a whisper as a deep shade of crimson started to appear on her face obviously uncomfortable with asking this question but wanting an answer regardless.

"Oh yeah…I like the see through thing a lot…much better than the other dress…I don't really have a spandex fetish…" I replied with a smile and a nod as she looked much better than this than in spandex…I mean ewww….Rarity's into some real kinky crap…

"What's a spandex fetish?" Fluttershy asked in confusion as she blinked at me, confused…my eyes widened as I realized what the hell I just said and I instantly felt my face heat up upon realizing I just told my innocent friend about a spandex fetish!

"It…It's nothing nevermind!" I shouted back as I shook my head and waved both my hooves at her which caused her to blink and gape her mouth open in shock.

"Then…what's a fetish….and what are yours?" She then asked as she titled her head at me….I froze in my spot as my best friend just asked me what kind of fetishes I have…I…I couldn't answer that…that's something you really shouldn't talk to your shy friend about…especially since she has no idea what the hell she's talking about. I looked around and thankfully for the love of Celestia I spotted the waiter returning with our food!

"L-Look our food is here!" I shouted in glee as I pointed at the waiter, changing the subject as he walked up with our food on his back. Oh thank you so much I've never been happier to see you…and I probably never will be again!

"Here's your food ladies…" He said dully to us before putting both our plates in front of us…it looked weird…like a mixture of flowers, hay, and dirt…I can't really describe the thing in front of us…this is the specialty…maybe it's the specialty because it's a special occasion when ponies actually order it!

"Thanks man…your awesome…" I thanked very gratefully as he turned to look at me with that blank expression on his face, not giving a crap what I say to him…geez I just thanked you generously for the first time and you still react the same! Show some Celestia damn emotion!

"Enjoy the meal…" He said monotonous as he turned and walked away…no don't leave me with her! She's going to want to know what a fetish is! Ah Celestia damn it I hate you so freaking much right now! I slowly turned and looked at Fluttershy who was looking back at me…it looked like she was going to say something but I held my hoof up and cut her off.

"L…Let's dig in.!" I suggested with a nervous smile before lowering my face and taking a bite, thankfully Fluttershy took that suggestion as she nodded and then bent her head down to take a bite of her food.

Thankfully there wasn't any talking…we were too busy eating. I took a sigh of relief as I continued to eat my…very unsavory food. It wasn't terrible…it's just not that great…I imagined if I was actually paying for this I would complain to the waiter and demand something else….that or throw him off the roof…whatever comes first.

"Are you…enjoying the food?" I heard Fluttershy ask me curiously as I looked up to see her gently smiling at me…I smiled back very gratefully since she wasn't going back to…that topic again.

"Ehhh I'm more or less happy it's free…I mean…it's ok…but doesn't hold a torch to your cooking Fluttershy…" I responded honestly as I raised my hoof and pointed to her…making it clear that she's the better cook here and not whatever fancy chef they have here.

"I…I see…" She simply said in response as she lowered her head a bit, another blush appearing on her cheeks…though nowhere near as deep. I smirked as I looked off in the distance and noticed the sun was almost gone…then I noticed that most of the city lights were going out…it was time.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I called gently, which made her look back up at me with her cyan eyes slightly quivering, "It's starting…" I then said with a smile as I knew she was just going to love what she was going to see.

"W-What's starting?" She asked curiously and nervously as she leaned her head back not knowing what was going to happen…I bet she's scared that something horrible is going to happen…oh she couldn't be more wrong!

"The Return of the Birds celebration…trust me I don't think you're going to miss all those birds flying back." I elaborated in a cocky tone as I leaned back in my seat and pointed to the horizon…which I could see a huge clump of specs in the distance...which where the birds but I wasn't going to look…birds and watching them aren't really my thing.

"Oh my goodness! Y-You mean you choose this place just for me to see-"

"Yep…the perfect view for you…" I answered smugly before she could fully ask her question knowing full well what she was going to ask me.

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness!" She shouted in excitement as she instantly got up from her seat and went to the railing, looking around and admiring the view. "This is best view I could ask for Rainbow!" She then happily declared as she turned around and smiled to me, I smiled back but she couldn't see it since she turned around to face the oncoming birds.

"But…But…I don't have binoculars…what if I can't see them properly?" She then asked desperately as she turned around and looked at me with a worried expression on her face, her eyes completely wide from the fear of not seeing the birds….oh Fluttershy…forgetting something you just learned earlier today…why am I not surprised.

"Binoculars? What the hell do you need those for…are you forgetting something?" I teasingly asked back with a grin as I raised my hoof and pointed to my eyes, hoping she'd get the hint of what was I getting at. A smile quickly appeared on her face as she nodded back at me repeatedly.

"Oh yes I forgot! Thank you Rainbow!" She thanked cheerfully and gratefully before turning around to look in the distance with her newly discovered Pegasi-eye….I chuckled as I reached forward and took a sip of my water.

"Anytime…" I simply said in response before I decided to take more bites from my food…this is her thing…it's not really mine…she can enjoy her birds…I'll just sit here and let her have her fun like at the Butterfly Migration.

I looked over at the sun was fully gone…however high pitched sounds were heard before booming sound filled the air. And then high in the nights sky fireworks filled the air and illuminated the city and the birds that were returning. Fluttershy squealed at the sight and started to bounce happily. I chuckled and shook my head as I watched her and her foal-like excitement over birds.

"It's…It's beautiful…" The happy gently mare commented as she admired the fireworks going off above the city and the birds entering the city. I wasn't paying a damn bit of attention to the birds…instead just staring at her.

"Yeah…it really is…" I agreed, not so much about the sight of birds and fireworks but how the glow from the fireworks lit up Fluttershy and the dress she was in…everything else couldn't even come close to the beauty she exuded…I blushed and cringed at the ridiculous thought I had and focused back on the plate of food before me.

"You've got to watch this with me Rainbow!" She then shouted cheerfully as she walked over me and grabbed me, pulling me from the table and over to the railing.

"A-Alright…" I agreed slightly surprised by her sudden assertiveness…geez when she's really passionate about something there's no saying no is there?

Fluttershy pulled me over to the railing and I ended up looking out at the city and the birds. Once again I wasn't the least bit thrilled, but Fluttershy was as I looked over and saw her looking around to see as many birds as she could. I sighed as I looked forward at the sights of the flapping animals…this is kind of boring…the only thing I liked looking at that had wings was the mare next to me and not these small animals. W-What? I blushed at that though and slowly inched myself away from Fluttershy…getting very nervous because I was quite possibly getting into a dangerous area…an area that I wanted to stay away from…especially after that debacle with Twilight this morning…but I want to avoid thinking about that…I don't want to deal with that situation until I get back to Ponyville.

"Thank you Rainbow…this is perfect…" Fluttershy said in content as I felt her lean her head against my shoulder, which caused me to freeze in my position, preventing me from getting away. I slowly looked over to see her leaning against me…she cannot look happier than she does right now.

"N-No problem…a-anytime Fluttershy…" I nervously replied as I looked away, feeling my cheeks lightly heat up from the contact…even if it did feel really nice…no no don't' think that Dash! You're already in enough crap with Twilight and who knows else…this is the last thing you should be thinking!

"This…was one of the best nights of my life…I seem to have a lot of those with you Dash…" She then said in a soft gently voice as she nuzzled against me. I shook a little as I needed to get away from this situation as soon as possible. I looked down and saw that the lights to the city were starting to come back…I narrowed my eyes on a particular street and saw a sign light up…a sign I've been wanting to see as soon as I got into this city.

"Heh…yeah…and it's about to get even better!" I happily and cockily said as I grinned and moved away from Fluttershy, finding the perfect escape and also finding the place I wanted to be above all else.

"How?" She asked curiously as she looked at me a bit disappointed, not wanting to break the contact with me…honestly I didn't want to break it either but there's an awesome place I need to be!

"Oh you'll see soon enough…" I said trying to be mysterious as I walked over and grabbed both our saddlebags, putting them on my back and then walking over to her and picking her up. "So let's get going…" I then said as I opened my wings and took to the air, not concerned about staying here and worrying about the food…it's free after all so we can leave whenever we like.

"Wh-Where…where are we going?" She asked nervously, most likely surprised about our sudden departure…she most likely wanted to stay a bit longer to continue watching the birds but there's a better place to be right now!

"To go get some delicious cider of course!" I shouted happily, telling her about our destination as I headed for the best bar in town…the bar I always went to whenever I came down here…I know Fluttershy isn't comfortable with bars but she'll be fine as long as I'm there…and you know…

I seriously need a drink to clear my mind of all this and these weird feelings inside my chest.

**Author's Notes/Constant Bickering Whining**

Another horribly long terrible piece of –censored- uploaded another chapter not worth your time. I can safely say that Chapter 10 won't be nearly as long since…spoiler alert it's mostly going to take place within the bar with maybe a bit or two before and after…and since it's a bar you can already start guessing what's going to happen and start writing this yourself if you wanted to.

Time to start listing the problems…first off the OCs…most of them pointless…one takes precedence and that's Princess Who cares…who I know I'm most likely ripping off as there's no such thing as an OC…because everyone's already thought of something already. Princess Firefight will return later…maybe…along with the announcer…maybe…it depends on what the next Author feels like doing…because I know I'm free and in the clear.

The other OCs are pointless like…the prison pony as I jokingly called him in my Pre-writing notes to the Negas. The fight scene between the basilisk was horrible written and was me trying my hand at a fight scene…and I failed horribly…oh and yes if anybody asks….that is a reference to Harry Potter….maybe…I don't know…doesn't matter if it is or isn't because the first thought you're going to have regardless is "Harry Potter" So screw it…it is the Harry Potter snake…just…without he killer vision but hell since it isn't real it doesn't matter…and Fluttershy is for some reason ok with a giant snake but not a Dragon…random character writing right?

I purposely ignored and didn't describe what it was that Rarity got Applejack and nor will I tell you what it is in the story…so what is it? …not telling you…use your imagination…I know what it is and if you think about it enough and the stuff I gave you…you can guess it on your own…the reason I didn't tell you what it is nor will I is to try and give off a mystery and uncertainty with their relationship….that and in my pre-notes I had a Spinoff story planned centered around Rarity and Applejack…oh did I type that on accident…yeah…well it's not happening…dropped idea after development…so there…

Grammar and spelling is horrendous as usual and I am not a dress designer…so yeah that sucks…the clip on is stupid…oh and I cheated and wrote in English with Rainbow instead of Portuguese like Fluttershy and her animals…because…yeah like I said…no comprende anything but English…and ughhh…I will write Chapter 10 since I got some of it done…and hopefully…if the agreement goes through…Chapter 11 and onwards will be written by someone else…someone better and new and cool…like the Nu Gundam…and since I said the Nu Gundam I have to say it…NU GUNDAM WA DA TE JA NAI!

So until next Friday's horrible down-date of pain and misery I am the always revolting and useless Dalek Saxon…SAYONARA!


	10. Chapter 10

Wow double digits…I never thought I'd make it that far…I'd thought I'd stumble and fall over in a puddle of my own congested failure…but hey I guess I should be proud I made it this far right? No…I'm ashamed…but thankfully THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER I AM WRITING! Thank freaking god! Next Chapter will be taken over by a better writer and I'll never have to do this crap again! Ever! HA HA!

So bear witness to my last awful chapter…Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10: Rainbow's Necessary Juice!/It's Necessary that you avoid this story!**

"Ummmm…R-Rainbow? Is it really necessary for you to get some cider?" I asked in soft curious tone as Rainbow put me down on the pavement in front of the bar…with a sight out front that said…I…I don't know I can't read it…but I know I don't want to go into some dirty bar after the great restaurant I just came from.

"Yes it's very necessary! After all the hell that I've been through I deserve a drink or five!" Rainbow Dash shouted back sounding almost desperate as she took my saddlebag off of her back and held it out to me. She…She's having a rough time? O-Oh dear…I…I know she we've had an issue or two today but…it didn't seem like it was enough to drive her to this point…I thought we were having a lot of fun at the restaurant until…O-Oh dear…I…I be it's me!

"A…am I causing problems for you?" I then inquired in a soft concerned whisper as I took back my saddlebag and put it on my back.

"Yes!" She instantly shouted as she shouted back at me with an annoyed look on her face. I…I knew it. I looked down at the ground with my ears lowering as I hide behind my mane. I started to regret coming here…if I knew I would be causing her so much grief…then it would be better if I just stayed behind…

"I mean no!" She then corrected in a louder yell, most likely after noticing my reaction and feeling guilty about it, "It…it's complicated…." She then said in a lower tone after giving a disgruntled sigh. I continued to stare at the ground knowing that she's just trying to spare my feelings and not tell me that it's my fault that she's upset when it's clear that it is.

"I…I'm sorry…" I apologized in upset tone as I felt tears start to form in my eyes, on the verge of crying my eyes out. I thought we had a great time today, especially after the fake snake incident...she said I was her best friend…but…clearly that was a lie to make me feel better…I should've known that from the beginning…how could Rainbow ever possibly enjoy spending her time with somepony like me?

"I…I'm so sorry Rainbow!" I then tearfully said as I collapsed on the cold hard pavement and covered my face up with my hooves. My eyes stung as I tears freely fell from my eyes, down my face, and onto concrete grounding making a light dripping sound from it landing on it.

"Fluttershy…" I heard the cyan Pegasus call gently as I could also hear hoof steps coming up to me. "It's not from anything you've done or said…it…it just…involves you somehow…" She then said as I felt two hooves gently wrap around me and bring me into a soft hug, I looked up and through my blurred vision I could see Rainbow right in front of me with a smile on her face.

"I…I don't…" I said between sobs as I struggled to respond, but my feeble response was cut off when I felt Rainbow's hoof gently move up behind my head and gently push it into her warm chest. Her fur was slightly coarse but not uncomfortable and I could feel her heartbeat thumbing against the side of my face…it…it was actually soothing and helped me stop crying.

"Look….umm…it's complicated but let me make it clear that it's not your fault…it's just…I'm on edge right now and I need something take the edge off if you catch my drift?" The sweet daredevil then explained in a low tone as if sounding unsure of what she was saying. I could tell she was struggling with something…it was an internal struggle…but…I could tell that she was being genuine in her statement and that even though it involved me…it wasn't bad.

"A-Alright…I…I understand…" I contently said in a low tone as I closed my eyes, happy that Rainbow isn't upset with and even more happy that I'm this close to her…the warmth coming off her body is comforting and if I stayed like this for long I knew I would slowly drift off to sleep. Unfortunately the serene moment came to an abrupt end as I Dash broke off the hug and then started to help me back to my hooves.

"Feel better?" She asked with a confident look on her face, knowing full well that I was feeling better thanks to her. I backed away and looked at the ground again, my mane moving in front of my face so I could barely see her out of the corner of my unhidden eyes.

"Y-Yes…t-thank you." I thanked an almost inaudible mumble as I rubbed my hoof against the ground, I've been in direct contact with Rainbow a lot lately and I'm finding myself…really enjoying them…almost hopelessly addicted to them as I wanted nothing more for her to hug me again or for me to hug her…and that slightly terrified me...Rainbow's not very comfortable with that much contact between anypony and…isn't it a little strange for me to want more from my best friend than what I'm already getting…I..I don't know…

"Great! So let's go inside!" The athletic Pegasus then happily suggested as she walked up to me and then past me towards the entrance. She's really excited to get some cider…though when is she not excited for that…but then again…if she goes to get something to drink…and then has too much…how will I…oh no…

"Wait!" I immediately shouted in a…probably louder than necessary shout as I turned around to look at Rainbow Dash. Thankfully she heard my shout and stopped to turn around looking at me with a bewildered expression on her face and an eyebrow arched. "I…I don't know where our hotel is…and…if you have a lot to drink...I….I-"

"Say no more Fluttershy…I got you covered!" Rainbow Dash confidently responded before I could I finish, reaching into her saddlebag to get out both a pencil and the map she was using the entire day. She put it on the ground and then started to scribble on it for a minute. Then she put her pencil away and got out the room key. She picked up the map and then held them both out for me to grab.

"Here…I'm giving you not only the key to our room but this map." She informed with a smile as I reached up and took the items from her hoof.

"I've drawn a line on it from here to the hotel…" Rainbow Dash then explained as I looked on the map to see a squiggly line from a point that said 'We're here' in horrible mouth writing leading to another point saying 'Where we need to go.'…I really need to work with her and try to improving her mouth writing…maybe…if she wants to.

"Hopefully you can follow it and get us back just in case…I'm…you know…" The cyan athlete then said a bit nervously and embarrassed said as she raised a hoof and rubbed the back of her head looking away. She's ashamed that when she gets intoxicated she's not that much help…but I've been in this situation countless times before and now that I have this map I know exactly who to deal with it.

"Yes…I'm sure I'll be fine." I pleasantly replied with a smile and a nod before I reached back and put the items in my saddlebag.

"Great! Let's go then!" She then enthusiastically shouted as she raised a hoof in the air. Then she quickly turned around and went to the door, opening it for me enter first. She's been doing that all day…I really should tell her that it's not necessary but I know she won't listen to me. So instead I nodded and entered the bar, with her following right behind me.

When we entered the place was surprisingly clean…though maybe that was rude of me to think that all bars are dirty…but it was actually nice looking. There were fine expensive looking tables, nice bright red upholstery hanging on the walls, a glass ceiling so we could see the stars in the sky, and an overall pleasant atmosphere with very few ponies in the bar. Dash trotted over to the hard would bar and sat herself on one of the lovely looking barstools next to a pony in a large coat enjoying a drink. I sighed as I walked up and sat right next to her admiring the smooth looking texture on the countertops and vast assortments of drinks on the wall.

"Yo Scotch…where are you?" Rainbow called in a loud tone trying to get attention to the bartender here.

"Oh Solaris…I know that voice…" A husky voice replied in a teasing tone, then shortly afterwards a big white stallion appeared with light cerise eyes and a black mane. He walked over to where we were setting with a smile on his face looking directly at Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash…I assume you're here because of your bird escort duty right?" He asked her as he raised both his forelegs and set them on the countering, leaning against it as he looked at her…I guess they're friends…she probably comes here all the time when she comes down here…so I guess it would make sense that she knows this guy…I mean she's on a first name basis with all the bartenders back in Ponyville.

"Yep I'm back and I've come here to grace you with my awesome presence once more!" The cyan mare next to me superciliously stated as she grinned and rubbed her hoof against her chest which made the white stallion chuckle slightly.

"Yeah yeah…the usual right?" The bartender responded leaning off the counter, brushing aside her brash behavior and asking her…I assumed what to drink which I guess he already knows and just wants to confirm it.

"You know me so well…" Dash teasingly answered nodding a few times and folding her fore hooves which made him shake his head and roll his eyes playfully. When he did he spotted me and blinked a few times before his face turned to one of amazement.

"Wow…and who might I ask are you?" He asked me as he was impressed with how I looked. I blushed as I looked down and noticed that I was still wearing that fancy dress from the restaurant…no wonder it caught his eye…if it can impress Rainbow it can impress anypony…but now I'm so nervous I don't know if I can say answer him.

"I…I'm….I'm…F-Fl…Flu…" I struggled to say in a soft tone as I lowered myself little by little hoping to duck out of his line of sight.

"Black Scotch this is Fluttershy!" Rainbow then happily introduced as she reached over and raised me back up to my original height.

"H-Hello…" I nervously greeted with a forced smile as I raised my hoof up somewhat and waved at him…which caused him to nod back at me.

"And Fluttershy this is Black Scotch…" She then introduce as she pointed her hoof at the white stallion…that's…kind of odd...he's not black at all except for his mane and yet he has black in his name…oh I shouldn't judge like that though…it's very rude.

"Wow Dash…she's quite a catch…but I didn't expect you to go for this type…I mean she looks like she just walked out of a palace!" Black Scotch replied in an impressed tone as he leaned back on the counter with a hoof on his chin looking over me…which made me feel even more embarrassed and made my face heat up as I tried to duck again…I-I don't like it when random ponies are looking over me…it makes me feel uncomfortable!

"Sh-She's my friend from Ponyville!" Rainbow Dash practically shouted with a stutter, sounding a little uncomfortable herself…though I don't know why she would feel weird when he's talking me and not her.

"Friend? Just a friend?" He then asked as I looked up to see him giving her a doubtful look…I looked over at Dash who was now looking very nervous at this whole situation…though I'm still not understanding why though.

"Fine…s-she's my best friend! You happy now?" Rainbow then declared sounding both angry and embarrassed as she almost got out of her seat…oh I get it now…she was just feeling awkward because she was having trouble admitting that…I can understand…I would have trouble saying that to somepony as well…not to mention almost everything else unfortunately.

The stallion didn't respond and just stared at Rainbow Dash with an eyebrow arched giving off a very doubtful expression. "Look can you just give me my drink already?" Rainbow asked in a menacing tone as she narrowed her eyes at the white stallion, who proceeded to chuckle in response to this.

"Alright alright…no need to get defensive." He teasingly replied as he reached under the counter and brought out a big empty glass. He then walked over to a barrel on the edge of the back wall and poured the cider into it. He walked back over to Dash, the drink fizzing in his hoof as he held it out to her. "And here you go Dash." He kindly said as Rainbow reached out and grabbed it, proceeding to take one long drink that must've lasted a good ten seconds.

"Ahhhh…thank Celestia I really needed that!" The now happy mare next to me declared as she lowered the now half empty glass, wiping away some of the cider on her upper muzzle with her free hoof.

"And what do you want missy?" The white stallion asked with a smile as he looked at me, Rainbow Dash proceeding to take another long drink.

"W-Water please…" I answered in a stutter, though sounding louder than before. He blinked at me a few times before he shook his and looked at me like I was crazy. I eeped as I ducked my head, fearing I made a horrible mistake.

"Really? You come to my bar with all its varied and exotic drinks and ask for something you can find in a public toilet?" He almost shouted sounding very offended as he turned around and motioned his hooves around all the bottles behind him. O-Oh dear…I shouldn't have said anything...or at least ordered whatever Rainbow ordered, "Come on girl! Think big!" He then encouraged in a loud excited tone which honestly sounded a bit weird thanks to natural low and rough tone.

"W-Well…I…I…ummm…" I struggled to response as I fully hid behind the counter, not knowing what to order since I don't know what they serve here….or if what I'm ordering he won't understand since I bet all the drinks here are called something else thanks to the different language…oh dear…maybe I'll just ask for nothing…that will work right?

"Lay off her Black Scotch…she's not much of a drinker…just give her what she wants…" I heard Rainbow Dash defend, feeling a hoof grab me again and pull me back up to face the stallion who was looking at Rainbow weirdly again. "Oh and get another drink for me as well!" She then said happily as she held out her empty glass…oh dear that's drink one…and it took her less than a minute to finish.

"Ok ok…another round coming up…" He said with a sigh as he grabbed the empty glass, and then turning around to head back to the barrel to fill it up. "Though…I'm a little curious now…" The bartender began as he started to pour more cider into the glass.

"Do you always bring her when you go drinking in Ponyville…I mean it seems like you two do this a lot…" He finished, both asking his question and filling up the glass. He turned around and walked back over to her with a mischievous grin on his face as his light cerise eyes seemed to beam at Rainbow Dash…almost like he was interrogating her.

"Oh yeah…Fluttershy's my drinking buddy…" Rainbow confidently answered with a grin as she reached over with one hoof and tapped my shoulder and used the other to reach out towards the white stallion, awaiting the cider to be given to her. I sighed slightly as for some reason her calling me her 'drinking buddy' almost seemed demeaning in some way…I don't know what I expected though…we've been going out to drink together since the very start…although with me certainly having much fewer cups of cider than her.

"But you said it yourself…she's not much of a drinker…" He pointed out as he gave her the drink and then bent below the counter to get out another glass, "So why did you bring her…and don't tell me it's to because she helps you home because I know you...you've stumbled in and out of this place enough times that I can tell that you can make it back no matter what…" He then questioned as he went over to a part of the counter and got out what looked like a cool water bottle, then emptying it out into the glass. Isn't it obvious? It's because I don't drink that much so she can have more cider…that's the real-

"Well...she's kind of the first pony I ever drank with…hell she was the first pony I was with when I first had a drink period…" Rainbow answered with a sigh before immediately taking a drink from her refilled glass. W-Well…that's true…so I guess it's because of her loyalty that she brings me along…maybe I should tell her she doesn't have to do that for me.

"Oh really?" The bartender replied back in a mischievous and almost teasing way as he smirked and walked over to me with the glass of water in hoof, putting it down in front of me.

"Yeah….remember Fluttershy?" She asked me as she looked at me after taking yet another drink from her glass…though her drinks are not as much or long like when she had her first glass. She's asking me about that time back when were in our teens? A moment I'll never forget no matter what? Of course I remember it!

"Y-Yes…I do…it was when…when High Rise invited me to a party at his house while his parents away….only to…only to…" I started a little nervous before I stopped abruptly….not able to go on and instead I just looked down at the glass of water and felt myself starting to tear up slightly at the memory.

"Ditch you in a cruel way in front of a lot of ponies…pulling a cruel joke on you…" Rainbow finished for me in a low growl, angry at that memory unlike me who was upset by it. I thought I was starting to be liked by other ponies…but I was so wrong…so wrong…

"Yeah…" I simply said as I slightly nodded to confirm her statement. A tear escaped my eye and starting to slide down the side of my face.

"Then the flankhole went and invited me to his little bash…even try entice me by telling me that he'd got ahold of a whole barrel of cider to celebrate even though he was still technically underage." Rainbow then went on sounding more enraged with each passing word while in the meantime I just got sadder…I think High Rise either wanted to make sure I was friendless or to try and have Rainbow to himself…because I was sure I saw him looking at her from time to time…that thought upset me more now.

"So what happened?" The bartender then asked curiously sounding like he was getting invested in our tale. I smiled and raised a hoof to wipe the tear away as I knew what was coming next.

"I told him to go to hell along with a whole bunch of other choice words." The kind Pegasus next to me proudly yelled as she raised her glass and hit the table with it as if to drive the point home. "Afterwards I went over to his house before the party, broke in, and stole that barrel…just to get back at his flank!" She then explained sounding like her usual self, almost sounding proud of the fact that she broke into somepony's house and committed a theft.

"You're lucky you didn't get in trouble Rainbow…" I pointed out, although a bit teasingly as I looked up at her and gave her a smile. She looked back at me and blinked a few times in return before she smirked and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Pfff…what was he going to do? Report that he…a minor…had possession of cider and that somepony stole it…yeah right….that prissy little suck up couldn't risk it!" She explained before looking forward and taking another drink from her glass. I giggled at that response, as did the bartender, and even the pony next to Rainbow in the coat laughed slightly at that point

"And then I brought it back to Grams and we spent the whole night laughing and drinking the barrel…knowing that they had nothing and were probably having a lame party…like they deserved!" She then went on after she put down the glass now sounding like she was reveling in her victory over them…even though the cider she stole wasn't that good…

"The cider tasted awful…." I reminded her still slightly giggling…my first experience with cider at a young age and it was probably the worst thing I ever tasted ever…that's probably why I'm not a big drinker today.

"Yeah it tasted like shit!" Rainbow agreed cackling at what I said…though was it necessary to go to such lengths in terms of vulgarity? Oh dear…she's starting become influenced by the cider isn't she? "It wasn't until later that I found out that it was the cheapest brand of cider you could get…what a cheapskate!" She then said insulting the colt who I'm sure doesn't even remember us right now…is this what we call an empty victory? Oh well it was still a good night…even when her grandma found us drinking cider.

"And remember when your grandma walked in on us and caught us…" I then reminded her smiling at her even though Rainbow wasn't looking at me. She took another drink, nodding her head over and over again while doing so in acknowledgement that she remembered.

"Yeah I thought we were dead…she even began to scold us saying things like 'I couldn't believe you would do this' and what not before walking up and pouring herself a glass and walking out saying 'be sure to leave some left over after you're done.'" Dash recalled with a wide grin on her face as if she could see it right in front of her eyes.

"What a grandma…" The bartender commented in a slight chuckle as he shook his head slightly in shock most likely that a caring grandma would do that…letting her grandfillies drink cider when they were under aged…

"She was the awesomest grandma ever…she just turned that great night into an amazing night!" The cyan Pegasus shouted as she raised her half empty glass up in the air like she was celebrating the completion of a new trick. Yeah…I have to agree with what she said…even if it was a bit much.

"It was a good night…if a little bit…you know…weird and…illegal…" I added smiling and closing my eyes…now understanding why Rainbow always brought me along…and even though it was for the sake of tradition…I guess I don't mind being dragged along with her.

"So that's why you always take her along huh?" The white stallion then asked wanting to confirm if that was the reason or not. Which I'm pretty sure will-

"No not that…" Rainbow immediately denied sternly. I opened my eyes and saw her shaking her head at him before raising her hoof and taking another drink…i-it…it's not…then what is it? "It's because…well…I'm not…that me most calm and cool headed mare around…especially after having something to drink…" She then admitted in a softer tone, a bit ashamed for saying that out loud…oh no you're not that bad Rainbow you…you can just be a bit…ummm…impulsive at times….

"Oh I can testify to that…there wasn't time I can remember where you weren't trying to start something here…" The bartender agreed as he nodded frantically in agreement…oh dear…I can only imagine the problems she caused when she's really under the influence…she's really hard to control but I've never seen her do anything in front of me…oh if only I was there at those times I could've…could've….oh…..

"Yeah…and that night…I was still…kind of pissed at High Rise for doing that to Fluttershy…and after a while of drinking…I…kind of wanted to go back and beat his flank into the dirt…" Rainbow then elaborated in a soft tone as she leaned back and looked up through the glass ceiling up at the stars. Oh yes I remember…the state she was in…if I didn't do anything she surely would've went out and hurt somepony…or herself for that matter…

"But Fluttershy stopped me…she calmed me down and prevented me from doing that or anything else for that matter." She then went on as she looked down at the glass with barely any cider in it. It…it wasn't that big of deal…I just talked to you and…you calmed down yourself.

"So that's why I always taker her with me…not just because it's like our tradition…not just because I enjoy this time with her…but because I know Fluttershy will keep me in check and won't let me do anything to hurt myself or anypony else for that matter." Rainbow Dash then admitted as she looked at me with a gentle smile, her face relaxed and calm unlike before when it was tense and angry…was that me or the cider?

"R-Rainbow…" I simply said as I felt my cheeks warm up from what she said. She then chuckled and looked away before taking another quick drink.

"Heh…now that I think about it…that might be where it stared…" The kind mare then began seeming to come to a realization about something.

"Wh-Where w-what started?" I asked curiously and nervously, wondering what it is she just discovered…feeling my hoofs shake slightly at what she was going to say.

"You keeping me in a calm state of mind…you always manage to keep me cool in the bar and even outside of the bar…there have been many times this week where I wanted to murder somepony but…you always managed turn my anger into peace…I don't know how you do it Fluttershy but…I think it's safe to say I'd probably be in jail…or worse without you…thanks…" She admitted before looking at me and putting a hoof on her shoulder, generously thanking me for something that I'm sure I didn't deserved to be thanked over.

"A-Anytime Dash…" I whispered back as I turned my head away and hide my fully warm feeling face away, knowing that I most likely had a deep blush on my face.

"It seems you two have a very special kind of bond…" The bartender teasingly pointed out upon seeing our little conversation. Y-Yes…I would agree with that…but I don't think I can speak at the moment…

"That's what we call 'Best Friends' Scotch…now give me another drink…." Rainbow happily declared as I felt her hoof leave my shoulder. I gasped slightly at what she said…yes…best friends…I should be happy about that…but…I'm not that happy…I should be ecstatic but instead…I feel like I want more than that…what more could I want though?

"Alright…round three coming up!" The bartender replied with a chuckle as I looked back to see him gently take the empty glass away from her. I looked down and finally took my first sip of water…wanting to distract myself from these thoughts.

I focused on my water…which was ok…water is water after all. I noticed lights starting to shine in from above us. I looked up and noticed that the lights in the buildings around us where starting to come back on. I guess this means the return of the birds festival is over…I sighed as wished I could've seen the full thing with Rainbow instead of the start. Though this isn't bad either I guess…as long as we're together I don't mind. I then saw that the statue of the Pegasus without feathers lit up. I titled my head at the statue and at how it's wings and fore hooves was outstretched…

"Say Rainbow…" I called curiously as I decided I wanted to know the history behind that statue…I just hope Rainbow knows what the backstory is behind it.

"Yeah?" She said back after taking a sip from her glass, looking at me both curiously and…not looking like she usually does unfortunately…her eyes were starting to lose their normal luster and it won't be long until she eventually loses her stable mind…I should probably ask my question quickly before I lose her to the cider.

"Why is there a giant statue of a featherless Pegasus on that large hill?" I asked inquisitively as I pointed up through the glass ceiling at the Pegasus statue that was being lit up by all the nice colorful lights.

"Oh that's the statue of Gentle Breeze..." Rainbow answered in a matter of fact fashion as I looked at her to see her giving me a surprised expression as if stunned that I didn't know it before hoof.

"Who's Gentle Breeze?" I asked as I titled my head a bit, now wanting to know who this pony is that warrants her having a huge statue overlooking the city.

"Well…a long time ago in a distant land she was a Pegasus born with only one source feather…" Rainbow started in a serious tone as she looked at the statue….oh good she isn't inebriated enough that she can't tell the story for me…that's good...but what's bad is how sad the story started out.

"Oh dear…that….that's awful..." I said in return as I looked at my barely touched glass of water…a Pegasus with only one source feather…it's a rare disorder that can affect any newborn Pegasus without rhyme or reason…and if a Pegasus is born with only one source feather….well they might as well have not been born a Pegasus at all….

"Yeah….as you know…the source feather is the first feather that grows on a Pegasus foal's wings…it allows all the other feathers to grow and it contains all the magic needed to fly and even manipulate the weather…there's always two…one on each wing…" Rainbow Dash explained as she looked down and took another drink. Why…yes I did know…and…you even knew that I knew…so…ummm…you didn't have to explain it for me…but I guess I should've seen that coming since your state of mind is starting to slip.

"And since she was only born with one source feather she was doomed to never fly in the sky or reliably stand on clouds without falling…a Pegasus with just one wing…a curse I couldn't even imagine bearing." She then commented in a sorrowful tone before giving off a sigh…oh yes if you only had one reliable wing Dash I couldn't imagine how much you would be suffering right now…

"I feel so sorry for her…" I said before I took a small sip of water hoping that this wouldn't be a sad story that would make me cry…I don't like sad stories…or scary stories…or almost any kind of story that isn't a romance story of some kind.

"Yeah…and what's worse is that she born in a royal family with high esteem…and knowing that she was only born only one source feather filled them with disgust and hatred…" She then went on continuing the story, not instilling me with much hope…oh no parents that dislike their foal…I can only fear what's going to happen next.

"W-What happened?" I asked in a fearful tone...as I looked at her and cringed as if expecting a blow to strike me.

"They disowned her at a very young age…gave her to another royal family to be a servant and maid without a second thought." She answered as she closed her eyes…finding it difficult to answer my question…Oh…Oh dear….

"Oh my…that poor girl…she must've been so heartbroken…" I said in a low sad tone as I looked away, feeling tears starting to well up in my eyes…why is it that bad things always happen to good ponies that don't deserve it?

"She was hurt…yes…but didn't let it crush her spirits and smiled throughout the entire thing…taking the punishment without letting it affect her." The story telling Pegasus beside me said in a reassuring tone. I looked at her to see her smiling back at me…trying to lift my hopes so I don't start crying.

"She sounds like a strong girl…I can kind of relate to having a troubled family and still being able to smile." I commented as it worked…I was starting to feel a bit better…but that was thanks to Rainbow…she's my support…just like in the past…she's what kept me from my spirits breaking…I can't imagine what she had to keep her spirits up.

"Yeah…but that's not all." The mare with the rainbow mane then said with a smirk, looking like the story wasn't even close to completion, "The family she was given to quickly became appointed as rulers of this far away land." She then said as she nodded a bit before taking another drink from her glass. So she became a part of a family that ruled over an entire kingdom?

"Oh my, that's good…I guess…" I said very reluctantly…I guess it's ironic that the family that abandoned her saw their foal becoming a part of the most important family around…but she was still a maid to them so nothing really changed for her…

"And then soon after that…the family she served had a daughter…with only one source feather." Rainbow then said as she looked back at me looking a bit more intoxicated unfortunately…but still keeping a sound mind thankfully.

"Oh dear." I simply said as I raised a hoof to my muzzle…starting to imagine another bad outcome.

"The family was humiliated and unlike Breeze's first family…didn't give her away and instead hid her away…as if they never had a daughter at all…" The cerise eyed Pegasus then explained in a harsh tone as she looked forward with disgust on her face.

"Oh my goodness…that's almost as bad as the first family!" I commented feeling almost as disgusted as she was. I don't know which is worst…giving away your foal or locking her away…it's almost the same thing!

"Yes…and Breeze was assigned to look after her since they both shared the same curse…Pegasi with one feathered wing and one featherless wing…" She agreed before telling more of the story…well…I guess that's ok because at least they have each other. "Breeze and the daughter weren't that far apart in age and eventually as the daughter grew up became good friends…the best of friends…like sisters…" The brash mare beside me then went on, finally telling me a happy part to the story. I sighed in relief as I was worried this was only going to be a sad story.

"Then one day the father and mother decided to have another foal…one that would become their true heir and surpass their first daughter." Dash then said in a low tone as my short respite came crashing down with that one statement.

"That…That's awful…why couldn't this be a happy story?" I said very loudly and upset feeling myself about to cry again…why couldn't Rainbow lie and just tell me it was a happy story about love and kindness? Not this story of abandonment and mistreatment!

"Breeze thought this was horrible treatment of their daughter and her best friend…and believed she deserved the throne and to be the heir…but knew she would never be accepted with her lack of a wing…" Rainbow continued in low tone as she looked into her half empty glass of cider…why yes…I think so too! What awful parents…abandoning their daughter and tossing her aside like that!

"So Breeze, in her kindness and generosity…gave the daughter her only source feather." She then said seriously before taking a quick drink of her cider. She…She…

"O-Oh my…" I simply said in a whimper as I lowered myself in my seat…not expecting her to do…something so distract…because now she…she'll have two featherless wings since the source feather is needed to continue the support of the other feathers….so soon she'll look…just like the statue.

"The daughter's flightless wing quickly grew usable feather while Breeze lost all of hers. The daughter was quickly able to fly and take to skies like any other Pegasus while Breeze would never experience such pleasures…but it was something she accepted with glee and with a smile…all she wanted was her best friend and sister to have a bright future unlike her…" Rainbow then said happily and with a smile as finally the story got…somewhat brighter…Breeze didn't seem to have that bright future like the daughter would but at least she would happy…If I where her I think I'd do the same thing.

"And it worked too, she was then soon accepted by her family…and the right to the throne even after the second daughter was born...deciding that they would rule together." The cyan mare then said as she looked down at the glass of cider again…twirling it slightly to make the liquid spin in the glass.

"I'm so glad…" I said in relief as I put a hoof to my chest…now glad that this was getting happier instead of sadder…w-wait…two daughters…ruling together…c-couldn't be…could it?

"However…" Rainbow then started in a low melancholic tone, oh dear…please tell this won't- "Back then…the giving of a source feather to another was considered an act of divine love and commitment…like a wedding proposal." She explained, continuing that low tone as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. R-Really? Exchanging of source feathers was that important and eventful…I…it doesn't happen now as I don't ever hear about that anymore…times were certainly different back then I guess…

"If word ever got out that the princess had another Pegasus' source feather…there would be a scandal and she would once again be tossed aside…" Rainbow then unfortunately informed me, getting back into the sad territory again…w-wait…if it's like that…then…then…

"No…please….please don't tell me-"

"So…to protect her friend and her future….Breeze left…" Rainbow sternly said, cutting me off and confirming my worst fear…no...why did it have to be that way? "She smiled and said her goodbye to the mare she'd known and loved like a sister for so long. Then without anypony else noticing or knowing…she left the far away land and went as far as she could…which led her here." Rainbow then finished in a depressed tone before taking another drink, leaving only a little bit of cider left in the glass.

"No…that….that's not fair…" I said upset as I looked down at the counter, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, making it certain that I was going to cry this time…nothing was going to stop it this time.

"She then built a house on that hill over there…and tried her best to start a life on her own…in exile…adapting this new unknown land…and eventually after some time she mastered the art of living alone and in a foreign place" Rainbow continued, not noticing my upset position. I felt tears roll down my eyes as she was exiled to live all by herself even though she helped her best friend and probably gave the kingdom a great ruler…it's…it's just cruel….

"However…after many years…traveling ponies looking to settle in new lands came across her…" Rainbow still went on continuing the story and was actually sounding a bit more positive than before. "They visited her…and asked for help in this unknown land…" She then said as she looked up through the ceiling and at the hill where the statue was on. W-Well at least she wasn't alone anymore.

"Breeze was much older then but was still a kind and gentle mare…and helped them in any way she could, especially to the foals and young ones…she gave them food, water, and anything else she could give them…including toys and trinkets to the little ones…" She then informed as a slight smile appeared on her face. It started to appear on my face as well…even though she exiled herself and was alone for so many years…she was still a generous and giving mare like before…not even that could damper her kindness.

"Some travelers that came across her ended up coming back to her for more help…and then would come back again as they continued to struggle in this unknown land…until eventually they settled in what would become this city next to her…relying on her help and kindness to start their own lives…" The cerise eyed mare said as the smile faded and she looked down. Well…I guess that explains the origin of this city…but…why is Rainbow not looking happy about it…I think this story is finally getting brighter and I can start to see why there's a statue of her on that hill where she lived.

"More and more ponies settled around her and she did her best to help them…the foals loved her and would always play with her and help her….she was like the queen of this unintended city to them because without her there would be no place they could call home." Rainbow went on as she moved the glass on the table as if to simulate the travelers coming in and settling in this new born city that Gentle Breeze seemed to create out of nowhere…

"She continued to help them and support them…and…when she eventually passed all the foals and young ones where devastated…but by then they were capable of supporting themselves on their own…all thanks to that wingless Pegasus known as Gentle Breeze…" Rainbow Dash then said softly, finishing the story and taking one last drink of her cider. I smiled as tears still seemed to slowly fall down the sides of my face…not from sadness but from happiness…it was a happy story in the end…I couldn't be more thankful.

"That…That's so sweet…she really was a kind and gentle mare…" I commented in a thankful tone as I wiped the tears away from my eyes and looked at Rainbow with a smile on my face.

"Yeah…she reminds me a lot of you…" She agreed as she looked back at me with a smile on her face as well. O-Oh…I…I know I said I would do the same things as she would but…I…ummm…

"I…I…no…I'm not…" I struggled to say as I felt my face heat up. I looked away and hid behind my mane in embarrassment…there's no way I could be that nice right? R-Rainbow's just…under the influence…that's why she said that.

"Fluttershy…you two have a lot in common…without her this city would be nothing and without you I would be nothing…" She then said in a soft tone which shocked me as I turned to look at her with my eyes wide as I saw her looking down with a tint of red on her face.

"R-Rainbow…I…I…" I struggled to say as I didn't know what to say in reply to that…is…is she really saying all that because she's intoxicated or…is she saying that because she genuinely means it…

"Yeah…and because of that it makes me sad.…" She then admitted in disgust and in a low growl as she moved forward and put her hooves on the counter, looking down at it as if ashamed of herself

"S-Sad…h-how…w-why?" I asked in nervous stutters as I was confused as to why it would make her sad…did…did I upset her somehow?

"Because…from her birth she had a miserable life and towards the end…when she finally started to get some peace…ponies came along and abused her generosity and kindness that she continued carry with her no matter what…never paying her back and only using her to help establish their lives…hell she lived on a hill and they lived down here…" Rainbow said in a low menacing tone as if really upset but this. T…They didn't abuse her…if she wanted to help them…she wanted to help them and…I…

"They took advantage of her kindness and gave nothing in return…they were like parasites…and that makes me really sad…not only for what happened to her…but what might happen to you…" She then said as she pushed the glass away and bit her lower lip starting to shake slightly in either anger or regret.

"R-Rainbow?" I simply called as I moved my hoof towards her wanting to comfort her by saying that it will never happen to her…especially if she's with-

"You're too kind for your own good…it's easy to take advantage of…and sometimes I even feel like I'm using you!" She then admitted almost shouting it out loud stopping me in my place and preventing me from touching her, she also caught the bartender and the pony next to her attentions with her outburst. "And that makes me sick to my stomach…I…I don't want to rely on you so much that I'm a burden to you…" She then said in a much softer tone as she put her head on the countertop and put her hooves through her mane as if genuinely hating herself at the moment. R-Rainbow feels as though she's using me…for support…to the point where she thinks she's hurting me…but…that's not true…I…I'd even say it's the exact opposite!

"Rainbow…no…you would never do that to me…not ever…if anyone's using their friends for support it's me…not you…" I said reassuringly as I pushed my hoof forward and then made it to her shoulder. I then moved it to her back almost touching her wing as I tried to encourage her that it's ok and it's not like that at all.

"I'm sure she would say the same thing…so kind that it blinds her from the truth in front of her very face…that they were hurting her for their own selfish gains…" The upset mare said, her soft tone slightly muffled by her head being against the countertop. I stopped and returned my hoof as I was unsure of how to respond to that…I…I know I'm not blind and that…that I…

"All they did for her was make her a statue…much later after she died…by then she was already buried and her house tore down…that's not a statue memorializing her or idolizing her…but a statue of shame…shame that all they could do for her was build her that one statue after her death…and right now I can't do anything for you to repay your kindness…and I don't think I ever will…I'm just like them…" She then said as she grabbed her rainbow mane and sounded angry…angry at herself for reasons that aren't true….that could never be true…I'm not blinded by kindness…she's just blinded by cider…

"Dash…" I simply called as I felt myself tear up again…not sure how to consul my poor friend who might be so inebriated right now…that… that no matter what I said my words of encouragement could not reach her.

"I…I'm sorry Fluttershy…" She apologized, sounding very sincere…giving me the most unnecessary sincere apology I have ever heard…I closed my eyes and looked away…not sure of what to do next.

"Shame isn't the reason that statue exists…its regret…" A third voice said in a low slightly rough tone. I opened my eyes and looked to my left to see that it was the colt next to Rainbow Dash in the large coat saying those words. Rainbow got up off the table and turned her head to look at the colt that said that.

"And just who the hell do you think you are? Cutting into our conversation…huh?" Rainbow shouted, obviously offended that this colt said something to her…I'm thankful that she's not sad anymore but this…isn't a great alternative…

"Rainbow…please calm down…" I said as I got up and went next to her, putting a hoof on her shoulder hoping it would relax her and prevent her from doing anything…drastic…

"I'm just somepony here to tell you that you're wrong about that statue and that it wasn't constructed because of shame…but out of regret." He answered, giving a vague response as he didn't give a name or really tell us who he was. He just said he was just somepony before he took a quick drink from his glass of cider.

"That's a load of crap…if it was out of regret for her loss they would've built it right after her death to memorialize her…but now they waited a good twenty years before they finally put one up!" Rainbow shouted back to him as she thankfully remained her place and instead just scowled at him, "That's not regret…that's shame…" She then finished huffed as she angrily pointed at him.

"I didn't say it was regret for her loss…" He responded still keeping his cool as he still remained where he was, looking down at his glass, "…its regret for what they couldn't do sooner…" He then clarified before taking another drink from his mostly empty glass of cider. R-Regret for what they couldn't do sooner?

"Huh?" The cyan mare simply said confused as her mouth gapped open and her eyebrow arched as far as it could go…giving off a very peculiar expression.

"You're not wrong…the ponies that where living near her abused her kindness and took advantage of it…" He then admitted as he nodded slightly and looked at the counter. Oh dear…I was hoping he would say that because I don't want to think of her as an abused pony.

"Well of course I'm not wrong!" Rainbow arrogantly agreed as she smirked, closed her eyes, and folded her fore hooves while giving a quick nod at him. Well…at least she's not angry at him.

"But she let them…she did it because she wanted to help them and more importantly make sure that the foals were taken care of…" The colt then explained as he turned to face us with his green eyes, letting me see his face finally. He was a white unicorn with a multicolored mane…though I couldn't make out all the colors…just yellow and orange. His horn looked a little longer than a typical unicorn's now that I looked at it.

"Yeah but still-"

"You said yourself…the foals loved her…the young ones adored her even if the parents didn't…" He pointed out in a slightly loud tone as he cut off Rainbow from retorting, "And they didn't forget her…how could they forget her…they wanted to memorialize her as soon as they could but they were too young and the adults would have nothing of it…" He then explained he titled his head at us a slight smile forming on his. Though it wasn't amusing Rainbow as she was starting to look upset again…she did not want to be cut off by this guy it seems.

"They built that statue as soon as they all came of age…regretting that they couldn't do it sooner…" He then finished in a softer tone as he looked up through at the ceiling at the statue that was still lit up. I looked up at it as well…I see…she couldn't be properly respected and appreciated because the ones that truly loved her had no way of showing their love and appreciation…they had to wait until they were fully grown to show it…and they showed it in the biggest way they could. I smiled as it bet she's very happy with that statue…and probably embarrassed over it as well.

"That doesn't make it all right though…that doesn't make it better…" Rainbow countered in a rough tone as she was still upset at him for cutting her off. I looked down at her to see her biting her lip and was worried that she would do something aggressive soon.

"I'm not saying it does…I'm just saying that's what they did…they corrected the mistakes of their parents and regretted not doing it sooner…a very common thing in life…" He replied seeming to concur with what she said and adding more to it…which unfortunately didn't please her as she still looked a bit angry.

"It's always like that…the old generation makes mistakes and the next generation is left with their mistakes and are forced to fix then…only to create new mistakes to be passed down to the generation after them and then the cycle repeats…it's a never ending flow of mistakes and regrets…" He then said a bit softly as he looked up through the ceiling and up at the stars twinkling above our heads. I looked down at the ground because of what he said...I don't think what he's saying is right…I live my life free of my parents mistakes…but then again…I don't think he's wrong as I'm sure there are ponies that are tied to the mistakes of their parents and their past…it must really be dependent on the pony…

"Tsk…you're sounding like an overdramatic flank!" The cyan mare bellowed as she snarled at him and narrowed her eyes at him…though he didn't seem to notice her as he still looked up at the stares as if hypnotized by their glow.

"In the end though…it's for the best…we as a society and species grow in the process and in the end I'd like to think that one day we will keep making mistakes and fixing them until there are no mistakes left to fix…" He then eventually said as he looked down at the table. Then he took one last drink from his glass and got up from his seat.

"Now you're ignoring me you son of a-!"

"Rainbow please!" I shouted as I grabbed Rainbow and held her down from getting up…or finishing that sentence for that matter.

"Though…that's not going to happen anytime soon…because for me personally…I have some past mistakes to correct…and hopefully the mistakes I make aren't as difficult to fix as the ones I'm forced to deal with." The coated unicorn then said almost in a whisper as he turned and trotted past us, heading to the door. Needless to say…Rainbow was not the least bit pleased by this.

"Get back here! I'm so going to pound you into the walls!" She shouted at him as he opened the door and left the bar. I did my best to keep Rainbow in her seat so she wouldn't go after him and do something she would regret later.

"Dash…please…just calm down!" I advised in a soothing voice as she resisted and tried to get up to chase after him.

"Who the hell was that and why did he look so familiar?" She then asked most likely not even caring who he was, she was just angry and yelling anything she could as she ignored my plight and tried to escape from my grip.

"Rainbow!" I shouted as I moved my face at her and stared at her. She looked into my eyes and blinked a few times before her hazy looking cerise eyes finally seemed to ease from their previous dilated state.

"S-Sorry Fluttershy…" She apologized sincerely and in a soft tone as I felt her body relax from its once tensed state.

"It's ok Rainbow…" I replied happily and with a smile as I let go of her and returned to my seat, knowing that she had finally calmed down.

"Another drink please!" She then cheerfully said as I saw her turn forward and hold up her empty glass. Oh dear…we're already at phase one of Rainbow's descent into intoxication…I don't know how much more she can take before I have to carry her back to the hotel!

The bartender came over and gave her another glass filled with cider, taking the old one away to go wash it. I was still working on my first glass of water while Rainbow was now on her fourth drink! I sighed as I picked up my glass of water and took a quick sip as Rainbow took a drink from hers. I continued to take small quick sips every now and again while in the meantime Rainbow seemed to take bigger drinks more frequently than me.

"Hey Fluttershy…" I then heard her call in a slightly dazed tone…oh dear…did we reach the second phase?

"Y-Yes?" I replied nervously as I looked back at her to see her whole body starting to move around slightly from side to side as if she was starting to have difficulty sitting up in her seat.

"…your head's big." Rainbow said a bit cheerfully as she pointed at me with her hoof. Yes we have…we've reached the second phase of happy confusion and the of balance control.

"Yes…thank you Rainbow." I thanked softly with a sigh as I looked forward, this isn't the first time she's said this to me…and I bet it won't be the last.

"No really…I don't know why but your head looks bigger than it should." She then insisted as I felt her hoof rub the side of my head…and now she's touching me…you know strangely enough...I know I said I wanted more direct contact with Rainbow…this isn't exactly what I had in mind…though it honestly did feel a look good for her to lightly touch the side of my head.

"I know…you've told me this before." I pointed out with a giggle as a small smile appeared on my muzzle. I was really enjoying this more than I really should.

"And then sometimes when I look at it looks normal…I wonder if it's because of the angle I'm looking at it in..." She then theorized as she moved my face around test her theory. My gaze shifted around the whole bar she moved my head around before she finally moved my head to face her.

"Who knows…" I teased not stopping her and just letting it out of her system. Her face had an extremely puzzled look as she moved her other hoof to her chin as if seriously trying to figure it out in her deluded state of mind.

"Maybe it's just illusion given off by your pretty pink mane or your bright beautiful eyes…" She then speculated as I felt her hoof move up and stroke my mane slightly before she moved it back down and stroked the side of my face next to my suddenly widening eyes.

"Eh…U-Uh…I…I guess…" I stuttered in an embarrassment as I moved away from her hoof and looked down at my drink, feeling my face light up like it was on fire. Sh…She really thinks that about me? N-No…it…it's just the cider talking…bu…but even still…I…I want to hear her say it again. "Y…You really think my mane-"

"Another drink Scotchy!" She loudly declared as I looked over to see her with the empty glass on top of her head...now making it visually clear that she was well past phase two of her inebriation.

"Coming right up." The white stallion replied with a chuckle as he went over to get another glass. I looked down and away, hiding behind my mane as I didn't want the bartender to see my most likely very deep blush residing itself on my face. Y-Yeah…it's just the cider…she's not in the right state of mind…w-what was I thinking…Fluttershy I think you're starting to lose it.

The bartender came back with her drink and put it in front of her. Rainbow wasted no time and dived right into the drink….metaphorically of course. She picked up and instantly started to guzzle it down almost as quickly as she could. Oh dear now she's not even pacing herself…this isn't good. I can sense our departure time soon arriving as it won't be long now before we enter phase three of her drunkenness…I mean…intoxication…sorry.

"Hey…what the…what the hell is that stallion doing?" I heard Rainbow then a bit angrily, her words being slurred. I looked over to see her head now wobbling as she looked over at a corner behind me.

"H-Huh…what stallion?" I asked frantically as I turned around to the general direction she was facing, hoping it wasn't that one colt that left a while ago…if he came back it's only going to cause more problems…especially since Rainbow is in a less stable frame of mind.

"That stallion over there…I think he's…I think he's eying you up Fluttershy!" The cyan Pegasus next to me shouted in a stutter…sounding a bit confused actually.

"W-W-What?" I whimpered as I looked over at her in humiliation…w-why would they be doing that? I don't think I did anything wrong did I? I saw Rainbow pointing with her hoof and turned to look again for this stallion…and when I finally did my jaw dropped at who this stallion was.

"Hey…Hey buddy! Look the other way! This mare right here is too good for you!" The obviously drunk…I mean...intoxicated mare shouted as she reached over and put a hoof around me as if trying to defend…even though it really wasn't necessary.

"Ummm R-Rainbow…" I called softly, feeling my cheeks slightly heat up from the sudden contact…trying to tell her what she was shouting at.

"Hey! Yeah you! I'm talking to you! Keep your creeper eyes off my best friend's flank or else it's going to be the last thing you ever see!" She then threatened as she pointed her other hoof at it with her glass of cider in her hoof…half empty by the looks of it.

"R-Rainbow…it…it's just a promotional card board cut out of a stallion advertising some kind of cider…" I then explained to feeling my face heat up more because of the mention of my….ummm…you know…while pointing at the tall advertisement in the corner of the bar who was smiling, looking in our direction with happy eyes, and holding up a glass of cider that said…well….I can't read it…but I assume it's the product.

"Oh…" Rainbow simply replied as she leaned in and narrowed her eyes at the object, trying to focus her vision…wow did she drink enough to where she needs her Pegasi-eye to see something that's just across the room? "He still needs to take his eyes of you…I can't stand seeing flanks like him looking at you like that…" She then said as she removed her hoof and turned back around to face the counter.

"T-Thanks…" I gratefully thanked with a light smile on my face, "I guess…" I then added as I put a hoof to my muzzle not sure if she should be thanked for saving me from a card board cut out…oh well it's the thought that counts.

"Hey…" I then heard a voice call from right behind me. I turned around to see the smiling face of the bartender behind the counter. "Thanks…" He then graciously said as he bowed his head slightly…h-huh?

"F-For what?" I asked with a stutter as I leaned my head back…completely taken aback by him thanking me out of nowhere.

"For keeping her under control…she's on her sixth drink and she hasn't once tried to fight somepony or destroy something or be a public menace…" He then clarified as he looked over at the mare who was taking another drink of her glass. S-Sixth? But…I thought she was on her fifth…oh dear did she have another one when I wasn't looking…oh this isn't good.

"O-Oh it was nothing…she's just a little defensive of things she cares about…once you reassure her that nothing's wrong she'll calm down." I shrugged off; explaining how you can easily ease Rainbow's aggression when she's in that state of mind…it's something I learned a long time ago…

"Hey! Scotch! Last time I checked you were a married pony!" Rainbow shouted catching both of our attentions as she must've assumed that he was…ummm…how would Rarity call it? 'Trying to put the moves onto me' or something like that...but in case she's getting very paranoid for some reason…she was never this defensive over me before…what happened to her? I haven't seen her this on edge and worried since our first night of drinking where she wanted to beat up High Rise...something must be wrong…I just wish I knew what it was!

"Stop hitting on Fluttershy or else I'm going to start hitting on you!" She threatened with an angry glare as she gritted her teeth at the white stallion. "With my hoof!" She added after a few seconds, raising her wing up and pointing to it…oh dear…she's so confused she can't even tell her hoof from her wing…that means it's almost about time for us to leave…but first I need to calm her down yet again.

"Oh its fine Rainbow…he was just offering me a refill on my drink…" I calmly reassured as I smiled and raised my hoof and gently waved it at her. She looked at me completely confused, slowly blinking as her glazed eyes tried to look at me as best they could.

"Alright then…just watch out…he's faster than he looks when it comes to picking up random mares at his bar…" She warned in a sluggish tone as she turned back around…almost falling off the seat in the process…and took another drink from her glass of cider.

"Thanks Rainbow…I'll be ok" I thanked gratefully as I giggled and looked back up at the smiling stallion. "See it's easy to calm her down when you know how to do it…" I then said to him, using that as proof for my earlier statement…which made him chuckle in response to what I said.

"Oh no…I've never seen her calm down that fast before…Miss, you have some sort of magic over her…" He responded after he finished chuckling at me, giving me a sly wink and a smirk. I-It's not magic…it's just…you know…when you've been around somepony long enough you learn these things.

"Oh…I…I wouldn't know about that…" I said in return as I looked away and waved my hoof at him dismissively, finding it a bit embarrassing that he said I have some kind of 'magic' over her…like she's my prisoner or something…that's just silly.

"Oh but I think one day you will…" He then said sounding a bit serious, which caused me to look up at him in confusion. I will what? I don't get it….

"Scotch! Another drink!" Rainbow shouted happily, causing us both to turn our heads to see her holding up her glass of cider…her half full glass of cider.

"Another one? But you haven't even finished the one you have right now!" Scotch pointed out in a teasing manner as he pointed to the glass in her hoof. She looked at it with her head still moving around uncontrollably before looking back with a smirk on her face.

"Give me a sec!" The drunk Pegasus…sorry…inebriated Pegasus…brashly said right before leaning back and holding the glass straight up so it dumped all over her face…most of the cider in the glass getting in her mouth but some of it splashed on her face and onto the floor. "Alright…t-there…good…another drink please!" She then happily declared as she extended her hooves as if completing a magic trick…losing her balance and falling backwards towards the ground. I quickly moved up and caught her with my hoof, bringing her back to her seat.

"Oh no Rainbow…I think you're done for the night…" I then said seriously, telling her that she's definitely had enough…if she can't stay in her seat anymore then it's time to go.

"No way Fluttershy! I'm just….I'm just getting started!" She denied as she shook her head and shook the empty glass in her hoof. "I'm totally good to keep going…I could totally set back….like…sixty drinks before I keel over!" She then arrogantly said as she gave an unreasonable number of what she think she can drink.

"Really…then you wouldn't mind me giving you…'the test!'" I then teasingly asked as I got off my seat and raised an eyebrow at her…challenging her to something I knew she couldn't win at…it was the test I always gave her to see how intoxicated she is…and she always gets it wrongs and agrees to leave with me after she fails it.

"Ha! Try me Fluttershy!" She smugly replied as she put the empty glass on the counter and got out of her seat…almost losing her balance and falling on the floor…then looking at me with a confident look in her much distorted looking eyes.

"Ok then…how many colors are in your mane?" I asked giving her the question I knew she would always get wrong no matter what.

"That's easy! Six!" She replied arrogantly, giving a slightly laugh of victory….which almost made her fall over…again.

"Really…" I said confidently and with a smile as I trotted up to her. "Are you…sure?" I then asked as I grabbed the lower part of my mane that was hanging down.

"Yeah! Look!" She boasted as she looked up at her upper strands of her mane, raising a hoof and…once again almost falling over…though this time I held out a hoof to keep her balanced…the hoof that held my pink mane. "One…two…three…" She began counting as she pointed to each color in the upper part of her hair. Since she didn't notice that I was holding her upright and was too busy counting the upper part of her mane, I quickly draped my mane over the back of her neck so it dangled next to the other colors on her lower mane right before she went to go count those colors.

"four…five…six…huh what the?" She then stated counting as she pointed to each of her colors, stopping when she reached a sudden seventh color of bright pink. "When did I gain a seventh color?" She questioned as she looked at the strand of pink hair…then watched as I moved my head to remove it from her neck and put back where it originally was, dangling down from my head. She slowly blinked as she looked at the pink strand before they widened in realization of what that meant.

"Ahh damn it!" She shouted angrily as she looked over to see my hoof holding her up….then she sighed as she lowered her head and admitted defeat. She failed the test…it wasn't guessing the amount of colors in her mane…it was seeing if she could stand upright, sufficiently count the number of colors in her mane, and not get confused upon seeing my mane next to hers…she fails it every time…and it's the way to get through to her that she's…ummmm…well beyond deluded with the aid of cider…

"Alright alright...let's go." She then said in frustration and in a slurred tone as she put her hoof down on. However, when I removed my hoof she still started to fall over again. I moved it back to support her and she grumbled even more as her head was starting to wobble again.

"You're in no condition to walk home and especially in no condition to fly…" I pointed out in concern, thankfully knowing that since I already got through to her…I would have little resistance in suggesting what I needed to do to help her back to the hotel.

"Yeah yeah…just make it quick…" Rainbow reluctantly agreed as she shakily raised her hoof up. When she did I smiled at her before going through the open space and getting underneath her. I positioned myself carefully and then when I felt my back fully secure underneath her I stood up and had Rainbow safely positioned on my back…positioned above my saddlebag and thankfully not touching my wings.

"Alright Rainbow…let's go…" I then whispered as the heat from having her on my back, and then feeling her hold onto my so she wouldn't fall of…was…well…the best experience since coming here so far…I wanted to have some contact with her and this was like having all my animal friends visiting me at once…I just kind of wished she didn't smell like cider.

"Wait…" Rainbow denied before I could start walking, looking up towards the stallion behind the counter "How much do I owe you Scotch? " She then asked dizzily as I looked back to see one of her eyes half shut looking like she was about to pass out…I don't think I even needed to give the test…she would've passed out soon and I would carry her home regardless…well better sooner than later.

"Nah forget it…seeing you like this is worth all the cider in my bar…" The stallion replied with a huge smile on his face slightly snickering…looking like he was about to burst into laughter.

"Don't laugh…if you….if you do I'm…I'm…never coming….coming here again..." Rainbow threatened…or at least tried to as what she said was so slurred and soft that it sounded more like weak plea.

"Alright alright…be sure to come back soon Rainbow…and…bring that mare with you as well…" He agreed as he shook his head at us before pointing to me not exactly saying my name…I guess he can't remember it….

"Her names...names…Flutter…shy…" I heard her struggle to respond before she gently laid her head against the back of my neck…burying her face against my mane as I could feel her hot breath against my neck which made me tingle with every single gentle in and out of her breathing.

"Yeah…bring her…you need her because this is the first time I've seen you leave peacefully." He then advised even though I'm sure she was asleep on my back…he was most likely telling this to me as I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Take care of her…" He then said in a gentle tone which made me blink a few times in surprise…

"I-I will…" I simply answered as I felt a light heating sensation start to appear on my cheeks. I started to walk to the door, wanting to leave so we would get back to the hotel as soon as we could.

"I know you will…and take care of yourself…I hope to see you again sometime." I heard him say in a hopeful and supportive tone as I reached the door. I looked back to see him waving at me with that smile still on his muzzle…w-wow…he has a lot of faith in me already and we just met tonight…and didn't really talk that much…

"Th-Thanks…" I thanked gratefully and with a slight stutter as I opened the door in front of me with one of my hooves. "B-bye…." I then said trying to be as loud as I possibly could as I walked through the door and left the bar, the door shutting behind me.

When I left the bar I looked around to see the streets mostly empty. I also felt Rainbow's gentle breath still against my neck which told me she was still peacefully asleep. I didn't want to wake her…but I knew I had to get back to the hotel somehow. Thankfully we had a contingency plan just in case this happened. I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out the map Rainbow gave me earlier. I looked at it and…even though it was very crudely made…I was still able to make out where I was supposed to go.

I took a deep breath, hoping Rainbow didn't mess up the map somehow or if I wasn't following it correctly. I put the map in my mouth and then started to make my way…hopefully to the hotel. I was stopping like every few seconds though to raise the map up with my mouth to double check where I was going…but so far it was going good…I think. I did feel nervous as I turned onto different streets and started to see other ponies and zebras walking around. But I swallowed the lump in my throat and persevered…I had to for Rainbow's sake.

"mmmm…Fluttershy…" I heard Rainbow call in a rather…odd sounding tone as I felt her head rub against the back of my neck and my mane.

"Y-Yes?" I simply squeaked with the map still in my mouth as I wanted to look back but I didn't want to risk her not being awake and just talking her in her sleep…besides I still had to pay attention to where I was going.

"You're mane…it still smells just as awesome as that time back in Ponyville…" Rainbow complimented in a sweet tone as she continued to rub against the back me…which started to make me tremble slightly…especially after hearing her say that!

"T-Thanks Rainbow…" I gratefully thanked in a whisper as felt my entire face instantly heat up from what she said. I looked up to see a bystander giving us a very awkward look.

"Hey!" I heard Rainbow shout sounding angry, which caught the attention of the pony idling standing by. "Quit giving us that disgusting look!" Rainbow snapped as she didn't sound as slurred as before…though she's probably really angry and more focused than before!

"Come on! What you've never seen a pony ride before?" She then yelled, giving a rhetorical question as I walked past the confused and honestly not intimidated pony…he probably can't speak Equestrian and has no idea what she's saying. "Flankhole!" She then shouted as I turned the next corner…thankfully when I did I saw the hotel in the distance.

"Calm down Rainbow…we're almost at the hotel…" I said in a soothing tone as I pointed to the hotel in front of us.

"G-Good…I…I'm…I'm starting to feel a little queasy right now …" I heard Rainbow advise in low slightly slurred tone as I looked back to see her putting a hoof to cover her muzzle…oh dear she drank too much cider too fast and now it's starting to affect her! Oh dear…I don't think I could take her to the public bathroom…that would be…bad…especially if somepony saw us…I'll have to take her to our room's bathroom…if we even have one!

"Oh my goodness…hold on Rainbow!" I encouraged in a hopeful tone as I quickened my pace, though not too fast as I didn't want to give her an unpleasant ride and risk her…getting worse.

I entered the hotel, thankfully the pony at the entrance opened the door for me, and trotted over as quickly and as steady as possible to the elevator. The door was already open and I entered the elevator, quickly pressing the floor number where our room was located. When I did the entire elevator started to glow a bright light blue from unicorn magic. Then I felt the elevator start to rise suddenly and abruptly. Which made Rainbow gag as I looked back to see her still holding a hoof to her muzzle as her face start to change to an unpleasant shade of green. Oh my goodness…Oh my goodness!

"Oh dear, please just hold on a little bit longer Rainbow…we're almost there!" I said desperately, doing my best to encourage her. She didn't respond and simply nodded as she did her best to…umm…contain her inner bodily fluids. Oh maybe taking the elevator wasn't the best idea for somepony who drank too much!

Eventually the elevator reached the floor and thankfully stopped much more pleasantly compared to how it started. The doors opened and I immediately left and looked down each hall. Oh which room number is it again? I reached into the saddlebag and pulled out the key and looked at it. Four zero nine…got it. I looked at the nearest door down the left hall and it said four two zero…and then I looked at nearest door down the other hall and it said four two one…ok so it's down the other hall.

I put the key in my mouth and trotted down the hall being as steady as I could for Rainbow's sake until I reached the door with our room number on it. I moved my head and put the key into the keyhole and turned it, causing the door to unlock and open. I quickly entered and searched for the bathroom. Thankfully I found it at the directly to the left of the entrance. I opened it and went inside immediately laying down to let Rainbow Dash off me.

"T-Thanks Flutter-mpfh!" The sick daredevil tried to thank as she got off of me, before stopping and putting the hoof back to her muzzle to prevent her from...umm…g-giving me an unpleasant shower.

"N-No problem Dash!" I shrugged off with a stutter as I stood back up immediately after she got off of me. "T-Take all the time you need!" I then said as I turned around and immediately went to leave. As I turned around to shut the door I saw Rainbow making it to the toilet…and no sooner did I shut the door did I hear the unpleasant hurling sound she always made whenever she drank too much cider…and the sound of the toilet bowl being filled by…well…not only the cider she drank earlier but also the food we ate at the restaurant.

The sounds were starting to make me sick…as they always did…no matter how many times I've done this with Rainbow it never gets any easier for me…I can't help it…I worry about her too much. I sighed as I looked around the hotel room in a desperate hope to slightly distract myself from the continued heaving sounds coming from the bathroom.

The hotel room was very nice…two beds with nice red blankets that looked like it was made from a fine fabric with what looked like a hoof carved headboard of Gentle Breeze's featherless wings. There was a fancy desk with a quill and ink in case we need to write something I guess. There was a painted portrait of the city mounted on the wall and what surprised me the most was that we had a deck that led outside and overlooked the city…there wasn't anything out there but it was still nice to have. After I was done looking around I noticed the sounds coming from the bathroom stopped.

"Rainbow? Are you done?" I asked as I knocked on the door to be polite. After I didn't hear anything I decided to open the door and check on her. "Dash?" I called as poked my head through the slightly opened door, only to find the athletic cyan Pegasus on the floor next to the toilet.

"Rainbow!" I shouted as I flung open the door and rushed over to her, fearing that something horrible happened to her. "Are you ok?" I asked desperately as I bent down next to her, noticing her eyes barely open and seeing bits of digested food chunks and liquids on her mouth.

"No…" She answered in a weak tone as her cerise eyes slowly moved to look into mine. I sighed in relief as she was ok…just recovering from the after effects of her awful ordeal.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized as I helped her up off the ground and brought her to a sitting position on her haunches. I gave her a hopeful smile as she still looked sick and unsanitary with the excess vomit…I mean…stuff…on her muzzle. "Come on…let's get you cleaned up…" I then suggested as I looked around and found a wash cloth on the sink. I got up to pick it up…noticing that she forgot to flush the toilet…and seeing all the…ughhh…I cringed as I took a quick moment to flush the toilet before returning to get the wash cloth.

"Everything's gone to hell…" I heard Rainbow comment in a melancholic as I got the cloth and started to run it under the sink…oh dear now she's depressed…well cider isn't a depressant for nothing after all…

"It has?" I replied as I squeezed the rag to get excess water out. "I-I'm sorry…" I then apologized sincerely and in a sweet tone as I started to dab around her mouth clean her up.

"First I have to deal with Applejack and her roof crap…then I have to worry about the weather team's constant lack of productivity…and when I come down here to relax with my best friend….I…I get really uncomfortable and have a drink…only to get sick and be punished like this…" She explained in a soft tone, stopping every now and again from me cleaning around her muzzle…oh she's just looking at everything in a negative light…I should know…I do it all the time…but I can't be like that right now…I have to be kind and supportive for her.

"I-I'm sorry about that Rainbow…" I apologized again; just trying to help her anyway I could as I finished cleaning her muzzle. I reached up and grabbed a towel to try her mouth off before tossing it aside. I looked at the rag and noticed that it looked…well…nasty and didn't think the hotel would like seeing their rag like this…

"And on top of all that I have to deal with Twilight and all her shit!" Rainbow then shouted in a surprisingly frustrated tone as I went over to the sink to try and wash it out the best I could.

"W-What's wrong with Twilight…are you talking about the library and helping her organize her books?" I questioned softly and with a slight stutter as I started to run the rag under a stream of hot water.

"No…I wish it was that simple…" The poor Pegasus denied as I saw her lean her head against the wall. I looked back and saw that I was about done finishing up with cleaning the rag and that it looked mostly normal now. Oh dear…what could have Twilight done to make Rainbow this upset?

"She…She's in love with me…" Rainbow then admitted in almost a whisper as...as…as…

"W-Wh…What?" I said in complete shock as I dropped the rag from my hooves and immediately looked at her with my eyes as wide as possible. I…I heard her wrong right…or …it's not what I think…she loves Dash…I mean we all love each other…but…she can't be IN love with her right? Right?

"She was waiting for me back in my house last night and…told me about her feelings for this special pony she's had her eye for so very long…" Dash then explained a low dull tone as she didn't like recalling this memory…so…so that's why Rainbow was so tired this morning and was so frantic…it was because of Twilight…and she…she…she couldn't have! "That pony was apparently me…" Dash then finished as she forced her eyes as he ears drooped down, finding it extremely difficult to say that out loud. My breathing became heavy and erratic as I felt my whole body starting to tremble at the wards she was saying…Twilight's…in…in love with her? Honestly in love with her!

"Then earlier today before we left she tells me to 'Think about' and wants me to talk to her after I get back…" Rainbow then went on…recalling what happened before we left on our bird escort duty…so…so that's what she needed to talk to Rainbow about…it was about their relationship…

"R-Rainbow…I…" I started, struggling to speak as I didn't know how to respond to this…I…I didn't know what to think of this…but…there was one thing I desperately wanted to know. "H-How do you feel about her…w-what are you going to say?" I asked sounding a bit frantic and desperate…does…does Rainbow love her back? I…I have to know…because…because…I…I…she…she's my best friend and…Twilight's my friend and…my friends are important to me and.…I…I just have to know!

"I…I don't know…" Rainbow answered in almost a whisper, shaking her head, rubbing it against the wall as she did. I took a big breath and felt a wave of relief wash over me…then I blinked a few times in shock of this realization….w-why do I feel relieved and happy that Rainbow didn't say she loved her back and is unclear…and why am I still kind of worried that might love her…w…why am I feeling this way?

"I'm not cut out for this crap….my biggest concern should be trying to get into the Wonderbolts…not getting into the heart of another pony and loving them…" She then went on in a slightly louder but still depressed tone as she slowly opened her eyes to reveal what looked like tears starting to well up in them…she…she really doesn't want to deal with this…it must be all new to her…I can't remember her ever being interested in romance and brushing off every advance she ever got from other ponies back when we were younger…but this…coming from such a dear friend…it…it must've destroyed her…

"Rainbow…" I said in a soft understanding tone as I now understood the situation she's in…and how she's not ready to deal with it just yet…she can deal with being loyal her friends no matter what…except when it comes to the matters of the heart…that takes a new brand of loyalty and commitment she's never felt before….

"I don't know what I'm going to do…I don't even know how to feel about this…" Rainbow began as tears slowly began to slide down the sides of her cheeks. "This…this hasn't happened to me…I…I don't want it to happen to me…I don't want to deal with this kind of this problem…" She then admitted as she silently cried against the wall.

"I don't want to go back and face her when I haven't the slightest idea of how I feel…" She then said as she slide against the towards the floor

"Rainbow…" I called gently as I walked up to her and helped her up, then bringing her into a soft hug as I wrapped my hooves around her. "It will be ok…don't worry…no matter what happens or what you decide to do…I'll always be here for you…always…" I said soothing to her as I hugged her as tight I could…letting her know that I'd be with her even if she was with Twilight or any other pony…even if the thought…upsets me slightly…

"F-Fluttershy…" Rainbow called with a stutter, surprised that I was doing this…then shortly after I felt her hooves wrap around me as she returned the hug. "Thank you…" She thanked in an almost quiet whisper as she pressed her face into the side of my neck, getting it soaked from her tears I didn't mind.

"And sorry…for once again taking advantage of your endless kindness to support myself…" She then apologized, feeling bad for doing it…reminding me of what she said earlier about me and Gentle Breeze…but just like her…I don't mind if she does that…I'll never care…because I get something from her as well…

"Don't be sorry…I feed of your strength for my support….so you can take as much as my kindness as you want…it's a mutual relationship that benefits us both Dash…it always has been and always will be…that's what makes us best friends…" I shrugged off, explaining our relationship as I pulled away from her and looked at her with a smile, which caused her mouth to drop at what I said.

"Fluttershy…I…I…" She began…looking like she wanted to say something…but couldn't find the words to say it and instead looked away with a light tint of red appearing on her cheeks. I giggled as now would be the best time for us to go to bed.

"Now come on…let's get you to bed…" I suggested as I started to get up…since Rainbow's hooves were still around me in the hug she got up as well. I then supported her and slowly walked us out of the bathroom and to one of the beds.

"There you go..." I said sweetly as pulled back the covers and started to help her into bed. "Now I hope you have a good night's rest…you deserve it after all you've-AHHH!" I suddenly shouted as I was trying to wish her a good night's rest but instead felt my body suddenly jerk and fall onto the bed. I looked around and saw that Rainbow still had her hooves around me and forced me into bed with her.

"D-Dash?" I squeaked nervously as Rainbow pulled me closer to her, snuggling up to me in bed. I felt my face turn red hot as I was pressed against her body in her grip…feeling her rough yet comforting coat against mine which was beyond angelic…

"I'm sorry Fluttershy…I…I just couldn't let go…" Rainbow apologized weakly as I looked at her to see her eyes gently closing. She…She must not want to be alone and did this because she's still under the effects of the cider…I know if she was sober she'd never do this…ever…but I'm still rather thankful that I have a chance to be with her like this.

"I-It's ok Rainbow…I…I don't mind…." I dismissed with a smile as Dash needed this to relax and fall asleep. Plus the longer I can stay like this the better…

"Fluttershy…" Dash called feebly before her eyes fully closed…then I heard her breathing relax and her fore legs loosen their grip around me…she was sound asleep. I sighed to myself in relief as she was ok…and then I started to try to move away from her…but found that her grip around me was still pretty strong and I couldn't break away without waking her up.

I looked back at her and…well…decided that this was for the best. I get to snuggle up to Dash and be in her warm embrace and she gets to…ummm…relax and not be disturbed by me breaking away from her. Whatever the case I moved one of my hind legs down to get the blanket and brought it up to my fore hoof. I put the blanket up over my head and snuggled as close as I could to Rainbow…bathing in the warm and gentleness that I couldn't get enough I sighed in content as I closed my eyes…giggling slightly as I remembered that I thought carrying her home was the best thing since coming down…well…this tops it without a doubt.

Then my thoughts returned to the topic of Twilight. I…I should really be supportive of Dash and Twilight if they decide to…have a relationship. But…for some reason…every time I think about it…I…I get really upset…e-even angry somewhat. W-What's wrong with me? I…I shouldn't be this way…but…but I hate to admit it…I…I don't want to see my two friends get together…I… I don't want Rainbow and Twilight to be together! I…I…

I don't want her to have Dashie…

**ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE!/Author's Traditional Bickering/Whining/Notes**

Well there's another horribly long chapter…although as I predicted not as long as the previous three chapters thankfully. What's accomplished in this chapter? Ummm….Rainbow gets drunk and spills the beans about Twilight's possible romantic interest in her…umm…Fluttershy gets jealous….ummm…their past gets revealed a bit more…ummm…the main 'antagonist' OC gets revealed…ummm….Rainbow and Fluttershy share a personal moment…huh a lot of things get accomplished in this chapter that progresses the overall plot…so I guess I can't exactly call it pointless…but let us dive into what makes this Chapter truly abhorred.

One the OC…whose name I can't reveal yet…but I can reveal that it was the announcer from the last chapter in…more disguise…I don't know I cut a lot of things out and actually shortened his scene so all he gets is one soapbox scene which is basically me saying "This is how I see life!" and that's it…but he will play an important part in the next Chapters…and will eventually play a big part later down the line that I can't reveal…and this OC is terrible….terrible terrible terrible…he's probably the archetypal "Bad OC' especially from this chapter alone…so just in case you hate and don't like him…well…here's your warning to abandon the fic now…I will say he's not in every chapter and does play a background role to the Flutterdash romance…but he's still there and he's still important….so run away now.

Another thing is bad is the "Gentle Breeze" legend I made up for the statue in Rio De Jamareo which obviously a replacement statue for the "Christ the Redeemer" statue that you would normally find in the real Rio De Janeiro…I'm sure I'm ripping someone off unintentionally…especially the name…but just in case…I made it up on my own and any coincidental relation between my stuff and theirs or yours is…well…coincidental…but I did that because having the real statue of Christ would be…awkward…and I didn't want to make a Pony Jesus and bring real religion into this story because….well I don't want to piss people off or come off as someone pushing religion onto people because…for one I'm not religious…like at all…and two it's better to try and stay in the universe of MLP and I'm pretty sure there's no God or Christ in the MLP universe…so I made up that stupid story just for that sake…so there…

Lastly Rainbow is…all over the place…of course I could use the excuse that she's drunk and that's why she cries….three times I believe and has like two breakdowns…which to me is inexcusable as I can't see that happening to be honest…and all in all she's just all over the place and in the edited version there's going to be some major rewrites…oh right I'm doing an edited version…it's on FiMFiction and it's where I fix things up, redo things, and add more content…so it's like a Director's Cut…or as I like to call it "The Stupidly Unnecessary Convoluted Khaos" Edition…or S.U.C.K Edition…so if you want to read that version go find it on FiMFiction…though right now only Chapter 1 is up…

Why am I doing an Extended/Special Edition? Because this is my last chapter that I'll write! I'm free! Never have to write another horrible chapter again! Next Chapter is going to be taken over by a better writer! So while he's doing that I'll go back and touch up the first ten chapters and it will all be posted there for all to hate…isn't that wonderful!? So I'm free! Free I say! And you're free of my horrible crap as well!

So until next time…no wait, there isn't going to be a next time for me! I'm done! Oh I'm so happy! Aren't you? Well anyways I have been the worst FORMER writer of all time…Dalek Saxon…SAYO-FREAKING-NARA!

P.S. Since a new writer is taking over for me I have no idea when the next Chapter is coming out…I'll have to ask him since I always did a Friday schedule…I don't know if he's going to keep it…but who cares have fun while I relax…oh and the Gundam for this Chapter is the Double Zeta…because I said so…


End file.
